A Long Time Coming
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: So I decided to continue this "spin off" story. I hope you enjoy this BD/BK story. Also the original 8 will probably stop by to say hello. It will be full of heartache, emotion and angst. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I had the best daydream about a Brenda and Dylan reunion in the spin off. So I decided to right a short little fanfic about it. Enjoy!_

Brenda sat on the couch thinking about what the doctor had said. She realized until the doctor told her she couldn't have children, she couldn't think about anything else. Brenda grabbed her coffee cup to take a sip. She looked down at an empty cup.

"Figures." She mumbled.

Brenda slowly peeled herself off the couch to get a refill but stopped in her tracks as she heard a gentle knock on her door. Brenda sat her cup down and walked over to the door. She grabbed the knob and swung the door open. Brenda swore her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Hey Bren" Dylan gave her that half smile she remembered so well. Voice as raspy as she remembered it.

Brenda felt her lungs exhale,"Hey stranger, come in." Brenda moved to the side to allow him to come in. "When did you get into town?" She said trying to hide her surprise.

"A couple hours ago." Dylan said as he stuck his hand in his pocket. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

Brenda looking down, "I didn't recognize the number."

"I thought you had my number, Bren."

Brenda looked up at Dylan and with a half smile she said, "I deleted it."

"Oh Ouch, why?" He said with a laugh.

Brenda rolled her eyes smiling, "You don't want to know. Anyway, how did you know where I lived?"

Dylan stepped down into the living room moving closer to her. "Kelly told me."

"Ah, I am sure she was thrilled to tell you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing...oh but you got to see Sam."

Dylan smiled awkwardly, "yeah I did."

"I am glad you came to your senses and came back. he needs you Dylan. being away, apart from him, that's not you."

Dylan nodded, "It was more complicated than that."

"Yeah well it always is. You want some coffee?" Brenda got up grabbing her cup.

"No, actually i wanted to talk to you."

"OK about what?" Setting it back down. Brenda moved to her couch sitting down. She padded the cushion next to her telling Dylan to sit down. Which he did.

"Bren, kelly told me what was going on with you and the doctors."

"Great, a pity visit, I will be sure to thank her."

"What's going on with you and kelly. I thought you guys were fine after all this time."

"Dylan looks like somethings never change and you came back just in time to see it all unfold again."

"Kelly loves you."

"Dylan you have no idea what your talking about, you haven't been around, it was the same old bullsh1t all over again. I am too old for this and i am tired of fighting with her. i realized somethings aren't worth salvaging." Brenda took a deep breath, "You better get out of here before she comes here and tries to remind me that she had more with you and that somehow in her diluted mind I came in between you two." Brenda stood up quickly.

Dylan reached up and grabbed Brenda's hand. She felt chills down her entire body. Brenda looked toward the window. "Dylan what are you doing?"

Dylan stood up as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look at me"

Brenda bit the side of her cheek as tears began to form in her eye as she still looked out the window. Dylan took his index finger and moved her face to look at him. She met his glare and she quickly looked down. She couldn't look at him, his eyes were as intense as she remembered them and she knew if she looked at him she couldn't refuse him.

"I think maybe you should go." Brenda whispered as she looked at the lower buttons of his shirt.

"Bren, part of the reason i came back was to see Sammy and to work some things out with kelly."

Brenda moved from his embrace, quickly wiping the tear off her cheek, "That's good, I am happy for you guys." Brenda was short and she still didn't look at him in the eye.

Dylan moved closer to her again, as he got so close she felt his body touching heres. She swollowed hard and finally looked up at him. Her heart stopped again.

"I didn't finish" He whispered, "The other reason was to see you."

Brenda shook her head, "Your unbelievable. i am sorry but i am not interested in this kelly/Dylan/Brenda triangle, oh wait quadrangle add Sammy, You son you have with Kelly." Brenda turned her back towards him.

"Bren, I know your pissed at me, I know I messed us up. And now even though I don't regret having Sammy in my life I cant help but wish he was ours."

Brenda held up her hands, "That's messed up."

"But you know what I mean, I think you feel the same way." Dylan set his hands on her shoulders from behind. All Brenda could do was close her eyes and cry. He was right, and now that she couldn't have them it was one thing kelly had that she didn't.

"Well its to late now, it wasn't in the cards for us. Sammy deserves you in his life and i am sure you and kel will be happy together."

"I don't love kelly. That's what we talked about. We both agreed that I can spend as much time with Sammy as I wanted. See the reason I wasn't around for Sam these past few years was because I didn't want to commit to kelly, I love Sam I want to be a good dad but with kel it was all or nothing. I am not going to pretend we are this perfect family when his parent don't love each other. I think kelly finally admitted it and we agreed to share custody of Sam."

Brenda swollowed hard. "Wow, that is complicated" she said as she turned and smiled at him. "So what do you want from me?'

"I want to be with you Bren, I love you, I have always loved you."

Brenda continued to cry,, "I cant give you more kids." She sobbed.

Dylan moved in and cupped her face bringing her lips to his. He aggressively kissed her as she kissed back. The kiss was so intense the two were dizzy. The slowly broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, allowing their noses to touch.

"I missed you so much." She whispered through her tears. "I feel like I have been waiting for this to happen for so long."

Dylan gave her that famous half smile as he tilted his head and moved her hair from in front of her face. Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and intensely kissed him again. Dylan picked her up, Brenda straddled her legs around his body.

"We both have." Dylan whispered back.

And just like that, Dylan and Brenda were home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Where is your Heart**

Brenda lay next to Dylan in her bed, the feeling of being close to him again was almost too overwhelming. As she laid with her head resting on his chest she couldn't help but think about the past. All the heartache, the joy, the laughs, the tears and the pain of this man she had never stopped loving.

Dylan moved letting out a small moan as he stirred and finally awoke. "You awake?" he whispered as he squeezed her body closer to him.

"Yeah" Brenda nodded.

"This feels good being here with you again."

Brenda sighed as she sat up slightly leaning her head against her headboard.

"What's wrong?" Dylan said as he moved closer to her.

"Nothing." Brenda lied

"Oh come on Bren, I know you and you are still a bad liar." he said giving her a small smile.

"Just thinking I guess."

"About?"

"The past, being here with you." Brenda looked down not looking at him. "I don't know if us getting back together is a good idea."

"Why?" Dylan sat up.

"Because it never worked before and why should it now."

"Because we love each other and its different now."

"How is it different?" Brenda looked over at him. "I have always been in love with you, its always been the same with me. Its just complicated."

"It doesn't have to be Bren, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this."

Brenda let out a laugh, "Yeah I never heard that before."

"Bren."

"No, its just….it is different now, you have a kid with someone."

"Bren, we talked about this, I am not in love with Kelly." Dylan moved a piece of hair that was covering her eye.

"Do you know…Do you know how messed up this is? I don't want to get hurt again." Brenda grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on. "Do you know what you have put me through?"

Dylan ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down and sighed, "I do."

"You cheated on me with my best friend." Brenda crossed her arms.

"Bren that was a long time ago, you know I am sorry, we were kids."

"No I have to tell you this because I never have before. You cheated on me, you picked her over me, you flaunted it in front of me, not ever caring and thinking about the fact that maybe it was hard to see you guys together."

"And then we became friends and we fixed what I had messed up."

"I mean I just feel like our whole lives are one big drama series, I mean when does it end, when does the Kelly and Brenda thing end?"

"It already has." Dylan said sadly. "If you want me to spend the rest of my life apologizing and trying to make it up to you I would."

"Why did you lie to Kelly about when we broke up in London?"

Dylan swallowed hard, "How did you know about that?"

"You think Kelly and I don't talk, we never discussed anything? I know everything, and no matter how painful it was for me and how easy it would have been to rat you out when you guys were back together I didn't." Brenda didn't let him explain because by the look on his face it didn't look like he had an excuse for it anyway.

"You lied to me and went to Kelly and Brandon's wedding, they were suppose to visit us and you knew I was on tour and couldn't go. You said you were going to visit Erica and Iris and come to find out you came here, and didn't even tell anyone, What was it too hard to see kelly marry Brandon?" Brenda was obviously upset and she couldn't help the anger that had been building up for years.

"You came back to me thinking they had gotten married and when I found out where you had been we fought. Of course we made up because you told me that it wasn't like that and I believed you and forgave you again. Then one day you left. I thought maybe you needed a break from me and everything, then you tell Kelly we haven't been together for 2 years, Why did you lie to her?"

Dylan closed his eyes tightly, "I don't know, seeing her again, I missed my home and my friends, I didn't want to hide out anymore."

"Hide out with me you mean."

Dylan sat there quietly, he had never thought Brenda would talk about this stuff but he should have known, in all the years him and Brenda had stayed in contact they had never actually sat down and discussed the past.

"How can I just let you end this when we just got it back, how am I suppose to just let you go?" Dylan said almost whispering.

"You just do, like I did."

Brenda looked at him sitting there with guilt in his face, "Get out." Brenda picked up Dylan shirt off the ground and threw it at him. "The truth is no matter how much I want this, I can never go on like all this stuff never happened. I will forever be thinking about you leaving me again for her and I cant deal with it. Go be a father to your son, just go." Brenda said sadly.

"Bren, please don't do this, not now."

"GO!" Brenda yelled.

"I am not going." Dylan just stared at her. "Can I talk now?"

Brenda shrugged.

"I know I have been an ass, I know I have been going back and forth between you guys for years but its different now. Don't you see, the fact that Sammy is here and exists just proves that even a child cant bring us together. What about yesterday?"

Brenda wiped the tears that made it out of her eyes. "I thought I could do it….but I cant."

Dylan got up and walked over to where Brenda was standing, he reached out and gently put his hands on her arms. "Bren, I am sorry."

Brenda tried to turn away but Dylan pulled her back, "If you can honestly stand here and tell me you don't love me anymore and you don't want to make this work, I will leave you alone."

Brenda stood there and looked into his eyes. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him go again. Brenda sighed, "I don't love you anymore and I don't want to make this work, its too late."

Dylan slowly lowered his hands, sliding them down her arms. His face turned sad and his eyes began to water. Dylan slowly walked backwards, he put up his hands, "Fine….goodbye Brenda."

Brenda watched as he grabbed his stuff. Just then her alarm clock clicked on and blared the radio. Brenda lowered herself on the floor of her bedroom and started to cry. She listened to the words that came out from the radio.

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_Y__ou say you care_

_I know that you want to be mine_

_Where is your heart?'_

_Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

_I don't understand_

_Your love is so cold_

_It's always me that's reaching out_

_For your hand_

_And I've always dreamed_

_That love would be effortless_

_Like a petal fallin' to the ground_

_A dreamer followin' his dream_

_It seems so much is left unsaid_

_So much is left unsaid_

_But you can say anything_

_Oh, anytime you need_

_Baby, it's just you and me Oh yeah_

The song made her cry harder, all her life she wanted him back and there he was and she let him go. Just then she heard her front door slam shut taking her out of her trance. Once again Brenda watched the one and only love of her life, walk out and leave.

_So enough people wanted me to continue this story so I decided to go for it. I hope everyone isn't just sitting there stunned but since I kept some of the past in there, the stuff us b/d fans ignore in there, I hope everyone knows just getting back together with him wasn't going to be easy. I have a feeling this story is going to be a bit more emotional. A lot of stuff is going to come out, Brandon will be in it maybe some others. And some surprises in there also. I hope you guys decide to stay with me and read it. Obviously since this isn't just a one shot anymore it couldn't just end there. Please review and let me know what you are thinking. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Shattered…Turn the Car Around**

Dylan drove back to Kelly's house, he didn't know where to go, he thought he would stay with Brenda but obviously that wasn't going to work out. He had no words for the stuff that came out of her mouth tonight. He had no excuse, so reasoning, no explanation, all he felt was sad because he knew she was right, he had blown every chance she had given him. Dylan parked his car and grabbed his bags, he carried them up to Kelly's front door and rang the door bell.

"Dylan? What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here? I will get myself a hotel or figure something else out I just need a place to crash."

"Yeah sure come in." Kelly moved to the side to allow Dylan to come through her door. "What about Brenda?"

"She kicked me out." Dylan had little to no emotion in his voice as he threw his bags by the couch.

Dylan sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Well what did you do?" Kelly said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well nothing and everything I guess. You know me and Bren have a lot of stuff going on and a lot of heartache and unresolved issues, I guess loving each other isn't enough."

Kelly moved over to the couch sitting next to him, "You totally lost me."

"Never mind."

"Dylan, what? I thought after you told her everything was over with us, you guys were going to get back together?"

"Yeah well she doesn't want to."

Kelly was getting frustrated with his short answers, "Dylan, maybe I can help, talk to me."

"You cant fix it, I cant fix everything I have done to her. Its over."

Kelly sighed as she got the hint that past stuff had come up. "I am sorry."

Dylan shrugged, "it's the way it goes I guess. Where's Sammy?"

"In his room." She looked in the direction of his room, "Go ahead." she shrugged.

Dylan made his way off the couch and into Sammy's room. Sammy was sitting on the floor of his bedroom playing with his legos.

"Hi!" the boy said excitedly.

"Hey buddy, what cha building?" Dylan said as he lowered himself onto the floor.

"It's a skyscraper."

"Wow, its great." Dylan took a deep breath and ran his hand through Sammy's blonde hair.

Kelly made her way into the child's bedroom, "Hey Dylan, I am going to run a couple of errands, mind staying with Sammy?"

Dylan shook his head, "Nope go ahead."

**

Brenda lay on her bed, she had been crying so hard she felt as though she didn't have any tears left. How did her life get like this? When she was in London and New York, she was happy, she had made a fabulous life for herself out there, she was somewhat a theater celebrity, she finally had gotten in a place in her career when she could be choosey about roles and was being seeked out by certain directors to appear in their plays. Then she came to L.A. and everything changed. Now she finds out she is infertile, she lost Dylan again and their hadn't been a call from her agent in weeks. Brenda grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and slowly walked into the bathroom. As she stared at her self in the mirror she almost couldn't bare to look at herself. Her usually shiny long dark hair was all over the place, the bags under her eyes were dark and apparent, her grayish blue eyes were gleaming and stuck out even more because of the redness. A knock on the door brought her through the living room. She paused and hoped it was not Dylan. She did not want him to see her like this and she also knew he would see right through her.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Its Kelly." Brenda rolled her eyes and sighed as she opened up the door.

"Can I come in?"

"What do you want?" Brenda said rudely as she turned her back towards her and plopped down on her couch.

"I tried calling your cell but you didn't pick up." Kelly said as she made her way into Brenda's house and shut the door behind her. "Brenda, are you ok?"

"Yeah fine Kel." Brenda shot her a look.

"You don't look fine." Kelly said as she walked closer to the couch.

"Kelly, what do you want, if I don't answer my phone maybe it was because I didn't want to deal with you."

Kelly shook her head, "You are so selfish sometimes."

"Me…selfish, whatever Kelly you are one of the most selfish, self absorbed, hypocritical people I have ever known. Did you come over here to lecture me, about Ryan or about not calling you back? I don't need this."

"No I came over to see if you were ok? I haven't talked to you since you told me what the doctor told you and I talked to Dylan.."

Brenda let out a laugh, "Oh I see, you came to talk about Dylan. That's the last thing I want to talk about, especially with you."

Kelly wasn't used to being treated this way, "Well too bad." Kelly shot back throwing her purse on Brenda's coffee table. "What happened to us Brenda, we used to be able to talk about everything."

Brenda raised an eyebrow, "You have to ask."

"I thought we had moved past all this, it was such a long time ago, Dylan came to L.A. to be with you and you threw him out."

Brenda ran her hand across her forehead. "It's complicated Kelly, there are things you don't know about Dylan and I."

"Well tell me." Kelly said as she sat next to her on the couch.

"Absolutely not." Brenda said looking toward the kitchen.

"Look Brenda, Dylan loves you."

Brenda interrupted, "Kelly."

"No listen to me, he loves you, not me, honestly I don't believe he ever truly did. He calls me and sees Sammy out of obligation. He doesn't even act like a father to him, or have that connection or sparkle in his eye when he see's him."

Brenda looked over at Kelly with sadness, "I am sorry, I always thought he would have been a good dad."

"Yeah well, maybe he would have if the situation was different." Kelly said as she looked down. "Why are you doing this? Making yourself miserable when we all know you have been in love with Dylan since you were 16 years old? Is it because of me or Sammy?"

Brenda shrugged, "I don't know. Not entirely. Its just too hard to forget about everything and how am I suppose to know he wont do it all over again."

"How do you know he will? This isnt high school anymore Bren, we are older now, more mature and typically we know what we need in life by now. I hate seeing you guys so miserable."

Brenda looked at Kelly, "He's miserable?"

Kelly nodded, "He looked like he had been crying, he doesn't have anywhere to stay, he said that you threw him out, he could never make it up to you and that loving each other wasn't enough."

Brenda broke down. Kelly was shocked by her vulnerability, out of all the years she had known Brenda she had never seen her like this, Dylan had always said Brenda wasn't as strong as she led everyone to believe she was but until now Kelly had never seen it. Kelly wrapped her arms around her comforting her as she sobbed.

"It's fine, I will get over it, I always have." Brenda wiped her tears moving away from Kelly's embrace.

"Well obviously not." Kelly said sincerely

"Its not just high school stuff Kelly" Brenda paused not sure if she should continue, "Dylan lied to you about London. We hadn't been broken up for two years."

"What do you mean?"

"I had been on tour and that's why I couldn't come to your wedding, I found out that he had lied to me about going to visit Iris and Erica when really he came here. When he returned I saw that he had stayed at the Bel Age on our credit card and I confronted him about it. He told me he just changed his mind and thought he would surprise you guys. I didn't think much of it and shrugged it off but a few days later when I talked to Brandon about the wedding and he told me you guys called it off, I asked him about Dylan and he said he never saw him. I knew he came because of you."

"So what happened?"

"It was ok for awhile but I never told him I knew anything more. We stopped talking to each other, we barely saw each other. I put myself in a couple new plays and stayed away from home as much as possible. I couldn't even look at him. And then one day he was gone, he left me again…..for you." Brenda looked at her once best friend with tears in her eyes.

"He didn't leave you for me, he came back home, he missed his friends."

"And you."

Kelly sighed and didn't know what to say, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't matter, I knew he was trying to get you back and it didn't matter."

"But I wouldn't of even gave him a second glance if I knew you guys had just ended it."

"Probably why he didn't tell you… Kelly I cant keep going back to him, its like I get in a place in my life, I am doing well and happy and then something happens and I am pushed back to him, I mean how many times does he have to hurt me before I realize it."

Kelly understood, "He's a jerk Bren, but I can honestly say he has changed a lot over the years and I just want to see you happy, you deserve to be happy."

"I am happy." Brenda lied, giving Kelly a hug.

"Well if you need anything call me, and Dylan is staying at my house if you change your mind." Kelly gave her a sneaky smile, "I case you feel like turning the car around…._again_."

Brenda shook her head and laughed, "No thanks."

"Take a bubble bath, it may make you feel better."

Brenda nodded, "I am sorry I was so mean before. I just didn't want to be lectured."

Kelly flicked her wrist in a downward motion, "Don't worry about it I deserve it most of the time."

"True" Brenda smiled

Kelly laughed, "Bye" Kelly showed herself out.

Brenda curled up in a fetal position and laid on her couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She would not turn the car around again so to speak. She was going to get on fine without him. She had done it before and she could do it again. Brenda took a deep breath after giving herself a mental pep talk. She knew deep down that this time was different, because in the past he didn't want her so she had no choice. This time it was her decision and she was going to have to live with this decision.

_Ok don't be mad, I promise to have the next chapter of castles up soon. I just have all these ideas for this one so I have to go with what is inspiring me. Click the green button down below and let me know what you think. I hope I am doing a good job of covering the season 9 crap they threw at us. Let me know if I missed something so if something isn't sitting right. I have to warn you though this is going to be very soapish. So I hope that's ok. If you haven't guessed already I am basing my chapters on songs, not all of them will have lyrics or anything but this one is set after Shattered by OAR and the last was set after Where is your heart by Kelly Clarkson. Its kind of fun for me this way. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Whatever it takes**

Kelly and Donna pulled up to Brenda's house. "Come on Don, she hasn't answered her phone in a week. I am worried about her, with this stuff with Dylan and the doctor I have never seen her like this." Kelly said concerned.

"Oh come on Kel, Brenda isn't one to mope around, I am sure she is fine, she probably hasn't answered her phone because she is busy, or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you." Donna smiled at Kelly.

"Shut it, come on." Kelly raised her hand and knocked loudly on her front door.

"Brenda? Its me, open up." Kelly called out

"Come in." She heard Brenda call out from inside.

Kelly opened up the door and looked around Brenda's living room to find Brenda laying on the couch. Donna and Kelly both looked sadly down at their friend.

"Who died?" Donna said as she looked around the room. "Where did all these flowers come from?"

"Guess." Brenda replied.

Donna shook her head, "He does this kind of stuff, remember he did this when Gina.." Donna stopped.

Brenda sat up and looked at Donna, "Uh Gina." Brenda gave them a disgusted look.

"Tell me about it." Kelly said as she sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Brenda shrugged, "I was feeling good then this shit started." Brenda looked around at the flowers and down at all the cards that came with them laying across her coffee table. Donna kneeled down on the floor and picked a couple up. She began to read them aloud.

_Bren, I miss you, I love you, call me._

_Bren, I am sorry_

_Bren, please let me explain_

_Bren, I am sorry about everything, I know I cant take it back._

_Brenda, I love you, I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, I just wanted to say I am sorry._

"Oh God, I am sorry." Donna felt uncomfortable reading the last one. "What's this?" she picked up what looked like a poem.

_With you the earth was a bed of grass, we slept in it like two seeds, With you I was more than I am, your mouth, the sun, made everything possible. I burn with the love that I lost when I lost you._

"It's a poem by Jack Grapes, Dylan read it to me once during a poetry reading when we were in our romantic poetry class, he read it and said it reminded him of me when I almost married Stuart." Brenda said running her fingers through her hair.

Kelly smiled uncomfortably, she was always worried about Dylan and Brenda in that class. And now after all these years it was confirmed something was going on with the two of them. "Its pretty." She lied

"Hi Donna by the way." Brenda gave her a half smile and hugged her. "How's David and the baby?"

Donna nodded, "Good…good they are both good. You ok?"

"Yeah" Brenda sighed, "Kel, tell Dylan to stop sending me this stuff."

"I would but I haven't seen him. He stayed at my house the first couple of nights but he did what he does best, he left. It only took about 10 minutes of him staying there for us to start fighting. He went to Baja, said he hadn't been there in years and wanted to go surfing."

Brenda slightly smiled at the thought of Baja, "Ah good old Baja, the beginning of the end."

Kelly and Donna looked at each other, "Come on, get up"

"No, I don't want to go anywhere."

"Brenda, you are going to get your ass in the shower, throw on some clothes and come have lunch with us." Kelly said in a stern voice.

"yep, we aren't taking no for an answer." Donna smiled.

"Sammy is at Donna's with David and we are kid less and there is a mega burger with your name on it….AND you don't have to worry about running into him because he isn't in town." Kelly got up lending her hand to help Brenda off the couch.

"Ok…ok I'll go, just cause it will make you guys shut up." Brenda smiled as she made her way to the bathroom.

"See I told you." Kelly said as she started cleaning up the notes off the table, reading through some of them as she picked them up.

"Yeah you were right, she is bad."

"Did you read some of these, god he has it bad." Kelly said thumbing through them.

Donna nodded, "I know, we shouldn't read them, they seem pretty private."

"I mean listen to this…..

_I cant get through the days without you. Please forgive me._

_Its never too late to make it right_

_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know I let you down. But if give me a change, I'll keep us together, whatever it takes._

"I think that's a song." Donna said thinking.

_I was just thinking about that time on the pier when we went fishing our freshman year, I wanted you back so badly but you turned me down_. _The wind blowing in your hair, I missed you so much when you went to Minnesota. That night in the car when we were on our way home from Palm Springs, I didn't tell you the truth, that I was still in love with you. You told me you never had gotten over me, and that you couldn't fall in love with someone else cause you were still in love with me. I was in love with you, I always was. I know you still love me Brenda._

Kelly looked up at Donna, "we were together when he went fishing with Brenda and when he picked her up in Palm Springs."

"Kelly…..stop reading them, they are private." Donna said taking them out of Kelly's hands.

"I know but when we were together?" Kelly was getting mad.

"Kel, not now, its not about you."

"Ok ok I know." Kelly cleared some thrown tissues from the floor and Brenda came out, showered and ready to go.

"Ready?" Donna said smiling.

"Yeah" Brenda nodded as they left for the peach pit.

"Want to sit inside or outside?" Donna said as they came to the entrance.

"Inside, it looks more crowded outside." Kelly said

They walked in and found an empty table. "Hey Nat." Kelly called out as all three girls waved.

"I still cant get used to this place." Brenda said as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair before sitting down.

"I know right" Donna agreed, "But it looks like business is good."

They all nodded in agreement. Kelly looked up and made eye contact with Dylan.

"Shit" Kelly whispered

"What?" Brenda said looking at her.

"I am sorry Brenda." as she looked over in the direction of the front door.

Brenda looked over and saw him, looking away from his stare quickly but noticed him start to walk over .

"Great." Brenda said under her breath.

"We can go, if you want Brenda." Donna said

"No its fine. I am a big girl." Brenda said as she noticed him standing by their table.

"Hey girls." Dylan said.

"I thought you were in Baja." Kelly said looking up at him.

"I got back last night. Bren, can I talk to you?"

Donna cut in, "Dylan it isn't a good time, maybe later."

"Bren?" Dylan ignored Donna butting in.

Brenda swallowed hard and looked up at him, "Sure. I will be back."

Kelly and Donna shrugged looking at each other. As Brenda got up and followed Dylan outside.

"What?" Brenda stopped and crossed her arms.

"Did you get my flowers, the notes?" Dylan said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, I got them. It didn't change anything but thank you."

"Look Brenda, I know I cant change the past, but cant we start over, cant you let me prove it to you." Brenda looked at Dylan, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. She had flashbacks of the first time they had broken up and how heart broken he was.

Brenda looked down, "I don't think so."

"Walk with me Bren, please."

"Walk where?" Brenda said confused.

"Somewhere…I don't want to do this here."

"Ok…ok" Brenda shrugged.

The two began walking down the busy street lined with shops and tourists.

"I love you Bren."

"I know." Brenda put her hands in her pockets and looked straight ahead.

"I need you, I want you."

Brenda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You cant just cut me out of your life, I am sorry about London and about lying to you. I don't know why I went and more importantly why I lied about it.

"I do, because you were still in love with Kelly."

"That wasn't it, I didn't even tell them I was there. I came back to you in London thinking they got married, I guess after all that time I just needed to see it to get closure and know that it was over and she was marrying Brandon."

Brenda stopped walking and looked at him, listening intently, "I could see that, but you still left and moved back here and lied about it to her."

"You weren't even talking to me, you were always working. I thought you wanted to end it but didn't have the guts to do it."

Brenda shook her head, "No I wanted you to prove you loved me and I wasn't a rebound or a safe house because of Toni."

Dylan shook his head, "You weren't Bren, after Toni died I was drowning, I knew you were the only person who could pull me out."

"I know." Brenda felt bad even bringing Toni up, she knew it was a sore subject and Dylan did truly did love his late wife. And Brenda couldn't be jealous about it because she moved away and left him. She was actually thrilled, thankful and touched he came to her.

"Please Brenda, lets start over."

"Do you hear us talk? We have so much history and its so complicated, we cant just forget and start a new, it doesn't work like that Dylan, if it did I would do it in a second."

"It could be like that if we just wiped the slate clean." Dylan pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What about Sammy? Brenda said nonchalantly

"What about Sammy? Dylan said confused.

"Don't you think it sucks for me you are permanently connected to Kelly for the rest of your lives. And to top it off I cant even give you any of our own. How am I suppose to deal with that?" Brenda said as her eyes began to tear.

"We can adopt, plus Brenda there are things we can try, fertility meds, Invitro there are tons of things now a days." Dylan said setting his hands on the top of her arms.

"Are you serious? You would do that for me?" Brenda said shocked at the thought.

"Of course I would. I love you." Dylan pulled Brenda into his embrace.

Brenda closed her eyes as she felt him close to her, for a second she almost gave in.

"I can't Dylan." She whispered as she pulled away from him. "We can be good friends. I don't want to cut you out of my life, I could never do that."

"Bren, we are good as friends, but we are better as lovers." Dylan said as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"We should get back." Brenda said as she looked at him as she pulled away.

Dylan sadly nodded, "ok but say we can do something tonight, can I come over? I'll bring dinner, a movie?" Dylan said sincerely.

Brenda thought about it taking a deep breath, "Ok, let me finish lunch with the girls and come by later. Bring your stuff, you can stay with me."

Dylan eyes got wide, "Really?"

"I have two extra rooms, yes separate rooms, plus….I know you don't want to stay with Kelly." Brenda smiled

Dylan shook his head, "Uh ah, I couldn't do it, I had to escape down to Baja. Something's never change." Both looked at each other and laughed.

"I want to go to Baja." Brenda said smiling.

Dylan raised his eyebrows, "That could be arranged." Brenda playfully hit Dylan in the chest. Dylan wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, Brenda rested her head on his chest as they walked back to the Peach Pit.

_No Brenda isn't taking him back already, but they had some things to work out and deep down you know she cant stay mad at him or write him off like that. Especially with the revelations he made about the past in his notes and bringing up past stuff, also I think Brenda was a sucker for the baby talk too, not hacving children is going to be something we will go in furthur. What Dylan was trying to accomplish worked so to speak. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Chasing Cars**

Brenda held on to the bags of groceries as she tried to find her keys in her oversize purse in the dark. "Damn" she whispered as one of the bags started slipping. The front door swung open. Dylan smiled as he grabbed two of the bags.

"Ah thank you, I can never find anything in this purse."

"Well its like a Mary Poppins bag." Dylan said with a laugh

Brenda agreed, "Yeah but it looks great."

Brenda followed Dylan through the living room as she passed a familiar box sitting on the coffee table. Brenda paused looking down at it but continued into the kitchen. Brenda sat the bag on the counter and started putting away the groceries.

"How much do I owe you for some of this stuff?" Dylan said as he opened up the refrigerator.

"Oh please, nothing."

"Come on Bren, you cant keep feeding me and not let me chip in, I have been staying here for 3 weeks already."

"You can go next time." Brenda smiled as she handed him a carton of eggs.

Dylan closed the door to the refrigerator and started unpacking the last of the bags.

"Want me to crack open one of these bottles of wine?" Dylan said as he pulled them out of the bags.

Brenda looked at Dylan with a disapproving look.

"Brenda, don't look at me like that, I drink now, its fine."

"Since when?" Brenda grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.

"Since a while now, sadly my alcohol addiction surpassed when I got hooked on harder stuff, I don't drink to get drunk now, I honestly couldnt tell you the last time I was drunk."

Brenda looked at Dylan, "Don't look at me like that, its fine, I promise."

"No I believe you I just feel bad I wasn't there for you during all that. I don't know if I ever told you that."

Dylan gave her a half smile, "I know, its probably better that way, I wouldn't have wanted you see it." Dylan poured two glass of wine and handed one to her.

The two looked at each other as they took a sip, Brenda glanced away as the stare was beginning to get intense. Brenda moved around him brushing into him softly as she passed by. She walked into her living room and set down her glass of wine and took her jacket off as she hung it on the back of a chair.

"So where did you get this?" Brenda said as she looked down at the box she had noticed on her way in.

"Oh yeah, it was in the closet in my room." Brenda sat on the floor as she opened the box.

"Oh man I haven't looked at this stuff in years, I actually thought my mother threw it away but one day I got it in the mail saying she didn't know what to do with it."

"How is Jim and Cindy?" Dylan said as he sat next to her.

"Their good actually, believe it or not they moved back to Minnesota. After my dad retired, my grandma got really sick and they moved back to take care of her."

"I cant ever remember the last time I saw them. I wonder what Jimbo would say about me living here…or staying here." Dylan corrected himself.

Brenda shrugged, "who cares." Brenda took another sip of her wine.

Dylan was taken back by her comment, "You aren't close to your parents anymore?"

"No I am, its just, their opinion got less and less important as I got older I guess. Well maybe not their opinion but their approval."

Dylan nodded, "yeah I would assume no matter how old you got they still had their 2 cents."

"You better believe it, when are you going to settle down Brenda, Don't you want kids, Bren when are you going to give us grandkids?" Brenda rolled her eyes

"Do they know…about?"

Brenda interrupted, "No, just you, Kelly, Donna and David know. I havent told them."

"You want to talk about it?"

Brenda shook her head, "No I want to look at this box." She glanced over in his direction giving him a smile.

Brenda reached in the box and pulled out a couple stuffed animals and pictures. She looked at the panda Dylan had gotten her and brushed her hand across the top. "I cant believe you pulled this box out, the box of Dylan." Brenda laughed.

Dylan looked down shyly, "Oh don't get a huge head I did add to it over the years."

"The box of break ups." Dylan said shaking his head.

"Story of my life." Brenda tossed the panda at him as she picked up some of the pictures.

"God, look at us, we were so young." Brenda looked at the picture closely. Dylan leaned in so he could see it too.

"Do you remember taking that, even though I spoke Spanish, we could not get the lady to tell us when she was ready, we were posed on my car for like 20 minutes."

"It turned out ok, we were laughing so hard." Brenda's smile faded, "That trip to Baja was honestly so much fun, even though sometimes I think about maybe how different it would have been if I didn't go."

Dylan took the picture from her, "Yeah me too."

Brenda reached in and grabbed a card and smiled as she read it. "Man you were whipped on me." Brenda laughed and took a couple sips of her wine.

"What, let me see." Dylan bit the side of his lip, "Your right, this is pathetic, I am glad my writing got better."

"You weren't writing a novel, its card." Brenda read it over and over and sighed.

"What about this?" Dylan pulled out a black and white photo of them posed from the Spring Dance.

"Ah the day you popped my cherry." Brenda snorted.

"Ha yes it was, that was a good night." Dylan laughed at a tipsy Brenda.

"yeah it was." Brenda looked at the picture and smiled. "It was real wasn't it?"

Dylan looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"You and me. We had no idea how fast it could happen, to have such intense feeling for each other at such an early age. I am 34 and haven't felt it since."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah it was real."

"We had some fun times." brenda changed the subject, you could cut through the sexual tension with a knife.

Brenda got up retrieving the bottle of wine from the kitchen and topped off both glasses to finish it off. "The dress was hideous, and to think Kelly and I actually fought over it is crazy to me." Brenda smiled, "What didn't we fight over." Brenda said sarcastically.

"Are you and Kelly ok?" Dylan looked over at her sadly, he always knew that the two girls who had once been inseparable were never the same because of him.

"Yeah we are fine, I mean I think we are old enough now and know each other well enough to tell each other when we are being a pain in the ass and overall its been good having her around."

"What happened with Ryan?" Dylan looked down only lifting his eyes to look at her.

Brenda sighed and rolled her eyes, "I slept with Kelly's boyfriend. Original right? It was really random." Brenda shook her head.

"Ok spare me the details but why? Were you interested in him?" Dylan definitely didn't want to hear about Brenda having sex with anyone. He knew she probably had, he had been her first and here they were in their early thirties but he didn't want to know about it. In his mind he liked to live in la la land and Brenda had only been with him.

"No, not really, wait that sounds bad, before you think I'm a slut, I am still in the single digits thank you."

Dylan scrunched his nose and held up his hand, "Again spare me the details."

Brenda laughed, "Ok…she had just broken up with him. And I was at her house hanging out playing with Sam and she started interrogating me about you. When the last time I had seen you? Why you called me and not her? And when I had told her you and I had been in contact for a few months she said I kept it from her so I could leave the door open for myself." Brenda drank her wine to cover up the hurt she felt remembering that night.

"I told her to go be happy with you and I reassured her you and I were done, I deleted your number and went and…. f**cked her boyfriend."

Dylan laughed out loud, "When did you get so crude?"

Brenda shrugged, "New York." the two looked at each other and started to laugh.

Dylan got serious, "I am sorry Bren, Kelly and I.." Dylan sighed, "have always been a mess, and it always somehow revolved around you."

"I know, not that I am disappointed….kidding well kind of. I cant promise I didn't wish for you guys to fail at one time or another. I guess I slept with him to get her back, even though it didn't make me feel better but she always yelled at me like she had some kind of claim on you. Never mind." Brenda finished off her glass of wine.

"I am sorry Bren. I am sorry I hurt you all those years ago, I am sorry for ruining what we had because I never stopped loving you..even when I was with Kelly." Dylan looked intently into her eyes.

Brenda smiled, "Well I guess she had a right to be mad then"

"I guess she did."

Brenda paused, "I am probably going to regret asking but what happened, I mean having a kid together, why couldn't you guys work it out?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "Its really complicated."

"So…. I got time, like I said before it usually is and no offense but especially with you."

"Well thanks a lot." Dylan paused, "It just isn't there between us."

"But nothing happened? I mean I heard you guys got back together at Donna and David's wedding

"Yeah we did, but you know how it goes with us. Its like the chase is better than the real thing. Our reconciliation lasted all of 6 months."

"But Sammy is 4 years old, Donna and David have been married for 8..9 years something like that."

Dylan began to figid uncomfortably, "Look Bren, I don't really want to talk about it, it just happened."

Brenda looked at Dylan, she knew he was hiding something but she didn't push. After all these years she could still read him. Brenda nodded to show him she wasn't going to push it any further.

"Do you want more wine?" Brenda got up and stared down at him.

"No I am ok for now."

"Ok more for me."

Dylan watched as she walked into the kitchen. She hadn't changed much. She looked a little older in the face but still was strikingly pretty. Her hair was darker now, it had made her blueish grey eyes pop even more. The bangs that once covered her forehead were swept to the sides now. Brenda walked in from the kitchen, barefoot with a short black dress on and holding the bottle of wine and her glass. She gave him a small smile. Dylan found himself looking her up and down, she still had an amazing body. She was small and petite. And Dylan smiled in his head making note she still had the best set of legs he had ever seen.

"What?" Brenda stopped noticing his stare.

"Nothing, you just look really good Bren."

Brenda looked down shyly, "Thanks."

Brenda plopped down on the floor and had downed half of her glass of wine in a matter of minutes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend and I love you."

"But I kicked you out and I don't have anything to offer you, I mean why would you want me? Don't you want more kids."

Dylan moved closer to her side and wrapped his arm around her. "Can I be totally honest with you?" Brenda looked up at him and nodded slowly, "You're the only person I have ever pictured myself married and having children with." Brenda began to cry, "But…I would rather have you then nothing at all."

"I always wanted kids, I mean I haven't really thought about it recently, I just figured I would have them eventually if I met the right guy. But now, someone telling you… you cant' its like a slap in the face, you know?" Brenda was openly crying now. She had held her feelings in about this and the truth was she really needed someone to talk about it with. She had told Kelly about it and even though Kelly was warm and listened to her, Brenda didn't feel completely comfortable talking to her about it since she had a kid, Dylan's kid for that matter.

"Thanks Dylan, you have always been one of my best friends. Brenda rested her head on his lap as Dylan played with her hair. She felt so close and safe, it didn't take long as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"So have you talked to Bran..?" Dylan noticed she had fallen asleep and he let out a sigh. Dylan slowly took the wine glass out of her hand and slid his leg out from under her head. Dylan gently placed his arm underneath Brenda's knees and supported her back as he picked her up and brought her to him. He placed Brenda in her bed, pulling down the covers and covering her with them. He looked down at her, studying her for a moment. She looked like an angel.

"I love you Bren." he whispered. Dylan turned and walked toward the door.

"Dylan?" Brenda whispered back.

"Yeah"

"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Dylan smiled as he slowly made his way around her bed. He slid next to her allowing their bodies to touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her in even tighter. Holding her firmly, his body felt like a perfect match, as he spooned her from behind. He inhaled the smell of her hair, that even after all these years it smelled the same.

_Ok first of all, don't be mad at me for having Dylan drink. I am fully aware that alcoholism doesn't go away but I also thought about Dylan in season 9 and 10 and he seemed in control of drinking and I thought he could handle it in this as well, considering this is another 8 years later. Anyway please review, the next chapter is being worked on as we speak._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 You Make me So Hot**

Dylan opened his eyes and smiled as he felt her against him. He felt her move slightly and let out a quiet moan as she stretched and turned herself so she was facing him.

"Hey" Brenda said exhaling.

"Morning."

The two sat there quietly staring at each other. It was like both were thinking about what to say but neither could find the words. If she looked at him long enough she could get lost in his eyes. It was always the same, the mystery behind him, the intensity of them pulled her in. Dylan leaned in and placed a lingering peck on her lips. Brenda smiled slightly as she moved on to her back.

"Coffee?" She said as she turned her head to face him.

Dylan nodded as he never let his eyes leave her. She sat up slowly, staring at the wall. After a couple seconds he sat up as well, an awkward silence surrounded them. Brenda wasn't sure why it was so quiet or awkward; it wasn't like they had sex or anything. Finally the silence broke when both Brenda and Dylan said each other's names in unison.

Dylan smiled, "Go ahead."

"I was just going to ask you if you still liked your coffee strong and black." Brenda said slowly.

Dylan sighed, "Ah yeah, I do."

"What were you going to say? Brenda looked longingly at him.

Dylan hesitated, "ummm want me to make it?"

"No its ok." Brenda got up. She knew that's not what he wanted to say and she knew that wasn't what she was going to say either. But she was sure she wasn't going to tell him what she was really thinking. The fact that she enjoyed being with him, the fact that she hadn't slept that good in years, the fact that the feeling of his body next to hers still made her tremble. The silence was so thick at that moment one of them had to say something. Brenda smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Stay strong." She said under her breath as she shook her head. Brenda started to make the coffee as she heard Dylan come out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing today?" Dylan said as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Ah, I have plans with Donna and Kelly actually." She lied, "Why?"

"Want to do something tonight? Maybe a movie?" Dylan nonchalantly asked looking down and almost acting childlike.

Brenda looked at Dylan, for being cool and collective normally he was doing a bad job. "I may have plans." She replied hesitating slightly.

"Oh…ok maybe another time." He looked down sadly.

"But…I am sure I can get out of them." Brenda said slowly.

"Good, mind if I take a shower first?" Dylan looked back at the bathroom.

"Not at all." Brenda smiled uncomfortably and watched as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Brenda sighed loudly as she grabbed the phone. "Donna, What are you doing today?"

"Oh hey Bren, nothing, just working at the store.

"Want to meet for lunch, I need an alibi."

"An Alibi? What?"'

"Just say you'll meet me. I'll explain later."

"Ok…ah meet you at the peach pit at noon?"

"Perfect…see you later." Brenda sighed as she looked at the coffee pot hoping that staring at it would make it finish quicker. She picked up her cell and noticed a few missed calls. "Eh Ryan….next." She thumbed down, "Oh finally." she mumbled noticing her agent had called, she hit send and called him back.

"Hey Bernie, its Brenda, sorry I missed your call, say you have something for me."

"Yeah actually I do…but I am not sure your going to want to do it."

"Bernie, I haven't worked much since getting to L.A. I am willing to give anything a try."

"Well its TV…..before you say anything, its suppose to be a fabulous new show. About three friends that reconnect after high school, I read the script, it sounds right up your alley. Full of betrayal, love triangles, love and friendship. One of the producers saw you in Love Letters in New York, you don't even have to audition, just need to meet with casting today and the producers."

"Love triangles? Seriously Bernie, I am thirty four years old, isn't that high school stuff?"

"Oh honey that shit never goes away, besides…your character is a successful actress, brunette, bombshell, sexy and feisty, it sounds just like you. What do you say?"

Brenda sighed, it did sound promising and semi permanent if the show actually got picked up. She had always wanted to expand into television but wasn't sure when and in the back of her mind she always thought she was too old to make the transition. "Fine, I will meet with them, set it up Bern and let me know….bye." Brenda clicked her cell phone closed as she heard the shower turn off. She poured two cups of coffee and she heard the door open.

"Hey is the coffee ready Bren?" Dylan called out.

"Ah yeah." Brenda grabbed the cup she had poured for him and walked to the bathroom, as she turned the corner she saw him, drying off butt naked.

"Oh my God." the cup of coffee tumbled to the floor, Brenda closed her eyes, "Sorry" She said almost laughing.

"It's ok." Dylan said in his sexy voice.

"Dylan." She said opening one eye and naturally looking down.

"What? Its not like you haven't seen It before." Dylan said as he continued to dry off.

Brenda caught herself looking down again, she exhaled and shook her head. She picked the spilled cup off the floor and made her way back to the kitchen. A wide smile spread across her face. She felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing. She laughed to herself as she placed her elbow on the kitchen counter and dropped her head allowing her hand to rest on her forehead. This was going to be harder than she thought.

**

Brenda made her way into the Peach Pit and saw Donna was already there.

"Hey girl." She slid into the seat.

"Oh hey, hope you don't mind sitting outside, it isn't too crowed and its gorgeous out."

"No this is fine." Brenda said as she grabbed a menu.

Donna leaned forward lifting her eyebrow. "Sooo what's this about an alibi?"

"Oh I just needed an afternoon away from Dylan. And I told him we had plans."

Donna laughed, "What.... living situation getting to you Bren?"

"Donna its not funny, I am trying so hard to keep it totally platonic and its getting really hard."

"Well duh Bren, you guys are in love with each other."

"No it isn't that, its just being near him _every day, _you know I never could tell Dylan McKay no."

"Oh come on, keep it friendly, it cant be that hard."

Brenda took a deep breath and looked at her friend, "Donna…you have no idea, last night I drank a lot of wine and I ended up crying to him about my fertility stuff, then he slept in my bed…"

"You didn't?"

"Nooo, give me some credit, we just cuddled but then...I walked in on him naked after his shower today.

Donna couldn't help but laugh, "Nice."

Brenda gave Donna a serious look, "So not funny, he is sooo hot." she whined. "He makes me crazy, what is wrong with me? When I saw him standing there wet and naked, I wanted to throw him against the wall." Brenda blushed. "And to top it off I told him I would go to the movies with him tonight."

At this point Donna was laughing so hard she snorted. "Yeah Bren, sounds like a serious problem." Donna contained her laughing for a second, "So the movies huh, are we dating Dylan McKay…_again_."

Brenda moaned as she flopped her head down on her arm on the table.

"What's with you?" Kelly said as she approached the table.

Brenda sprung up, "Oh nothing, Hey Kel." Brenda said nonchalantly.

"Brenda is having sexual tension troubles at the Walsh..Mckay residence."

"Huh." Kelly said confused as she sat down next to Donna.

"She saw Dylan in his birthday suit this morning."

"Donna!" Brenda said giving her a look.

Kelly giggled, "You saw him naked, how did that happen?"

"Can we not talk about Dylan anymore, I wanted to come here to get away from him."

"I am so lost." Kelly said as she picked up a menu.

Donna gently elbowed Kelly, "I'll tell you later."

"So Donna, how's the store?" Brenda said changing the subject

"Its good, we have been busy, you should stop by one of these days, maybe later, you can pick out something sexy for your date tonight." Donna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooo you have a date tonight?" Kelly said leaning in interested.

Brenda's cell phone began to ring, "You are so lucky right now Donna, I was about to bitch slap you. Excuse me girls, I am waiting for a call from my agent." Brenda got up from the table and moved to a quieter place.

Kelly looked over at Donna still laughing to herself. "Ok what's happening?

"Brenda is having trouble staying away from the Dylan temptation. And they are going to the movies tonight as _friends." _Donna put up her fingers to exaggerate friends and put air quotes around it. "I have been just laughing at her because Brenda and Dylan have never been just friends, they pretnd to be anyway. She wants him and is having trouble keeping her distance."

"Well I can understand that." Kelly said giving Donna a look.

"I cant say I am happy about not knowing what you guys are talking about when it comes to Dylan, he is sexy." Donna joked.

"Oh please our group is incestual enough."

As the girls laughed Brenda came back to the table.

"Was it your agent?" Kelly said sipping her water.

"Yeah, I have to meet producers at 2 o'clock."

"Cool, a new play?"

"Nope, a pilot." Brenda smiled shyly

"Television?" Donna eyes widened.

"Yep, a thirty something of our generation, about three friends… well best friends that after being separated come back together living in L.A. again. It supposedly full of drama, love and angst. Supposedly there is some drama between the friends that happened in high school and college and you get the picture."

"It sounds frighteningly familiar." Kelly said as she smiled.

"I know right. I'll let you know. Lets eat I am starved."

Brenda cell phone went off again, "Ahhh, what now?"

"Hello….Brandon!" Brenda said excitedly.

Kelly swallowed hard as she heard his name. A name she hadn't heard in a while. Kelly slowly closed her eyes as the memories took over her thoughts.

"I got to go." Kelly said uncomfortably. Both Donna and Brenda, who stopped her conversation with Brandon, looked at each other with total confusion as they watched Kelly hurry out of the Peach Pit.

_I hope you enjoyed this light hearted chapter. As you can see Brenda is having a hard time staying "just friends" with Dylan. The title is after Avril Lavigne's Hot. I got my inspiration from Summer Storm because I watched it the other day. I thought it would be funny and thinking about Brenda, she thought the hardest thing she ever had to do was stay away from him then, add 10 years of pining. Please review, it will make me add faster and I know you guys want to know what's up with Kelly._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 It's Too Late To Apologize**

Brenda walked into Now Wear This and looked around. She spotted Donna finishing up with a customer so she browsed through some dresses.

"Hey Bren, what are you doing here?" Donna said as the women she was helping left.

"Donna, I had no idea, this stuff is fantastic, I haven't been here yet." Brenda grabbed a cute mini skirt off the rack and held it against her.

"Aww thanks, how did the meeting with the producers go?"

"Good, I got the script in my car and we start taping next week, fingers crossed that it gets picked up."

Donna smiled, "Oh wow that's so exciting, my best friend the TV star."

"Well I don't know about that but hey I'll take it." Brenda smiled and shrugged.

"So what brings you here?" Donna started folding some sweaters.

"Well…I was thinking maybe a sexy dress for tonight might be a good idea."

"Bren, I was kidding, what's going on?" Donna said confused.

"Well I just thinking two can play at that game. If he is going to stand naked in the bathroom with the door open, I can be sexy and irresistible too." Brenda said smiling.

"Are you sure about this?" Donna smiled at her friend. "Don't you think doing something like this will make matters worse?"

"Yeah for him. Come on Don, help me pick something out, I need something fabulously sexy. Showing enough yet not too much." Brenda pursed her lips together, as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You're bad, really evil actually." Donna said as she grabbed her hand and led her to a dressing room. "I will bring you every slutty yet not too slutty dress I have in a size 2."

"Haha, thanks." smiled Brenda. "So what was up with Kelly?"

"You know, good question, that was so weird, but I think I have an idea why she left so fast." Donna handed Brenda 5 dresses and kept browsing through her stuff.

"Brandon?" Brenda said as she got undressed.

"Well yeah, I mean it was kind of obvious, you mention his name and she takes off."

"True, it was obvious but why would she freak out about hearing about Brandon, as far as I knew I thought everything was fine with them."

Donna shrugged, "Who knows, I don't think Kelly ever got over Brandon and him being married with a family maybe it just hit her."

"A family please, I would hardly call it that, two bratty kids that disrespect my brother and have two different dads. Brandon has been married for like 5 or 6 years, I am sure she is over it and another thing Kelly had a kid with Dylan, so I think she blew her shot with my brother." Brenda ran her hands down the front of the dress, "Oh he_ is_ coming here next week though."

"Your kidding Brandon is coming here, holy crap, Kelly is going to flip."

"And he is coming alone if that tells you anything. He didn't say much on the phone but I talked to my mom a month ago and she let it slip that _she_ was filing for divorce."

"I bet you're happy."

"Donna, I am not happy my brother's marriage is ending but she has been more trouble than she is worth, he deserved better." Brenda came out of the dressing room, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect, but try that other black one on too."

"Is it sexy enough?" Brenda said with a half smile.

"Yeah if the dress showed anymore of your back you would be naked."

"Good."

"Does Kel know Brandon is getting divorced?"

"No, no one does, he doesn't even know I know. I swear that bitch never tells him I call and she always has some crisis when he was going to visit me. I just feel like ever since her and my brother had gotten together we just drifted apart." Brenda sighed showing her sadness, she really missed Brandon and she couldn't believe he had called her.

"Anyways, I will take this one and this one just because it's so great and I will call you tomorrow and let you know how my _date_ went."

"Have fun." Donna called out as Brenda headed for the door, "You little tease." Donna giggled.

"Ah you should talk." Brenda let out a laugh, "Thanks sweetie."

**

Brenda stuck her key into her front door with her script and shopping bag. She looked over and saw Dylan lounging on her couch reading a book. She immediately smiled as he looked up and met her gaze.

"Hey Bren, need help?" Dylan said closing his book.

"Nah I am good." Brenda set the script on the coffee table and carried her Now Wear This bag into her bedroom throwing it on her bed.

She walked back into the living room and kicked off her shoes and plopped on the couch next to Dylan.

"How was your day?" She said as she rubbed her feet.

"Uneventful, yours?" Dylan picked up Brenda's legs laying them over his lap as he began to massage her feet.

"Oh nice, I knew there was a reason I let you stay here." Brenda rested her head back enjoying the foot massage. "Oh I got a pilot today."

"Really? TV huh. That's great but is that what you want?"

"Dylan, it's a job, a good one at that and what can I say L.A. isn't New York when it comes to theater. I am excited though, it could be a hit."

Dylan leaned over picking the script off the coffee table and began reading it.

"I read through the script a bit, seems pretty good."

Dylan flipped through it not entirely reading through but got the gist. "Looks like a chick show."

"Very much so." Brenda laughed, "What time are we going to the movie?"

"There is an interesting sounding Indie film playing at 8 o'clock or they are always playing Animal Crackers downtown." Dylan smiled.

"Hmm either is cool with me, I need to get showered and changed, did you want to get some dinner too?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Dylan rubbed up Brenda's leg stopping at her mid thigh. Brenda exhaled as she felt her stomach flip. The ball was totally in his court. She needed to take some of the power back. He can't just stand naked in the open; rub her feet and her mid thigh. Let the games begin she thought.

"Oh hey, do you like my new perfume?" Brenda leaned forward sticking her neck in his face. Dylan closed his eyes as he inhaled her.

"Ah yeah it smells nice." wow he thought, it smelled so good, Dylan always loved perfume. "It seems familiar." he said trying to place where he had smelt it before.

"Good memory, I used to wear it in high school, I just got it today, I had forgotten how good it smelt."

Dylan nodded slowly, he swallowed hard wanting to bury his face in her neck but smiled instead, the subtle fruity yet sweet scent felt like it was still on his nose. He remembered exactly where he had smelled it before, on her and when they were together. It drove him crazy then and it had proven to have the same effect now.

"Well I better start getting ready." Brenda placed her hand high on his thigh pushing up to help her get off the couch.

"Uh huh" Dylan mumbled feeling himself get aroused because she came close to touching him. Dylan's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Dylan, can you help me a sec?" Brenda called out.

Dylan took a deep breath, as he got up and entered her bedroom.

"Can you unzip me?" Brenda said sweetly.

Dylan nodded as Brenda turned around moving her long dark hair off her back. Dylan slowly brought the zipper down as more and more of her back became exposed.

Brenda turned her head to look at him, "Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem." Dylan said softly looking her up and down.

Brenda began walking out of her bedroom to the bathroom as she dropped her dress in the process. Dylan's eyes got wide as he watched Brenda walk slowly to the bathroom only wearing a pair of black lace boy cut type panties.

Dylan realized he had been standing there staring at nothing for a couple minutes; he exhaled loudly, closed his mouth and decided it was probably a good idea if he went and got ready also.

Dylan sat looking at his watch, "Bren, are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She yelled back.

"Something's never change." He mumbled beginning to show his frustration.

Brenda finally emerged from her bedroom. Dylan looked over in her direction, "Fin….ally." he said getting is out slowly. Dylan eyes widened as he ran them up and down her small frame. "Wow Bren, you look…"

"Thanks, it's new." Brenda smiled

Brenda lightly brushed up to against him reaching across the kitchen counter to get her purse. Dylan took a deep breath and tried to contain himself. He was thinking about grabbing her, picking her up and taking complete advantage of her. Dylan shoved the thoughts in his head down, this was Brenda, not just some girl he didn't know, be good he told himself. Brenda lightly grazed his thigh as she placed her purse over her shoulder.

"That's it." Dylan said as he aggressively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in and burying his face in her neck.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Brenda pushed him off.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it, you look more than hot in that dress and you….in your panties…..touching my you know…Bren… You're driving me crazy." Dylan still looking her up and down, bit his lip and leaned in again.

"Hey!" Brenda smacked him gently in the chest, "Get your mind or head out of the gutter. It's not going to happen."

"Bren, you are being totally unfair, who are you dressing up for? Are you trying to drive me crazy, touching me and sticking your neck in my face. What the hell do you want from me?" Dylan raised his voice.

"Woah..settle down, I am dressed up for you but just because I am wearing a sexy dress doesn't mean you get to have whatever you want. And I am driving you crazy? Who was it that was all up on me touching my leg and massaging my feet…..AND the nakedness today… talk about not fair, you did it on purpose." Brenda sighed loudly.

Dylan just sat there looking at her; he wasn't sure what to say. They had both been playing the flirting game. The problem was both of them knew each other so well, they couldn't put sneakiness like this past each other.

Brenda crossed her arms, "I don't think living together like this is a good idea."

"Brenda! Don't even start that, why do you have to be so dramatic about everything. I like being here with you. I know you like having me here too."

Brenda looked down, "I do… like having you here, but what are we doing, there is too much going on between us and not enough at the same time. I am trying to be strong and stay friends with you. Seeing you everyday, just…" Brenda took a deep breath, "It makes me want to be with you."

"Then why are you doing this, we are so good together, why are you fighting those feelings?" Dylan said calmly moving closer to her.

"Because…you let me down. It will never be the same, it's too late." Brenda set down her purse and flopped on the couch.

Dylan looked down sadly, he began thinking, back to this, maybe she was right. He slowly moved over to her sitting beside her. "Bren…I am."

Brenda interrupted, "You don't have to apologize anymore, I know you're sorry and I do forgive you." Brenda paused, "Dylan…you have a kid with one of my best friends, which you cheated on me with and left me for. A son….kids don't go away Dylan.

Are you saying if I didn't have Sammy things would be different?"

Brenda thought about it, she wanted to say no but it wasn't true. "Yeah it would be different, don't get me wrong, I love Sammy, he's amazing but no matter how much I love him or care for you. He is still you and Kelly's son. I am sorry."

Dylan sat silent for what seemed like forever, he looked down sadly. After a moment he looked up at her and looked at her with the most intense, saddened look she had ever seen. He got up and grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Brenda stood up.

"I'll be back." Dylan said quietly with out turning to look at her and slammed the door on his way out.

**

Kelly sat on the oversized chair she had in her living room, legs bent under her. Her friends must think she is insane Kelly thought. She didn't even think about their reaction to her sudden urge to run out like that. Hearing his name brought back all these regrets, all the sadness. Kelly took a sip of her tea; she would tell them the truth she thought, who cares right. Kelly knew Brenda and Donna wouldn't judge her for it. They had probably figured it out anyway. The phone rang causing Kelly to jump. She quickly grabbed it in hopes it hadn't woke Sammy up.

"Hello." Kelly said setting down her hot tea.

"Hi Kel, it's me."

"Hey Donna, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you, you ran out today, Bren and I were worried about you."

"I am fine Donna, just hearing about Brandon caused a little emotional break down but I am ok."

"Well, I thought I should tell you Brandon and Emily are getting divorced." Donna sat quiet on the line waiting for a reaction.

"What? Really?" Kelly sat in shock, "Why?"

"I don't know, Bren told me this afternoon. But there is something else. He is coming out here next week…alone."

"Kelly, are you there?"

"Uh yeah Donna, I am here, I am going to go, Sammy just got up, I'll call you tomorrow." Kelly hung up the phone quickly.

All these thoughts about Brandon were flowing through Kelly's head. She started to bite her nails. She hadn't seen Brandon in years and now he was coming to L.A., and getting divorced. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or just plain scared. Kelly jumped as she heard soft knocking at her front door. Kelly got up and slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Dylan said in a stern voice as he pushed gently passed her letting himself into the house.

_So as I was proof reading I realized that Donna and Brenda's convo while Brenda is trying on clothes seems very gossipy, especially because it's Brandon. But I wanted to explain my reasoning; Brenda and Brandon are not close anymore in this story. His bitch of a wife, Emily Valentine, eek I know sorry, has pretty much strained his relationship with her. So as she is talking to Donna about Brandon I know it seems like she is gossiping about her brother but she kind of is, I hope I gave the right impression that Brandon is almost a stranger to her these days. It was a huge deal he even called her. I hope that helps a little and we will go in deeper into it as well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 What about Now**

Brenda lay awake in her bed, Dylan had been gone two hours and she had tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She wasn't sure what she would even say to him, but he had left so abruptly that she couldn't help but be worried about him. Brenda thought about what she had told him and she began to think about how selfish she was being. Here was Dylan, the man that she had always loved, pouring his heart out to her for once and she couldn't get over an amazing 4 year old little boy, which he and Kelly shared. Sammy may have been a surprise but far from an accident. She also knew Dylan had a disconnection with the boy already and she couldn't help but think her having issues with them having a child together would make Dylan resent the boy more. Then Brenda began to think about what if she had just stayed in New York. She had lived away from Beverly Hills for 14 years and had made a life for herself. Dylan was out of sight out of mind, her career was blossoming and she had an incredible apartment on the upper west side. Who was she kidding, Brenda knew that just because her life looked picture perfect from the outside, there was always something missing and he had a sexy little smile and sideburns. Brenda sat up quickly as she heard her front door open.

"Dylan." She whispered. Brenda got up and walked out of her bedroom. She turned the corner.

"Where have you been?" She froze as she saw Dylan and Kelly standing in her living room. Brenda looked at them confused, "Everything ok with Sammy?"

"Oh yeah he is fine, I had Donna come over to stay with him for second." Kelly said giving her a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda looked at Kelly.

"Can we talk to you?" Kelly said looking down

"We?" Brenda let out a small laugh, "This is like déjà vu". Brenda soon realized they weren't smiling and from the looks of both of them it looked serious. "Ok what's going on?" Brenda crossed her arms.

"Bren, maybe you should sit down." Dylan said quietly.

"Oook, you guys are scaring me." Brenda walked over and sat on her couch.

Dylan moved in and sat close to her but Kelly stood. Kelly looked at Brenda as she stood there staring at her intently waiting for her to tell her.

Kelly began pacing, "Look Brenda, this is really hard for me…us to tell you and on the drive over here I was a lot more ready than I am now." Kelly paused.

Brenda looked at Dylan, her eyes gleaming, "What?" she whispered. Brenda looked back at Kelly.

Kelly swallowed hard, "Dylan isn't Sammy's dad." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I am not Sammy's dad."

Brenda was so lost, "Who is?"

"Sammy's dad doesn't know. At the time when I found out I was pregnant, I had went to Dylan for advice and help. I couldn't have an abortion. I had wanted a baby and because of my history with the miscarriage and the possibility of not carrying a baby to term, I couldn't get rid of it."

"I stepped up and told her I would help her and support her." Dylan said as he pushed her hair off her shoulder.

Brenda looked at him, "Why would you do that? I mean why would you lie?"

Dylan didn't answer but Kelly stepped in, "I asked him too. Bren it's really complicated and I didn't want the real father to know."

"Kelly, how do you know he would have reacted badly, don't you think the actual father has a right to know."

Kelly sighed, "He was married Brenda."

Brenda didn't know what to say. She was shocked. "Does anyone know the truth?"

Kelly shook her head, "No everyone thinks its Dylan's. He even took me to the hospital and helped me in the beginning. The problem was Dylan and I haven't been together for 8 years and there was a reason for it. He had tried to be a dad for Sammy but us living together at that point was a huge mistake and no matter how bad I wanted it to be his, just because it was easier, there was always that space between them."

"I don't know what to say, Kelly I understand about the father being married but so what? I mean obviously he cheated on his wife, you could get help from him, why are you protecting him?"

"I don't want his money." Kelly said crossing her arms.

"Well fine but still, he cheated on his wife; he gets to sit pretty without a care in the world, without consequence?"

Dylan looked at Kelly, "Tell her."

Kelly fidgeted nervously, "Well the thing is everyone knows him, it made things even more complicated."

Brenda's eyes got big, "Don't even tell me its Steve's."

Kelly let out a small laugh, "Uh No."

"Oh thank God."

"It's…it's… Brandon."

"What?" Brenda mouth dropped. "You never told my brother that he has a son?" Brenda said rudely.

Dylan placed his hand on Brenda's knee, "Bren, he is married."

Brenda got up, "I don't care, for the last 4 years he has been totally in the dark. Not to mention my family. Sammy might be the only grandchild they ever have and you kept it from them." Brenda tried to calm down. "Why now Kel? He has missed so much."

"Actually I have been thinking about it for awhile and after Donna told me he was coming out here, then Dylan came over and confirmed we had to do the right thing. I don't know if Brandon will ever forgive me but I think he should have the chance to meet him and I am sorry Brenda but you and Dylan belong together and I am stick of getting in the way of the two of you guys. Our lie affected so many people but at the time it just seemed like the only option." Kelly walked closer to her friend, "I was selfish, can you forgive me?"

"I don't know." Brenda said quietly, "You have to tell Brandon."

"I know. I will but I just need to know we are going to be ok, I mean your Sammy's aunt."

Brenda took a deep breath, she stood there quiet. She didn't know what to say. "This is all a lot right now."

"I know and I should go, I need to get back. I know this is a huge shock Brenda and I hope you will able to forgive me someday, along with your brother and your parents." Kelly waited a second and after not getting a response for her she turned around and left.

"Are you ok Bren?" Dylan said making his way over to her.

"These last few weeks, when I was telling you about my issues with you and Kelly and everything else, you didn't tell me the truth." Brenda felt betrayed. "I am going to go to bed." Brenda said with little emotion. She was so stunned still by the news she just had no idea what she was feeling. Partly sad she had missed the joys of waiting for her nephew to be born, the joy of her brother getting ready for his first born. She also knew how upset Brandon was when he found out Kelly had a son with Dylan that she knew all too well because it was the same sadness she had. Then on the other side she was selfishly happy and relieved, for herself and for Brandon.

"Bren, I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth, I wanted to and when I came into town to see you, that was some of the stuff Kelly and I discussed. It just wasn't the right time for her and I promised."

"I understand Dylan; it's just so much to think about right now." Brenda looked over at Dylan, "My brother is going to be devastated."

Dylan felt horrible, he hadn't wanted to make Brandon feel sad or angry. It was a rushed decision at the time that Kelly had thought of and Dylan not thinking agreed to be apart of. They hadn't really thought about how it would affect everyone else. The most important thing in Kelly's mind was keeping the fact that she had slept with a married man and that Brandon had cheated on Emily out of everything.

Brenda sighed heavily, "This is insane, my brother is coming next week and not only do we need to build our relationship back up now that he and Emily are splitting up, but he is going to be slammed with this."

"Maybe he will be happy?" Dylan knew the situation was not perfect but someone he tried to make Brenda feel better.

Brenda shrugged, "I don't know, I barely know Brandon anymore, cheating on his wife, totally loosing touch with me and my parents. I don't know how he will react." Brenda paused, she looked emotionally drained. "Whatever… I am going to bed."

"Can I join you?" Dylan said innocently

"No, it's not a good idea." Brenda said turning to face him again.

"Bren...why? Now we don't have anything standing in our way.

"Except your lies. Good night." Brenda turned and headed into her bedroom.

Dylan sank down and rested his head on the back of the couch. "I can't win." He murmured.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I am working on Brandon coming back so it should be up soon. I know so far the story has been predictable but it's kind of supposed to be, I said soapy right? lol hope you are still with me. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay and thank you or the reviews, you guys keep me writing and I love that people actually enjoy reading them. I know this story is a bit soapy but its all fun and I really couldnt have Dylan be the father if I wanted a real shot at B/D. Anyway I am sure you want to read brandon's return so I will shut up but i did want to warn everyone this chapter is more mature than the others. I did not change the ratings because its just one scene but I did want to warn everyone, so rated M for hot and steamy. :-) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9 Reunited And It Feels So Good**

Brenda sat at her kitchen table reading over her script. It had almost been a week since Dylan and Kelly had dropped the bomb on her. After 5 days of butter pecan and making Dylan feel like an ass, Brenda swallowed her pride and knew she had to talk to him. They had spent the week dodging each other and only seeing each other passing through. Brenda was actually surprised he had stuck around, she was well aware that Dylan didn't have the stay at her house; he had enough money to stay at any hotel in Beverly Hills.

"Morning." Dylan murmured pushing back his wavy dark hair.

"Good Morning." Brenda said softly. She liked his hair, he had let it grow out and it reminded her of how he wore it in high school after they had broken up. She watched as Dylan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from her at the table reaching for the newspaper. She kept her eyes on him as she sipped her coffee.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah." Dylan looked up and looked at her.

"What are you doing today?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Not much, why?" He looked back down at his paper.

Brenda sighed, she was so sick of the games, it was annoying and neither of them were fooling anyone. "Will you come with me to pick Brandon up from the airport tonight, he comes in at 8 o'clock."

"Maybe." Dylan still looking at his paper.

"Dylan? Woo hooo, can you look at me?"

Dylan slowly looked up, "What? I don't know if I can go, I have a date."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "A date? With who?"

"An old friend I ran in to at the beach."

"Can't you change it to another day?" Brenda kept her cool.

Dylan just looked at her, he tried hard to be a hard ass but it wasn't working.

"Please Dylan, I really need you. I haven't seen my brother in three years. Plus with all this Sammy business its going to be weird enough, Please I need you by my side.

Dylan swallowed hard, "I'll see if I can change it."

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile. "Look Dylan, I know you were just being a good friend to Kelly. I am not mad at you."

Dylan sighed, "Thanks, it means a lot to me that you understand."

Brenda got up to get some more coffee and as she passed Dylan he reached up and placed his hand on her arm, pulling her back slightly. Brenda without hesitation sat on his lap straddling him on the chair wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. They held each other for a few moments as Brenda slowly pulled away and stared at him. There were no words to explain the love they had for one another.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"Me too."

Dylan leaned in gently kissed her lips. Brenda's stomach flipped as the kiss intensified, she weirdly felt nervous, as if she was sixteen all over again. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she felt his hands move up her thighs. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom and laid her on her bed. He slowly kissed her down her neck as he began hearing the subtle noises he remembered so well. As he kissed her behind her ear, she lightly pulled at the back of his hair causing him to get a little bit more aggressive with his touch.

"You sure you want to do this?" he breathed out.

"Uh Huh." Brenda exhaled loudly as his kiss sent chills down her body.

Brenda took charge and rolled over so she was on top of him. Brenda took off her t-shirt, as Dylan reached up and unsnapped her bra. Brenda threw it to the side and bent down cupping his face and passionately kissing him.

"Do you know you drive me crazy?" Dylan smiled mid kiss.

Brenda giggled slightly, "The feeling is mutual." The sexual tension being released was evident and you could feel the heat between them.

Brenda began unbuttoning his pants, pulling down both his boxers and pants together. Brenda moved to the side of him so she could undress herself. She sat next to him and for a moment she felt like a kid. She felt the feeling of her first time with him that night of the spring dance. Brenda being nervous yet excited and Dylan being gentle yet just forceful enough to make the whole evening hot.

Dylan sat up resting on his elbows, "You ok?"

Brenda softly smiled rubbing her fingers down his cheek. "Yeah, I am ok."

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." Dylan moved her hair off her shoulder.

Brenda lay down next to him on her side as they faced each other. Dylan wrapped his arm around her small waist pulling her into him so that were touching. The warmth of his body sent chills down her body. The rush of his touch was almost better than foreplay. Even though Brenda would be lying if that wasn't equally as satisfying.

"I don't want to do this if tomorrow is going to be the same as it as been. Bren, you are one of my best friends but I want all or nothing."

Brenda was taken back by the comment and she could see it in his eyes he was very serious. "I know, I want it all too."

"I love you, I have always loved you." Dylan kissed her hard.

The whole thing was a bit overwhelming for her as she began to let the tears flow down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was all the hesitation or her fears coming out but for once she was never more sure of what she wanted.

Dylan looked at her with sympathy, "Don't cry, it breaks my heart. Plus you should never cry when you have a naked man in your bed that you are about to have sex with. It's just not right." Dylan joked.

Brenda laughed softly; he always knew how to make her feel better. She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed tight. They began kissing again setting aside all the regrets, mistakes and issues with the past. Dylan rolled on top of her, kissing her and caressing her. Brenda moaned as his kisses moved downward. Dylan continued as he felt Brenda quiver as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Dylan moved up her body slowly, staring wickedly down at her. She exhaled heavily as she felt him enter her. They slowly moved together in a rhythmic motion. Brenda felt his hot breath against her neck as they continued to make love. Both breathing heavily as in sink with the motion their bodies made together.

Brenda cuddled close to him still out of breath. "What time is it?"

Dylan lifted his arm up looking at his watch, "6." he breathed out

"Are you serious? We have been in bed all day." Brenda sat up quickly, "I have to get Brandon."

Dylan pulled her back down to him. "You said he came in at 8."

"I know but I haven't even made up the extra room." she said settling back into his embrace.

"So we can do it later." kissing her deeply.

Come on I am hungry, we have literally been naked in this bed for like 8 hours." Brenda got up and grabbed her robe swinging it around her. "Coming?"

Dylan couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I am coming."

Brenda made her way to the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator, "You want a sandwich?" She called out.

"Sure" Dylan emerged from her bedroom in his boxers. He walked over to where Brenda was making the sandwiches, pressed himself against her from behind and began kissing down her neck. "I am really nervous to see Brandon."

"Why, it will be fine, you guys will hit if off again. I have to admit its hard for me to imagine you guys not being close."

"I know, I wouldn't have been able to imagine it either except it happened. Its all because of Emily, she has been so awful. She acts as though I am like another women trying to steal her husband not like I am his sister. Thank god she is leaving him, which by the way neither of us know about."

"You think Brandon will be surprised when he finds out about us?"

Brenda smiled, "I don't know I would have said no but since he thinks Sammy's your son he probably will be a little bit. He knew how upset I was when I found out."

Dylan looked down shamefully, "I am sorry Bren."

"Its fine, Dylan its water under the bridge. Ok?" Brenda handed him his sandwich. Dylan smiled as he looked at the plate Brenda had made for him.

"Your like your mother."

"Why?" Brenda said with a smirk.

"She made sandwich's like this that I swear look like you got them at a deli or something."

"hmm I'll take that as a compliment." Brenda brought her plate to the table and sat down.

"So what about Kelly, has she said anything to you about when she was going to tell Brandon?"

Dylan shook his head, "No, I don't think she knows."

Brenda sighed, she knew how she reacted and felt when they told her the truth and she wondered how her brother would react to the news, it affecting him even more so. I mean sure Brandon was less dramatic then her but this was a big deal, finding out you have a son after 4 years. Brenda couldn't help but feel sad, she knew Brandon was going to be destroyed.

"I am going to jump in the shower and get ready." Brenda got up and placed her plate in the sink.

"Ok." Dylan said as he watched her walk away. He smiled taking it all in. Brenda and him back together finally, and for real. He replayed the morning in his head and he wasn't even sure how it happened. One second Brenda wasn't talking to him, then the next second they were making up for lost times. Dylan didn't care how or why she changed her mind he only knew he finally had her back and he wasn't going to do anything to screw it up. This was it, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They had spent way to long apart and it was a about time they made things right.

**

Brenda scanned the arrival screen for Brandon's flight. "On time, gate 37."

"Bren, relax." Dylan said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulling her close as they walked.

"I know I know." Brenda and Dylan stopped and watched while the passengers started to file off the plane. Finally she saw him, her brother.

"Brandon" Brenda called out waving subtly to get his attention.

Brandon noticed his sister and smiled, he had missed her but the next thing he noticed was Dylan standing close with his arm around her.

They walked toward each other, Brandon dropped his carry on to the floor and embraced his sister tightly.

"Hey Bren" he squeezed her tight.

A single tear fell from Brenda's eye, "Brandon" she breathed out, "I missed you."

They slowly pulled apart and looked at each other and smiled. "You look good" Brandon said as he leaned back and admired how pretty his sister looked.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Dylan walked and stood next to Brenda.

"You remember this guy." Brenda smiled as she looked up at Dylan.

"Vaguely….what's up bro?" Brandon held out his hand. Dylan met him in a hand shake and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

Dylan patted his back. "How you doing man?"

Brandon tilted his head from side to side, "Alright I guess."

"I hope you know your staying with me, there is no way I am letting you stay in a hotel." Brenda said smiling as she linked arms with him.

"You have a house here?" Brandon asked.

"Yep, I am actually working here now so instead of renting or spending money on a hotel I bought something a few months ago.

"Cool" Brandon said as they walked toward the baggage claim.

"Yeah, it's a nice place, small but its fine."

Brandon nodded, "Ill go wait for my bags." he said, then walked toward carousal.

"Awkward right?" Brenda looked up at Dylan sadly.

Dylan looked down sympathetically he wished he could say she was crazy but it was true, it was awkward. Instead he just nodded and pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thank god you're here." She said as she sighed.

"I don't know maybe me being here is making it awkward."

"Well not for me."

Dylan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a moment.

Brandon grabbed his suitcase and turned toward Dylan and Brenda. He watched as Dylan kissed her.

Hmm, Brenda and Dylan on again, he thought, I guess this means he is not with Kelly. Brandon suddenly felt a little less uncomfortable.

Dylan drove Brenda's car back to the house. "Nice Bren, this is your car?"

Brenda laughed, "I know, right who would have thought I would have my own BMW."

Brandon smiled, "Guess your doing pretty good sis."

Brenda nodded and smiled, "Yeah bout time."

"What about you Dylan, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I help out with charities here and there. I own six businesses. that's how I pay the bills anyway"

Brandon smiled, "And you guys, how long have you been back together?"

Brenda knew the question would pop up but thought maybe he would ask her in private.

"Uh actually its new but Dylan has been living with me for a little over a month."

'Oh you live there too."

Dylan smiled, "Yeah…all this stuff, new info hitting you at once."

"Yeah I know, but I am happy for you guys, its kind of about time." Brandon said truthfully.

Brenda looked over at Dylan, 'Yeah kind of our thought too."

"So how is everyone? Have you seen anyone since getting here Bren?"

"Umm yeah, I have seen Nat, still the same old Nat but the Peach Pit is not, Kelly, Donna, David and I ran into Steve last week and I told him you were coming out."

Brandon sighed softly, "How is everyone, Donna and David doing well?"

"yeah they are great, they have a baby girl, she is soo cute."

"And Kelly, how is she doing?" Brandon just came out and asked.

"Umm she is good, she is working at West Beverly and she likes it a lot."

"I would love to see her, its been a few years."

Brenda looked over at Dylan, "Yeah like 4?"

Brandon smiled, "Yeah something like that."

Brenda quickly changed the subject, "Well here we are." Dylan pulled into Brenda's driveway.

The three made their way inside, "This is great Bren, this is such a nice place." Brandon said looking around.

"Thanks, its feeling more and more like home. I have to sell my apartment in New York because now with the show I don't think I will be returning any time soon. We will have to see if it gets picked up though."

"Yeah mom told me you got a TV show, there has been tons of press about it, I saw you on the preview."

Brenda smiled, "Yeah its exciting. So Bran, how long are you back for?"

"Actually maybe permanently." Brandon said as he sat down on the couch.

"I am going to go make up your room Brandon." Dylan thought it was a good time to leave the twins to catch up.

"Permanently, what about your job and Emily?" Brenda played it off.

"Oh come on Bren, I know you know, I was officially divorced by midnight last night. I caught her sleeping with her ex, Ryan's dad, she did me a favor, believe me."

"I am sorry Brandon, what about the kids? Ryan and James, are you still going to see them?"

"No, they don't want anything to do with me and they have never liked me, I spent more time in that marriage trying to be a father to them and they never accepted it."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah actually, I am and I have an interview with someone from the LA times next week, I am ready to move on." Brandon looked down uncomfortably, "What's up with dylan and kelly, does he spend time with Sammy?"

Brenda fidgeted nervously, "Ah, sometimes, its complicated."

"With you and Dylan back together Kelly is probably pissed, is she ok with it, especially him being the father of her kid and everything."

"No she is ok with it. You hungry? Want me to make you something, I know how plane food is."

"No actually I am ok, I am tired, its actually midnight in Washington DC right now so I am tired."

"Alright well let me show you to your bedroom and we can get together with everyone and catch up more tomorrow. Brenda smiled at her brother.

"Sounds good." Brandon picked up his bag and followed Brenda down the hall. Brenda stopped and turned around suddenly.

"Brandon, I am really glad you're here, I missed you so much, you're my brother and I love you. We wasted way too much time."

"I know, I missed you too Bren." Brandon leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

_Please review, sorry for the delay. Now that the site is back up, I wont let it happen again. Let me know what your thinking._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 It's Been Awhile**

Dylan turned reaching his arm out to pull Brenda in. He slightly opened his eyes finding her not lying next to him. Dylan began to sit up when he heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and opened the bedroom door to find a half sleeping Brandon in the hallway.

"What the hell is she doing?" Brandon's voice cracked.

Dylan shrugged as the both shuffled side by side towards the kitchen.

Brenda looked up and smiled, "Hi boys."

The boys nodded still half sleeping. As they got closer they noticed Brenda had made breakfast, a big one at that. She had made eggs, pancakes, she had fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice and of course coffee.

"Wow sis, nice spread." Brandon said grabbing a piece of watermelon and popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, seriously Bren." Dylan walked over gently placing himself against the back of her and kissing down her neck. Brenda responded by turning around in his arms and leaned in and deeply kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brandon couldn't help but look at his sister and Dylan, even after all these years they still had it. He smiled slightly, not much had changed, sure they were older but the sparks and the chemistry was still there. It was literally like looking at them in high school. Brandon suddenly had a feeling of emptiness, being alone. He cleared his throat in hopes the two would stop making out in front of him.

Brenda smiled mid kiss and slowly looked over at her brother, "Sorry."

Dylan continued to set soft pecks on the side of her neck.

"It's new still, you know how it can be in the beginning." Brenda let out a light laugh.

"Yeah I heard." Brandon poured himself a cup of coffee.

Brenda turned completely red, "No…Oh my God I am so sorry."

Brandon laughed, "Don't apologize…it was more him than you."

Dylan closed his eyes in complete embarrassment and hid his face in Brenda's neck as he laughed.

"Annnnyyway….Brandon it's never like this." as he looked down at all the food, "Don't let her Cindy Walsh exterior fool you." Dylan said changing the subject.

"Hey, I cook sometimes; I just wanted to do something nice for my men. So Bran, what do you want to do today?"

Brandon shrugged, "Definitely run by see Nat, maybe get together with everyone."

"I can have a BBQ or something tonight, if you feel up to it." Brenda offered.

Brandon shrugged, "Sure."

Brenda's cell phone went off, "Excuse me a second." She answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Bern, what's up?"

"What?"

"Bernie, damn it." Brenda was getting annoyed.

"But my brother is in town…"

"F**k Bernie, fine…bye."

Brandon's eyebrows went up hearing his sister cuss. Dylan leaned in to Brandon, "Yeah I know, you get used to it, now it's just sexy as hell somehow." Brandon laughed as Dylan looked Brenda up and down.

Brenda tossed her phone to the side. "Who's Bernie?" Brandon asked.

"My pain in the ass agent, I was supposed to have the day off but it looks like they are giving me an 11am call, I am bummed." Brenda pouted.

"That's cool Bren, Brandon can hang out with me, we go see Nat for lunch, I can drive you to Steve's or… Kelly's…..wherever." Dylan smirked slightly.

"Actually, I have to go talk to someone at the paper but maybe we can meet up later. Can I use your car Bren?"

"Yeah…Dylan can you drop me off at the studio?"

"Yep."

"Sorry Brandon, I really wanted to spend the day with you." Brenda said sadly.

"Bren, I am not going anywhere, we will catch up, I promise."

Brenda sighed, "Alright, well I better go start getting ready, anyone need to use the bathroom before I shower?"

"I think I'll…just…join you." Dylan moved closer to Brenda slowly.

Brenda smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Mmmmmm" she groaned.

"Don't mind me." Brandon shook his head as he grabbed a plate.

He watched as Brenda and Dylan slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. Brandon made himself a plate and filled up on all the food Brenda had made. He hadn't eaten a really good breakfast in years. Seems he was always in a rush, working hard, anything to not be home as much. As he finished his food he thought of Kelly. He thought about the last time he had seen her. He had come into town for work and ran into her at the bank of all places. He remembered sitting and talking in her car for hours, until they finally decided to go to dinner. Brandon didn't talk about Emily much, he got the impression it was kind of a sore subject with Kelly still after all those years. Even back at that time, he was stuck in a horrible marriage even just Kelly's company reminded him of what he was missing. Brandon didn't know why he married Emily. It had hit him hard that Kelly had gotten back together with Dylan, more than he even admitted. He couldn't blame her for it, he left town, but he couldn't stop thinking about how different things would be if he never left. He had run into Emily one day. She had been visiting Washington and she just so happened to be taking a tour of the paper he worked for. At the time, everything just seemed to fit together. He began to believe Emily was maybe his meant to be. Why was it that he always managed to run into her after he had problems with other relationships? But he had not been happy for a while and seeing Kelly brought back all the feelings he had pushed away. Brandon knew from that one night with Kelly, his marriage was in trouble and literally over. The reason being he had spent the night with Kelly, cheated on his wife and did not have one regret about it. The only regret he carried since that night was the fact him and Kelly said goodbye to each other and hadn't spoken since. He had a feeling Kelly regretted sleeping with him and he was married. Brandon felt weak for once in his life; he had still stayed unhappily married for the last 4 years and it took Emily cheating on him and moving on for him to get on with his life. The biggest reason being that he knew Kelly and Dylan were back together again, cause about a year later he found out about Sammy and truthfully he had thought they were still together until he learned him and Brenda were together. The sound of giggling from Brenda came from the bathroom and took him out of his trance. Brandon got up and got dressed for the day. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bye guys, I will catch up with you later. I am going to head out." Brandon called out.

"Alright bran, call me later….Dylan stop." Brenda giggled again.

Brandon smiled and shook his head, grabbing her keys and heading out the door. He started to drive, with the top down on Brenda's silver BMW convertible. It felt good to be back in LA, he had really missed it. Brandon found himself parking in the visitor's parking lot of no other than West Beverly High School. He felt bad lying to Brenda and Dylan about the meeting at the paper but he just had to see her. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell her but he just knew he had to see her face. He slowly walked into the school and smiled as he looked around. It was the same but different. It had been repainted, and it looked like they had forked over some money and got new lockers and remodeled here and there. As he walked through the familiar halls he noticed a couple of girls chatting and giggling by the stairs. He approached them and smiled.

"Do you guys know where Kelly Taylor's office is?" Brandon asked nervously.

The two teenage girls giggled and looked at each other, "You mean Miss Taylor?"

Brandon laughed, "Yeah."

"Her office is down the hall to the left." the girl pointed.

"Thanks." Brandon smiled and as he walked away he could hear the girls giggling and whispering. "Teenagers" he thought. He followed his way down the halls and came to a door, he could see her sitting at her desk, head buried in some paperwork. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kelly called out without looking up.

Brandon slowly opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Adrianna…you're late." Kelly said in a stern tone looking up. Kelly heart skipped a beat as she saw him smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Br….Brandon." Kelly stuttered. "Oh my God is it really you?" Kelly smiled.

"In the flesh." Brandon made his way into her office and closed the door behind him. "How are you doing?" he said shyly.

Kelly still shocked he was standing in front of her, just stared at him. His resemblance with Sammy was unreal and she found herself almost in a daze. She shook her head slightly as to take her out of her trance. She tossed up her hands, "Well it's so good to see you, I am sorry I am so surprised." Kelly got up and moved closer to him. She awkwardly went in to a hug and he did the same. The start of it was forced but once she felt his embrace she relaxed. Kelly closed her eyes and inhaled him, taking in his smell and cologne. She pulled out but he didn't let go at first, here she was inches from his face and all they did was look at each other.

Kelly exhaled and uncomfortably backed up slowly. "It's been a long."

"Too long." He said still looking at her.

Kelly nervously swung her arms out, "So…what are you doing here?" Kelly smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if maybe… I could take you to lunch?" Brandon sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

Kelly smiled and looked down at her watch, "It's not even 11 o'clock." Kelly laughed a bit.

"Oh…well..maybe, I just lied to you." Brandon let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Actually I got in last night and I wanted to see you. Say hi, you know."

Kelly tilted her head sideways, "Well I would love to go to lunch with you, want a tour? It's probably been a while since being back here."

"Yeah that would be great." Brandon stood up as Kelly did. She walked and stood next to him; she turned her head to look at him and smiled. "You look good."

"You look beautiful as usual." He smiled back at her. Kelly broke the stare first as she walked into the hallway and Brandon followed.

"I am sure you remember this room well." Kelly opened the door to The Blaze. "It isn't just a newspaper anymore; they actually have a whole newsroom in here."

"Wow, this is great." Brandon looked around and caught the eye of some students hard at work.

"Hey Miss Taylor." Navid said sweetly.

"Hey Navid, this is my friend Brandon Walsh, he worked on the paper too in the early nineties." Kelly coughed jokingly to not indicate how old they were.

"Brandon Walsh, I have heard about you. You and Hannah's mom are famous around here." Navid smiled glancing back at a girl sitting behind him.

"Hannah?" Brandon looked at Kelly. Kelly nodded.

"Hannah." Brandon called out as the cute sandy brown hair girl looked up. "Brandon!" She said excitedly. Hannah got up and walked over and hugged Brandon.

"Your so old already, how is your mom?"

"She is good, she works over at Cedars-Sinai. Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages."

"Been busy, just got back into town." Brandon felt horrible, him and Andrea had been so close but because of Emily, Brandon had lost contact with everyone.

"Well call her she would love to see you." Hannah smiled as she pointed to her desk. "I am going to get back." Brandon nodded.

He looked at Kelly and followed her into the hallway. "Wow Hannah, she is so pretty and she is so old now."

"Yeah, she is a great kid." Kelly hesitated, "You haven't kept in contact with Andrea?"

Brandon shook his head, "No I think the last time I saw Andrea was probably 4 years ago. The last time I was here..." Brandon stopped himself.

Kelly looked down and smiled. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Yeah." Brandon answered.

Brandon drove Kelly to the Peach Pit, "I hope you don't mind going here, I would love to see Nat, and Bren said it was really different."

"Oh wow, you wont even recognize it. Its kind of sad actually, it doesn't have the diner feel anymore."

"So how's Sammy?" Brandon smiled.

Kelly was caught off guard, "Umm he's good…really good, getting big. Bren has been a big help actually. She watches him for me sometimes." Kelly had no idea what else to say.

"And Dylan? Does he watch him too?"

Kelly sighed nervously, "No, not really, I don't know if you knew but Dylan just got into town a little over a month ago."

"Oh, and now him and Brenda…are back together?" Brandon seemed confused.

"Are they?" Kelly smiled.

"You didn't know?"

"Well I haven't talked to your sister…in a little while."

"Everything ok between you and Bren?" now Brandon was really interested.

"Yeah…we are ok, just been busy I guess, so they got back together then, that's good."

"Ok so when Brenda said it was new it was _new_."

"I guess so, as of last week they weren't back together, he was just living there." Kelly took a deep breath.

Brandon let out a laugh, "Well they are back together, believe me, I heard it."

Kelly laughed, "Eww" she with a laugh. "That must have been awful."

"Well… yeah but its not the first time, I mean I did share a bathroom with her in high school."

Kelly couldn't stop laughing, "Well I am happy for her, he came back for her." Kelly closed her eyes briefly knowing the next question was coming because of the last comment.

Brandon shook his head, "He hasn't been there for you and Sammy?

"I don't really want to talk about this now."

"You know I knew Dylan had issues but that's ridiculous, and now he's with my sister, what if he gets her pregnant too. And Brenda…she is smarter than that, why would she want to be with a guy that is a dead beat." Brandon was angry.

Kelly pulled into the peach pit parking lot and held back the tears from forming in her eyes. "I am not that hungry anymore and I am not feeling very well, I am just going to bring you back to school and take the rest of the day off and relieve the sitter." Kelly was rambling as she pulled back out of the space and start driving back to school.

Brandon looked down, "I am sorry Kelly, I didn't mean to.."

No….no its fine, I am just not feeling well." Kelly played it off.

The drive back to the school was awkward and silent. Brandon felt really bad about talking about Dylan and Sammy and he knew he stepped over a line. The truth of the matter was Brandon was mad. He was never ok with the thought of Kelly and Dylan having a child together but to know she had been alone all this time, raising him alone just broke his heart. Kelly pulled up next to Brenda's car.

"I am sorry, call me we will get together soon." Kelly put on her best fake smile.

"Kelly…please." Brandon said sadly.

Kelly closed her eyes as a few tears few down her cheeks, "Please Brandon just go, I am going to go home." Kelly almost pleaded.

Brandon tried to comfort her but she pulled away. "Please, just go, go home." Kelly raised her voice.

Brandon pulled back, he sighed and got out of the car. Kelly threw her car in reverse and without looking at him backed up and started to drive away. Brandon nervously jingled the car keys in his hand and only one thing that came into his mind. _Follow her._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Not too Late**

Brenda sat in her trailer waiting for them to come and get her. She had one more scene to shoot and she would be done for the day. She figured she wasn't going to get to do the BBQ tonight after all but the weekend would probably be a better idea anyway. Everybody worked so that way people could actually enjoy themselves and hang out with Brandon for a while. Brenda picked up her cell and dialed Brandon. After three rings his voicemail picked up.

"Hey this is Brandon Walsh, leave me a message and I will call you back." The beep sounded.

"Hey Bran, its Brenda, I am almost finished here, wanted to see what you were up too, call me back when you get this. Bye."

Brenda snapped her phone closed as she heard a knock on her trailer door. _Finally_ she thought. "Come in."

"Miss Walsh?" a young man peaked in.

"That's me" Brenda smiled.

"I have a delivery for you." the young man climbed in and set what looked like 3 dozen red roses on the counter. "Just sign here."

Brenda smelled the roses, "Thanks" she said as she sighed her name.

Brenda grabbed the card, opened it and smiled.

_I miss you already. _

_Love always, _

_Dylan_

Brenda took a deep breath and held the card to her chest. He still made her heart melt.

"Miss Walsh, they want you on set." a voice came from the outside of her trailer.

"Ok coming." Brenda sighed as she looked at the flowers again and headed to set.

**

Brandon followed Kelly home. He watched as she hurried into her house. He sat there and thought about what he was going to say to her. He just wanted to apologize to her. It wasn't his business what Dylan did with Sammy. Brandon replayed the conversation in his head and he regretted putting his two cents in. Brandon looked at her house one more time and changed his mind. Just when he was about to drive away he saw a girl leave Kelly's house. He figured it must be Sammy's nanny, Brandon shut off the car again and just got out. He slowly made his up to her porch. Brandon took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Kelly opened the door quickly, she looked at Brandon with confusion.

"How did you know where I lived?" Kelly spoke softly.

"I followed you."

Kelly crossed her arms, "What are you doing here Brandon?"

"Can I come in?"

Kelly looked back into the house, she hesitated, "Sure, come on in." Kelly moved to the side and let him in.

"Kel, I just wanted to say I am sorry, I shouldn't of said anything about Dylan and I didn't mean to upset you." Brandon said sincerely.

"Its ok, its complicated. Its not a big deal."

"But you left so suddenly, I just had to come and apologize to you, it isn't my business."

"Mommy look what I made." Sammy came running into the room holding a piece of paper.

Kelly turned quickly and kneeled down by her son. "Wow, that is beautiful. Is it for me?" Kelly said sweetly.

Brandon swallowed hard as he saw the little boy. He looked at him intently. His eyes were big and the lightest shade of blue, he had curly blonde hair and he was really cute. Brandon wasn't sure why but he was drawn to him. He had heard about him, but had never seen even a picture of him and until now never wanted to. Brandon stared at the boy and smiled.

"Hi Sammy." Brandon kneeled down so he was at his same level. "I am Brandon a friend of your moms."

Kelly stood up quickly and looked toward the ceiling as she couldn't believe he was meeting his son for the first time and had no clue. Kelly couldn't hold back her tears, she tried to look away so they wouldn't notice.

"Hi Brandon, nice to meet cha." the little boy smiled and stared back at him.

Kelly quickly wiped her tears, "Listen Sammy, why don't you go in your room and leave me to talk to my friend Brandon, ok sweetie."

"Ok mommy…bye Brandon." Sammy waved and ran down the hall.

Brandon was taken back by seeing Sammy, he wasn't sure why, "He's beautiful Kel, he really is."

Kelly nodded sadly as the tears fell down her face. Brandon looked at her and frowned his brow, "What's wrong Kel?"

Kelly began to sob, this was so much harder than she expected and she hadn't had time to mentally prepare to break the news to him at least today.

"Um Brandon, I am going to tell you something that is going to make you hate me."

Brandon moved closer to her, "I couldn't hate you, what is it?"

"Its about Sammy." Kelly closed her eyes as the tears fell harder.

Brandon walked over and embraced her, "Shhh, its ok, what is it?"

Kelly cuddled into his embrace and closed her eyes. Brandon had no idea that what Kelly was about to tell him, would change his life forever. She opened up her eyes slowly, "Dylan isn't Sammy's father….you are."

Kelly felt Brandon's embrace lessen as he slowly let go of her. "What?" Brandon almost whispered as he backed away from her.

"Your Sammy's father."

Brandon felt his chest get heavy, he stood there in shock. "He is?" Brandon breathed out. "You never…" Brandon shook his head. He couldn't speak. "You kept it from me." Brandon finally got his voice back.

"I am sorry Brandon." Kelly said tearfully.

Brandon finally looked at her. He tried to speak but couldn't, Brandon took two steps backwards, he turned toward the door leaving and slamming it on his way out. Kelly dropped her face in her hands and continued to cry.

**

Brenda finished changing as she heard a soft knock on her trailer.

"Yeah, come in." she called out.

"Your limo has arrived, madam." Dylan said in a fake French accent.

"Hey handsome." Brenda smiled as Dylan stepped in. "You didn't have any problems getting on the lot?"

Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Nope I told them I was Brenda Walsh's sex slave, they let me right in."

Brenda laughed, "Oh that sounds good." she leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the flowers."

"Anytime, as soon as I dropped you off I went straight to get them, I had missed you already." Brenda smiled

"Have you talked to Brandon?"

"No, I tried calling him he didn't answer."

"Yeah I did too, well maybe he is home, ready?"

"Absolutely." Dylan lifted his eyebrows

"Come on Romeo."

Brenda and Dylan pulled into the driveway and noticed her car was there. "Oh good he's here. Hope he isn't bummed about the BBQ."

"I am sure its fine." Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked closely together to the front door. "Maybe he isn't here, its dark in there." Brenda said trying to fish out her key.

"Well good then that means we have alone time."

"Dylan is that all you think about?" Brenda gave him a smirk.

"Noooo." Dylan shook his head yes, he kissed down her neck as she let them in the house.

"Wait, Dylan wait till I get inside." Brenda giggled as she threw the light switch up. They both froze as they saw Brandon sitting on the couch.

"Hey you, what are you doing in the dark?" Brenda noticed Brandon looked like he had been crying and his face was white. She looked up at Dylan as she swallowed hard.

"Bran, what's wrong?"

Brandon looked straight at Dylan, "Did you know?" Dylan knew right away what he was talking about.

Dylan looked down, "Yeah."

"I can't believe this." he said sadly.

Brenda went and sat next to her brother, she set her hand on his shoulder. Brandon looked at his sister, "You knew too?" The look in eyes made Brenda want to cry, she had never in her life seen her brother look at her like that and she never wanted to see it again. Brandon's eyes screamed sadness, confusion, anger every emotion you could imagine.

Brenda closed her eyes for a second, "Yeah, they told me last week."

Brandon got up quickly, "How could you guys do that to me?" he said angrily towards Dylan. "It wasn't enough that all those years you kept coming in between us and taking her from me but then you had to take my son too."

"B it wasn't like that, she was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from my own son?" Brandon was yelling now.

"Brandon, I am sorry…she asked me and I was only trying to be a good friend to her. I owed her."

"What about being a friend to me." Brandon exhaled trying to calm down, he knew it wasn't fair to direct all his anger at Dylan. "And now your with my sister, why, so you can hurt her, knock her up and not be around."

"Hey" Dylan pointed in Brandon's face. Brenda started to cry remembering that Brandon didn't know her situation with her fertility. "You have no idea what your talking about man so I would stop…now." Dylan stuck up for Brenda.

Brenda finally spoke, "Brandon, I know what Kelly and Dylan did wasn't right but you were married, think about it, maybe it wasn't the best idea but look at the alternative."

"If I would have known…things would have been different, he's been without me for so long already, he doesn't even know who I am."

"Its not to late." Brenda got up and walked towards her brother.

"I am so mad at her I couldn't even look at her. I don't know if I could forgive her." Brandon held back his tears.

"But Sammy didn't do anything, it wasn't his fault, maybe it will take awhile to forgive Kelly but don't take it out on Sam, he's a great kid." Brandon swallowed hard, he knew Brenda was right.

"She should have told me, I would have done the right thing." Brandon hesitated, "Look at the alternative." Brandon looked at Dylan with daggers.

"That's not fair, Sammy wasn't his, you cant blame Dylan for not being around for him. He tried.." now it was Brenda's turn to stick up from Dylan.

Dylan interrupted, "I tried, Kelly and I tried to make it work, but it didn't and Sammy isn't mine…it was a bad idea."

Brandon sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. Dylan looked at Brenda and motioned he was going to go into the bedroom and leave them alone. Brenda nodded and went and sat next to her brother. She moved her hand across his back trying to comfort him.

"It will be ok…it will. It's going to take awhile." Brenda put her arm around her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. He quickly took his thumb and wiped the tears, Brandon placed the side of his head on hers.

"I have a son Bren, a son." Brandon whispered.

"I know." she whispered back.

_I know soo emotional, I must be hormonal because I got teary even writing this chapter. It was hard for me to keep Brandon's character in this because he wasn't an emotional guy but I think in this case he would have been. Also I knew he wouldn't be yelling and being mean towards Kelly cause he wasn't like that. So I choose for him to take out his anger on Dylan instead which I thought as more his style. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter even though it was sad. My next goal is to have the next chapter of Little Fish up but this one was calling me. _


	12. Chapter 12

_To everyone, thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me and __I live for them : )_

**Chapter 12 The Heart to Heart**

Brenda cuddled close to Dylan. "I hope Brandon is ok?"

"He'll be ok, it's going to take some time Bren, but you know Brandon, he will be fine."

"I should call Kelly tomorrow; I haven't talked to her since last week."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah she could probably use you right now."

"Hey thanks for sticking up for me out there, I mean I know Brandon doesn't know.."

"You should tell him Bren."

"I know." Brenda sighed sadly. "If I tell my family it's real, you know?"

"I have been thinking." Brenda turned herself slightly so she could look at him. "Maybe you should get a second opinion. I have a friend of a friend who is one of L.A.'s best fertility doctors; maybe you should see what they say."

"I don't know Dylan, they were pretty sure. I had fibroids removed and it looks like there were complications."

"It wouldn't hurt to see what someone else says." Dylan said sincerely.

"Do you really want kids?"

"I want what you want." Brenda smiled.

"Ok I will go, your right it wouldn't hurt." Brenda turned off the light and cuddled back up to him.

"I am glad you're here." Brenda whispered.

"I am just sorry it took so long."

**

Dylan looked over at the alarm clock which read 3:40am, Brenda had been sound asleep and he was having trouble sleeping. Dylan slowly got out of bed and made sure he didn't wake Brenda up. He quietly went out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He walked into the living room in hopes of maybe finding something on TV. Dylan was taken back to find Brandon sitting there.

"Can't sleep?" Dylan said quietly.

"I stopped trying an hour ago."

Dylan made his way and joined him on the couch. "I am really sorry man."

Brandon nodded but didn't say anything. "How am I going to make up the time I missed with him?"

"You just will, he is young and he will be happy to have you in his life."

"Does he call you dad?" Brandon said sadly.

"No, Kelly never told him or pushed it. Honestly Brandon I haven't been around since he was a year old."

Brandon selfishly felt a little better. He didn't want the poor kid to be confused. "I want to see him again. It was weird, I saw him tonight and I was just drawn to him. I wanted to take him in my arms or something. He looks like me."

Dylan smiled, "Yeah I know."

Brandon looked over at his long time friend, "I am sorry I said those things about you and Brenda."

"It's not a big deal man, I know you were upset." Dylan looked down, "Look Brandon, I love your sister, I always have. I don't deserve her but I do want to be with her. I know there is no reason to believe me or trust me.. I just wanted you to know I am not going anywhere."

"Its good to hear."

"I am going to ask her to marry me." Dylan looked over at Brandon.

Brandon's eyes got wide, "Really? I didn't think you would ever get married again."

"I didn't think I would either but to her, I do." Dylan smiled looking toward the bedroom.

"Wow." Brandon smiled but it faded quickly, "I have to call Kelly don't I? I am dreading it."

"Give it some time and eventually yes you need to call her. It going to be ok man, I personally think Kelly still loves you. I think that's the main reason it didn't work out with us, plus I was in love with someone else." Dylan smirked.

"You know I want to be a part of Sammy's life but I am not ready to get involved with Kelly, I just got divorced and she kept this major life changing thing from me."

Dylan nodded, "Thanks B, its good to have you home, I know how much Bren has missed having you around."

Brandon smiled for the first time all night, "yeah, I missed her too, she must have been happy finding out you weren't Sammy's dad, she was pretty shaken up when she found out."

"She was more concerned about you."

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes when finally Dylan broke the awkward moment, "I think I may finally be able to sleep."

Brandon nodded in agreement, "Yeah me too, Thanks D."

They both got up at the same time walking back to their rooms, Brandon stopped before opening the door, "You and Bren getting married, I wonder what my father is going to say." Brandon chuckled.

Dylan took a deep breath, "Oooh" he breathed out with a laugh, "I didn't even think about that."

Brandon continued to laugh, "Night bro."

"Night"

Dylan opened the door quietly and stepped inside his room. He looked at Brenda fondly as he sat next to her in bed. He gently moved her hair off her cheek and leaned down and kissed her neck. Brenda groaned a little and slightly stretched. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Everything ok?" she whispered.

Dylan nodded slowly as he lay down next to her and cuddled close. "I love you Bren." he whispered.

Brenda closed her eyes, "I love you too."

**

Brandon stared at his cell phone; he had been contemplating calling Kelly for the last half hour. His attention moved to Dylan and Brenda who made their way out of their bedroom.

Brenda gave Brandon a weak smile, "Good morning."

"Hey guys." Brandon looked back down at his phone.

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other and then back at Brandon, "You know staring at it won't call her." Dylan joked.

Brenda looked at Dylan oddly. "What Dylan means…is that if you want to call her you should just call her."

"You're right." Brandon grabbed his phone off the counter and dialed.

Dylan and Brenda poured themselves a cup of coffee and pretended not to ease drop.

Brandon swallowed hard after hearing her voice, "Hello" he answered back.

"Brandon..hi."

"Look…what are you doing today, I think we should talk."

Kelly hesitated, "Well I have no plans but I also don't have anyone to watch Sammy, I thought we should probably talk alone first."

"Actually I would rather see Sammy."

"Oh." Kelly paused, "Yeah ok." Kelly just kept quiet on the other line.

"Why don't you meet me here?"

"Ok." Kelly was speechless, "Thanks Brandon."

"Bye."

Brenda and Dylan stared at him, "Soo?" Brenda asked.

"She is coming here; she wanted to talk to me but didn't have a sitter so she is bringing Sammy."

"We can watch Sammy, right Dylan?"

Dylan shrugged, "Yeah, of course."

"I would rather spend time with my son, not talk to Kelly." Brandon got up and walked toward his bedroom.

Brenda looked up at Dylan; she took a deep breath, "Poor Kelly."

Dylan's eyes went wide, "really?" surprised at Brenda's concern for her.

"Well yeah, I mean I feel bad for both of them, but Kelly is trying to finally be honest with herself and with Brandon. It must be hard for her. She wants to be a good mother and I also know how she feels about Brandon. It's depressing." Brenda set her coffee cup down.

"Oh I almost forgot, here is the number of that doctor," Dylan took a card out of his back pocket.

Brenda took it slowly, obviously having kids was more important than Dylan led on. "Oh thanks." Brenda hid her sadness and smiled. "I'll call later." Brenda wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes to gently kiss him.

"Guess what? The premiere of my show is Monday, any chance you will come?" Brenda gave him a half smile and begged him with her eyes.

Dylan groaned, "Uh Bren, you want _me_ to do a red carpet thing?" Dylan dreaded the public eye like that.

"Oh come on, don't make me go alone. Maybe I want to show everyone how sexy my boyfriend is." Brenda smiled wickedly at him.

Dylan shook his head with a smile, "You're good." Dylan lifted Brenda up sitting her on the counter. Brenda wrapped her arms around him tight as he pressed himself against her.

"Please." Brenda kissed down his neck biting gently on his ear, "Pretty please." She whispered.

Dylan groaned and smiled, "Fine…but you're not getting off that easily." Dylan aggressively started to kiss her neck.

"But…"Brenda breathed out, "Brandon is in the next room….Dylan." Brenda giggled.

Dylan kissed her lips to quiet her, Brenda smiled mid kiss, "But Kelly is on her way and Sammy…"

"Come on" Dylan continued to kiss her as he pulled her even more against him lifting her off the counter. He started to carry her towards the bedroom.

"We have to hurry." Brenda kissed him back.

"Pssh not happening…but you have to be quiet." Dylan smiled at her backing through the door way still carrying her.

Brenda giggled, "Me?…haha." Brenda kissed his passionately as they slipped into their bedroom closing the door behind them.

Brandon nervously looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was going to see Sammy again and even though he was mad at Kelly he was looking forward to having some time with him. He also knew if he wanted to have a chance with making up for lost times with Sammy he was going to have to be cordial to Kelly as well. Brandon turned toward the door after hearing the door bell ring. He fixed his shirt and made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Brawndon." Sammy said smiling.

"Hey buddy." Brandon lit up. "What's up?"

"Nothin, I brought legos." He said running in the house.

Brandon watched while his son ran in the living room and set down his bag of toys he brought. Brandon looked at Kelly as she gave him a small smile.

"Come in." He moved to the side to let her in.

"Where's Bren?"

"I don't know, probably in the bedroom getting dressed, she said she would watch Sammy."

Kelly fidgeted and looked down, "Ok."

Brandon moved closer to her and Kelly felt her stomach flutter, "Does he know about me?" Brandon whispered so Sammy wouldn't hear.

"Yeah kind of, he never really asked until he started preschool this fall, they had family night and he noticed some of the kids had their dads with them." Brandon looked at him sadly. "I told him his father had a special job, helping people and giving people the news." Kelly smiled.

"God I missed so much, you being pregnant, and the birth, his first words.."

Kelly closed her eyes, "I know…I am soooo sorry, I really truly am sorry."

Brandon dropped it, "Should we tell him?"

"Sure." Kelly said softly.

Brandon and Kelly went and sat down on the couch and watched while Sammy played with his toys.

"Sweetie, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure mommy."

"Remember when mommy told you your daddy had a very important job and that's why he wasn't there at school?"

"Uh huh." Sammy seemed oblivious.

"Well sweetie, Brandon is your daddy."

"I know." Sammy smiled at Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon with confusion, "Uh honey how do you know?"

"Silver told me." Sammy continued to play.

"David? David told him?" Brandon said softly to Kelly.

Kelly looked annoyed, "No not David…..Erin."

_Please review! ._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Here is to Confessions**

Brenda and Dylan made their way out of the bedroom. They walked into the living room and noticed Sammy, Brandon and Kelly.

"Aunt Brenda!" Sammy jumped into her arms.

"Hey kiddo, did you miss me?"

"Yes, you haven't came and visited me." Sammy said sadly.

"I know, I 'm sorry, I have been working, guess what I am going to be on TV."

"Really? Like Sesame Street?" Sammy said excitedly.

"Well no not exactly." Brenda laughed as she stood up, "They still have Sesame Street? I used to watch that when I was little."

Kelly nodded and smiled. "Yes and they have the same people."

"You're kidding me?" Brenda smiled and looked at Brandon.

"Mommy, I am hungry." Sammy said running over to Kelly.

"Sam, I asked you before we left."

"You know what; I make the best grilled cheese sandwiches, want to help me?" Brandon said smiling.

"YEAH!"

Dylan, Brenda and Kelly watched as Sammy grabbed Brandon's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"So, how's it going?" Brenda slid next to Kelly on the couch.

"Good, I just found out that Silver told Sammy about Brandon."

Dylan and Brenda both looked confused, "I didn't know Silver knew." Dylan said

"Yeah me neither. But my mother does." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Soo more importantly, how is it going with Brandon?"

"He hates me but I can tell how much he adores Sammy even already."

"Kelly, I am sorry I haven't called you this past week, this news was a lot to take in and I am here for you, always, you know that."

"Yeah thanks, I had to hear you guys were back together from Brandon, someone I hadn't even talked to in 4 years." Kelly smiled slightly. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

Brandon set the sandwich on the table and helped Sammy onto the seat. Brandon looked down and smiled as he joined the adults. Brenda couldn't help but smile at her brother; fatherhood seemed to fit him so well.

"So guys, I have 2 tickets to my premiere on Monday night, Please say you guys will go?" Brenda lifted an eyebrow and looked back forth between Kelly and Brandon.

"Hey if she is making me go, you guys have to go too." Dylan said with a smile.

"Oh a television premiere, yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. I would love too." Kelly smiled

"What about you Brandon?" Brenda eyed her brother, she knew what he was thinking, two tickets, would this be like a date? Brandon looked up at Dylan who raised both eyebrows and nodded.

"Come on bro, don't leave me in the snake pit alone."

Brandon shrugged, "Alright, it might be fun, will there be famous people?"

"Definitely." Brenda said smiling.

"How exciting Brenda, is it a lot different then doing plays?"

"Oh a lot different, but its fun, I meet great people, and my co-stars are amazing. The money is a hell of a lot better, I ma just hoping it gets picked up."

"Mommy..Daddy, I am done." Sammy called out from the table

All four adults froze, Brandon's heart melted, he looked at Kelly and gave her the first smile he had all day. At that point he was on cloud nine, all his anger with Kelly disappeared at that moment and for a second he didn't care. Kelly quickly wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Ok sweetie." She answered

Brenda noticed her brother, "Bran, you ok?" she said softly but all of them heard.

He looked up at her with a smile, "Never been better."

**

Brenda began picking up the legos that were scattered all over her living room floor. She looked over and smiled as she saw Dylan and Sammy passed out cold on the couch. Brenda then thought of Kelly and Brandon, she was hoping they were doing okay. Brenda had insisted they go out to dinner and talk about stuff. Plus she said she was looking forward to spending some time with Sammy, not as pretend, just because I am Kelly's friend aunt Brenda but real Aunt Brenda. Brenda jumped slightly as she heard Dylan's cell phone vibrating quite loudly on the table. She grabbed it and ran to the kitchen in hopes it hadn't woken Sammy up. She looked down at the phone and her mouth dropped when the name flashed across the face plate. Brenda wasn't sure why she picked it up but she did.

"Hello." She said coldly.

"Who's this?" the voice said rudely.

"Brenda, who's this?" Brenda asked even though she knew who it was.

The girl laughed on the other end, "Aww Brenda Walsh, I have heard a lot about you. I feel like I know you, long time no talk."

"I wish I could say the same but Dylan never mentions you."

"Well you obviously know who I am; I can sense the bitch in your voice."

"What do you want Gina?"

"Actually last time I checked this was Dylan's phone, so why don't you jump down off your high horse and run along and get him."

Brenda was furious, out of all the girls Dylan had been involved with Brenda couldn't stand Gina the most. From what she had heard about her she was clingy, conniving, she made Kelly and Donna's life hell back in the day and Brenda had a little past with Gina as well. She walked over and took her bare foot and shook Dylan lightly without waking Sammy.

"Bren?" he said softly barely opening one eye.

Brenda stared down at him, if looks could kill. She dropped the phone beside him on the couch and walked in the kitchen. Dylan still half sleeping raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi handsome." Gina said sweetly.

"Gina..." Dylan sat up quickly realizing why Brenda had given him the death glare.

"You never called me back about canceling our date. And why the hell is Brenda answering your phone?" there was the Gina Dylan so fondly remembered.

"Look Gina, it's not a good time but I will call you back."

"Dylan." Gina pleaded.

"I'll call you back." He closed his phone.

Dylan took a deep breath as he heard the water in the kitchen sink running and the slight bang of pots and dishes. He knew it didn't look good and sadly he didn't have an explanation. He got up quietly and walked over to the kitchen, he stood silently looking as Brenda angrily washed the dishes.

"Bren, there isn't anything going on with me and Gina."

"Whatever Dylan."

Dylan walked over and placed his hands on her arms turning her towards him, "Hey, nothing is going on."

"Why is she calling you? You know I can't stand her."

Dylan took a deep breath, "Before we got together I ran into her down at the beach. She was jogging with a client and we talked. We ended making plans to catch up and exchanged numbers. Then _we_ got back together and I went with you to pick up Brandon."

"Gina was your date? You really had a date? I thought you just said that to piss me off." Brenda glared at him.

"Well I did, kind of."

"I have not called her since; I broke the date off with her and hadn't even thought about it."

"How commendable Dylan, maybe you should receive an award." Brenda gave him a dirty look.

"Come on Brenda, don't be like this, you're not jealous and mean."

"Hmm I wonder who made me like this."

"Ahh I can't stand her, do you know she used to call me? She used to call and hang up on me. She actually one time called me to ask me about you and I in London. She has problems."

Dylan was taken back, he didn't know Gina ever called Brenda, "She does have issues, she was insecure and I wasn't very nice to her when we were together. She had reasons to be a jealous person."

"Knowing you, I can imagine. What did you cheat on her? Wait let me guess, with Kelly." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Dylan looked towards Sammy uncomfortably.

"Figures. Get away from me."

"What is wrong with you? This isn't like you."

"Do you know what's wrong with me, I finally put all my insecurities about us aside, I forgive you for all the bullshit Dylan, and there has been a lot of bullshit. And finally when things seem to be going good, you somehow without even trying manage to f**k it up. I know there isn't anything going on between you and Gina but my God Dylan, when are you going to grow up?" Brenda tossed the dish towel to the side and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Damn it." Dylan mumbled.

**

Brandon came through the front door slightly guiding Kelly. He looked up to find Sammy still sound asleep on the couch and Dylan reading a book.

Dylan laughed a little, "What's with her?"

"She's drunk." Brandon said with a smile.

"God Brandon what did you do to her?"

"Let's just say, it was awkward and scary and 4 bottles of wine later, here we are."

"You drove?" Dylan said concerned.

"Hell no, we took a cab but I am a lot better off than her, she can't go home like this."

Kelly's head shot up, "Hey Dylan." She slurred

Dylan laughed, "Hey Kel."

"Where's my bff Brennnda?" She said closing one eye.

"Yeah… Brenda has been in our bedroom for about two hours pissed at me because Gina called me."

"Who's Gina?" Brandon said walking her over to the chair.

"Why are you talking to that…bitch?" Kelly said still slurring.

"Dude, Brandon put her to bed. What the hell did you do to her?" Dylan said with a smile.

Brenda came out after hearing the commotion from the bedroom. She smiled looking at Kelly, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"God nothing, we tried to discuss the past followed by many bottles of wine, I need to put her to bed." Brandon said lifting her off the chair.

"Brennnnda, she threw her arms around her neck, "You know I love you, you are my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too Kelly." Brenda said holding in her laugh.

"And I got your back with Gina, I hate that bitch." Kelly almost lost her balance.

Brenda raised an eyebrow giving Dylan a dirty look. "Thank Kel." Dylan shook his head.

"Brandon take her in the spare room, Dylan can sleep out here on the couch and Sammy can sleep with me." Brenda gave Dylan a smirk.

"No wait Bren, can't Sammy sleep with me?" Brandon looked at her. "I mean if he wakes up in the middle of the night I can take care of him."

"Ok" Brenda shrugged.

Kelly looked up at Brandon, "Hi Brandon." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Come on Kel." Brandon said smiling, "You're wasted."

Brandon felt Kelly put all her weight on him. He bent down a little picking her up and carrying her to the spare room. Kelly rested her head on his chest. Brandon laid her on the bed, taking off her shoes.

"The room is spinning, Brandon." Kelly said in a baby voice.

"I know, just go to sleep it will stop. Want me to take you to the bathroom; do you have to throw up?" Brandon said sincerely.

"No…no..no, your so nice to me all the time." Brandon smiled, "You always have been so good to me."

Brandon lifted the blankets and covered her. "Well goodnight Kelly.

"Wait….Brandon…stay with me for a little while."

"No I am going to tend to Sam, you get some sleep."

"Ok Brandon…ok…Oh Brandon?" Kelly grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"I still love you. I never stopped loving you." Kelly mumbled with her eyes closed.

Brandon looked down and took a deep breath. He looked at her and softly smiled, "I love you too Kel." Brandon backed out of the bedroom and gently closed the door. He shook his head; the whole night was actually pretty funny. The whole night started out so weird and then they had a blast after they were drunk. It was almost like they needed the wine to let their guards down and just be themselves. Brandon smiled at the last comment Kelly had made, she wouldn't remember it anyway. He shook his head and went to grab Sammy to put him in his bed.

Brenda laughed, "I don't think I have ever seen Kelly plastered like that."

"I have maybe once." Brandon said smiling. "It doesn't take much anyway. Well…goodnight." Brandon said as he scooped Sammy into his arms carrying him to his room.

Brenda tilted her head sideways watching her brother. She loved seeing him with Sam. She moved her focus onto Dylan, with a less happy face.

"I am going to bed." Brenda turned away from him and started on to her bedroom.

Dylan watched her walk away and he slowly followed her, he peaked in to the bedroom, "Do I really have to sleep out here?" Dylan said almost child like.

Brenda lay on her side covering herself with covers. "I don't care what you do."

Dylan sighed loudly. What the hell was wrong with her? Dylan moved to his side of the bed and got undressed. He lay down next to her and stared at the ceiling.

"I want to marry you Bren." He said it without even thinking and without even looking at her.

Silence surrounded the room, Brenda turned around onto her opposite side, facing him, "What?" she whispered.

"You heard me, I want to marry you." he finally met her eyes.

_Finally WOO HOOO sorry it took so long. I know I am evil with the B/D cliffhangers. Please review. *evil grins* I will post faster, I promise._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 If You Have To Ask**

"Dylan, stop." Brenda shook her head.

Dylan sat up and turned toward her, "Bren, I am serious."

"I am going to bed.". Brenda laid down and turned away from him.

"Brenda, I just told you that I wanted to marry you and your going to bed? That's kind of messed up don't you think?"

Brenda sighed loudly, "Brenda seriously, what is with you tonight?"

Brenda got up and stood looking down at Dylan. She grabbed her pillow, "The fact you even have to ask me, is the reason this conversation is over." Brenda gave him one last look before leaving her bedroom. "Ugh, I can not believe him." Brenda stomped into the spare room where Kelly was sleeping. She threw her pillow down and laid next to Kelly.

Kelly moved and moaned, "Its ok Kel its just me." Brenda said softly.

"Oh hey Brenda." Kelly said happily.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill Dylan right now." Brenda crossed her arms.

"Oh hey Brenda." Kelly said again.

Brenda laughed softly, "Never mind. Night Kel."

"Nighty night night." with in seconds Kelly was snoring softly.

Brenda smiled and shook her head and closed her eyes.

**

"Oh my God my head hurts." Kelly groaned.

Brenda moved slightly hearing Kelly moan.

"Brenda? Are you in bed with me?" Kelly looked at her confused.

"Yep, I was your hot date." Brenda rubbed her face and stretched.

"Ok well hey your hot but why?" Kelly sat up, "Where's Sam?" Kelly covered her mouth.

"Relax, he slept in Brandon's room." Brenda fixed her pillows and sat up slightly.

Kelly sighed, "Poor kid, was I crazy drunk or just drunk? He's going to have to go into therapy because of me."

"You were beyond crazy drunk but don't worry about it he was sleeping before you got home."

"I remember having an awkward dinner with your brother, I remember drinking way to much wine and that's about it." Kelly made a face.

"You were classic." Brenda smiled at Kelly.

"Ok now, why are you in here sleeping next to a drunk girl, when you have a dangerously sexy guy with sideburns and a cute little scar above his eye next door."

Brenda laughed, "Well I can say the same to you, minus the scar and two doors down."

"Brenda, seriously."

"Dylan asked me to marry him last night. Well kind of, I guess." Brenda looked down.

"What?" Kelly smile widened, "Really? Wait kind of? You accepted right?"

"Not exactly." Brenda bit her lower lip.

"Brenda, you said no?" Kelly eyes widened.

"Well no I didn't say no, I just told him I was going to sleep and then I came in here." Brenda scrunched her nose and scratched her head.

"Ok rewind, talk slow because my head is half way on and explain."

"Well it started when you guys were out, Dylan and Sammy had fallen asleep on the couch, I was straightening up and Dylan's phone went off. It made a really loud noise so I grabbed it and went into the kitchen so it wouldn't wake Sammy up. I looked at who was calling and it was Gina." Brenda looked at Kelly.

"What? Gina called, Why?"

"I know right, well anyway I answered it, we had words I gave the phone to Dylan and we had a fight. I mean not a big fight but I did tell him to grow up and I might of said he always manages to f**ck things up." Brenda cleared her throat.

"Oh Bren, what did he say?"

"Well nothing, I mean he told me nothing was going on with Gina and I believe him. I mean you and I both know what that relationship was about. But Anyway we went to bed angry and when we were laying in bed he told me he wanted to marry me."

"Did he have a ring? Or anything? He just said he wanted to marry you?"

Brenda sat up, "Right? I mean does he not know me at all? I have known Dylan since I was sixteen years old, he used to be the most romantic guy. He knew I liked that kind of stuff, he would plan the most intimate sweet things. I mean the Valentines thing when we were in high school, he always gave me little presents and cards with poems. When we were in London together he would surprise me after rehearsal's with picnics and once he…once he." Brenda smiled and shook her head, "once he surprised me and took me to Paris for the weekend. He said he always wanted to take me there and he had my bags packed and everything arranged." Brenda eyes began to water, "he didn't even ask me, he just said I want to marry you. No romance, no kneeling, no ring. I mean I don't care about the ring per say but he's been married before, I haven't. Am I just being a bitch." Brenda looked sadly at her friend.

"No, your not a bitch, you're a girl and I am sure he just wanted you to know he was grown up and that he loved you." Kelly wrapped her arm around Brenda and rested her head on hers, "Boys suck."

Brenda let out a laugh through her tears and nodded, "You know I don't need anything extravagant or expensive, just something special, proposing to me in my bedroom after a fight laying down looking at the ceiling, I mean come on, this is Dylan. He's good, believe me."

"Yeah I wouldn't know, he never did stuff like that for me."

Brenda looked at Kelly sympathetically, "Really? Sorry."

"No don't be, your right, I remember he did do extremely romantic things for you. I should have known." Kelly joked. "I am kidding."

Brenda smiled, "I have to get ready, I actually have to work today. They need to re-shoot a scene. Anyway." Brenda got up and opened the bedroom door. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime…owe." Kelly grabbed her head.

Brenda laughed as she headed into the shower. Kelly slowly got up and walked to the kitchen to find Brandon and Sammy making pancakes.

"Hey baby" Kelly said with a smile.

"Hi mom." Sammy said smiling, "We are making Mickey Mouse pancakes, want some?"

Kelly swallowed hard, the sound of food made her want to throw up. "Yeah no I am good, coffee sounds good though." she smiled at Brandon. "Sorry" she whispered.

Brandon shook his head, "Not a big deal at all."

Dylan made his way out of the bedroom pushing his hair back, "Where's Bren?"

"Shower." Kelly said as she sipped her coffee.

Dylan took a deep breath looking towards the bathroom. "I am going to kill Gina."

"Wait, who's Gina?" Brandon said confused.

"Gina is a girl I saw for a little bit, she called last night and now Brenda isn't talking to me and to make matters worse I proposed to her or didn't really propose to her. Why am I so dumb sometimes?"

"Yeah Dylan, real smooth."

"She told you?" Dylan was embarrassed.

"Yep." Kelly shook her head in disappointment.

"You proposed to Brenda?" Brandon said smiling.

"Don't get to excited I am pretty sure she said no."

"Why am I so lost right now?" Brandon brought Sammy and his plate to the table.

"Forget it, Kelly can apparently fill you in. Oh hey Steve called me last night, he is pissed at you and wants to know why you have not called him since you have been in town?"

Brandon made a face, "He doesn't know about Sam and I just haven't got around to it, why don't we meet him at the pit and have lunch?" Brandon looked at Dylan.

Dylan shrugged, "Sure, let me go grovel to the boss." Dylan took a deep breath.

"Oh hey Dylan" Kelly said making him stop and look at her, "I don't have to tell you why Brenda said no right?"

Dylan shook his head, "No I know Bren better than that, I know why, but thanks."

Kelly smiled and nodded, "Ok just checking."

"What happened?" Brandon whispered to Kelly.

"Lets just say he didn't plan the proposal, no knee, no speech, no romance, no ring."

Brandon clinched his teeth, "Does he not know my sister?" Brandon laughed lightly.

"I know that's what she said." Kelly took another sip of her coffee.

Dylan knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Bren can I come in?"

"Dylan, I am taking a shower." she called out.

Dylan turned the knob and went in. "I want to talk to you about last night."

"Its not a big deal, its done."

"So your not mad?"

"No why would I be mad?"

"Because I was an ass." Dylan started to unbutton his shirt.

"Dylan your always an ass and I always forgive you."

"True…can I join you?"

"No, I am almost done, I have to get to work."

Dylan moved the shower curtain back and stepped in. "Dylan."

He leaned back and wet his hair, he looked at her intently, "I am sorry."

Brenda grabbed the soap and started to lather herself. "Its fine, wash my back."

Brenda turned around and handed him the soap. Dylan began washing her back, slowly moving his hand across her back. "I meant what I said but I know why you got upset with me."

Brenda turned around, "Well thank god, cause I was scared there for a second."

Dylan placed his hands on the side if her face pulling her into a passionate kiss, "I am sorry" he said opening his eyes slowly.

"I know." Brenda backed up slightly and stepped out of the shower.

"Wait Bren, where are you going?"

"Work" Brenda gave him a smirk and wrapped her robe around herself.

"But Bren." Dylan stood there very unsatisfied.

"See ya. Oh and Dylan, if Gina calls you again, you wont get off this easy." Brenda smiled sweetly, "And either will she." she gave him a look before leaving the bathroom..

Dylan sighed looking down, "Great."

**

Dylan, Brandon and Sammy arrived at the peach pit. Kelly was still struggling this morning so Brandon offered to take Sammy for lunch. He looked forward to spending some time with him and that would allow Kelly to get some sleep and recover from her 4 bottles of wine.

"Hey Brandon, come with me to pick out a ring for Brenda."

Brandon nodded, "I can't believe you proposed to her the way you did. You used to put us all to shame back in the day with your plans, whether it was just a Friday night date, Valentines or Christmas, you always had something planned."

"Look I know, it wasn't like a real proposal, your sister was mad at me and I just wanted her to know I was serious about her. It just kind of backfired."

"You think?" Brandon grabbed Sammy's hand while crossing the parking lot and they entered the peach pit. "Woah this place is unrecognizable." Brandon said looking around.

"I know, there is Steve." Dylan pointed to a corner table.

Steve stood up and smiled, "Bout freaking time. Brandon, good to see you buddy."

"Hey brother." Brandon and Steve hugged tightly patting each other on the back.

The two pulled away, "Yeah I see how it is. Hey Sammy."

"Hi ya Steve O." Sammy smiled as he sat in the seat.

"Nice to see your hanging out with Sammy, Dylan." Steve gave Dylan a look.

Dylan began to speak but Brandon interrupted him. "Look Steve the reason why I haven't called was because Kelly and Dylan dropped a major bomb on me."

"Oh what now, are you guys back together?" Steve smiled and rolled his eyes, he never understood the unhealthy hold they had on each other. Everybody knew how wrong they were for each other.

"Hey Sammy, lets go find Nat." Dylan said reaching out his hand.

Brandon watched as Dylan took Sammy to the back, "No Kelly told me that Sammy is my son."

Steve almost choked on his soda as he took a drink, "Your Sammy's dad?"

Brandon nodded, "When did this happen, what about Emily?"

"Well, it just happened and because of the situation she never told me. Anyway it's a long story I am sure you get it and I don't have to elaborate but they told me and lets just say, Kelly and I are trying to work it out but I have been just trying to spend time with Sammy, you know?"

"What does Emily say about this?"

"Actually she doesn't know, we got divorced."

"Dude, what the hell? Do I mean nothing to you? Am I the last to know everything?"

Brandon shrugged, "Sorry."

Dylan and Sammy returned to the table with Nat in tow, "Brandon my boy, how have you been?"

"Good Nat." Brandon hugged his old friend tight.

"Its so good to see you, get whatever you want, its on the house." Nat smiled.

"Same old Nat, thanks man." Brandon missed this.

"So Dylan, where have you been hiding, I called you a few times, are you living at the hotel?" Steve said interested.

"No actually, I am living with Brenda." Dylan smiled, he knew more questions were to follow.

"What? Ok this is ridiculous, when did this happen?"

Brandon laughed as he talked to Sammy, asking him what he wanted for lunch.

"Well I came back into town to see her and after a month of groveling and begging, she took me back." Dylan laughed.

"Wow Brenda and Dylan, this is good stuff. I could write my own movie today."

"I know seriously." Brandon smiled.

"So, how are things with Brenda? I always wondered if the two of you would get back together again."

"Well it would be great, it I wasn't a dumb ass."

"Hey." Brandon motioned to Dylan to watch his mouth in front of Sammy.

"Oh sorry Sammy, if I wasn't a dummy." Dylan awkwardly smiled.

"What did you do?" Steve asked rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, it isn't even worth talking about." Dylan looked down.

"Mr. Slick, asked my sister to marry him, but he decided to do it without a ring and didn't even get on one knee and after a fight." Brandon held his laughter in.

Steve shook his head, "Dylan…Dylan…Dylan, weren't you the one who told me back when I proposed to Janet that, it didn't count if you didn't get down on one knee? Shame on you."

"Yeah yeah, funny you guys are so funny, rub it in."

Steve and Brandon looked at each other and shook their heads. "Take your butt to the jewelry store, and try again." Steve said seriously.

"I know, that wasn't how I imagined it, it was just, I said it without even thinking."

Their food arrived soon after and they talked and caught up. As they were eating, Dylan thought of a way to make it special for Brenda. He needed the perfect plan, the perfect ring and the perfect evening. Then it dawned on him, he knew exactly how to propose to her and it was so good he knew she wouldn't say no. Dylan smiled as he finished his food, laying out the details in his head.

_Thanks for the kind reviews guys. I hope you guys aren't too upset Brenda didn't accept but Dylan needs to more creative than that and the one thing I loved about D/B was his romantic ways with her. There was no way that proposal was going to fly. I didn't like Gina in the original show and I threw her in last chapter to stir things up a bit. Also I know most of you are waiting for Brenda to tell Brandon about the fertility stuff and she will eventually, there were just other things to cover first. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 By Your Side**

After dropping off Sammy at Kelly's, Brandon pulled into the parking lot of the third jewelry store of the day.

"Are you serious man, we saw more than 6 dozen rings that my sister would have loved." Brandon threw the car in park.

"Brandon, come on you know as well as I do there was nothing in those stores that screamed Brenda." Dylan got out of the car and looked down at him.

"Well hey, third one is a charm?" Brandon shrugged.

"I am looking for something specific, years ago Bren told me about this ring your grandmother had. She was always in love with it. Anyway when we were in London together, she saw a ring in the window of a store. She thought it was identical. I want that ring." Dylan said getting out of the car.

"Oh I remember, it was white gold or something, had a square diamond in then middle raised up, right?"

"Yep but the thing about it was the detail on the actual band, it had this antique looking engraved look to it." Dylan sighed, "I will never find it."

"Come on lets check it out." Brandon wrapped his arm around his stressed friend and walked into the store.

Both men started looking through the cases, scanning through the rings. A young woman approached them, "Can I help you find something?" she said sweetly.

"Yes we are looking for an engagement ring for my friend here, he is looking for an antique look, do have any of those?" Brandon said kindly.

"Well these are our antique bands." She reached in and pulled out a display of rings.

Dylan looked at them and looked at Brandon, "Do you see it?"

Brandon shook his head as he looked through the twenty or so rings the women was nice enough to pull out.

The women's eyes got big, "Wait, we just got a delivery today from our European supplier, they always have antique stuff in there. Let me check." The women disappeared into the back.

"So how are things with Kelly?" Dylan said taking his attention off of the rings.

"Weird, we have such history its hard to be mad at her but truthfully, I am mad. And then last night at dinner it confirmed things were still going to be hard. Getting drunk was our escape." Brandon sighed leaning against the case and looking out the window.

"Well a drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts, did it open you up, did you talk about anything?"

"Not really, we just laughed and had a good time. When I put her to bed she told me that she still loved me."

Dylan's eyes got wide as he turned the same direction as him and crossed his arms, "Wow, what did you say?"

Brandon looked down uncomfortably, "I told her I loved her too."

"Look Brandon…"

The women came back with a big smile on her face, both of them turned to face her, "I knew there would be a couple in there." She said handing them to Dylan. Dylan put down one of them and looked closely at the other.

"This is it. Looks like it right?" Dylan showed Brandon.

"Wow, yeah its unreal, its looks just like my grandmothers but bigger."

The women smiled, "It's a beautiful ring, its platinum, 2.5 carat princess cut diamond, the round diamonds on the sides total to about .5 carats, the color and clarity is the best."

The women turned to her computer, "Do you want to know the cost?

"I don't care how much it costs, I'll take it."

The woman was taken back; "Ok" she said with a smile "She will love it."

Dylan handed her his bank card still looking at the ring closely.

"She will, thanks for your help. Can I get it inscribed, here in the inside?"

"Of course, it will take a couple days but that shouldn't be a problem. Write down what you want engraved and I am going to go get your receipt." The women handed him a piece of paper.

Dylan quickly jotted something down and handed it to her as she returned, he sighed his signature on the slip and took his card back.

"Ready?" Dylan said with a smile.

Brandon smiled and shook his head, "You and Brenda getting married."

"Well if all goes well anyway." Dylan said as they walked back to the car. "About Kelly, bran, I know you're pissed and the whole situation sucks, but I have seen you with Sammy and he loves you. Try to put whatever hostility aside for him."

"I know and sadly I am not a mean person to hold a grudge on Kelly. She did what she had to do and its done, but now I don't know, should I seek joint custody of him should I see a lawyer?"

Dylan stopped in his tracks, "A lawyer? Brandon, just talk to her, I am sure you don't have to seek legal advice on this."

"Your probably right." Brandon got into his car. "Sooo what do you have planned for the proposal? Where are you going to do it? When?" Brandon smiled at him.

As a sneaky smile spread across his face he looked over at his future brother in law, "Baja, of course." Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"I should have known… nice touch. See you put us all to shame."

"Hey I try, there is only one more thing, _your parents_, I plan on calling big Jim myself and asking."

"Oh you're brave."

"No kidding." Dylan took a deep breath as they drove home.

**

Brenda came out of her bedroom as she heard the doorbell ring, she slowly opened the door.

"Sorry I am late, Donna just showed up to pick up Sammy." Kelly with her dress in tow rushed through the front door.

"It's ok, Carol isn't even here yet." Brenda said closing the door behind her, "So is Sammy going to spend the night there?"

Kelly nodded as she hung her dress up, "Yeah, I figured it would be a late night. Are you excided?"

A big smile spread across her face, "Yeah, I hope you guys like it. My first TV premiere, I am nervous."

"It will be great, is Dylan ready for this? Does he realize.." Kelly was interrupted by the front door.

"Is Dylan ready for what?" Dylan said as him and Brandon came in with garment bags holding their tuxedos. Dylan threw his garment bag on the couch and went to greet Brenda. "Hey you." He lifted her slightly planting a hard kiss on her lips.

"Hey" she whispered mid kiss.

Brandon awkwardly smiled at Kelly, "They have a way of making you feel invisible huh." He said looking at his feet.

"Yeah." She breathed out.

Finally breaking away from Dylan, "Hey Kel I will bring your dress in the spare room, Carol should be here any minute, she is going to do our hair and make-up."

"Ok thanks." Kelly smiled and watched Brenda take her dress and Dylan's tux into the back rooms.

"Sooo did you pick up the ring?" Kelly whispered softly.

Dylan nodded, "Yes, Brandon you have a big mouth."

"Sorry man, I dropped Sammy off yesterday, she asked, I told."

Dylan pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked toward the bedroom as he opened it.

"Oh my God it's beautiful, it's perfect, when are you going to do it?" Kelly smiled

"This weekend." Dylan closed the box and stuck it in his pocket as he heard Brenda coming back. Dylan reached his hand in his pant pocket and looked at his phone, "I got to take this, I will be back." Dylan looked at Brenda and smiled as he took the call outside.

Brenda looked as Dylan snuck outside, "That better not be you know who."

"Who Gina? Nah, Dylan wouldn't do that." Kelly said looking at Brenda.

Brenda raised an eyebrow, "I hope so."

Dylan paced back and forth. "I know its been a long time, how are you?"

"We are doing good, Cindy says hello." Jim said nicely.

"Sir, the reason I called and left a message was because, I want to ask Brenda to marry me." Dylan just came out and said it.

There was silence for a second, "Excuse me?" Jim said still sounding grounded.

"Brenda and I have been living together and I want to ask your permission for her hand in marriage."

"Don't you have a son with Kelly?" Dylan closed his eyes, he totally forgot. He was excited and nervous, he had totally forgot about the drama.

"Uh..well, kind of." Dylan sighed.

"Look Dylan, this isn't high school anymore, you and Brenda can do whatever you want, I mean she is a grown women but if you expect us to give you our blessing I can't do that. For someone to just leave his child like that…please understand."

Dylan bit the inside of his lip, "Yeah I understand." Dylan said sadly. "Please give Cindy my love." Dylan hung up and looked at his phone. Dylan slipped his phone back in his pocket and peaked his head in the door, "Hey Brandon, can I talk to you for a second?"

Brandon looked confused, "Sure." he walked out and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Brandon you have to tell your parents about Sammy." Dylan said nervously.

"I know, I will eventually."

"No soon, that was your father on the phone and I totally forgot about Sammy and I asked him for their blessing on asking Brenda to marry me and they think I am a dead beat."

Brandon rubbed down the side of his face, "Oh man, I didn't even think of that."

"I am going to ask Bren regardless, I just wanted to do things right and it would mean a lot to both of us if we had their blessing, something I have never had with them."

"I understand, I will tell him." Brandon gently patted the side of his arm, "Don't worry it will be fine. Now let's get ready, we have a party to go to."

**

The limo pulled up as cameras flashed and tv crews lined the street. Brenda reached over and laced her fingers with Dylan, "Do I look ok?"

Dylan smiled sweetly and leaned in kissing her behind the ear, "You look incredible."

"I am so nervous, being a theatre actress is so much different than Hollywood you know. I know you hate this, thank you so much for coming with me."

"Its important to you and you will be fantastic."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Bren, come on they are going to love you."

The limo stopped as Brenda looked out the tinted windows at the flashes and people. She looked over at Kelly, Brandon and then at Dylan, "Ready?" she said nervously.

"Brenda you will be great, just be yourself and smile." Kelly tried to give some encouragement.

A man opened the limo door as flashes almost blinded them, Brenda smiled as she got out of the car, "Don't let go of my hand." She whispered to Dylan.

"I wont, I promise." Dylan squeezed her hand.

After numerous interviews and the screening the four gathered at a near by hotel for the premiere party. There were tons of celebrities and Brenda was a hit. Everybody seemed to love the show and the reviews from the critics seemed only positive. Brenda eyed Dylan drinking a beer from afar, she was so happy he had come with her because she knew how he was with the public eye. She was pretending to be listening to one of her cast masts but she just stared at him. Finally he caught her eye, he gave her his famous half smiles and winked at her.

"Excuse me." She politely excused herself and made her way over to where he was standing. She took his beer out of his hand and placed it on a near by table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him.

Dylan smiled mid kiss, "What was that for?"

Brenda looked into his eyes, "For coming."

"Eh it wasn't that bad." Brenda gave him a look, "Ok it was pretty bad but I didn't have to do anything." Dylan kissed her temple.

"Well thank you." Brenda grabbed his beer and took a sip.

"I am proud of you Bren," Brenda looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." Brenda just started at him for a second, "Come on let's find Brandon and Kelly and go home."

Dylan nodded slowly and smiled, "I like the sound of that."

_Please review! Yes I gave away where Dylan is taking Brenda to propose but I have more surprises. I think you will like it. Let me know what you are thinking. Also Little Fish will be up shortly as well. This chapter title was named after By Your Side by Sade : )_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Surprise Encounters**

Brenda was the first to make it through her front door, she kicked her shoes off. "Well that was interesting." Brenda said with a sigh.

"Thanks for inviting me Bren, it was really neat seeing you interviewed, I saw you even talked to Access Hollywood." Kelly smiled, "How cute was that guy?"

Brenda looked at her friend, "He _was_ really cute."

"Excuse me, he was not that cute." Dylan butted in.

"Ok Dylan, sure whatever you say." Kelly smirked at Brenda setting her purse down.

"I'm going to open up a bottle of wine, anyone going to join me?"

"No, no more drinking for me for a while." Kelly shook her head.

"Fine…Dylan…Bran?" Dylan nodded.

Brandon shrugged, "Yeah I will have a little."

"Kelly, just have a little and spend the night, it's already 2 in the morning, and Sammy is at Donna's."

Kelly shrugged, "Just a little Bren, seriously it took me two days to recover from the weekend, I am getting old." Kelly said with a laugh.

Brenda disappeared into the kitchen. "I'm going to see if she needs any help." Dylan walked to go and talk to Brenda. She looked up and smiled as he walked in. Dylan moved closely behind her, kissing down her neck as she poured the wine.

"Hey you're going to make me spill." Brenda giggled.

"Do you have to work this weekend?" Dylan said softly.

"Nope, why?"

"Because I am taking you away for the weekend."

Brenda looked up, "You are, where?" she said surprised.

"Not telling." Dylan leaned down and began to kiss her again.

"What? You're not telling me? That's just mean." Brenda pouted.

"I will tell you when we are on our way."

"You know I hate this, you drive me crazy."

"Hey give them their wine and let's take ours to go." Dylan said kissing down her neck and Brenda felt his hands move up her thighs.

"Hey, behave yourself." Brenda gave him a look.

"Dylan sighed, "Come on Bren, it's been days."

"Aww poor Dylan, I am sure you're really sex deprived." Brenda playfully rolled her eyes.

"No not deprived just in the mood." Dylan gave her the look.

"Dylan, stop looking at me like that and your always in the mood besides when do I ever turn you down?"

"Ah in the shower the other day."

"Oh yeah." Brenda laughed, "Well you deserved it." Brenda shrugged as she picked up two glasses, "Get those…thanks honey." Brenda smiled.

Dylan sighed, shook his head and picked up the two glasses. He watched as Brenda handed her glasses over to Brandon and Kelly.

Brenda made her way to Dylan, she looked at him and smiled, he motioned silently with his head to the bedroom.

Brenda bit her lip and looked over at Kelly and Brandon who were just sitting silently on the couch. She looked back over at him and gave in with her eyes.

"Goodnight, we are going to bed." Dylan said holding both glasses of wine.

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other and gave each other an awkward smile.

Dylan and Brenda walked quickly to their bedroom; Dylan put the glasses down and grabbed Brenda pulling her in to a passionate kiss.

"Stop.. Dylan." Brenda giggled, she playfully moaned and Kelly and Brandon both heard Dylan make some crazy growling noise, then the bedroom door closed.

Brandon looked over at Kelly, "Guess things never change with them huh?" Brandon made small talk.

Kelly shook her head, "Guess not." Kelly sipped her wine. She took a deep breath and looked over at Brandon. "We haven't really talked about things, you know?"

"I know." Brandon looked down. "Kel, I am going to tell my parents soon. Since Dylan is asking Brenda to marry him, my parents think he is Sammy's dad. I just don't think its fair to keep it from them and also to jeopardize Dylan's relationship with them. I mean him and Brenda deserve their blessing, you know?"

Kelly nodded sadly, "Sometimes I think about how much my lie affected other people, I have always got along with your family, they are going to be really upset."

"Kelly, if they are mad at you, they will be mad at me, I was unfaithful to my wife, my parents didn't raise me like that. They always had a solid marriage, I understand why you didn't tell me, I don't like it, but I understand."

Kelly quickly wiped the tear that fell from her eye, "I called you the day I found out. Why didn't you call me back?"

Brandon looked over as he frowned his brows, "You never called me."

"Yeah I did, I left a message on your cell phone and I even called your home, but I hung up when Emily answered." Brandon exhaled and shook his head.

"The only thing I can think of is Emily deleted it. She took over my cell phone when my work gave me a business phone. That explains a lot actually."

The two sat there in silence for what seemed like ten minutes. Finally Brandon looked over at her, "I should go to bed. Can I see Sammy tomorrow?"

Kelly nodded, "Of course, you can see him whenever you want." she finally found his eyes. As she stared in his blue eyes she felt her heart beat a bit faster.

"Brandon…..Kel." they said in unison.

Kelly let out a playful sigh, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh just good night."

"Goodnight." Kelly watched as Brandon walked to his room and she heard the door close behind him.

Kelly walked to the hallway stopping in the entrance, she looked toward his door. She wasn't sure what was pulling her but something was and she found her self right outside of it. Kelly raised her hand up and was about to knock. She pulled her hand back. Kelly turned away from the door and the door swung open. Kelly turned around and saw Brandon standing right in front of her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Brandon placed both hands on her face pulling her in kissing her intensely. She felt him guiding her and pulling her through the doorway as he kicked the door shut. The kiss was so intense her lips actually throbbed when they came up for air. Kelly put all her emotions, sorrow and happiness in that kiss. It was exactly how she remembered it. Brandon lowered her to the bed, there was no words spoken, nothing, they didn't need to. Only two old lovers, reconnecting, physically and emotionally.

**

Brandon stretched slightly and he reached over to find the space next to him in bed empty. He sat up and slowly got out of bed, throwing some pajama pants on and a t-shirt. He walked slowly dragging his feet toward the kitchen.

"Hey Bran." Brenda looked up from the breakfast she was making. Dylan standing closely behind her.

"Hey, where's Kel?"

"I'm assuming still in bed." Brenda shrugged. "Want some eggs or something?"

"No coffee is fine." Brandon sat on the bar type stools Brenda had lining her counter. Brenda sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Let me go wake Kelly, see if she wants something before having to go pick up Sam." Brenda walked toward the bedrooms and gently knocked on the spare room door. After hearing no answer she peaked her head in to find a made bed and no sign of Kelly.

Brenda shrugged as she walked back to the kitchen, "She must have left really early, she isn't here." Brenda went back to finishing breakfast. "She didn't even say goodbye, oh well I will call her later. Boys, its been real, but I have a 9am call today. You give me a kiss." Brenda grabbed Dylan by the shirt pulling him into a deep peck. "Bye." Brenda went back to her bedroom to get ready to go on set.

Dylan looked at Brandon as he sipped his coffee and grabbed the plate Brenda had made him. "Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine."

Dylan not taking his eyes off him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..yeah I am fine." Brandon shrugged it off.

"I am going to go surfing today, and I have some last minute calls and arrangements to make for Baja, but want to join me? Have you even been back to the beach since being back home?"

Brandon sipped his coffee, "Nah, you go have fun, I am going to maybe call Steve and stop by there and visit, meet his wife and kids."

"Alright, suit yourself." Dylan began eating his breakfast as Brandon stared off wondering and hoping things weren't going to be too weird with Kelly.

**

Brenda waved to Kelly as she finished shooting the last scene of the day before the weekend.

"Hey Kel." Brenda met up with her as they started walking toward her trailer.

"Thanks for meeting with me, I wanted to talk to you before you left for the weekend and I figured here was the best way, no Dylan and no Brandon." Kelly said as they walked.

"Yeah no problem, I wish I knew where we were going but that's Dylan for you, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well on Monday after the premiere after you and Dylan went to bed, I talked to Brandon for a little it." Brenda eyes grew wide.

"And?"

"No I mean it went well, he told me he was going to tell your parents and it sounded like he had forgiven me."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah but it was after that was weird."

Brenda stopped, "Kelly what?"

"I slept with him…and it was amazing and like old times. And after I slept in his arms the whole night and woke up with this feeling of, what am I doing? I have a son to think about, and was he just lonely because of Emily."

Brenda interrupted her, "Kelly, you know Brandon wouldn't do that. He cares about you, he loves you, what's wrong with giving in? Is that why you have been MIA this week?"

"Uh yeah, I'm not really good with awkward." Kelly let out a laugh.

"Well I think its great, I have wanted to see you guys together for a really really long time. Come on." Brenda linked arms with Kelly, "Everything will be fine, Dylan and I will be gone the whole weekend to wherever we are going and Brandon and you will have the whole house to yourself, in case you want to you know…talk." Brenda smirked.

Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes as the continued their way to the trailer. Brenda stepped up reaching for the handle on the door to the trailer, "Want to get something to eat? I don't think Dylan and I are leaving for another hour…" Brenda stopped as she noticed someone sitting in her trailer.

"Can I help you?" Brenda said with a smile as Kelly walked in behind her.

The women got up and walked closer to her, "So you are Brenda Walsh?"

"Do I know you?" Brenda said innocently.

"Gina, what are you doing here?" Kelly said finally speaking after the shock.

"Ahh Kelly, its been so long, I missed this." Gina said sarcastically.

Brenda held in her smile, "Ahh Gina, the psycho voice has a face. What do you want?" Brenda moved around her.

"Well…to my surprise, I work here, well actually one of my clients does and when I saw who his lead actress was I had to come and see you. I have heard so much about you I had to find out what the bitch looked like that took my second chance with Dylan."

Kelly laughed out loud, "Yeah, Gina, cause you had a chance."

"You know, I should have known the two of you would have been friends, but I guess Brenda isn't as insecure about you and Dylan as I was, you must be pretty sure of yourself." Gina turned towards her.

"Look Gina, I am not sure what this little meeting was suppose to accomplish but you don't have a chance with Dylan and he's with me, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and Dylan." Brenda gave her the fakest bitchiest smile she had in her.

Gina looked down and smiled, "Wow Dylan's got himself a feisty one this time." Gina looked at Kelly. "What's the matter Kelly, are you pretending to be her friend like you did me before you swooped in and banged my boyfriend."

Kelly was about to say something except Brenda walked up and got between them, she found herself inches from her face, "No actually she already did that, didn't you know, Kelly and I love to share Dylan, its what we do best. Long before _you_ ever came along, now if you will excuse me, I am going to be late to meet Dylan for a romantic weekend." Brenda gave her one last smirk and headed to the door. She turned around one last time and glared at Gina and gave her a smile, "I will be sure to tell him you said hi, preferably when we are naked, sweaty and having incredible sex for the fourth time in the night. Nice meeting you ….Gina, was it? Come on Kel." Brenda walked out feeling very proud of the way she handled the uncomfortable encounter.

Kelly watched as Gina stood there stunned, "Oh that was Brenda, Dylan's first girlfriend, first love, the one he is going to marry." Kelly smiled, "We should do this again sometime, I love reunions." Kelly held in her laughter as she left the trailer to find Brenda waiting for her outside.

Both girls giggled and locked arms, "You are my hero." Kelly said, "Do you know how great that was and how long I wanted to see her face like that." Kelly laughed.

"Whatever, she is a bitch, lets go." Brenda waved her body guard over, "Johnny, there is some psycho bitch in my trailer, will you take care of her please."

"No problem Miss Walsh."

"Bye Johnny, have a good weekend, Wow I can't wait to tell Dylan who came to visit me today." Brenda sighed.

_Oh Gina Gina Gina, I actually liked Gina with Dylan because then it meant Dylan wasn't with Kelly but NOT when it comes to Brenda. I have to apologize for people who are Gina fans, I know she wasn't that bitchy and psycho but I brought her up a couple notches. Anyway let me know what you think, the next chapter is Baja. Hope you enjoyed it._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me, one of the reviews were about Dylan's drinking and I went over my logic and reasoning's behind it in chapter 3 or something. Maybe you missed it. Dylan drank in his adult years on the last couple seasons. He seemed to have over come his alcohol addiction or was able to handle it because his real problem was with drugs. Not saying that I thought it was right or believable but I based it on that. There is a part in this story where Brenda questions it because he is drinking wine and he explains it. Thanks again and here is Baja._ _Just a heads up this is only a B/D chapt. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17 La Boca Grande de Baja**

Brenda hurried through the door, "Where the hell have you been? We were suppose to be on the road 15 minutes ago." Dylan said closing his book and getting up.

"Hey honey, nice to see you too, how was you day?" Brenda said giving him a look.

Dylan sighed, "Sorry….what took so long?"

"I'm sorry, work ran longer than I expected and then Kelly wanted to meet me and talk before we left so I met with her and we had a bite at the Peach Pit. I am here now."

"What did Kelly want?" Dylan didn't mean to say it rudely but Kelly knew what he was planning.

"Geez, I missed you too." Brenda said looking down at her watch, "If its too late, we can just leave early tomorrow morning."

Dylan sighed, "Ah no we are leaving now, get your stuff, I will pack the car." Dylan said annoyed and walked out the front door picking up his bag.

"God, alright… alright, cant wait to spend the weekend with your moody ass." Brenda rolled her eyes and ran to get her stuff. Brenda locked her house up and walked to where Dylan's car was parked.

"Ready?" he said irritated.

"No, not until you come here and kiss me and say sorry baby, I love you, I am excited to spend the weekend with you, your not making me very excided to be stuck in a car with you."

Dylan tilted his head sideways, why was he so nervous, he needed to calm down. He smiled a little and walked to her, throwing her bag in the car and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry baby, I love you, I'm excited to spend the weekend with you."

"Better, now come here." Brenda wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his deeply, "So where are we going?"

"Come on." Dylan opened her door for her, letting her in. Dylan hopped in and started his car and started the 2 ½ hour drive to Mexico.

"Ok we have been driving down the 405 for about 40 minutes, where? Tell me?"

"We are going to Baja."

Brenda's face lit up, "Really? Did you ask my dad this time?" Brenda laughed.

"Actually…" Dylan murmured.

"What?" Brenda said innocently, "Nothing." Dylan said quickly

"So Baja….I am excited." Brenda looked in the back seat, "But Dylan, you don't have surfboards."

"We can rent some there, plus its not really that kind of trip."

Brenda's looked interested, "Dylan is going to Baja, and not surfing. Where is my Dylan? But hey you look like him, maybe I will like you better." Brenda smiled.

"HAHA your cute…no its not a surf trip, I just want to spend some time with you that's all. We have been together for a little while now and we haven't been alone alone and honestly I want to see you in a bathing suit." Dylan smirked.

"Ooooh you're a charmer." Brenda took a deep breath. "Soo guess who came to see me today?"

Dylan kept his eyes on the road, "Who." he said not having a clue.

"Your ex-girlfriend…Gina." Brenda smirked as Dylan slowly looked over at her.

"Are you serious? Why?" Dylan was almost stuttering.

"Hmm she wanted to see what the bitch looked like that ruined her second chance with you…her words not mine."

"I'm sorry Bren, I don't know what her problem is." Dylan looked toward the road, thankful the little run in with Gina didn't ruin his plans.

"I do she is jealous and you know what, I don't care. Obviously you aren't with her for a reason and she'll get over it."

"That's right."

"But…there is more to the situation then just one canceled date, right? She seems a bit over the top for just that."

Dylan nervously eyed the road, "Dylan?"

"Look Bren, I don't want to lie to you, I don't want you to be mad at me, I just…we went out twice, the canceled date was not the first time I met her, I ran into her shortly after I came into town."

Brenda shook her head, "I knew it. How is it possible for you to pine and want someone back and be such a dirt bag at the same time?"

"Brenda, nothing happened, you kicked me out, I didn't know what was going to happen."

Brenda sat quietly and looked out the side of the car. She didn't have anything to say, why was she surprised, that was Dylan for you, he would never settle down, no matter what.

Dylan pulled in to a dirt road Brenda had recognized. The whole drive was quiet and neither one of them had said anything to each other. Dylan parked the car and looked over at her.

"What?" Brenda snapped.

"Can we talk about this?"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Nooo." Dylan shook his head in disbelief. "Bren…"

"You know what Dylan, I don't care, obviously I will always be more serious about you then you will me. I just have to face it. You talk about fertility doctors and proposals, the truth is its all a game for you."

"I have never played games. We had a couple dates, we went to dinner, that's it. I didn't even kiss her, don't waste this weekend on some stupid girl."

_*Flash back*_

_"We are in one of the most romantic places on the planet, the waves out there are cresting in the moonlight, the food in here is great, the people friendliest in the world and your wasting it on some stupid girl." Dylan angrily slams his finger in his food._

_"Some stupid girl named Stacey and I am not wasting anything, I am eating my food and having a wonderful time." Brenda angrily scoops her food on to her fork._

_Dylan staring at her in disbelief, "Me too."_

_"Good." Brenda takes a bite._

_"Yeah…we're having a wonderful time." Dylan says still glaring at her._

_Brenda drops her fork to her plate and shakes her head looking down._

_*flash back end*_

Brenda started laughing and covered her mouth.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Dylan says confused.

"We are so stupid, remember the last time we came here, when I found out while we were broken up over that summer, even though we weren't entirely broken up." Brenda glares at him, "But you had come here with Stacey."

Dylan smirks, "Yeah."

"Déjà vu?" Brenda held out her hand.

"Yeah a little bit." Dylan laughed taking her hand in his. He looked at her intently for a moment, "Feeeeeelings….nothing more than feeeeelings…." Brenda laughed and stopped his singing as she leaned in and kissed him. She backed away looking in his eyes, "So…to a wonderful weekend in Mexico? Hey look on the bright side, I remembered my drivers license this time."

Dylan smiled, "Come on."

Dylan carried their bags to the same room they had stayed more than 17 years ago.

"This place hasn't changed much, maybe some new décor but freakishly the same." Brenda smiled as she walked closely behind him. Dylan unlocked the door and pushed it open, flipping the light switch. Brenda walked in and stopped as she looked around. The room had been decorated, it had fresh beautiful bouquets of roses in every corner, there was champagne being chilled, and rose petals sprinkled all over the king size bed.

Brenda placed her hand over her heart, "Wow, its beautiful." she gleamed looking around. Dylan dropped their bags onto the floor and shut the door.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." She said looking back at him. "So you got a girl in your room…what do you want to do now?" Brenda said flirting.

Dylan stared at her and walked closer taking her into his arms and began kissing her passionately. After a few moments of kissing Dylan pulled away, eyes still closed, "Woah wait a second, we aren't doing this now."

Brenda's eyebrows shot up, "Wow are you feeling ok?" She rested the back of her hand on his forehead.

Dylan laughed, "Yes I feel good but we have plans. Lets get dressed, we are going to go to dinner, maybe a walk on the beach."

"Alright, sounds good."

Dylan whispered on the phone as, he took out the ring from his jacket pocket and stared at it. He shut the box as he heard the bathroom door begin to open.

"We will be there in about 10 minutes, gracias." Dylan whispered.

He quickly got off the phone and shoved the ring back in his pocket. Brenda came out leaning against the door frame and smiled.

Dylan looked her up and down, "You look beautiful." he said walking towards her. Brenda was wearing a short black dress, baggier up top but hugged her thighs, one of the shoulders draped down showing just enough of her shoulder. Long dark hair, hanging down her back freely.

"Ready?" she said with a smile.

"Yep." Dylan smirked placing his hand on the small of her back and led her out the hotel room. The restaurant was only a short drive. It was the same one they had been to all those years earlier. Dylan led her up a narrow walkway and approached the restaurant.

"Are you sure they are open, it looks dark" Brenda said looking ahead.

Dylan didn't say a word as he led her down the walkway. She stopped as they came to the entrance, it was outdoors, empty, dark. Brenda looked up at Dylan, opening her mouth to speak as millions of tiny white lights turned on drawing her attention to the restaurant again. Brenda found herself looking around in awe, she noticed two violinists who started to play, a band on the other side. There had to have been hundreds of candles lit all throughout the patio area. Brenda brought her finger tips to her mouth as she slowly breathed out. It was incredible, she felt tears come to her eyes, she wasn't sure why, but all these memories flooded over her as she felt like a kid again. Brenda looked and noticed one small table decorated in the middle, all the others seemed to be pushed to the side. Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled, "You bought the whole place out for us?"

Dylan nodded slowly, "Come on." he led her to the small table covered with white linens, candles and flowers. Dylan pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, picking up her napkin and laying I across her lap.

"Wow, I am speechless." She noticed the violinists again as she smiled hearing the familiar sounds of Paganini as it filled their ears. "This is definitely the most romantic thing you have ever down for me, and the Paganini is a nice touch." Brenda smiled and Dylan was just happy she remembered.

"I thought you would like it, do you know hard it is to find violinists that would play Paganini in Mexico?", Dylan smiled as he joked.

"I can imagine." Brenda continued to look around, "How did you pull this off?"

"I have been planning it for over a week, I still have some connections and friends down here thank God."

"Wow" Brenda smiled and looked down, she slowly lifted her head to look at him again, "I must say you still got it." Dylan gave a cute shrug knowing it was easy with her.

Brenda and Dylan couldn't stop staring at each other all through dinner, it was the violin, it always did it to them and they both knew it. They couldn't help but want to be near each other. Brenda sipped her champagne and the violin had stopped. The men nodded their head at Dylan and Brenda and left. The band that had been there the whole time started playing.

Brenda leaned back in her seat, "The food was delicious."

Dylan nodded slowly he got up not taking his eyes off her and held out his hand, "Dance with me?

"I thought you would never ask." Brenda placed her hand in his and Dylan pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. Dylan touched his mouth to the top of her head and closed his eyes. They swayed back and forth slowly, bodies pressed together.

"Thank you, this is so nice." Brenda said pulling her head off of him and looking into his eyes. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

"Bren…you know I love you more than anything. We have been through so much together. Some great, some tough, some of the best times I have ever had were with you. I am not the kind of guy that opens up and its always been like that, but then I realized I am always like that, except when I am with you. Growing up I always was running away from people, running away from commitment, until I met you. Everything always comes back to you."

Brenda blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"This…me and you, its been a long time coming, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize whatever I was looking for, was right here. I hope I was worth the wait." Dylan reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Dylan." she whispered taking the box from him, looking down at it.

"Well open it." Smiled Dylan.

Brenda held the box in one hand, lifting it with the other. Brenda stopped breathing as soon as she saw it she recognized its similarities. It was almost exactly like her grandmothers ring.

"How did you.." Brenda was speechless, "Its beautiful."

Dylan knelt to the ground on one knee, taking her free hand in his, "Will you marry me Bren?"

Brenda looked at him in shock, the night had been one surprise after the other. Brenda was madly in love with this man and after everything they had been through, some great some awful, but no matter what she had always loved him the same. "Of course I will marry you." She said smiling without hesitation. As she felt her heart begin beating again. Dylan stood up and took the ring out of the box, "I had it engraved."

Brenda took the ring from him and read the inside, "My first and last love." Brenda exhaled looking at him. "I don't even know what to say." He helped her put it on and Brenda just stared at it. She looked up at him and hugged him tightly. "I love you." she whispered touching her lips to his ear.

"I love you too Bren." as he whirled her around.

Dylan held her tightly as they began dancing again. "I don't think this night could be any more perfect, I am very impressed." Brenda smiled looking deep into his eyes.

"Remember when we were going through that old box of pictures and stuff?"

Brenda nodded, "Well that picture of us, sitting on top of my car, there was something you said about it that I have been thinking about since then, you asked me what would have happened if maybe we didn't come here and I know in London we referred sadly to Baja as the beginning of the end. I don't want to think of it like that."

"So instead of the beginning of the end, its like the beginning of forever."

"Exactly." Dylan gave her a soft smile.

"I like the sound of that."

Dylan looked around and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, "Tell you what, why don't we take that bottle of champagne, go back to the hotel," Brenda raised her eyebrows but Dylan looked at her to let him finish, "And..grab a blanket and go down to the beach."

"Ok" Brenda leaned in and kissed him gently.

Dylan laid out the blanket on the cool sand. Brenda sat and looked out at the water, the moonlight lighting the ripples on the water. Dylan laid on his stomach, resting his hands and head on her leg. She held up her hand slightly and smiled.

"I really love my ring."

"I am glad, Brandon and I went to three different store to find it."

"You took Brandon?" she was touched.

"Yep." he ran his hand in the sand.

"You know, if I wasn't so mad at you that night, I probably would have said yes." Brenda smirked.

Dylan sat up and faced her, "Now you tell me." he joked

Brenda moved closer to him and touched her nose to his, "You know you are the only man I have ever loved. I never got over you."

"I never got over you." Dylan leaned out a bit and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he looked deep into her eyes. Brenda looked out into the ocean and closed her eyes. She took it all in, the night was amazing, being in this place again with Dylan was unbelievable. She hadn't felt truly this happy since the last time they were there.

"Thank you." she whispered, "For this night, for being patient with me and listening to me rant, for coming back to me…"

Dylan moved in and passionately kissed her as he pulled her on top of him. He kissed down her neck and behind her ear. "Why don't we move this party to our room." He raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't we stay here." Brenda raised her eyebrows right back.

Dylan moaned a little setting his hand behind her head and lowering it so their lips touched.

That night, Brenda Walsh made love to her fiancé Dylan McKay on the beach of Baja. A night where the man of her dreams, her first love, first and only everything, told her she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and once a again the two of them had a weekend that the two of them would truly never forget.

_Please review, all you BK lovers, they will be back in the next one and the rest of the gang will be stopping by too. Thanks for reading. Cheers to love and romance : )_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Coming Clean**

Brenda quietly stuck her key in the door and quietly put down her bags. She looked at Dylan who was still sound asleep. He was so cute when he slept. Brenda had gotten up early and went walking down by the beach. She quietly reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a disposable camera. She had found a little gift shop by the hotel and thought it would be cool to take another picture like before. This was such a special trip she wanted to take a few pictures before they were back on the road to the real world. Brenda knelt on the bed bringing the camera to her face and snapped a picture of Dylan sleeping. The flash made Dylan stir as he opened one eye and saw Brenda smiling big.

"Morning." she laughed.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Dylan smiled still half asleep.

"Mmmhmm, you looked so cute I just had to."

Dylan slowly sat up, "Where did you go?" seeing Brenda dressed.

"I thought I would let you sleep, so I went down and wandered on the beach and came across a little gift shop, and bought a camera. Like a dummy I didn't bring along my digital but thank god for disposable still, huh?" Brenda smiled as her leaned in for a kiss still on her knees.

Brenda crawled closer to him moving her leg over his body so she was straddling him sitting on his lap; she wrapped her arm around him and pressed her cheek against his as she held out the camera.

"Smile." Brenda clicked another one.

"Bren, I just woke up." Dylan said looking into her eyes.

"Well I thought we could get some breakfast, go down to the beach for a little while and head back home. I have an early call tomorrow and I haven't even read the script for tomorrow."

Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her pelvis to his, "Do we have to go already?"

Brenda stared at him as he gave her that sexy look, bedroom eyes included that made her heart melt. Brenda gave him a wicked smile as she went in for a passionate kiss. She held out the camera and snapped another.

Dylan smiled mid kiss, "Oh you got the camera for those kinds of pictures."

"Ha ha no." Brenda giggled tossing the camera on the bed. Dylan looked her up and down as he ran his hands under her shirt and up the side of her mid section. He leaned in and kissed her neck and his hands traveled to her back caressing her bare skin. Brenda leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I guess we don't have to leave just yet." she exhaled.

"Good." Dylan smiled as he lifted her shirt over her breasts and up over her head. Taking her bra off next. Brenda moved so she was laying on her back as Dylan continued to slide down her skirt and continued to undress her. Dylan slowly moved on top, feeling Brenda's legs wrap around him, he continued kissing her lips and neck, moving down her chest and letting his hands wonder around her body. He reached over and grabbed the camera and gently kissed her and he held out the camera again and snapped.

Brenda giggled and shook her head. "Uh oh, maybe the camera wasn't a good idea."

"Oh I think it's a really good idea." Dylan raised his eye brows and smiled. Dylan continued to kiss her and as he began making love to her, snapping pictures of the two of them.

**

"Sammy did you get your stuff together, your dad will be here any minute." Kelly called out.

"Yes." Sammy called out from his room.

Kelly walked toward the door hearing the doorbell ring. She opened it to find Brandon on her porch. "Hey." she gave him a smile.

"Good Morning, I bought you a bagel, whole grain, light cream cheese, still right?" Brandon gave her a cute shrug.

"Perfect, thank you." Kelly grabbed the bag and gave him a shy smile.

"You haven't called me…I haven't seen or talked to you or Sammy in a week." Brandon came into the house.

"I know. I just didn't want it to be weird." Kelly looked down.

"Why would it be weird? It's not like we haven't had sex before."

"I know Brandon but there is so much history between us and questions, I can't just jump in bed with you. We have Sammy together, we have to be smart, I can't just fool around, you know?"

Brandon slowly nodded, that answered his questioned, obviously it was just sex and Kelly didn't want to get back together with him. "Is Sam ready?" Brandon quickly changed the subject.

"Sammy, your dad's here." Kelly called out. "Are you going to David and Donna's tonight?

"Yeah, I am not sure what time Brenda and Dylan are getting back, Donna wanted them to come but I didn't want to call and bother them."

"Yeah, I wonder how the proposal went."

"Knowing Dylan, it was probably perfect."

Kelly nodded sweetly, "Well we can go together if you want; I mean you were going to bring Sammy back home anyway. Why don't I meet you at Brenda's like 7ish, if Brenda and Dylan are back we can all go together."

"Sounds good."

"Daaaaadddy." Sammy ran out and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." Brandon squeezed him in a tight hug. "Ready?"

"Yep. Wait I made you something." Brandon let Sammy down as he ran into his room.

"So what are you boys up to today?"

Brandon shrugged playfully, "You know guys stuff, nudie bars, the playground, you know the usual."

Kelly laughed, "Oh yes, typical guys stuff."

Sammy came running out holding a drawing he had made, "Here you go."

Brandon looked at the picture. He bit the inside of his lip as he saw Sammy had drawn a picture of his daddy, mommy and himself. "It's great! You are very talented."

"You like it? See it's you and mom and me."

"I see." Brandon looked at Kelly and gave her a half smile. "Let's go bud."

"Bye mommy." Sammy grabbed his fathers hand and pulled him out the front door.

**

Dylan pulled onto Brenda's street, "Dylan please say you put that camera in your bag."

Dylan let out a laugh, "Of course."

"Oh thank god, I am not going to be able to take it anywhere to get developed, how embarrassing." Brenda looked down and stared at her ring. "I can't believe we are going to get married." Brenda looked over at him and smiled, "I have to tell my mother."

Dylan sighed, "Um wait until after Brandon tells them about Sammy, ok?"

"Good idea. God I can't believe its 6 o'clock already, I wanted to be home early."

"Well, it wasn't my fault, I wasn't exactly in bed by myself, and I didn't know there was going to be a 2 hour wait at the border. I will help you with your lines if you want."

Brenda shrugged, "It's not a big deal, Mondays are pretty much rehearsal type days, walk through, blocking, that kind of stuff."

Dylan pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car and made their way to the house. Brenda opened the door to find Sammy and Brandon sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Bienvenido de nuevo lovebirds." Brandon looked up smiling.

"Huh?" Brenda looked at him confused and threw down her bags.

"He said welcome back lovebirds." Dylan whispered.

"I knew that." Brenda made a face at Sammy and Sammy thought it was the funniest thing.

"Soooo, Bren? How was Baja?" Brandon said hinting around.

"Incredible." Brenda smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Incredible? That's all I get."

"Oh yes and were engaged." Brenda said happily.

"Congratulations. Bout time. Did you hear that Sammy, Auntie Bren and Uncle Dylan are getting married."

Sammy nodded and smiled, "Cool." turning his attention back on Finding Nemo.

All three of the adults laughed, "Dylan, help me bring our bags into the room." Brenda picked up hers and the shopping bags.

"Oh hey Bren, if you guys aren't too tired, Donna and David are having a barbeque tonight, I wasn't sure what time you guys were getting home but Kelly will be here in about an hour, want to go together?"

Brenda looked up at Dylan and he nodded and shrugged, "Ok sure, let me wash Mexico off me."

Pretty soon all five of them packed in the car and made their way to Donna and David's.

David had been working for a local producing company and had his own radio show on LA's hottest radio station in the morning. Donna had her store and they also had an adorable 3 month old baby named Ruby. Steve and Janet had been married almost 10 years and their daughter Maddie was about to turn 9. They also shared a 5 year old named Elizabeth and word of mouth around the group was she was expecting a baby due in the fall. Andrea worked at Cedar Sinai, she was very successful obstetrician and had been practicing there for about 8 years, she even delivered Donna's baby. She had Hannah who was attending West Beverly and her and Jessie had gotten divorced but had still remained close.

Dylan wrapped his arm tightly around Brenda as they walked up the driveway and up to the front porch. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Brenda flashed him a half smile, "I love you." She whispered back.

David opened up the door, "Hey Brandon." He reached out and shook his hand pulling him into a hug. "Breennnnda, baby, nice to see you." Brenda smiled shyly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Donna and I watched your show, scandalous, I have to admit, I'm into it."

"Ha thanks David, it takes a real man to admit that."

They all came in and were greeted by everyone. Brenda had seen Donna but not David and only had run in to Steve so everyone was equally as thrilled to see her as they were Brandon.

"Hey Sammy, the kids are in the back room, if you want to go play." Sammy smiled up at Donna and ran back to the bedroom. Donna grabbed Brenda's hands and pulled her into a hug, "How are things..?" She looked down feeling Brenda's ring, "Oh My God." Donna gasped as she pulled it up doing the girly thing and checking it out. "It's gorgeous…you….and Dylan?" Donna stuttered, "When? What the hell?" Donna was obviously out of the loop.

"Last time I talked to you, you were buying dresses to seduce him." Donna said smiling at Dylan.

"Well it worked apparently." Brenda gleamed.

"Wow, David." Donna called out, "Look Brenda and Dylan are engaged." Donna said it so loudly everyone looked over and crowded closer. David gave Dylan a dirty look not even thinking.

"Nice McKay, looks like you took my advice." Steve said proud of himself.

Brenda looked curiously up to Dylan and he shook his head. "I didn't even know you guys were back together." Donna still shocked and excited about the news.

Brenda held up her hands, "Ok ok woah step back." She said with a laugh, "Yes Dylan and I are back together, we have been, we went to Baja this weekend and got back literally 2 hours ago and yes we are engaged, and have been for officially almost 36 hours. Everyone happy?"

The gang smiled and nodded, "Yes we are happy, congratulations." smiled Andrea.

She moved in closer and hugged Brandon, "Hey stranger, how have you been? Hannah told me she saw you and I almost didn't believe her." Andrea looked sincerely at her old friend.

"Hey chief, I know I am sorry I haven't called. It's been crazy."

"Hey Kel." Andrea embraced her as well.

"Daddy…daddy look." Sammy came running up to Brandon holding a toy.

The gang stopped and looked at Brandon, then at Dylan, then at Kelly. Kelly closed her eyes; she knew this was going to happen.

"I see it, its cool, run back there and show the other kids." Brandon said as he uncomfortably pursed his lips together and looked around. "Ok…why don't we all sit down."

The gang moved slowly away from the front door, as all of their eyes focused on Kelly and Brandon. Brandon looked over to Kelly, "You want to?" Kelly shook her head and sighed.

"Ok, well. This is awkward, Uh, four years ago when I was in town for a conference, Kelly and I hooked up, I went back to my wife, Kelly had a baby. Sammy is mine, Dylan is not his father, yes he knows, I found out and that's about it. Oh and Emily and I are divorced, not related. Any questions?" Brandon said clapping his hands together at the end. "So when are we eating?"

"And you thought the barbeque was going to be boring." Brenda smiled looking up at Dylan.

"Well, I have the grill on so soon." David said trying not to show exactly how confused he was. Everybody quietly continued their conversations not questioning or commenting on the Brandon, Kelly and the Sammy situation.

Brenda smiled as she walked over to Steve, "So this definitely too good for you, good looking women must be Janet." Brenda stuck out her hand.

"Yep, Janet this is Brandon's better half, Brenda."

"Nice to meet you, you look familiar."

"Honey, I told you when we were watching her show, Brenda is on that show we watched on Monday night."

Brenda shyly shrugged, "Did you like it?"

"Like it, it was great, very Sex in the City. Wow you are going to be huge. I would love to get an interview with you for our magazine."

"Sure."

Dylan came over with a plate of goodies, "Great Janet now you're going to give her a big head." Brenda looked on his plate grabbing a piece of cheese. She scrunched her nose giving him a look. The two looked at each other and totally forgot they were talking to anyone. Brenda grabbed a small bite size appetizer and fed it to him, leaning in and gently kissing Dylan's lips before he even had a chance to chew.

Steve leaned in to his wife, "Remember how exciting it is in the beginning?"

Janet sighed, "Yeah, it fades though, don't tell them." Janet giggled.

"Yeah that was my next point, it never does with them."

Janet looked at Steve surprised and gave him a smile, "Really, you mean they are always like this."

"Worse, you should have seen them in high school, before they learned restraint."

"They were together in high school? I thought Kelly and Dylan went out in high school?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea." Steve rested his arm around Janet's shoulders filling her in and walking her toward the table of food.

David made his way inside with a plate of hamburgers and hotdogs and set them on the table. "Food is done, come help yourself."

David noticed Kelly pouring herself a glass of wine as he went over to the bar. "So how are you?" David said with a smile.

"Good, you?"

"Good…is there a reason why you didn't tell me about Brandon?" David was obviously a bit hurt.

"David, we didn't tell anyone, I'm sorry, please don't take it personally."

"I guess I owe Dylan an apology."

"Why?"

"Because I thought he was a scum bag and I haven't said anything to him in years. If he called, I didn't answer, if he emailed me I didn't write back." David felt guilty.

"He'll understand."

David shrugged as he noticed Dylan and Brenda sitting on the couch across the room. He approached them sitting next to Brenda.

"Hey David, can I just tell you…you are looking hot these days. I haven't seen you in such a long time, you were a kid."

David looked her up and down, "You my friend are looking pretty damn good yourself."

"Ok easy guys, I am sitting right here." Dylan joked.

"Sorry honey." Brenda leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Actually Dylan, I did come over for another reason beside to flirt with your fiancé." David winked and smiled at Brenda. "I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't know about Sammy and I feel horrible."

"Silver, its fine, you don't have to apologize to me. I don't blame you for being protective. Its done, it's over."

"Still friends?"

"Absolutely."

Brenda smiled as she wrapped both her arms around Dylan and David. "Awww I feel the love, kiss and make up."

"I'll leave the kissing to the expert, Brenda…Dylan, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks David."

Donna came over holding Ruby, "Is he bothering you guys?" she said smiling at David.

"Oh let me see Ruby girl." Brenda stood up taking the baby in her arms and sitting back down.

"Do you mind holding her while I make a plate Bren?"

"Not at all." Brenda smiled down at her, as David and Donna left to get some dinner.

"She is precious, right?" Brenda moved her, supporting her head with her hands so she was laying on her lap facing her.

"She is beautiful." Dylan leaned in and let her grab on to his finger.

Brenda became sad as she looked at this perfect little being, so small, so innocent. "She looks like David, huh?"

Dylan nodded as he looked over hearing sadness in her voice. "You ok Bren?"

Brenda shrugged, "Yeah." She smiled down at Ruby. "Hi pretty girl." Brenda said in a soft baby voice.

Dylan knew she wasn't, he ran his hand down the back of her head and down her back. He leaned in kissing her temple. "You're lying." He whispered.

She sadly looked over at him and gently kissed him on the lips. As she leaned out, he looked at her and he knew. He watched as her focus went back to the baby. Brenda and Dylan's attention was taken as she heard Donna, "Hey Gina, I didn't think you were going to make it. I am so excited you moved back here. Come see my baby girl."

Brenda looked at Dylan and exhaled, "Great." Brenda said under her breath, then setting her attention on Gina.

"I don't think you guys know each other, Gina this is Brenda, Brenda this is my sister Gina. Brenda is one of my best friends from high school." Donna said not having a clue, "And this princess is Ruby." Donna took her from Brenda and showed her off.

"She is gorgeous of course." smiled Gina.

"Gina...I heard David yelling about something, make yourself at home, you remember Dylan, I will be right back." just like that Donna was gone and Brenda and Gina glared at each other

"Hey Dylan." Gina let out a giggle. "Long time no see." She said sarcastically.

"Gina." Dylan eyed her as he began to feel really uncomfortable.

"So Brenda, how are you?" Gina reached for a chip in the bowl on the table.

"I'm great, twice in one weekend; I hope this isn't becoming a habit." Brenda smiled.

"So… you guys back together huh, interesting, did you have a nice romantic weekend." Gina tried hard to cover her disappointment.

"We did, actually Dylan and I are getting married." Brenda held out her hand. It wasn't like Brenda to be so cruel and but she just could not stand her.

"Congratulations." Gina swallowed hard. She was on her best behavior purposely making Brenda look like the bitchy one not her.

"Thanks, well I will let you two catch up. I have had my fill of phony bitch for the night." Dylan gave her a look as she kissed him on the cheek and got up and walked away.

Brenda went up to the table of food and picked.

"Please say you're going to eat that?" Kelly laughed lightly, "What's wrong with you?"

"She is what's wrong with me." Brenda looked over at Dylan and Gina talking from afar and Kelly followed Brenda's glance.

"What is she doing here?" Kelly said shocked.

"You guys ok, need anything to drink?" Donna asked sweetly

"Donna, why did you invite Gina here?" Kelly said whining.

"Kelly, be nice, she just moved back to town, she is my sister."

"Yeah that's sucks for you." Brenda said not taking her eyes off of them.

"Brenda, you don't even know Gina."

"Yeah I do."

"Huh?" Donna looked at both her friends confused.

_Ok I know weird chapter maybe. Let me know what you guys thought. There is a reason for the sexy start and now that all the friends know and everything is out in the open, that's done and I don't have to worry about it. It may have been a bit odd, but to me what better to lay everything out at a gang gathering._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Everything **

"Wait she did that? She came to your trailer?" Donna stood there shocked.

"Yes and Donna it goes back even farther, I know I should be the bigger person. It's just so hard when all I want is to smack her." Brenda glanced over seeing Dylan and Gina still in what looked like a heated conversation.

"I'm sorry Bren. We have all had our issues with her in the past." Donna, Kelly and Brenda gathered together looking in their direction. The site of them must have been obvious, the three of them huddled together whispering like high school girls.

**

"Gina, what are you doing? Going to Bren's work, I mean what's going on?" Dylan said calmly.

"What I just thought we should meet, you led me on, when we ran into each other you acted like you were single and happy to see me."

"I was happy to see you, just because I am not seeing you romantically doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friends, yeah, Dylan we were never friends. I miss us; you were one of the only guys who got me."

"Well you were one of the only girls that could put me in my place." Dylan smirked.

"Soo." Gina looked over at the three girls who she knew were talking about her, "You are really in love with Brenda huh?" Gina looked down sadly. "I have to admit I was secretly happy she wasn't a blonde and that it wasn't Kelly." Gina joked.

"I'm sure she thought the same thing. You know you guys might get along, if you would give it a chance."

"I doubt that, I have to admit she is pretty good, she definitely knows how to put people in their place."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, well Bren isn't one to hold her feelings back. Believe it or not she is a nice person."

Gina shrugged, "I guess it's nice to see you settling down, committing to someone, I just wish it was me."

"Gina…it's not that I don't care about you."

"I know….I know." Gina put up her hand to stop him; she didn't want to hear that he wasn't in love with her because he never had been. "I better give you back to your rightful owner; I am getting daggers, shockingly from Kelly not Brenda." Gina playfully rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you Gina." Dylan said nicely.

Gina stood up and leaned down giving Dylan a hug, "You too." Gina stood up and swallowed her pride as she made her way back to the high school click that even in her thirties she didn't belong too. She was going to try and put Dylan McKay behind her once again and apologize to Brenda.

**

Brenda sat on her couch with her legs up reading over her script. She had been reading the same page for over 20 minutes. Dylan had long gone to bed and for some reason she was having trouble sleeping anyway. Brenda thought of Ruby and thought about if she would ever have a baby; she thought about Dylan and if he really wanted what she wanted or if he would somehow resent her if she could never give him the family that he deserved. She had spent her whole life making sure he was always included into hers and now they were getting married and had the chance to give him his own. Brenda took a deep breath as she felt her eyes well up. Brenda began to let it all out and have herself a good cry. Feel sorry for herself and just let all the sadness that she had felt holding that baby out.

"Bren?" Brandon walked into the living room catching his sister balling her eyes out. "What's wrong?" he said concerned, he hadn't seen Brenda like this in a long time.

"Oh nothing." Brenda lied as she quickly wiped her tears and tried to shake it off.

"Bren, seriously, you're a horrible liar and what is it?" Brandon moved closer to her and Brenda moved her legs off the couch allowing him to sit next to her.

"Its dumb really, I am just feeling sorry for myself." Brenda looked down.

"Bren?" Brandon gently rubbed his sister's back.

"I found out months ago that I can't have kids. I had some fibroids removed and there were complications. And I guess I'm just sad now that Dylan and I are getting married and he of all people is committing to a life with me. I just wanted to be able to give him kids, a family."

Brandon looked down before meeting her gaze, "I'm so sorry Bren, I had no idea. Does Dylan know?"

Brenda slowly nodded, "Yeah." She smiled through her tears, "He claims he doesn't care, but I know he does. I know he is willing to adopt or do fertility stuff, he even got me a name of a great fertility doctor for a second opinion."

"Well that's great." Brandon was pleasantly surprised.

Brenda nodded, "It's just hard." Brenda shrugged. "It kind of takes the fun out of making one you know?"

"Bren, you know Kelly and I lost a baby back in college, they told her it would be hard to carry a baby to term but look at Sammy. Miracles happen, medicine changes. Those doctors never should have told you couldn't have children. Its never impossible, maybe just harder. Have you talked to Andrea? I am sure she would give you some advice and some real honest answers."

"True, I actually thought about that when I was at the party tonight. I haven't told many people, not even mom and dad. I am embarrassed and kind of feel like a…failure, maybe not the right word." Brenda began to cry again.

"It will be ok Bren." Brandon pulled his sister into a hug, "Hey…Hey..its ok." Brandon tried to comfort her. "Mom and dad would never think you were a failure, you are successful, you have more money than me." Brenda laughed, "You own this house, and you have been practically on your own since you were 19 years old. This is something you don't fail at, so you and Dylan will have to work a little harder at it, but hey I have seen the two of you, I don't think he will have any complaints." Brandon pulled her out giving her a smile in hopes the comment would make her laugh.

Brenda did let out a chuckle as she sniffled, "I know your right. I guess….like I said I am just feeling sorry for myself and seeing you with Sammy and holding Ruby tonight, I just got sad thinking it might never happen for us and as surprised as I was, I think maybe Dylan, wants it more than he led on." Brenda wiped her cheek.

Dylan shuffled into the living room, squinting his eyes from the light, "babe, when are you coming to bed…what's wrong?" Dylan stopped and let his eyes get used to the light as he saw Brenda crying.

"I'm going to go to bed." Brandon said realizing the two of them probably had a lot to talk about. He leaned in and kissed his sister on her forehead and he gave Dylan a nod and went back to his room.

Dylan moved next to Brenda, "Hey what's going on?"

Brenda looked up at him with tears in her eyes and saw the deep concern in his. "I told Brandon about what the doctor said about having kids." Brenda paused and then started to cry harder, "I want to have kids with you."

"Baby…hey, I know." Dylan took her in his arms. "Shhh its ok."

"Being around all our friends, most of them have families, what if they are right what if it's impossible?"

"Bren, I told you it didn't matter, we can do or try whatever and if it isn't meant to be for us then it isn't meant to be."

Brenda leaned out and looked up at him, "I want you to have a family, I know its not the time right now, I mean work and our wedding but I don't think I can live with the fact that I'm the reason you have to settle without one."

Dylan shook his head, "Brenda, you are my family, you always have been. You and Brandon have always been my family. I only want you, and whatever comes after that I will welcome but that's the most important thing. I'm not settling, not when it comes to you." Dylan continued to comfort her with his arm around her as he gently rubbed down her back.

"Brandon said I should talk to Andrea, maybe go in and see her."

"Well your brother is a smart guy; I think that's a great idea."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will go with you." Dylan took his index finger and gently raised her chin, "Hey this isn't your issue to go through alone, it's ours. And I know how this might sound but baby, we aren't hurting for money, we have the means to do a lot more than your average couple."

"I know." Brenda looked down, she was a lot more financially stable now compared to when she first found out. She met his gaze gain giving him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Just think how fun it will be trying. I mean we haven't been exactly careful." Dylan gave her a wicked half smile that made Brenda laugh.

"You and my brother are weirdly alike." Brenda smiled.

"Well hey, he does share a wall with us." Dyla shrugged sweetly, " It will be ok." He said softly

"But how do you know?"

"I just do." Dylan leaned in to her giving her a sweet peck, "Mmmm, come on, come to bed, it's lonely in there all by myself."

Brenda nodded, "Ok." Brenda got up first as she felt Dylan's arms wrap around her from behind. They slowly walked to back to their bedroom together. "Should I get the camera?" Dylan joked.

"No…..Dylan." Brenda laughed smacking him softly in the chest as she turned to face him. He leaned down and kissed her hard. Dylan picked Brenda up slightly moving her through the door as it shut behind them.

**

Brandon lay in his bed thinking about Brenda. He had no idea and he felt guilty and a bit sad that he may not be an uncle someday. His thoughts turned quickly to Kelly. He remembered when she told him she was pregnant all those years ago, and how deep inside he was so devastated that she lost the baby. Then he thought about Sammy, he was so in love with him and he just met him. He was so much like him, they way he talked, the things he said, and his mannerisms. How could a world be so cruel to take that away from someone that wanted it? There were millions of people in the world that should not have kids and did and people who wanted them but couldn't. Brandon reached for his cell phone flipping it open and searching through his contacts. He looked past his phone at the wall, he hit send and brought the phone up to his ear. After 3 rings, a voice answered.

"Hello?" Kelly said almost at a whisper half sleeping.

"Kel? Sorry to wake you." Brandon said softly.

"No...Its fine, everything ok?" Kelly sat up slightly in bed, "Brenda ok?"

"Yeah, she is fine, I just needed to talk to someone, Brenda told me about her fertility issues."

"Oh, yeah it's tough. But I told her they told me the same sort of thing, and I have Sammy."

"That's what I told her." Brandon sat quiet on the line, "I have been thinking about you."

"You have?" Kelly took a deep breath, "About what?"

"About us, back then and now. Everything we have been through."

Kelly sat quiet not really sure exactly where Brandon was taking this conversation.

"Kel?"

"Yeah I am still here."

"Do you ever think about us?"

Kelly paused a moment "All the time." Kelly breathed out.

Brandon paused for a second almost relieved she did, "Well I should let you go back to bed, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Alright, well….goodnight?" Kelly said softly.

The silence grew thicker stating the obvious that either one of them wanted to get off the phone.

"Brandon?" Kelly exhaled.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Brandon said quickly.

"Hurry."

_Ok B/k fans, hope that was worth the wait a little, these things can't be rushed, look how much angst B/D went through at the beginning. I know everyone is waiting for Brandon to tell Cindy and Big Jim about Sammy and it will happen soon. I am trying to figure out exactly how I want to go about it and my first idea was not to make a big deal about it and just state that he had told them but then another idea came in to my head, the soapy part of my brain so hold on tight, it will come no worries. Please review and I have already started with the continuation of this chapter so to speak already but my plan is to get the next chapter of LF up, which I have been hit with a bit of writers block with it. So of course I will post which is ever is done first. I hoped you enjoyed it, it was a bit emotional but I thought it was important that the twins had a moment. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. They keep my ideas flowing and I am glad people are sticking around. There are going to be some surprises in here so stay tuned. This chapter was influenced by Everything by Lifehouse. If you have never heard it I suggest youtube it or even search the lyrics. It's a very pretty song. Made me think of B/D and I also thought it fit B/K as well. Thanks for reading._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Be Careful What You Wish For**

Brenda lay on the couch flipping through the channels. She looked at the clock on her cable box and noticed her show was on. She normally didn't like watching herself but thought maybe it would benefit her to actually watch it. She had only seen the pilot at the premiere. She switched it on and took a deep breath. Her character on the show was a lot like her but at the same time totally different. Her character had a sensitive side that she rarely let people see. And she was well known as more of a hard ass. She was a single thirty something that had lost the love of her life to her best friend. After years of friction, they had reunited in the same city running into each other and now working together at L.A's hottest ad agency. She wasn't exactly sure where they were going to take the story but so far her character had just met a handsome Josh Henderson played by the unbelievably cute Julian McMahon. Her best friend was now unhappily married to her high school love but they were trying to build their friendship back up, even though Brenda's character Jaelyn Strong was still very much in love with her best friends husband. Brenda smiled as she saw her name and face on the TV. This was what she always dreamed of; she really wasn't sure how her life could really get any better.

Dylan opened up the door and him and Brandon walked in. "Hey baby." Dylan said as he closed the door and walked over lifting her legs up and slid in underneath them.

"Oh your show, who do I have to see you make out with this week?"

Brenda looked over surprised, "You watch my show?"

"Yeah sometimes." looking down shamefully. "I gotta see what my girl is up too. I saw on the preview last week Jaelyn is going to kiss Josh." Dylan rolled his eyes playfully, "Now I know why people become actors, even if they are in a relationship they can still make out with people and get away with it."

"Ha Ha yeah it's very romantic, acting out sex scenes with about 35 old creepy guys with lights, staring at you."

"Sex scenes? Jaelyn is having sex with Josh? Oh god, Brandon pull up a seat, this is getting good."

Brenda laughed, "Is it my imagination or are you into a night time soap?" Brenda moved her legs off of Dylan's lap and cuddled into him making room for Brandon. The three watched the show and a couple times she looked over at Dylan and nervously bit her lip because her show was known on the network for being a bit racy for primetime, and yes her character was about to have a hot sex scene, full of sexual tension being released over and over against the wall and on her desk at work.

"Didn't that guy used to be on Charmed?"

Brenda eyes widened looking at her brother, "You watched Charmed?"

"Nooo but Emily did."

"Sure." Brenda said with a laugh, "Yes that is Julian McMahon, he is on Nip/Tuck. I don't think he will be a recurring character, Nip/Tuck is huge, but I guess they have a different filming schedule than us, so we will see."

"Oh man." Dylan picked up a few pieces of popcorn and started chucking them at the TV, "Get off my girlfriend." he said joking.

"Damn Bren." Brandon said as he watched his sister get picked up and pressed against the wall.

Brenda sat there and laughed and closed her eyes in embarrassment. "'Oh my God this is weird." Brenda flipped the channel.

"Hey, I was picking up some pointers." Dylan said smiling.

"Sorry boys, I can't watch this with you." Brenda continued to flip through the channels and stopped on TMZ.

"Brenda…you don't actually watch this crap, do you?" Dylan said looking at her.

"No not normally but I got attacked by the paparazzi today after work, and hey maybe I just want to see if I made it."

"Hey Bren, there you are." Brandon said pointing at the TV.

Brenda laughed as she watched herself with cameras in her face being followed to her car. "Oh my god I look horrible."

"You don't at all." Brenda looked over and heard her cell phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Brenda turn it on TMZ, Steve just called me to tell me, you are totally on it. Holy crap, you have paparazzi." Kelly said with a laugh.

"I know." she said excitedly. Dylan and Brandon rolled their eyes and shook their head.

The two girls sat quietly on the phone as they watched. The scene turned to the news room part of TMZ where they discuss the different celebrities, and one of the reporters started to talk about Brenda.

"That's not all we have on the new sexy star of Now and Then, we have Brenda on the beach of Baja with fiancé and we hit the mother load, not only do we have video but we have pictures." The show cut to commercial.

Brenda mouth dropped, "What?" she looked at Dylan and he shrugged and shook his head.

"Oh my God Kelly let me call you back."

As the commercials were playing Brenda got up and started pacing back and forth. "What can they have, I don't remember seeing cameras in Mexico, do you?"

Dylan shook his head, "Maybe they just taped us on the beach."

"You didn't develop those pictures did you?"

"No way, are you kidding me? I wouldn't do that. I actually thought about paying the 16 yr old kid at the photo place down the street $1000 to show me how to do it myself." Dylan joked.

"What pictures?" Brandon said trying to figure what was going on.

Brenda began biting her nails. "What is this, the longest f**king commercial break known to man? How did they know I was engaged?"

"Bren, relax." Dylan tried to calm her down even though this attention made him nervous as well.

Brenda's heart stopped as TMZ came back on, "Brenda Walsh is getting down and dirty with her fiancé and we have it on video." The reporter repeated.

Brenda brought her hand to her mouth as she watched video taken of her and Dylan's Baja trip. They had them kissing, making out, making out some more and finally making out yet again heavily on the beach, full of groping and inappropriate touching. They had her walking alone on the beach the morning she let Dylan sleep in. "Oh my God, they were following us." Brenda whispered.

"It's not that bad Bren, so they have you and Dylan rolling around, making out on the beach, he is your fiancé, who cares, that's nothing." Brandon shrugged.

Brenda was not prepared for what happened next. The show started flashing pictures not taken from the beach or from afar, they were the pictures from Brenda and Dylan's bedroom photo session. Brenda closed her eyes as she started to cry. All of her phones started ringing off the hook. Brenda looked at her cell and didn't pick up; it was her agent, then her publicist and then Kelly. Brenda stared at the television and watched her most private moments with Dylan flash before her eyes. They had Dylan sleeping, her on top of him, him on top of her, kissing, naked, having sex, thankfully they blurred out the nudeness for cable TV. And Dylan and Brenda hadn't taken porn type pictures thank god, mostly just intimate moments of the two of them.

Brenda looked at Dylan as he just sat and stared at the TV as well. He had no emotion in his face and he looked pale. Brandon closed his eyes while watching, it was like a bad accident, he didn't want to see his sister in these compromising positions but he found himself peaking mostly because he couldn't believe it.

"Where is that camera?" Brenda screamed.

Dylan got up and walked into the bedroom ripping the drawers and the closet apart. He looked for his bag that he brought to Baja.

"Where's the friggin bag I brought to Baja?" Dylan yelled out from the bedroom

Brandon bit his lip, "The green one?" Brandon said calmly

"In my bedroom, I borrowed it when I brought Sammy to Disneyland last week."

Dylan came out slowly, "Did you develop the camera that was in there?"

"No I didn't see a camera." Brandon said feeling bad.

"It was in the front pocket." Dylan ran his hand through his hair. Dylan went into Brandon's room and found an empty front pocket.

"Oh my God, Oh my God." Brenda felt like she was hyperventilating. "They are still talking about me." she turned her attention to the TV again, "What I get the whole segment?" Brenda was in shock.

"Brenda Walsh is engaged to Dylan McKay, the son of the late Jack McKay, L.A.'s one time financier. Jack McKay had been sentenced and served time for 23 cases of tax evasion and securities fraud. He was killed in 1993, he had well known mob ties…" they went on and on about Dylan's dad.

Brenda looked up at Dylan with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Dylan." she whispered.

Dylan swallowed hard, "It's not your fault Bren." he said sadly as flashbacks of the bad press that had one time surrounded him and his father.

Brenda's house phone rang again, as she shook her head in total embarrassment. "I can't believe this."

"This is Brenda, leave a message and I will call you back….beep"

"Hey Bren, are you there? Pick up...I have those pictures they just showed on TV." Brenda ran over and picked up the phone.

"Steve, you have our pictures?"

"Yeah." Steve took a deep breath. "We get people that come in wanting us to buy their paparazzi pictures for our magazine. A regular came in looking to sell your pictures; I bought them but didn't publish them. Obviously I wasn't the only one they sold them too. You know how sometimes you will read Us magazine and then People and they will have the same pictures, that's why."

"Steve, what am I going to do?"

"First of all Bren, I had no idea you and Dylan were so kinky." Steve let out a laugh.

"Steve!" Brenda yelled, she handed the phone over to Dylan, "Hey Steve." Dylan said calmly, "What do we do?"

"Nothing, tell Brenda to be prepared for other magazines to publish the pictures. I have them here, their risqué so the magazines will black out for the most part but I bet if they spread quickly the unedited ones may be online." Dylan closed his eyes. "Not only that, she just got as famous as you can get. If people were starting to recognize her before, everyone will now, especially if it hits magazines like In touch, or Us. Tell her she has nothing to be worried about with ours though. I put them in a safe place and you guys can have them."

"Thanks man." Dylan sighed.

"I know it seems really bad but tell her, this kind of thing happens all the time, people forget, people see it and toss it aside. Next week we will have some other person doing something else. Its part of being famous and her show is doing well; it was only a matter of time." Steve said truthfully, "Just tell her to be prepared for things to change, she isn't a theatre actress anymore, this kind of press can be jeopardizing to her career or a booster. Believe me I do this for a living it will pass and everything will be fine."

"Alright Steve, thanks again." Dylan hung up the phone.

"What are the producers going to say, my cast mates, I am mortified."

"It will be ok Bren, people forget." Brandon said, "It's not that bad, I mean we almost saw you doing the same thing on your show."

"Brandon, its not the same, that's not me acting in a show, that's me and Dylan having sex, our private moments for everyone to see. Thank god my boobs were blurred."

Dylan bit his bottom lip, "Steve said the real ones might be on the internet."

"Great." Brenda closed her eyes, she had never been so embarrassed in her life, she felt cheap, exposed and almost violated.

Dylan walked over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug comforting her. He didn't say anything he just held her and the truth as he was mortified too.

"Do you think the camera fell out or something?" Brenda said through her tears.

"I don't know Bren?"

"Are you mad at me?" Brenda whispered.

"Why would I be mad at you, you didn't sell them did you?"

"Well no but you're such a private person and now people know we are getting married, and the other things we do behind closed doors….Oh God what if mom and dad saw?"

"Bren, mom and dad don't watch TMZ." Brandon was almost positive.

Brenda's phone went off again and seeing her publicist's name, she decided to pick it up.

"Hey Kim." Brenda said wiping her tears.

"Yeah I saw it, I don't have any idea how they got them, uh huh my fiancé and I went to Baja a few weeks ago."

"Yes a statement is probably a good idea, just let me know." Brenda hung up the phone and shook her head.

"This is humiliating, I feel like throwing up."

"Bren, go lay down, I will bring you some tea, ok?"

Brenda nodded slowly and walked to her bedroom.

Dylan watched as Brenda closed the bedroom door, "Shit Brandon, this is just great, this is not good, I am kind of freaking out."

"I can imagine, she knows how private you are, I bet she is more concerned with you then herself."

"I am fine, I am not the one who is on TV and you and I both know she is probably nervous that this might ruin her career but let's be honest, sex tapes, stuff like this, will make her even bigger, everything will change, our lives will not be private, our wedding will have to be kept under wraps, she will be followed, things are going to be like this for awhile." Dylan sighed, "I'm going to make Brenda some tea, go and check on her."

Brandon nodded, "I'll call Kelly back, She called me 3 times, the best thing for her will probably be to lay low for awhile, they will move on to someone else if she isn't exciting enough."

Dylan nodded and headed into the kitchen to make Brenda her tea.

Brandon dialed Kelly's cell phone and she picked up right away.

"Hey, sorry, Brenda isn't answering the phone."

"No I was trying to call you, Brandon I think I did something bad." Kelly said softly.

"What?"

"I think I am the one who got those pictures developed."

Brandon in shock sat there for a moment before finally getting the word out, "Wait, what?"

Brenda's phone went off again making a loud vibrating sound against the table. "Hold on Kelly." Brandon reached for Brenda's phone and his eyes got big as he saw the name flash on the face plate. The caller id flashed _Mom & Dad. _

_Please review! I know I am a meanie. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Laying it Out**

Brandon stared down at the phone setting it back on the table. No way was he going to pick it up now. He knew his sister well enough to know they were the last people she would want to talk to.

"Kel? Ok what do you mean you think you might have had something to do with it?

Kelly sighed, "Ok so I know I did."

"Kelly, what are you talking about?"

"Remember last week when Sammy forgot his Mr. Lion you bought him?"

"Yeah I gave you my key to go and get it." Brandon's mouth dropped as he finally realized. "You took both cameras." Brandon closed his eyes as he looked down.

"I didn't know, I mean, how was I supposed to know you would have a camera like that of Brenda and Dylan in your bag. I thought maybe you went through two disposables at Disneyland. Who the hell has disposable cameras anymore?" Kelly raised her voice slightly. "What is this 90's, everybody has digital cameras. Why did you have it anyway?"

"Kel….stop." Brandon took a deep breath. "It was Dylan's bag, I didn't even ask him I just grabbed it, he said it was in the front pocket, I didn't even notice."

"I'm coming over." Kelly said quickly.

"No...Kel, probably not a good idea."

"Why? I have to tell Brenda, I have to try and fix this. I could go to the place and she can sue, we can sue them." Kelly was talking hysterically.

"Maybe its best if we don't tell her, plus what about Sammy? Don't bring him here now it's late."

"Erin is here, not tell her. Brandon, are you crazy?"

"Well, what's done is done right?"

"Brandon, you're talking crazy I will be there in 10."

"Wait." Brandon heard Kelly's phone click, he took a deep breath knowing that the night was about to get worse.

"Hey Bran do you want some tea?" Dylan walked out of the kitchen holding a coffee mug.

"Nah man, beer, I need a beer."

Dylan looked at Brandon, "Your right, screw the tea." Dylan walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two Corona's from the fridge. As he walked over he handed one to Brandon and took a long sip.

Brenda came quickly out of her bedroom as if she was on a mission. "Ok I don't get it, so Brandon you borrowed Dylan's bag and you just didn't know the camera was in there and now it's totally gone."

Brandon swallowed hard and took a long sip of his beer. They all looked towards the door as a gentle knock sounded.

"Oh God, who the hell is that?" Brenda said looking nervously up at Dylan.

"I'll get it." Brandon said getting up from the couch and opening up the door. Kelly hurried through the door holding a pack of pictures. Brandon prepared himself as he closed the door behind her.

"Kelly? What are you doing here? I'm sorry I didn't answer I just couldn't talk to anyone…what's that?" Brenda pointed to the envelope in hand.

"Brenda…let me explain."

Dylan grabbed the pictures and opened them. He shook his head as he flipped through them. Brenda leaned over looking at them, "How did you get these?" Dylan said not looking at her as he still looked through the pictures.

"I didn't know, Sammy left his Mr. Lion in the bag and Brandon gave me the key to come and get it. He had told me he took lots of pictures of them at Disneyland and so when I saw both cameras in there I just grabbed them and took them in." Kelly looked nervously at the two.

"You did it?" Brenda exhaled.

"It was an accident. I didn't even know that was Dylan's bag, how was I suppose to know?"

"Ask….you could have asked." Dylan yelled.

"Hey, guys it was a mistake, relax." Brandon got up and tried to intervene between Kelly and Dylan.

"Do you normally just grab camera's and develop stuff that you have no idea what it is?" Dylan said loudly

Kelly shouted back, "No, but I don't take naked sex pictures either. And if I did, which I wouldn't…I would use a digital. Seriously guys how old are you? It's disgusting."

"Don't even start that shit; don't come down on us and what we do in private. You can take that lecture and shove it up your ass, you know your holier than thou attitude has gotten to be almost laughable, when did you turn in to such a prude anyway." Brenda said rudely.

'Prude? Holier than thou? Just because I don't have sex on the beach for everyone to see." Kelly got closer to Brenda.

Brenda shook her head, "I can't believe you, I was just humiliated on television and you think I.. I.. I.. , what is wrong with you? No matter how old you get you're still the selfish bitch you were in high school."

"Me? Selfish? Whatever Brenda lets not even talk about you. If you want something you just take it no matter who it hurts."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ryan…Dylan…whoever, whatever, you my friend are just as selfish as me."

Brandon sighed looking at the ceiling, why did it always come back to Dylan. No matter how well him and Kelly were getting along, it wasn't going to work.

"DYLAN! What are you talking about? Do I need to go back 20 years to refresh your deluded memory?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "Ok ladies, separate corners, where did you take these and Brandon, why didn't you tell us you had a camera in there of Sammy earlier?"

Kelly sighed, "The photo place by my house. I dropped them off and picked them up after a couple hours, they gave me them, I paid, that was it."

"I didn't even put it together until Kelly told me." Brandon said calmly. "I honestly didn't even know she had gotten my camera developed."

"Ok I'll go down to that photo place tomorrow and get some answers, simple as that." Dylan looked over at Brenda who was still fuming arms crossed. "Ok?" he said looking at her.

"Whatever." Brenda said, "It doesn't matter anyway, its done."

Brenda's phone vibrated loudly on the table she went over not even looking who was calling, "What?" she said almost yelling.

"Brenda?" Jim said.

Brenda's mouth dropped, "Dad…hi." Brenda looked at Dylan and bit her bottom lip. "Why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?" Brenda swallowed hard.

"Well…I guess I just wanted to ask you why the hell your aunt called me telling me for one not only that you were engaged to Dylan McKay but why I had to put it on some trashy celebrity channel to see you doing god knows what with him in Baja of all places. Brenda we did not raise you to be like that and if that is what Hollywood is doing to you, stop NOW."

Brenda closed her eyes and shook her head. "Now is not a good time dad." Brenda tried to contain herself.

"Dylan? Honey really Dylan? Did you not learn? What about his kid with Kelly? You know he called me asking my permission to propose to you and I didn't give it to him." Jim went on and on.

Brenda looked at Dylan with tears in her eyes, "He did?" Brenda took a deep breath and for a second all the drama with those pictures faded.

"You don't care he shares a kid with one of your best friends? Now I know you're an adult and I can't tell you what to do but Brenda, you deserve better."

Brenda paused and took a deep breath, "Alright dad, I am only going to day this once, yes Dylan and I are getting married, yes they showed pictures of Dylan and I having sex in our private hotel room and the pictures were stolen and published without our permission. I'm humiliated about it BUT it's done and people will have to get over it. Even you. And the truth is dad, I am 34 years old and I am still in love with him as much as I was when I was 16. I don't deserve better, I deserve to be happy and for once in my life I am."

"But Brenda, he is a dead beat dad. Don't you want children?"

"I can't have children." Brenda finally got it off her chest. "At least that's what they tell me."

"What?" Jim said sadly. "What do you mean?"

"I had some fibroids removed and there were complications, they told me children weren't possible."

"Why didn't you tell us? I am so sorry honey."

"I was going to…when the time was right. We will deal with it. Dylan and I have talked about it and we will try somehow to one day have a family and if it happens it happens."

Jim sat quiet on the other line. "Are we done? Brandon wants to talk to you."

Jim exhaled he felt bad about Brenda's fertility, "Yes I am done." he said calmly.

Brenda took the phone away from her ear and looked at her brother intently, She covered it, so Jim wouldn't hear, "Your turn, you have to tell him about Sammy. It isn't fair to Dylan or me."

Brandon took a deep breath and nodded as he took the phone from her. "Dad? Hey."

"Hey Brandon, did you know about Brenda?" Jim said sadly.

"Yes, she told me recently… Look dad there is something that I have to tell you and its going to be a shock."

"What? I am not sure how much more I can take, for god sakes Brandon I just saw your sister half naked on the television having sex with Dylan, its like my worst nightmare." Jim took a deep breath.

Brandon looked at Kelly, "Dylan is not the father of Kelly's son, I am. I cheated on Emily with Kelly 4 years ago and I got her pregnant."

Jim sat silent, "Ho..How could you keep something like that from us? We have a grandson that's 4 years old?"

"I have been just trying to find the right time to tell you, I found out about a month ago, maybe a little over."

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"No, I was married and she didn't want to be the reason we broke it off and it was complicated. She tried calling me to tell me but Emily never told me. She thought it was better to let everyone think Dylan was his dad and that way no one got hurt. Sammy knows I am his dad, we have been spending a lot of time together, he is a great kid, she had done an amazing job with him." Brandon gave Kelly a half smile.

"I don't know what to say, I have a grandson….and I was awful as usual to Dylan. I thought once you guys got older you wouldn't drive me crazy anymore."

Brandon lightly laughed, "You have to meet him dad, he is just…incredible."

"Your mother wants to talk to you."

Brandon continued to talk to his parents as Brenda moved over to Kelly, "Sorry, I'm sorry I called you a bitch and selfish."

"Me too, I don't even know why I said half that crap, I don't care about Ryan or Dylan. I guess I just felt really guilty and just lashed out. I am sooo sorry about the pictures Brenda, I honestly didn't know, I was just looking for Mr. Lion, the front pocket was the first place I looked."

"It's ok. It was an accident."

"Dylan, I am sorry." Kelly said softly.

Dylan slowly looked up at her and nodded. The truth is he was just as mad about the whole situation but didn't really know exactly how to handle it. The easiest thing was to lash out at Kelly.

Brenda walked up to Dylan, bumping her hip against him. "You asked my father for his blessing in asking me to marry you?" a small smile stretched across her face.

"Yeah, but he didn't give me it." Dylan looked into Brenda's eyes sadly.

"Something tells me he will now."

"You ok?" Dylan said pulling her into his embrace.

Brenda shrugged, "I guess, still embarrassed, hopefully I don't get fired."

"Bren, they won't fire you, you might get some offers for playboy but they won't fire you."

Brenda kept her arms wrapped around him but slowly looked up at him, "Playboy?" she lift an eyebrow.

Dylan looked down at her, "No, don't even think about it." Brenda let out a light laugh.

"Things are going to be a lot different now, huh?" Brenda changed her tone.

Dylan slowly nodded, "Yeah, for both of us."

"I'm so delirious and numb I can't even believe my mom and dad saw what they saw." Brenda started to laugh, "He must have died, can you imagine?"

"No." Dylan finally smiled a little. "I can't imagine, it was probably his worst nightmare come true."

"How am I suppose to face everyone, on set, all of our friends, do you think everyone saw?"

"Probably…but you just will, you have to remember here Bren, we are the victims and believe me that photo place will hear from me."

"I guess there is always tomorrow. I have a call at 9 am so we will see just how many people watch that show."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

Brenda and Dylan walked closely and went to bed, they had no idea what tomorrow would bring but they guess they would find out. Dylan held the pack of pictures in his hand. "These are going in a safe place, that's for sure."

"Yeah, in the next bonfire we have."

"Hey, no way, did you see them; they are pretty hot I must say."

"Dylan." Brenda shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're crazy."

"I have been called worse." Dylan leaned in and kissed her on the top of the head.

_So please don't think this crazy situation was wrapped up quickly. But honestly what are they going to do. It did get the truth out about Bren's fertility and about Sammy. Brenda and Dylan are going to just have to move on and there will be a surprise visit from someone too. Any guesses? Please review, your opinions mean everything. Only reason I continue._


	22. Chapter 22

_So on to the next chapter, it has BK and in a big way, sorry BK fans and thanks for sticking with me. I have to warn you though, this chapter is incredibly mushy and lovey dovey. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22 Hanging By A Moment**

Kelly sat on the exam table looking around the room. Why was it that doctors offices were always so sterol and white. Never any good art on the walls and pointless posters. She was in for her annual pap smear and she found herself a bit nervous considering this was her first time seeing Andrea or Dr. Zuckerman rather. Donna had been going to her for years and said once you get past the awkwardness of the idea, Andrea was a great doctor and they had been friends forever.

"Hey Kel." Andrea smiled as she came in opening Kelly chart.

"Hi, how are things?" Kelly said admiring how cool it was and how successful Andrea was, they had always know she would be.

"Things are great, I met someone. Lay back." Andrea said

"Oh details please." Kelly said as she laid back and stuck her heels in the stirrups.

"Well he is a doctor that also works here. Pediatrics, he's fascinating, and handsome and I don't know, its been so long since I have dated I haven't a clue. All set."

"He sounds amazing." Kelly sat up and was relieved that was a lot less awkward than anticipated.

"How's Bren? After the whole picture thing."

"Well honestly she hid out all week in her house, just going from work to home. She has to watch where she goes a little bit more now, but no one said anything at work and the pictures haven't hit the internet. Brandon told me Dylan went and punched out the guy at the photo place and took all the negatives." Kelly said with a bit of a laugh.

"Why does that not surprise me." Andrea said writing some stuff in her chart.

"So how are you? Feeling ok? Are you on birth control?"

"No, I haven't been on anything in years, I am feeling good a bit tired though."

"Do you want a prescription, I can set something up for you."

"Uh actually yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Kelly said nonchalantly hoping Andrea would keep her doctor, client relationship and not ask who she was having sex with.

"No problem, we just need a urine sample, pretty standard procedure when starting a new birth control."

Kelly nodded, "Thanks Andrea."

"No problem." Andrea handed her a cup. "I will go see if I have any birth control samples and I will write you a prescription. I will call you if the pap is abnormal but other than that we will want to see you in a year." Andrea gave her another smile and told her she could go ahead and get dressed and that the bathroom was around the corner.

Andrea walked into the lab taking out her prescription pad and started writing Kelly a script for Ortho Tricylan.

"Dr. Zuckerman?" the nurse said.

"Yes Carol." Andrea raised her head to look at her.

"I have Kelly Taylor's pregnancy test done." Carol motioned to the table in the lab.

Andrea walked a couple steps toward the counter and looked down at the dip stick.

Andrea knocked gently on the exam room door.

"Are we all set?" Kelly said as she grabbed her purse.

"Actually Kel we ran the urine sample, your pregnant."

Kelly looked at Andrea, she smiled and shook her head, not sure if she heard correctly, "What do you mean? I could have sworn you just told me I was pregnant."

"Your going to have a baby." Andrea smiled a reassuring smile trying to let her know she was not kidding.

As the color from Kelly's face drained out her smile faded, "Andrea, are you serious? This can't be happening."

Andrea tried to contain herself as Kelly's doctor, "When was your last period?"

Kelly nervously looked at the ceiling and sighed, "This can not be happening?" she repeated.

Andrea moved close to her, "You know were friends first, I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

"Well I am not." kelly closed her eyes, "How am I going to explain this one."

"Kelly you are an amazing mother, babies are a blessing."

Kelly nodded, "I know, it's Brandon's. Looks like we did it again."

Andrea lightly smirked, "Do you know when your last period was?"

"5 weeks ago. I have been stressed."

"Well lets set something up in a week or so and get you in for your first prenatal exam and check up. You know there are worse things then having the man you love's baby, right?" Andrea smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah I know. Thanks, it would be a lot easier if I knew where I stood with him."

"Well I guess it's a good time to find out."

**

Dylan opened up the front door and looked down to see Brenda laying on the couch watching TV.

"Brenda, get off your ass and lets go do something."

Brenda shook her head, "I don't feel like it."

Dylan moved next to her, "Babe, I swear to god there is an ass impression on this couch."

"Hey, be nice."

"Don't get me wrong its an amazing ass but baby, get up, I cant even see it cause its always on this couch. Come one, get dressed I am taking you for a picnic on the beach. We used to do that all the time."

Brenda sighed, "The beach? No way, me and you on the beach is not a good idea."

"Bren, no one cares, we are engaged, no one cares if you are making out with me anywhere, Get Up." Dylan said in a stern voice.

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes."

"Alright, thank you." Dylan playfully rolled his eyes. He had allowed Brenda to wallow in this TMZ thing for long enough, and the truth was no one cared, they hadn't mentioned anything since the show and none of the magazines even published them. Guess they didn't think it was that exciting to see a women and her long time boyfriend having sex, even though they had been off longer than on.

Brenda and Dylan walked quietly on the beach down in Santa Monica. Brenda laced her fingers with his and slowly looked up at him. "What cha thinking about?"

Dylan looked over at her and smiled, "Honestly? How much I love you."

Brenda smiled, "I love you too. Want to know what I was thinking?"

"Of course." Dylan stopped and faced her so he could wrap his arms tightly around her waist.

"I think we should set a date for our wedding. You know wedding's take a year to truly plan."

"A year?"

"Well yeah, I mean there is reserving the hotel for the reception and ordering the dresses, there is a lot of stuff. What kind of wedding do you want?"

Dylan shrugged, "I don't care as long I am marrying you, I will show up when you tell me and wear whatever the hell you want me to where."

"I don't know how I survived without you all these years, just being with you now is more than I ever wanted." Brenda whispered

Dylan leaned in and kissed her.

"Well maybe a year is way too long, I mean we have been waiting long enough right." Brenda flirted and smiled.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So maybe this summer, beach wedding, something small, Baja." Brenda smiled.

"No, I don't want to share Baja with anyone but you, here in town, the beach idea is great, our closest friends and family.

"Ok." Brenda said softly. "Alright then I guess we have 4 months, that's not a lot of time at all." Brenda looked down thinking.

"I'll help."

"Yeah we'll see." Brenda said with a laugh as she pinched his barely there love handles.

"Oh really?" Dylan smiled as he threw her over his shoulder carrying her back to the blanket they had laid out.

**

Kelly stuck her key into the door and slowly pushed it open to see Brandon sitting with Sammy on the couch. Sammy had fallen asleep while watching a movie.

"Hey Kel." Brandon whispered, he slowly and gently got up to make sure he did not wake him. "Sorry he went down for his nap about 20 minutes ago and I didn't want to move him.

Kelly nodded and looked down at her son. She walked over and gently picked him up and walked in into his bedroom. As she came out she took off her sweater and looked at Brandon.

"How is Andrea? Did your doctor appointment go ok?"

"Yeah it was fine." Kelly nervously played with her hands not making eye contact with him.

"Ok, well then I should get going." Brandon smiled nicely grabbing his jacket.

"Wait. Brandon." She said with tears, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, is everything ok?"

"I think so." Kelly grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him gently to the couch as they sat next to each other. "Brandon, what are we doing? I mean what's going on with us?"

Brandon naively shrugged, "I don't know, taking it slow I guess, not rushing into anything."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kelly looked down clasping her hands together.

"You know I love you Kel. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Kelly slowly raised her head and looked at him, she smiled slightly trying to get the nerve up to tell him. "I know, I love you too."

"Alright, was there anything else?" Brandon set his hand on her knee.

Kelly shook her head, "No, taking it slow, got it."

Brandon let out a light laugh, "Ok, I will call you tomorrow." Brandon leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek and got up and headed for the door.

"Brandon, I am pregnant." Kelly closed her eyes and blurted out.

Brandon stopped as he faced the door and slowly turned around, "Your pregnant?"

Kelly sighed, "Yeah…again. So much for taking it slow huh."

Brandon slowly walked over so he was closer to her, "Pregnant…really?"

Kelly slowly nodded waiting for more of a response. "Are you mad?"

"No…I think its great. Are you kidding me? I missed everything with Sammy and now.." Brandon stopped and walked closer to her and sat down next to her. He took his hand and cupped her face as he brought his lips to hers. He gently kissed her, moving his hand to the back of her head. They parted and Kelly kept her eyes closed in hopes all the tears that were forming wouldn't just pour out. Brandon pressed his forehead against hers as he played with her hair moving it behind her ear.

"I am happy." he whispered.

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. She leaned in and kissed him again this time much more passionately, as Brandon moved down her neck she whispered, "I love you, I don't want to take things slow anymore.

Brandon moved to her ear, "Me neither." he whispered back. "Marry me Kelly?"

"What?" Kelly backed away slowly in shock.

_Ok dedicated to all the BK fans that have been so patient with me. Did you guys see that coming? I had this planned for BK the whole time, I am sorry it looked like I forgot about them, I didn't, I just wanted to build a little angst with them that's all. Anyway please review, you guys better love me. : ) _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Don't Rain on My Parade**

Brenda looked herself up and down in the mirror. She rubbed down her short fitted red dress, turning slightly to look at her back side.

"Damn Bren, that dress is amazing, you look incredible." Dylan says buttoning the bottom two buttons of his shirt and grabbing his tie and wrapping it around his neck.

"It's not too tight?" Brenda continued to check herself out in the mirror.

Dylan laughed slightly, "Uh no, its good." He said with a smile as his eyes wandered down the back side of her body. "Will you help me tie this thing?"

Brenda nodded taking one last glance and turning and taking the few steps toward Dylan. She started to tie his tie as Dylan began planting soft kisses on her neck. "I can't tie it if you aren't standing up straight." She giggled.

"What time is everyone meeting at the restaurant?" Dylan said giving in and standing up straight.

"Seven, oh shit we better go." Brenda took a quick glance at the clock.

"Thanks." Dylan said after Brenda finished with his tie as he grabbed his suit jacket off the bed.

"It should be fun, getting the gang together to announce that we set a date, I plan on asking Donna if she will design and make my dress and of course asking them to be in it."

"Well we better get going, we are going to be late and we are the reason they are coming."

**

Brenda and Dylan walked through the double doors of the restaurant; they saw Donna and David standing near the hostess and approached.

"Hey guys." Brenda smiled giving both of them hugs. "Are you the only ones here?"

"No Andrea and Janet just went to the restroom and Steve is at the bar." Donna said sweetly. "Thanks for getting us together Bren, I feel like we barely see each other anymore."

"I know." Brenda said with a smile.

"Hey Silver, lets grab a drink." Dylan shook his hand. "Babe, I will be at the bar." Dylan said kissing her cheek and moving on to join Steve.

Kelly and Brandon came in all smiles and walked over to Donna and Brenda.

"Hey Kel." Donna smiled.

"Hey, sorry we are late, Erin of course was late as usual. Oh Bren, that reminds me, your parents are coming in tomorrow afternoon. Another reason we were late, they called Brandon right before we left."

"Great." Brenda sighed. "Alright, we will talk about it later."

"Hey ladies, Brenda how the hell did you get us in to this place, Janet and I have been trying for months." Steve said looking around

Brenda shrugged, "I just called and asked for a table for 10."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen Brenda Walsh has arrived." Steve said setting his arm around her.

"Steve." Brenda shook her head embarrassed by the comment.

"Miss Walsh? Your party can be seated now." A young man came behind them and said.

As they all walked to a big table in the back Andrea caught up with Kelly.

"I thought you were going to bring the new guy in your life." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, I was he was on call tonight and got called about 10 minutes before we had to be here." Andrea said disappointed.

"Ah bummer, I really want to meet him."

"So…how are you doing, everything ok?" Andrea asked sincerely.

Kelly smiled and nodded slowly, "Everything is great."

Andrea returned the smile as she sat down at the table. Brenda passed the menu over to Dylan and smiled at the gang that had all known each other for so long.

"So thank you guys all for coming, we wanted to get everyone together to celebrate and let everyone know we set a date for our wedding."

"Oh yay." Donna shrieked clapping her hands together.

"Cheers." Steve murmured as he took a long sip of his cocktail, feeling a little drunk already. Steve didn't get out much with Maddie and Elizabeth and one on the way. He drank for Janet and himself. Just enjoying himself with actual grown ups.

"So when is it?" Brandon smiled

Brenda was interrupted by the waiter as he began pouring everyone some champagne. She paused a second and waited for everyone to get some.

"Well we decided to have a summer wedding, July 18th. Something semi small but we wanted all of you guys to be a part of it." Brenda smiled lifting her glass.

"Yep, the original gang with some extras and of course we would love if some of your kids could join us as well." Dylan gave the group a small smile.

"Wow, we would be honored." Donna said cheerfully.

"Yeah definitely count me in." slurred Steve.

"Anyway I know it's short notice but we don't really want to wait and I figured with all your help, we could pull it off."

"Absolutely." smiled Kelly, "I swear Donna could plan a wedding in a day."

"So to all of us, still going strong." Brenda lifted her glass.

"To all of us." the group repeated back lifting their glasses and taking a sip. Kelly picking up her water and sipping that instead.

"Oh and order whatever you want and drink as much as you want, we are celebrating the fact this one finally came to his senses and realized he just couldn't live without me and Dylan here is paying." Brenda said looking over at Dylan as she began to laugh.

"Oh god, don't tell Steve that." Dylan joked.

"Lobster it is." Smiled Steve.

Dinner continued and it was nice to hang out with everyone. People get older and even though they all cared about each other just as much if not more than they did back in their high school days, life happens. No matter how much time passed with this group it was always the same. Like they had been together the whole time. As everyone was finishing up their meal and finishing up the 6th bottle of Dom Perignon. Brandon gently hit the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys, I am really happy that you found your way back to each other. And I won't go crazy with my speech because well I will need something to say when I am the best man, hint hint." Brandon joked and winked at the couple. "So Kelly and I have an announcement too." Brenda and Dylan looked at each other and shrugged.

"We are getting married…this time for real." Kelly said with a smile.

"And we are going to have another baby." the pride in Brandon's face said it all.

The gang stood there shocked at first. No one even knew they were dating. Everyone congratulated them and raised their glasses. Brenda bit the side of her lip trying to act as happy as she could possibly be. There was a lump in her throat and no matter how much she drank and tried to clear her throat it did not go away. She flashed a sad smile at Brandon and Kelly and looked down.

"To Kelly and Brandon." Steve said

"To Kelly and Brandon." Brenda whispered under everyone else.

"Wow, yay Kelly, we are pregnant together, must be something in the water." Laughed Janet

Brenda downed her glass of champagne, if it was in the water, she obviously wasn't drinking enough.

It felt like everyone had turned their attention to Kelly and Brandon, asking her when the baby was due and if they wanted to find out the sex. Brenda sat uncomfortably; she leaned over and whispered into Dylan's ear, "Can we get out of here?"

"Now? I thought we were celebrating."

Brenda looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Please, I am not feeling well."

Dylan looked at her and something was going on. "Ok, let me just get the check." he continued to look into her eyes and moved her piece of her hair behind her ear. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am just not feeling well, that's all." Brenda lied, looking away from him. If she looked into his eyes he would see right through her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Brandon and Kelly. There wasn't anyone else she wanted her brother to end up with. She had always loved the idea of Brandon and Kelly and honestly she had pushed for it for years. After finding out Brandon was Sammy's dad there wasn't anything she wanted more than to have her brother and Kelly get back together and be a family. It was the fact that her best friend was having a baby, another one, Donna had just had Ruby and Janet was pregnant again. She felt sad and she kept trying to face the fact that maybe kids just weren't in the cards for her.

"Donna, would you make my dress for me?" Brenda said sweetly.

"Of course, I would love too. Wedding gowns are my favorite. Did you have any ideas?"

"No I will look through some books, maybe we can have a girls night or something."

"Oh that would be great; we'll leave the guys with the kids." Donna right eyebrow went up as she looked at Dylan and David.

Brenda smiled and took a deep breath. "Well guys I think we are going to head out."

"Aww why?" Kelly said sadly.

"I am tired; all the champagne gave me a headache." Brenda lied again.

"You guys stay, want another round of drinks?" Dylan said as he looked around.

"Are you kidding me? Of course." Steve said as he finished his 6th cocktail.

Dylan handed the waiter his card and told him to get everyone another round of drinks before billing him out.

"Well thank you guys for coming." Brenda said softly.

"Congratulations, I can't wait for your wedding, and Bren call me we have tons of things to go through." Donna smiled.

Brenda nodded taking Dylan's hand in hers. "See ya." Dylan said softly and the two left the restaurant.

Brenda unlocked the front door and kicked her shoes off and plopped down on the couch. It didn't take long for the tears Brenda had been holding back to finally break free. Dylan started to loosen his tie as he sat down next her. He looked over at her and saw she was crying.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Brenda shook her head, "I'm just being stupid." She tried to stop the tears.

"Is it Brandon and Kelly?" he said sincerely.

"Its just that it was our celebratory dinner, us just trying to take everyone out for a nice dinner and drinks, then they just swoop in with this bombshell. I mean getting married, and having another baby, and then Kelly tells me my parents will be in town tomorrow. It's just like, way to take my night and make it yours." Brenda wiped her face. "It's stupid, I am being a baby."

"It's not stupid, I kind of noticed that too but I mean Bren, they were excited and did you see your brother, he must be ecstatic to be around for this one, be part of it. I am sure it was just that everyone was together and it was a good way to tell everyone. That's all, I am sure they weren't trying to steal our night." Dylan comforted her.

"I know, I'm happy for them, I want them to be together." Brenda started to cry harder.

"Hey, shhh it's ok." Dylan pulled her in kissing the top of her head.

"Is this what its going to be like? Every time one of our friends tells us they are pregnant I am going to have a break down."

"Bren, you know what I think, I think you should go to the doctor and get a second opinion. Whether it is the specialist or Andrea, see someone."

"But what if it doesn't matter."

"Well we wont know unless you go. Bren, it doesn't matter to me, whatever they say we can handle it."

"I know, your right." Brenda cuddled closer and closed her eyes. "I am sorry."

"Hey don't be sorry." Dylan pauses for a moment and he pulls her in even closer, "Soo your parents huh, greeat. Sounds exciting."

"I know right. A little more notice would be nice huh."

"Want some ice cream, I think it may be one of those nights?" Dylan gave her a cute smile.

"No, I am good, go ahead I am going to check my email and then probably take a nice bubble bath." Brenda looked up at him.

"Mmm better than ice cream, want some company?"

"Ooo absolutely." Brenda gently placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'll be in in a sec."

"Alright." Brenda watched Dylan get up and move toward the bedroom. She got up and sat at her kitchen table and opened her laptop. She opened up her email and quickly scanned down them stopping at a familiar email address. Brenda's eyes got big as she opened the email. A smile spread across her face as she read it.

_Dear Brenda,_

_How's my favorite scorp doing? I went to see my psychic last week and she told me I had to get in touch with you, that I needed to see what you were up too. It has been way too long Brenda and I'm visiting LA, I will be there on April 2__nd__ and I would really really like to see you. Have you talked to Dylan? I have been trying to call where he was staying in Wyoming but no answer. I talked to your mother last month and she said you were living in LA now. I will try to check this email thing when I get into to town and hopefully we can get together. Can't wait to see you darling._

_Your friend,_

_Iris_

Brenda smiled and shook her head. Dylan's mother and her psychic's. She hadn't seen Iris in over a year, Iris had surprised her and saw one of her plays while living in New York. They had always kept in touch and she always asked about Dylan. Had she seen him? Had she talked to him? It looked like Iris was going to pleasantly surprised of Brenda and Dylan's newest liaison. Brenda hit reply after realizing she was due in town tomorrow.

"Interesting, Iris and my parents all in the same weekend." She continued to write letting her know she was welcome to come anytime and what her address was. Purposely leaving out Dylan, boy was she going to be surprised and so was Dylan.

"Bren, are you coming or what?" Dylan called out.

"Yeah babe, I'm coming." Brenda closed her laptop and went to join Dylan in a much needed soak in the tub.

_Please review, I know BK fans don't get your panties in a bunch, there will be more BK and I will go over what happened in a flash back scene for you all to see. Thanks for reading._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 The Power of Three**

Brenda moved quickly running the vacuum around her living room. Dylan shifted in bed opening one eye with a groan; he turned slowly looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "What the hell is she doing?" he mumbled. Dylan slowly got himself out of bed. He began walking to the living room, shuffling his feet as if actually lifting them off the ground would cause him to fall to the floor.

Dylan frowned his brow. "What are you doing?" he said half sleeping.

Brenda continued to vacuum, moving tables and anxious cleaning.

"Bren?" He shouted.

"Oh hey, good morning." Brenda smiled, focusing her attention back down at the floor.

Dylan grumpily walked over yanking the power cord out of the wall.

"Hey." Brenda said looking at him.

"What…the hell are you doing? It's 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday." Dylan said half sleeping.

"I'm cleaning, it's such a mess." Brenda looked around.

Dylan slowly scanned the room which was completely spotless. "This room couldn't get any cleaner. You are just freaking out because your parents are coming over this afternoon."

"No." Brenda nervously fidgeted because she was lying, "I just couldn't sleep and it was such a mess in here."

"Jesus Bren, can't you wait until 8 or 9 to run the freaking vacuum cleaner?"

"Eww someone is grumpy today."

"Yeah, I am because your stupid nervous cleaning habit woke me up, its barely light out."

Brenda pouted sadly as she looked down pulling the cord to wrap back around the vacuum. Dylan looked at her sad face, he walked over gently placing his hands on her upper arms, "Hey, I'm sorry. Its just so early." Dylan clinched his teeth. Trying to contain his grumpiness. "Your parents are going to be so enthralled with Sammy, they wont give us a hard time."

"Yeah…right." she said under her breath. "No your right." she tried to reassure herself. "Do you want some breakfast since you're awake." Brenda looked at him feeling guilty.

Dylan shook his head, "No I am going back to sleep."

"Ok. Sorry." Brenda said sadly.

"I know." Dylan took his hand and gently ran it down the back of Brenda's head and nodded. Dylan dragged is still half asleep back to the bedroom.

"Oh Dylan, one more thing." Brenda said nervously shifting her weight. "Your mother is coming too." Brenda kept her lips tightly together flashing him a guilty smile.

Dylan's head fell and he sighed, "Iris? Really?" he groaned.

"Why don't you talk to her? She emailed me and had no idea where you were, she was trying to call you in Wyoming and you have lived here for months."

"Brenda you know how Iris gets, I just haven't got around to it."

"Mmmhmm ok, well she is coming, unlike you I have kept in touch with her and at least I know she will be excited to know the news with us and not be preoccupied with Brandon and Kelly."

Dylan let out a long sigh knowing he will not be able to go back to sleep now, "Great…Iris and your parents all three of them in the same weekend."

**

Kelly sat staring at Brandon while he slept. She gently grazed the back of her hand down his cheek. Brandon smiled and without opening his eyes he pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips. Kelly giggled as Brandon took the kisses down her neck.

"I thought you were sleeping?" she smiled closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"I am." Brandon said pulling her on top of him.

Kelly let out a quiet shriek, "Ahhhh It doesn't feel like your sleeping." she said in a baby tone feeling him aroused.

"Well he isn't sleeping, he is very much awake."

"I see that." Kelly continued to giggle.

Kelly pulled up putting all her weight on her hands while above him, "I am nervous about today."

"Kel, are you seriously bringing up my parents right now." Kelly sat up on top of him and looked down at Brandon.

"Well I mean are they going to be mad at me for keeping Sammy a secret and.."

Brandon pulled Kelly back down to him, "No, they wont be mad, they are going to be excited to meet him and excited we are getting married and having another baby. You'll see." Brandon took his hand and pushed Kelly's hair back and pulled her head down so their lips connected.

Kelly licked her lips and looked into Brandon's eyes, "Are you sure we aren't moving this too fast, I mean just because I am having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married."

"I want to get married, I have always wanted to marry you." Brandon tightened his hold around her waist. "This is what I am thinking, 3rd times a charm, this is my 3rd marriage proposal to you, third time we are back together. I mean and if you don't think so then I will add, this is also Brenda and Dylan's 3rd try together, when Dylan and I went to find Brenda the perfect ring,…3rd store. Baby I think 3 is our lucky number, all of us."

Kelly smiled, "Yeah true." Kelly moved to the side still in Brandon's arms. "I know Sammy is in heaven, you have been so great with him. I cant help but be so excited to have you with me this time around, I would have given anything for you to be with me for Sammy."

"I know, I will probably spend my entire life trying to make it up to both of you."

"It's not your fault, timing was bad I guess."

"Yeah." Brandon said under his breath. Brandon sat up and walked over to his overnight bag and pulled something out. He went over sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Kelly. "Kelly I love you and I think we got the timing perfect this time." Brandon opened up a black velvet box revealing an engagement ring.

Kelly exhaled as she looked at the ring, she slowly brought her fingers to her mouth, "Oh Brandon its beautiful."

Brandon took it out of the box and gripping it between his fingers, "I went to 3 stores, and finally found something that resembled our first ring and the second one." Kelly looked down at the ring remembering just how many of things Brandon had bought her, it was an eternity band just like she had picked out the second time but it had a gorgeous brilliant round diamond in the middle like her first ring. Brandon took her hand and glided it on Kelly's ring finger. Kelly looked down at her hand and smiled. The tears started to form in her eyes, "I love you so much." she started to cry. She leaned in resting her hand on the side of Brandon's face and gave him 3 gentle pecks on his lips.

Brandon smiled mid kiss, "So will you marry me…again...for the third time with this thrid ring?"

Kelly let out a laugh, "Yes I will marry you again." she closed her eyes and nodded.

Brandon leaned moving his body on top of her, kissing her passionately. The two made love, but somehow it was different this time, maybe because they were officially committing, officially back together and there felt an urgency to it or maybe it was just the fact they both knew they had a 4 year old in the next room that would bust in if they didn't hurry up.

**

"Dylan can you check the oven, it smells like something is burning." Brenda called out from their bedroom throwing herself together before her company showed up.

"I just did, its fine." Dylan said closing the oven.

Brenda made her way out brushing down her dress. "You look nice." Dylan eyed her with a flirty smile.

"No." Brenda said smiling and pointing, "We don't have time, I just got ready. Kelly, Brandon and Sammy should be here any minute and my parents should be here in thirty minutes." Dylan slowly walked toward her with his chin down but eyes running down her frame. "NO" she pointed again this time raising her voice. She backed up hitting the top of her legs on the couch arm. "Dylan…seriously…we don't have time." Brenda smiled as he finally caught up with her.

"We have time." Dylan took his hands grabbing her around the waist and pulling her roughly into him so their hips touched. Dylan kissed her passionately, he felt Brenda's body go limp as she gave in to him. Putting her hand on the side of his face and moving it to the back of his head. Dylan eagerly continued to kiss her as he moved her around the couch arm and slowly lifting her dress up her thighs. He guided her body with his leaning her softly on the couch. Dylan took his hands up her thigh and just as he got a hold of the small string of her panties there was a knock on the door.

"No…No…No… fifteen minutes." He mumbled." Tell them to stay out there for 15 minutes." He groaned as he began to pull at the panties.

"Hey…Stop, let me up." Brenda said with a smile, "I told you we didn't have time."

Dylan closed his eyes and let out a big disappointed sigh sitting on the couch leaning his elbows on his knees and pushing back his hair. Brenda got up and adjusted her dress and ran her hands through her hair.

"Who is it?" She called out taking the few steps to the front door.

"Brenda? It's me Iris." Iris called out.

Dylan's face changed from unsatisfied to a smirk. He shook his head, "Unbelievable even after all these years the women has impeccable timing."

Brenda let out a laugh, "Shhh." she reached for the door opening it with a big smile.

"Irrrrris." she dragged it out.

"Brenda!" Iris moved in embracing her tightly with her eyes closed. She leaned out taking both of Brenda's hands in hers, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look gorgeous too as usual." she titled her head, she loved Dylan's mom.

"I again tried to get a hold of my unappreciative son, but still no answer." Iris said with a sigh. "Why you guys never got back together was beyond me." Iris placed her hand gently on Brenda's cheek in a motherly way.

Brenda smiled, "Come in. Say hello to your unappreciative son." Brenda moved to the side as Dylan raised himself off the couch.

Iris grasped her hands together and lifted her shoulders, "Dylan, you're here." she sighed as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around her son's neck.

"Oh Brenda, your sneaky, you got a hold of him. Thank you darling."

"Actually I didn't have to." Brenda said looking at Dylan and raising her eyebrows. Brenda walked over closer to her allowing Dylan to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

A small smile creped across her face, "No…oh this is fantastic. You two together? I cant believe it my psychic was right for once."

"Your psychic?" Dylan made a face and looked up.

"See I haven't seen Brenda in over a year and when I went for my monthly visit to Chloe she told me I had to get in touch with Brenda right away, that I had been right all along. I thought maybe this was it but knowing you…I wasn't so sure." Iris looked at Dylan.

"We're getting married this summer." Brenda smiled holding out her hand and showing Iris her ring.

Iris took Brenda's hand in hers and looking down at her hand, "Oh Brenda." Iris embraced her again, eyeing Dylan and giving him a bout time look. "I am so happy for you, did I not tell you this wasn't over." Iris pointed back and forth between the two of them.

"You did." Brenda nodded slowly with a smile remembering how great Iris was during that time, giving her the crystal and comforting her about Dylan.

"You told her what?" Dylan said confused.

"Nothing." Iris pretended throwing up her hands in defeat.

Brenda smiled, "When you dumped me in high school." Brenda looked up at him, "Your mother came to visit me. She brought me a crystal, to help me stay strong. She also said…" Brenda looked up slightly remembering her exactly words, "That my relationship with you wasn't over." Brenda continued, "That this was just one moment…"

"In a very long lifetime." Iris finished for her. "You remembered."

"Of course, I never actually got to say thank you, that visit was something I always remembered, and the crystal I think helped, I still have it."

Dylan looked back and forth between Brenda and his mother, "You guys are scaring me."

Brenda lightly elbowed him in the stomach causing him to grunt.

"Thank you Brenda, if you weren't going to do that I was." Iris gave her son a look.

"Make yourself at home, can I get you anything? Some water, tea?" Brenda said sweetly.

"Tea would be great." just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it babe." Dylan leaned in planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I hope you don't mind Iris, I planned a lunch with my parents and Kelly and Brandon."

"Jim and Cindy. Oh this keeps getting better and better." Iris smiled taking a seat on the couch.

Brenda shook her head thinking Iris had no idea what kind of drama she stepped into but she loved having her there and if there was anyone she would have wanted to tell about getting back together and engaged to Dylan it would be her.

Dylan opened up the door allowing Brandon, Kelly and Sammy to come in.

"Wow Iris, hi." Brandon said surprised, "I didn't know you were joining us."

"Hello Brandon." she leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "Your sweet sister was nice enough to invite me."

"Kelly." Iris flashed a fake yet sweet smile at her.

"Hi Iris." Kelly looked down uncomfortably.

"And who is this little handsome guy?" Iris bent down so she was eye to eye with Sammy.

"I'm Sammy, duh." he said innocently.

"Oh well hello Sammy, I am Dylan's mother Iris, and how old are you? You're a big boy."

"I am four." he said with a smile.

Iris's smiled dropped as she stood up straight, "Four, wow." she looked at Dylan with full knowledge, Dylan had an adult relationship with Kelly years ago.

"Mom." Dylan shook his head.

"He is mine and Kelly's son." Brandon said with a smile. He could see Iris may be on the verge of a heart attack.

"Oh" she exhaled relieved. "Well nice to meet you." Iris glanced at Kelly without even realizing it.

Brenda sensed the tension between the two, "So Kelly why don't you help me in the kitchen and everyone can get acquainted." Brenda reached out her hand taking Kelly's and dragging her to the kitchen.

The girls entered the kitchen, "So Iris huh, I see she is still as warm as ever. She probably is relieved you and Dylan are back together and he isn't with me."

"Kelly come off it. This afternoon isn't only about you, you know." Brenda started to fill up her tea kettle.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kelly said defensively.

"It means that just because I didn't say anything the other night about your little announcement doesn't mean I wasn't pissed about it."

"Pissed? Why would you be pissed?"

"Because it was mine and Dylan's engagement dinner and you and Brandon came in and took it all over. I mean I knew you were selfish but tacky I didn't know."

Kelly's mouth dropped, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brenda sighed, "Nothing but did you for a moment even think about how your little baby announcement would make me feel. I know I am selfish and I am being childish but you could have picked another night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…or we didn't think about it, we thought you would be happy for us." Kelly looked down.

"I am happy for you and the truth is, I just have to get over it, I have to get over the fact that people…our friends will continue to have babies and I may not be one of them."

Kelly looked up at Brenda sadly, "I am sorry." Kelly rested her hand on Brenda shoulder.

"I know." Brenda turned to turn the stove on.

Kelly looked down at her hand seeing her new engagement ring and slowly moved her hand down under the counter so Brenda wouldn't see.

"So did you tell Iris about you and Dylan being engaged?" Kelly smiled.

"Yeah." Brenda smiled, "She is really excited."

"I bet, she always loved you. I never understood her, she always hated me."

"I didn't either at first but once you get past her earthiness and eccentric outlook, she really is very sweet."

"I am sure she is. What time are your parents coming? Those are the ones I have to impress."

"Oh please my parents love you." Brenda turned to the stove as the kettle whistled.

Brenda took out a mug and poured the hot water into it. "Hey Kel can you grab the tea in the cupboard behind you?"

Kelly nodded and reached into the cupboard and without thinking handed her the box of tea with her left hand. Brenda caught site of the ring and turned her hand over.

"Wow, its beautiful. When did he give it to you?"

Kelly looked over at Brenda uncomfortably not wanting to spoil this lunch for her. "This morning, don't worry we wont make this lunch about it, I promise."

"Kelly forget it, I am happy for you. Plus my parents are coming to meet their grandson for the first time, we can make this lunch about all of us." Brenda smiled feeling bad about making a big deal about the other night. She knew how excited she was to be marrying Dylan and it wasn't fair to make Kelly hide her excitement.

The girls attention moved toward the living room as the doorbell rang. The girls looked at each other and took a deep breath, "Ready?" Brenda whispered.

"As ready as I am going to be." Kelly began to follow Brenda into the living room.

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up Jim and Cindy meet Sammy. I decided to do a sweeter proposal type thing with BK instead of a flashback. Tell me what your thinking, I split this chapter into 2 because it was getting long. So if I get a lot of reviews I will post part 2 earlier than I wanted to (hehe evil grin). _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 A Much Awaited Reunion**

Dylan opened up the door to let the Walsh's in. "Dylan." Cindy smiled tilting her head to the side. She stepped closer embracing him tightly, "Its been so long."

"Yes it has, too long." He leaned out and gave her a smile.

"Mr. Walsh." Dylan said greeting him with a handshake.

"Hello Dylan." Jim gave him a firm handshake.

"Come on in." Dylan motioned for them to come in.

"Irrrris." Cindy shrieked, "I had no idea you were going to be here, its great to see you."

Iris smiled and walked over to Cindy, "It's always nice to see you. How long has it been?"

Cindy shook her head, "Probably close to 12 years."

Brenda and Kelly came out of the kitchen. Brenda set down Iris's tea and greeted her parents. "Hi mom." Brenda smiled, wrapping her arms around Cindy's neck.

"Hi honey, you look good."

"You too." Brenda leaned out and held her mothers hand.

"Hey dad." Brenda gave her father her sweet almost little girl eyes and Jim almost crumbled at the sight of her.

Jim took Brenda into his embrace, "I missed you, sometimes I forget you're a grown women."

Brenda closed her eyes and rubbed her fathers upper back, "I know."

"Well come in." Brenda moved slightly out of the way.

"Brandon, sweetie." Cindy ran over and tightly hugged her son followed by Jim. Kelly stood toward the kitchen with Sammy. She rested her hands on each of his shoulders waiting for a good time to say hello.

"So where is this grandson of mine." her voice getting quieter as she saw him. Cindy lifted her fingers to her lips as her eyes began to water. Looking at Sammy was like looking at Brandon when he was kid. She exhaled slowly taking him in. She didn't want to scare the poor thing but her first reaction was to run and grab him and kiss him. Cindy had wanted to be a grandmother for so long and after finding out about him, she had to meet him. Cindy slowly walked toward where Kelly and Sammy were standing. She knelt down, "Hi, you must be Sammy." Cindy tried to play it calm since she wasn't sure what Sammy expected or even if he knew who she was.

"Hi grandma." Sammy said with a big smile. Cindy's heart melted, just hearing him call her grandma sent the tears in overdrive. She let out a small laugh and took in how amazing the feeling was to have a little person call her grandma.

Sammy took the two steps closer to Cindy as he threw his arms around her neck. Cindy held him tightly as the tears poured down her face. Just the encounter itself did not leave a dry eye in Brenda's living room. It was so intense and overwhelming.

Cindy gently kissed the side of Sammy's head, "It's so nice to meet you sweetie." She finally got words out. Sammy let go with a smile and noticed a teary Jim standing in the wing. Sammy stepped to the side so he was in front of Jim. He lightly pulled on his pant leg.

"Aren't you going to say hi." he said innocently with a smile.

Jim's body went limp as he slowly lowered himself to Sammy's level. "Hello." he said softly.

Sammy gave Jim the same introduction as he did Cindy. He hugged his grandpa tight and it was all it took for Big Jim to crumble yet again as he started to cry. Brenda, Brandon, Kelly and Dylan were all taken back. They had never seen Jim cry or even show much emotion except anger. Cindy stood up slowly and looked at Kelly. Her head tilted sideways as Cindy didn't say anything. Kelly knew she was saying thank you. The two women hugged tightly "Oh Kelly, he's perfect."

Kelly who had been crying since the beginning of this reunion broke down. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Walsh."

"Hey… Hey, not important, what's important is now. I am just glad we got to see him and you decided to let us all in." Cindy moved Kelly's hair from her face as Kelly nodded as she sniffled and wiped her face. Cindy dried her tears and cleared her throat. "This is so nice. Brenda this house is wonderful."

"Thanks." Brenda swallowed hard a bit overwhelmed by what had just happened. The sight of seeing her parents meet their grandson moved her. It moved everyone including Iris who had no idea until they introduced themselves they had never met. Brenda knew Brandon wanted to talk to his parents, about marrying Kelly and the upcoming baby.

"Well lunch is almost ready, Dylan…Iris will you guys help me in the kitchen and we will let them catch up."

Iris nodded politely as her and Dylan followed Brenda into the kitchen.

"Wow, that was…emotional." Brenda shook her head still shocked.

"Yeah, I may have stopped breathing for a second." Dylan said moving closer to Brenda.

"I'm sorry Iris, when I told you to come for lunch I bet you weren't expecting this." Brenda smiled, Iris must have thought they were crazy.

"Oh Brenda, that was magical. And we are going to be family." Iris looked over at her son and the women she had always wanted him to be with. She watched the way Dylan looked at her and wiped a tear stained face, lowering a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Did I tell you how happy I am that the two of you are together?" Iris smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah you did mom, about 10 times." Dylan joked.

**

"So Brandon, we haven't talked to you in a while, what are you doing for work here in L.A."

Brandon looked down with a smile, "Actually I am unemployed as of now."

"Unemployed…you?" Jim said, "How is that possible, with your writing and experience any of this papers would be happy to have you."

"I know, I had been in talks with the L.A. times but then I found out about Sam and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could."

Cindy smiled glancing over at Sammy playing with his trucks on Brenda's floor, "I can see why."

"So… what happened with the paper then?" Jim said concerned.

"I told Jeff, I was still interested but to let me get settled a bit here in L.A. and that I would let him know. I actually just checked in with him last week, they are ready and willing to take me in whenever I say so."

"Well Brandon, that's great." Cindy said happily still staring at Sammy.

"And Brenda tells me you work at good old West Beverly Kelly. That must be interesting." Cindy said taking her attention back to Kelly.

"Yeah it is, I love the kids and it feels good trying to help them and guide them in the right direction."

Jim leaned closer to Brandon and talked softly, "What's Dylan doing now?"

Brandon shook his head, "Dad, the two people you don't have to worry about when it comes to success and money would be Brenda and Dylan, I think they are more than set."

Jim leaned back and nodded with a small smile, "Good."

"I saw Brenda's show, a bit sexy but I am hooked." Cindy said naively.

"Yeah, Brenda has made it here in this town that's for sure. She can pretty much get us into any restaurant from here to Melrose to New York, she gets asked for autographs, we had to sneak out of the back of one of the shops down on rodeo cause there was a swarm outside just wanting to take her picture." Kelly smiled.

"I am surprised Dylan puts up with all the attention." Jim smirked.

"I guess we all kind of got used to it, the truth is they don't care much about who we are its just her. Its nice her show is doing so well and it got picked up for a second season." Brandon liked that his parents seemed interested in what Brenda was doing and they didn't seem to be prying for questions about what the future held for him and Kelly or to get dirt on Dylan.

"Well it is right up her alley I would imagine." Jim said with a laugh.

A small awkward silence filled the room and Brandon felt it was a good time to bring up his news. "So mom…dad, Kelly and I have something to tell you."

Cindy eyes got wide hoping what she was about to hear was what she truly wanted. "What is it?"

"Well…Kelly and I are getting married." Brandon said with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh honey that's wonderful." Cindy gleamed. "Both of our kids getting married, it doesn't get any better than this." Cindy looked at Jim.

"Well there is one more thing." Brandon took Kelly's hand in his. "We are going to have another baby."

Cindy placed her hand on her heart, "Really?" she exhaled, "Oh I am so happy for you two." Cindy wrapped one arm around Kelly and the other over Brandon. "This is such a special day."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." smiled Jim. "We are happy for you, its kind of fast but not at the same time."

"Wow Dylan marrying Brenda…Brandon marrying Kelly, I had been secretly routing for this." Cindy smiled.

Brenda started to spread out the lunch she had made, from finger foods to ham, she attempted to go all out. She wanted her parents to feel welcome even though them coming was a last minute decision.

"You guys hungry?" Brenda called out setting a dish down.

"I am." Sammy jumped up and ran over to Brenda. Brenda picked up Sammy and started pointing out the different foods on the table in an attempt to make him a plate. Cindy got up to help Brenda as Jim leaned in closer to Kelly and Brandon.

"How is your sister? Is she happy? I cant stop thinking about what she told us about having kids." Jim said worried.

"She is ok." Brandon said reassuring.

"Its hard on her." Kelly butted in.

Jim shook his head with sadness, he felt bad and just like all the times before he didn't know how to make it better. Jim got up and made it over to the table.

"Well this went better than anticipated." Brandon said leaning and whispering in Kelly ears.

"I know, thank God. My emotions and hormones are over the place, I don't know if I could have taken all the drama."

Brandon looked into her eyes, he smiled shyly and shrugged, "So this is it, its actually happening."

"Finally." Kelly giggled as she leaned in and kissed Brandon on the lips over and over.

"You two hungry?" Brandon said resting his hand on Kelly's flat belly.

"Starving." Brandon took Kelly's hand and gently pulled her toward the food.

Cindy patted her mouth gently with her napkin, "So when are you guys getting married?" Cindy directed her question at both couples.

"July 18th for us." Dylan said setting down his drink.

"Wow that's so soon." Jim swallowed hard, It would be great if your grandmother was well enough to fly out here. I hope so."

"That would be wonderful." Brenda said sadly, knowing her grandmother had been sick for a while.

"What about you guys?" Jim asked Brandon and Kelly.

"We are going to wait until after the baby is born." Brandon said sincerely.

"Yeah, I have been waiting for this for a long time and I don't want to be a whale as a bride." Kelly joked.

"Oh please Kel, you would look gorgeous even as a whale." Brenda smirked.

Kelly smiled and shook her head in embarrassment. "We will work on one thing at a time."

The rest of the lunch went perfectly, everyone got along, Cindy had read about 15 stories to Sammy and just feel in love with him from the moment she saw him. It was going to be hard for her to leave now. With Sammy, and a new baby coming, Brenda planning the wedding, Cindy wanted to be around for everything. Kelly, Brandon and Sammy said their goodbyes as the lunch turned into dinner.

"Mom…Dad…we will call you guys tomorrow, we can take Sammy to the park or something." Brandon smiled helping Sammy with his jacket.

"Cant wait." Jim smiled, "Bye." they all waved.

"Can I get anyone some coffee or anything." Brenda said clearing a few of the plates on the coffee table.

"Bren, I got it, you have been on your feet since 5:30 this morning." Dylan smiled sweetly taking the plates out of her hand.

"5:30? Sweetie what for?" Iris asked.

"I was nervous." Brenda shrugged.

"Oh please, for what?" Cindy said as she shook he head.

"I don't know." Brenda brushed it of as nothing. "Mom…Dad where are you guys staying?"

"We are staying over at The Beverly Royale, we are here for a week."

"Oh good, mom if you want I can take you on set of the show next week."

"Oh Brenda that would be incredible, can I meet that Josh guy, the one your character is getting hot and steamy with?"

Brenda laughed, "Julian McMahon…sure."

Cindy turned giddy, "Oh God don't remind me." Dylan said overhearing as he walked in from the kitchen. "I swear Brenda likes her new show because she gets to kiss all of the males on the show. If I did that, she would never have it."

Brenda glared at him and shrugged, "Its work, plus your not an actor."

"Well I'm beginning to wonder why not, seems like you got it made." Brenda shook her head and smiled.

"Well I wouldn't complain, he is handsome." blushed Cindy.

They all laughed at Cindy's honesty, "Its pretty late, we should probably get back to the hotel. Everything was perfect Brenda, thanks for such a special day." her mother said nicely.

"Thanks for coming." Brenda gave her mother and father a hug, "We will call you tomorrow."

"Iris, do you want a ride to your hotel?" Jim offered.

"No, I will take a cab, I am going to stick around and help Brenda clean up a little."

Jim and Cindy nodded, "Hey Dylan, why don't you walk us out." Jim said shifting his weight.

Dylan followed them outside, "I just wanted to apologize to you about that phone call and not giving you our blessing." Jim said sincerely.

"You know how we feel about you Dylan. We couldn't be happier you and Brenda are finally making this happen.

"I appreciate it more than you know." Dylan swallowed hard.

"Alright, thanks again and you do have our blessing. Make each other happy." Cindy said with a smile as she rested her hand on his cheek. She embraced him kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Big Jim." Dylan said with a smile and he held out his hand.

"Good night Dylan." Jim hand met with his as he pulled him into a fatherly hug.

**

Brenda plopped on the couch next to Iris, "Well I am glad that is over. It seemed to go pretty well."

"Yes, very well. Seeing your mother, I swear we were friend in another life. She is so spiritual. I have to keep in better touch with her."

"Yeah she likes you too."

"So please don't think I am prying but I see Brandon and Kelly are having another baby, are you and Dylan planning on having kids?"

Brenda sighed, "We want to." Brenda looked sadly at Iris. "But it may be hard."

Brenda explained what the doctor said as Iris listened closely. "I have my good days and bad. Your son has been wonderful." Brenda smiled as Dylan walked back from the outside.

"Brenda… a wise man once said, You can have anything you want if you will give up the belief that you can't have it."

Brenda looked up at Iris "Thanks." Brenda smiled and nodded.

"I should go." Iris started to grab her purse.

"Are you sure you wont stay here, I hate the idea of you taking a cab by yourself this late." Brenda pleaded.

"No, I have a room, I will catch up with you guys tomorrow."

"Well at least let me take you mom." Dylan offered.

"Alright." Iris smiled and gave him a quick nod.

"Bye Iris, thanks for everything. It was really great having you here." Brenda embraced Iher.

"You guys know how much I love you, I couldn't be happier, you belong together, you always have."

Dylan shook his head and smiled, "Come on mom." he placed his hand on her back directing her to the door. Brenda followed them to the door.

"I'll be back soon." Dylan leaned in and gave Brenda a gentle kiss on the lips, as he lingered there for a second. He stared at her, he took his hand and rubbed it down the back of her head pulling her to him again as he kissed her forehead. "Bye." Dylan smiled and closed the door behind him.

Brenda sighed, "Thank god that's over with." she whispered. She made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay from the refrigerator. She thought about what Iris said and no matter how crazy she was she was always right and so inspirational. _You can have anything you want if you will give up the belief that you can't have it. _She repeated it a couple times in her smiled and shook her head_, _"F**king Iris." Brenda smiled and started cleaning up. She always knew what to say.

_Ok so not much going on this chapter but some important stuff. Sorry if I bored you with the lack of drama but I wanted to go this route, I wanted to get everything set up because B/D's wedding is coming in the next couple chapters. Stay tuned for Brenda and Dylan's Bachelorette / Bachelor parties, should be interesting. Some other people from the past are coming as well. Any guesses?_


	26. Chapter 26

_This is a fun chapter, light, funny, sexy. Just like a Bachelorette and Bachelor party should be. It's rather long and that's because I didn't want to split up. About Little Fish, I experiencing some writers block with it but no I have not forgotten about it and I do have the next chapter planned out. This one is just drawing me in more because I know exactly whats going on with everyone. I will try and update LF in the next couple days. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 26 The Last Hurray**

Dylan made his way into the Peach Pit looking around for the guys, he spotted them out on the patio and he made his way over to them.

"Alright I'm here, this better be good, you guys dragged me out if bed with my soon to be wife, where I had planned on spending the whole day." Dylan raised his eyebrows as he straightened out his shirt.

"It's 3 o'clock?" David said popping a french fry in his mouth.

"Yeah I know." Dylan raised his eyebrows again with a smile.

"TMI…dude…TMI." Brandon said shaking his head.

What is that? TMI, Brandon, you sound like chick." Dylan reached for the menu.

"Sorry, Silver has been spending a lot of time over the house." Brandon smiled.

"Sooo in bed all day huh? Tell me more." Steve leaned forward with a smile.

"You know how it is Sanders." Dylan smiled shyly.

"No…I don't, I'm about to have my 3rd kid, I have no idea. Let me live vicariously through you. Details please, and make them hot, sweaty and graphic." Steve gave his famous perverted smile.

"No, lets not and pretend we did." Brandon sighed.

"Ok guys, so why the male bonding meeting, honestly with all this wedding business, I haven't see Brenda alone in months, she permanently has Donna or Kelly or Both connected to her hip."

A young waiter came over, "Hey Brandon, can I get you guys anything?"

"Hey Dixon, you know Brenda's soon to be husband Dylan, and David but this is my old friend Steve." Brandon introduced him. "This is Silver's boyfriend, Dixon."

"Hey bro." Steve went in for a hang shake and knuckles.

"Dixon, I will have a mega burger, fries and coffee."

"What kind of coffee? Latte, Mocha…"

Dylan shook his head, "Just a regular coffee." Dylan smiled.

"Got it." Dixon made a quick note and walked away.

"Alright, the reason we dragged you out of _bed with Brenda_ is because…you my friend are getting married in a week and half. Its time we discuss your bachelor party." Steve smiled and clapped his hands and began rubbing them together.

"Oh no, no no crazy parties for me, I am good." Dylan put up his hand.

"Steve is right…Dylan buddy, I know what you're thinking but you're getting one, so lets make this easy and plan something." David smiled.

"Alright but no strippers, lets just keep it simple, just us guys, we can go shoot some pool or something, drink heavily, or Steve here will and keep it at that. I am sure Brenda would agree."

Brandon laughed, "Ha yeah, the girls are on their way to your house now and I know who they brought in to help plan, believe me." Brandon said not wanting to give away the surprise.

"Oh god who?" Dylan said as he received his food.

"My lips are sealed." Brandon said putting up his hands.

"Fine, whatever, no strippers." Dylan said picking up his burger. "I mean how crazy can a bachelorette party get anyway, no matter who the girls brought in."

Steve laughed, "Yeah, sure ok…whatever you say. I just have one more question for you my friend?"

"What's that?" Dylan said amused.

"Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?" Steve lifted an eyebrow.

Dylan shook his head, "No comment." he said with a smile.

David, Brandon and Steve looked at each other, "Both it is!" they clinked their glasses together.

**

Kelly, Donna, Janet, and Andrea made their way up Brenda's porch. Donna knocked on the door. Brenda opened it with a smile.

"Hey guys, I didn't know we were meeting today." Brenda let them in.

"Well there are some last minute wedding details we need to go over." Donna said nonchalantly.

"Ok, what's up?" Brenda sat on the couch pulling her leg under her.

"Well…your wedding is in a week and a half, last hurray of single hood, you need a bachelorette party my friend." Kelly said with a guilty smile.

"I'm listening." Brenda leaned forward smiling.

"Well, this is what we have so far, my house, this Saturday, we invite whoever you want, food, lots of drinks…at least for you guys." Kelly smiled putting her hand on her present belly.

Brenda laughed lightly; "More for us." she took both hands giving Andrea and Donna high fives.

"You know it." nodded Donna.

"Sounds good to me." Brenda said excitedly.

"Ok, guest list." Andrea took out a pad of paper and a pen from her purse.

"Alright, umm, well you guys, my mother, Iris, Jackie, Felice, Rebecca and Silvia from work, you can invite Silver Kelly."

"Uh no." Kelly shook her head.

"Ok." shrugged Brenda, "Who else?"

"What about Mrs. T, I know she would want to come." Donna pointed out.

"Yeah." Brenda nodded.

"Can I invite Gina?" Donna made a face.

Brenda looked at Kelly and bit the side of her cheek, "You can say no, it's just…she has been good and she comes over for dinner once a week and she may have saw some of the wedding stuff and asked if she could come."

"Fine…but if she starts with me, I swear to God she is out. No bullshit." Brenda said firmly.

"You got it." Donna crossed her heart.

"Alright, my friends we are going to have a party." smiled Andrea.

**

Brenda brushed through her hair as she watched Dylan buttoning his shirt through the mirror.

"So what do you guys have planned for the night?" Brenda put her hairbrush on her dresser and turned to face him leaning up against it.

"I can honestly say Bren, I don't have a clue but I am a little scared, with Steve in charge, who knows, I am assuming there will definitely be strippers." Dylan took a deep breath.

"Great…no skanks in my bed." Brenda joked.

Dylan smiled moving closer to her, "That goes for you too."

"Girls don't sleep with strippers, Dylan, we have some standards." Brenda lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yes I am sure. Come here." Dylan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Brenda leaned in and aggressively kissed him, gently letting her tongue dance around with his. Dylan let out a moan, "Wow." he whispered.

"After all those sluts rub up against you, you remember what you have home huh."

Dylan smiled and took a deep breath still shaken from the kiss. "How can I forget? Or more importantly why would I want to." Dylan went in again picking her up and turning her slightly.

"Alright, I better go, the boys will be here soon and I have ladies awaiting me. I will see you tomorrow. Make sure all the guys spend the night, I don't want anyone drinking and driving home, ok?" Brenda sat on the bed as she began to tuck her fitted skinny jeans in her knee high boots before zipping them up.

"Ah you're wearing your hooker boots?" Dylan looked down seductively.

"They aren't hooker boots, they are stilettos."

"Whatever they are keep those puppies on for tomorrow."

Brenda let out a laugh, "You got it." Brenda got up and ran her fingers through her hair, "Gimme a kiss, I am leaving." Brenda kissed Dylan goodbye and made her way through the living room. Brenda opened the door to find Brandon, Steve, Jim and David standing there.

"Oh hey boys, be good or I will tell all of your wives." Brenda pointed at each of them.

Brandon smiled and raised his hand, "Haha not married yet."

Brenda playfully hit Brandon in the stomach, "Hey."

"Daddy, watch these boys." she leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you too." Steve said

"Yeah we aren't the ones with strippers, I am sure your pregnant wives will behave themselves." laughed Brenda. "I'm stuck with a bunch of party animals.

"Dude Dylan, you told her about strippers? I didn't tell Janet." Steve called out as Dylan made his way into the living room.

"Steve…Steve….Steve, your wife has been married to you for 10 years, I think she knows you." Brenda patted him on the shoulder. David and Brandon laughed under their breath.

"Alright, bye boys, be good, Baby I love you." Brenda looked at him and blew him a kiss.

Dylan shook his head slowly with a smile, catching the kiss, "I love you too." Brenda made her way out the front door.

"Dude, McKay, your whipped." Steve said making his way into the house.

"What? What did I do?" Dylan said lifting his hands up.

**

Brenda let herself into Kelly's house as the sound of 90's music blared through the house.

"Feeling nostalgic guys?" laughed Brenda as she took off her jacket.

Everyone was there already, as Brenda made her way around the room greeting everyone.

"Hey Gina." smiled Brenda.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me come." Gina was sincere.

"No problem, enjoy yourself, and you can be my drinking partner since half this party is either old or pregnant." Brenda swung her arm around Gina's shoulders and smiled.

"You got it."

**

Dylan braced himself as the doorbell rang. "Oh god guys already, I am not drunk enough, believe me." Dylan joked.

Brandon got up and answered the door, "Well hello ladi.." Brandon stopped.

"Hello Gentlemen, did someone call for some female entertainment." Valerie smiled holding her hands out.

Dylan smiled and shook his head, "Yeah Val, we've all seen you naked already."

"Hey, I resent that, plus Dylan don't be so modest I am sure most of the girls at Kelly's house have seen you naked as well." Valerie made her way in taking Brandon's beer out of his hands and took a sip. Dylan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Val shouldn't you be at the girl party?" David said with a smile.

"Yes I am on my way I just wanted to give you a present Dylan; you guys know I am more of a guy's girl."

Val handed Dylan a gift bag, "I know you were always an ass man." The gift bag had a women's butt in a g-string on it.

"Well, thank you honey, but I consider myself both an ass man and a boob man." Dylan put down his beer and gave Valerie a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dylan opened the bag, blushed slightly pulling out handcuffs, edible underwear and warming lube.

Dylan nodded and smiled, "Nice. Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie, alright guys be good, I have to meet our male entertainment." Valerie handed Brandon's beer back to him and walked toward the door.

"Wait…you got Bren strippers?" Dylan made a face.

"Hell yeah Dyl's, you think you're the only one getting body parts rubbed in your face. Byeeee." and just like that, Valerie left.

"Great." Dylan shook his head.

"Man that Valerie is a wildcat, still looks fine as hell." Steve clinked his beer bottle against David's.

"Don't I know it." Dylan murmured.

"Alright boys, Donna and I put a little something together for your viewing pleasure." David got up sticking a DVD into the player.

"Oh noooo, no no no David, Brandon shots, we need shots." Dylan told Brandon as he took the bottle of jack and poured everyone a shot.

The DVD started to play as the sound of the Rave-Ups started, as David's voice over started to play.

_Something happened when the dream came_

_I never had this dream, how about you?_

_But if I could box my baby's smile_

_I think I'd turn my world around._

"It all started 18 years ago…Spring dance…1991, where a rough, tough, bad boy, very experienced, oh hell man whore, Dylan McKay took an innocent, young 16 year old virgin named Brenda up for a rumble in his hotel room. Ear muff it Jimbo." David said on the video.

"Yes Jim please close your ears." Dylan smiled

"Now the two fell in love fast, were affectionate, oh hell who we are kidding they couldn't keep their hands off each other and she even made Dylan a likable guy, until one day Dylan thought he would sex Brenda up all weekend long in Baja Mexico, her father found out and shipped her to a foreign country." Dylan laughed looking up to the ceiling.

"Hey…honestly what did you expect me to do?" Jim said embarrassed with a smile.

Dylan smiled and shook his head as images of the gang at the spring dance flashed before them along with others from high school to recent. "Oh God." Dylan laughed as he watched the pictures of Brenda and Him with their friends over the past 18 years with gaps of course unfold in front of his eyes.

**

Brenda was on her fifth cocktail and feeling pretty good as she enjoyed herself. She handed Iris and Cindy a couple Jello shots, "Come on ladies, I am getting married."

Iris and Cindy smiled as they clinked their cups together; they both looked down at the Jello shots and at each other.

"Move your finger around it." Brenda showed them.

The girl's attention moved to the door as the doorbell rang. "Come in." Donna called out.

The door flew open, "Did I hear correctly that Miss Brenda Walsh is freaking marrying Dylan McKay. I had to come and see for myself." Valerie said loudly.

Brenda dropped her empty Jello shot cup onto the table, "Ahhh…..Oh My GOD." Brenda smiled and ran over throwing her arms around her friend. "Look at you, you look amazing. They told me you couldn't make it."

"Are you serious? You are one of my oldest friends, like I would miss this wedding for the world, this is epic my dear." Valerie looked around, "And by the looks of it, it looks like I arrived right on time." Valerie kept her arm around Brenda guiding her back over to the living room.

"Alright ladies, time to embarrass Miss Brenda a little," Donna batted her eyelashes, Brenda sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"I got you a little something. I am pretty sure you did not register for this stuff." Smiled Valerie and she handed a gift bag of naked men on it.

"Nice bag." Brenda reached inside, "Oh my Lord." Brenda pulled out a vibrator, edible underwear and a penis cup with straw. Brenda covered her mouth laughing.

"I will make you a drink in this and that..." pointing to the vibrator, "Is for those nights where maybe Dylan can't keep up with you."

"Yeah, like that ever happens, believe me there is no issues there." Brenda laughed tossing the vibrator back in the bag.

"Don't I know it." Valerie joked.

Brenda laughed out loud, "That goes for a few of us in this room." Brenda smiled at Kelly and Gina.

Iris and Cindy covered their eyes and shook their head. "Oh brother." Cindy said leaning into Iris, "At least they can laugh about it huh."

"My son is a pig." Iris shook her head.

"Ok enough about all the women Dylan has been with in this room, because I unfortunately… was not one of them. Here is a trip down memory lane." Donna smiled pressing play on the DVD as the Rave-Ups played.

_It doesn't matter what our friends say_

_Listen and you will understand_

_ if you could build a house of smiles_

_I think you'd turn your world around._

"18 years ago, Brenda met the love of her life. They tried to take it slow but that didn't last very long, with Dylan's sexy voice, defined cheek bones and dangerous sexy sideburns. It was over when Dylan decided he was going to get a room at the spring dance; Dylan not only took Brenda's virginity that night, he took her heart…forever." Brenda smiled and shook her head as pictures flashed before her of their relationship going from age 16 to 34.

"Unbelievable." Brenda said as she watched the TV. "Wow I officially feel old and thank you very much for telling my future mother in law and reminding my mother about the first time Dylan and I had sex." Brenda smiled. "Thanks you guys, this is more than I could have even imagined." Brenda said feeling sentimental.

"Oh it's not over yet sweetie." Valerie handed Brenda her penis cup filled with a surprise punch Valerie had made.

Donna dimmed the lights as a firefighter came though the front door. Brenda covered her mouth, "Oh no." she laughed. "I should have known." Brenda looked at Valerie as all the girls started hooting and hollering.

Brenda closed her eyes in embarrassment as the stripper began to take his outfit off taking Brenda's hand and making her undress him. The stripper picked Brenda up twirling her around in the air and then laying her on the floor, mimicking sexual positions.

Brenda laughed as the stripper finished with her. She pointed at her mother and Iris and hinted to the stripper to take Cindy.

Brenda cheered with the girls as her and Valerie laughed so hard they started crying at the sight of Cindy getting a lap dance.

**

Dylan sat in a chair in the middle of the room completely mortified. "I am going to kill you Steve." Dylan smiled, looking back and forth at the brunette and blonde dancing in front of him.

"So you're the groom huh." the women whispered as she sat on his lap.

"Yeah." Dylan got hit in the face with a bra

"What's your name handsome?" the girl said as she grinded on Dylan's lap.

Dylan swallowed hard, "Dy..Dylan." he said nervously naturally looking at the women's chest..

"Hi Dylan, I am Cherry." The brunette said moving to the back of him running her hands down his arms and whispering in his ear.

"I bet you are." Dylan moved his face to the side so it wouldn't be in between the blonde's breasts.

"Ok I am good." Dylan held up his hands. "My father in law and brother in law are here, lets get them." the women let Dylan up as he moved out of the spotlight and poured himself another shot.

"Well gentlemen who's next?"The girls said at the same time.

David and Steve both jumped up as Steve pushed David to the side almost tripping as he moved toward the chair.

Dylan looked at Brandon and smiled; he raised his shot glass as Brandon raised his beer to him and gave him a nod. Brandon tilted his head toward his father and then toward the strippers and smiled at Dylan, "Oh hell yeah." Dylan mouthed nodding his head. "Jim's next!" Dylan called out.

**

Brenda sat sipping from her penis cup as she sat next to Valerie and Gina. "Thiiis was a goood party." Brenda slurred ending with a long blink.

"Mmmm Hmmm, Valerie my dear too bad you didn't stick around in Beverly Hills cause I think me and you would have been friends." Gina said with her eyes closed.

"Yeah ganging up on Kelly." laughed Valerie.

Brenda pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh, "You guys are f 'd up." Brenda nodded.

"She looks happy, with Brandon." Valerie said sincerely.

"Yeah…they are." Brenda agreed.

"And is it my imagination or does she still look pretty 15 pounds heavier." Valerie said watching her and Donna clean up in the kitchen.

All three girls nodded, "Bitch." they said all at the same time as all three girls started laughing hysterically falling on each other.

Kelly looked over at the three brunettes that at some point in her life drove her crazy, she smiled at the sight of them, "Who would have thought?" Kelly smiled at Donna pointing them out.

"Well alcohol helps." giggled a drunken Donna.

Brenda stood up almost losing her balance, "Kelllly, my dear sister to be."

Kelly smiled, "What Bren?"

"Take me home, pleeease."

"Now? It's 3 in the morning."

"Not that I don't think all you girls are hot as hell but I have a sexy man in my bed and some edible underwear." laughed Brenda.

"Hell yeah, you go girl." Valerie and Gina gave each other high fives and totally missing each other.

Kelly laughed, "Alright let me get my purse."

"Wooo hoooo, get some girl." Valerie said sloppily raising her hand.

Brenda shook her butt back and forth stumbling to the door.

"I like her." Gina shook her head as she watched Brenda and Kelly head for the door.

"Brenda? Hell yeah she is fun." Valerie dropped her head on the back of the couch, "Ughh I need to get laid, and I need a man."

"Oh me and you need to hang out." Gina said dropping her head on Valerie's shoulder and passing out.

**

"Thanks Kel." Brenda whispered getting out of Kelly's car.

"Be careful, and make sure your brother is sleeping alone." Joked Kelly.

"You got it." Brenda closed the car door stumbling up to her front door trying to fit her key in the door. She slowly walked in with boots in hand, across her dark living room tripping over someone in the process.

"Oh shit." Brenda started to laugh, practically landed on her face.

"Ouch." mumbled David.

"Sorry." laughed Brenda. "David is that you?" Brenda rubbed his head with her hand as she got up.

"What are you doing here?" David whispered.

"I am horny, night." Brenda slurred.

"Ok…goodnight." David answered not coherent on what Brenda had just said.

Brenda quietly walked into her bedroom tip toeing, throwing her boots to the ground, unbuttoning her vest and jeans and throwing them to the ground. She crawled into bed, and sat on top of Dylan.

"Bren?" Dylan opened one eye.

"Hey baby." Brenda bent down kissing his lips.

"How did you get here?" Dylan rubbed his face and set his hands on her thighs.

"Kel brought me, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dylan pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, you?" she whispered

"I did."

Brenda kissed him deeply as she moved to the side of him and cuddled into her nook.

"Night." she said closing her eyes.

"Night baby." Dylan closed his eyes again pulling her tighter into him.

A few moments had passed as Dylan felt Brenda's half naked body next to him.

"Bren?"

"Ah ha."

"You awake?"

"Mmmhmmm, want to do it?"

"Maybe." Dylan smiled.

"I am drunk and I got edible underwear." Brenda sat up and looked down at him with a smile.

Dylan raised his eyebrows, "Me too and handcuffs."

Brenda giggled as Dylan sat up took his hand to the back of her head, bringing her lips to his. He leaned his body against her lowering himself on top of her.

_HAHAHA OMG that was the most fun chapter to write in my life. Sorry it was so long, I was going to break it into 2 but then I felt nice. Please review. Did you like my surprise guest? It wouldn't be a wild party without Val. Come on. LOL Plus everyone is getting along and cool. I thought Brenda, Val and Gina would have been a dangerous trio. Can you guys even imagine? Also since Kelly is preggers I figured Bren needed some girls to get drunk and let go with. Hope you liked it. _


	27. Chapter 27

_A special thanks to everyone that enjoyed the last more comical chapter. It was fun to write and I actually kind of took the idea from my actual Bachelorette party. lol Anyway here is the next chapter, last one before the wedding. Dedicated to Bevs. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 27 Pre-Wedding Jitters?**

Brenda poured herself a cup of coffee trying to snap out of it. She was exhausted and she really didn't know why, her show had wrapped months ago, Donna and Kelly were taking care of the last minute arrangements, she had one last dress fitting and her surprise she had planned for Dylan had been confirmed and set.

"You ok Babe?" Dylan said looking at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah." Brenda slowly nodded. Brenda looked at her watch as there was a knock at the door.

"Damn that's Val, stall let me finish getting ready." Brenda hurried into her bedroom.

Dylan opened the door, "Hey Val and Gina?" Dylan said confused.

"Hey Dylan." smiled the girls as they walked in.

Dylan grabbed Val's arm back, "Why is Gina here?"

"We bonded…over Jello shots and penis cups." Valerie smiled.

"Huh?" Dylan looked confused.

"Forget it." Valerie moved past him, "Where's Bren?"

"In the bedroom." Dylan answered still totally confused as too Gina being in Brenda and his house.

Valerie gently knocked on the bedroom door, "Bren?"

Valerie peaked her head in to find Brenda sitting at the foot of the bed. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel worn down and like I could lie down on this bed and not wake up for a year, I'm exhasted."

"Well weddings will do that. Come on we got to go, Kelly has been calling me and wondering why you are not at Donna's yet…last fitting…Donna's….come on." Valerie motioned to the door.

Brenda smiled, "You and Kelly?"

"Yeah well, it's a new era, come on, Gina is waiting."

"Gina is here?" Brenda eyes got bigger.

"Yeah we went out for drinks, she is a lot of fun, and we have a lot on common." Valerie gave Brenda a nod.

"Like what?" Brenda slipped her shoes on.

"Well…we both have crazy ass mothers, we both were replacements in the world of Brenda or at least it felt like it, we both fell in love with guys only to have them still be in love with their ex's." Valerie smiled, "Ha they were actually the same exact guys." Valerie laughed lightly.

Brenda smiled and cleared her throat, "Yeah you know I had a lot of fun at the party with her, I feel bad I was a bitch to her."

"Yeah well she is over it, Dylan does that to people I guess, lets go." Valerie said motioning to the door again.

"What's with you? Why are you chipper and awake?"

"I have had two red bulls and I'm trying to get your ass out the door so I don't have to hear shit from Kelly, she is scary when she is pregnant." Valerie joked.

"Alright…alright I am coming." Brenda got up looking at herself in the mirror one last time.

"You my dear are getting married tomorrow, aren't you excited?" Valerie lifted her eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah, I just wish I was feeling better."

Valerie and Brenda walked into the living room as Brenda greeted Gina, "Hey girl."

"Hi, hope you don't mind me tagging along."

Brenda shook her head, "No way, your always welcome, which reminds me, I hope you will come to the wedding tomorrow."

Dylan's head shot up, he obviously missed something but liked the idea of Gina and Brenda being friends.

"Really? I would love too."

"Good, come on lets go." Brenda walked up to Dylan, "I guess I will see you later." She said sweetly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, Brandon is suppose to come over here we are picking up our tux's and picking up your grandparents from the airport and then I will see you back here to get ready for the rehearsal dinner." Dylan stared at her.

"Ok." Brenda pouted, "I am sad I won't be sleeping with you tonight."

Valerie and Gina looked at each other and smiled rolling their eyes. "Totally different Dylan huh?" Valerie whispered as Gina nodded in shock.

"Well its bad luck." Dylan leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Brenda smiled mid kiss keeping her eyes closed as she went in for a longer more passionate kiss.

"Jesus, guys come on…Kelly…Donna…dress fitting, you can make out later." Valerie said getting antsy.

"Ok Ok, bye baby." Brenda gave him a peck.

"Bye." Dylan watched as Valerie grabbed Brenda's hand pulling her toward the door.

**

Brenda, Valerie and Gina made their way into Donna's house.

"Finally." Kelly said irked.

"Hey don't blame me." Valerie said playfully pointing at Brenda.

Donna walked in carrying garment bags, "Ok here is mine, Kelly and Valerie's dresses, Andrea came by already and picked hers up, Bren, your's is in my sewing room. Val and Kel, you guys can go in my bedroom and try yours on, if there is any last minute alterations let me know and I will have my assistant Christine pin you.

Kelly looked down at her belly, "Oh God, please no alterations."

"Kelly, you will look beautiful, you're all belly anyway." Brenda said grabbing her strapless bra and shoes out of her bag.

"Thanks." Kelly took a deep breath, "I didn't realize how fast you start showing with your second one."

"Oh don't tell me that." Donna said handing the girls their dresses. "Come on Bren, let's get you into yours." Brenda followed Donna into her sewing room.

Brenda walked in and looked at her dress in awe, "Wow Donna, it's incredible. It even looks more incredible than it did last week.

"Yeah well I finished adding more lace and beads to it. You like it?"

"I love it." Brenda moved closer looking at the beaded detail Donna had added.

Brenda started to undress and slip into her dress. She stood on the platform and looked at the mirrors in front of her. Donna moved along the back as she reached for the zipper to carefully zip her up. With a gentle tug, Donna made it to the top. Donna stepped back and tilted her head admiring her work, this was the second wedding dress she had made and the first that had so much hand sewn beading to it.

"Shit, Donna, its kind of tight." Brenda said holding her breath in. "Seriously what the hell I have barely eaten anything in the last 2 weeks."

"Bren, its fine we can let it out a little, it's only a tad tight."

Brenda looked at herself sadly in the mirror; "I gained weight?" she was surprised turning to the side to see if she looked fatter. "I don't feel good."

"Brenda, now don't get crazy, you are barely a size 2, I will let it out just a tad so you will be more comfortable." Donna said reassuring.

"It is beautiful." Brenda ran her hand down her stomach admiring the dress in the mirror. It was an off-white satin strapless gown; the bodice was done in lace and beading. The Dress hugged Brenda's hips and went out a bit at the bottom. Not quite as dramatic as a mermaid look but that style. Donna had added even more lace and beads around the dress as well. It was a gorgeous gown and Brenda looked exquisite.

Kelly and Valerie made their way into the sewing room with Christine and stopped in their tracks at the site of her. "Wow Bren, you look amazing." Kelly looked down the dress.

"Do I look fat, because its tight." Brenda said sadly.

"Fat? Shut up psycho you look incredible. Donna, that dress is better than anything in any magazines anywhere. Valerie said moving around Brenda.

Donna blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"Wait one last touch." Kelly stepped up on the platform and gently put on Brenda's veil. "Wow." Kelly smiled taking a deep breath.

Brenda's smile faded as her coloring did too, "Bren, you ok?"

Brenda shook her head covering her mouth slightly, "Unzip me Kel, hurry, I am going to be sick."

Kelly and Donna panicked and unzipped her dress as a half naked Brenda in her corset and panties jumped down from the platform, pulling off the veil and barely making it to the hallway bathroom.

The girls looked at each other as the sounds of vomiting and dry heaving came from the bathroom.

"That's how I look at marriage too." Valerie said shaking her head.

Kelly shot Valerie a look and then turned to Donna, "You don't think she is having second thoughts, do you?"

"No way, no way, this is Brenda and Dylan, there is no way." Donna bit the side of her cheek and thought about it. Donna shook her head, "No way."

Kelly took a deep breath, "Bren? Are you ok?" Kelly made her way to the bathroom as the girls followed closely behind her. "Its just cold feet, your not having second thoughts are you? Kelly cringed as she heard Brenda vomit again.

David walked down the hall with his tux in tow stopping and looking at the girls in bridesmaid dresses huddling around a closed bathroom door. "What's going on?" he asked with a smile.

"Brenda is sick." Donna said not even turning to look at him. "Bren? Open the door."

Brenda opened the door, eyes watering and red, mascara slightly smudged under her eyes. Brenda took a deep breath and looked at the girls.

David let out a laugh at the sight of her.

"Kelly smack him, why are you laughing at her?" Donna said giving her husband a dirty look.

"Because Brenda is standing in my hallway in her bra and underwear." David smiled raising an eyebrow and walking into his bedroom. He grabbed one of Donna's robes and handed it to Kelly.

"Thanks." Brenda slowly breathed out.

Donna swung the robe over her shoulders as they walked back into the sewing room, "Are you alright? Can I get you something?

"Yeah, water." Brenda nodded still feeling nauseous.

"I'll get it." Gina jumped up off the chair she had been sitting in.

"What the f**k? Brenda said almost starting to cry.

"Your probably just nervous, it doesn't mean anything, don't make the same mistake I did Bren with Brandon. It will be fine, you're meant to be together." Kelly said acting panicky.

"What are you talking about? I don't have cold feet; I have never been surer about marrying someone in my whole life. I don't feel well, I am tired, dizzy, and now actually puking, why can't anything just come easy for Dylan and I?" Brenda plopped down on the platform.

"Maybe you have the flu?" Donna said feeling bad.

"Maybe your pregnant?" David said walking in and handing her a wet wash cloth.

The girls shot David a look; he knew Brenda couldn't have children, "David!" Kelly said in an angry tone.

"I don't think so." Brenda smiled shaking her head, placing the washcloth on her forehead taking a deep breath.

"What?" David held up his hands, "It's not impossible, people are misdiagnosed everyday, Kelly look at you, you have Sammy and another on the way, do you use protection?"

"Well no…but David, you know what the doctors said." Brenda sighed, "I can't believe I have the flu on my wedding day. I mean the only thing worse would be if I got my period."

The girls shook their heads and looked at Brenda sadly.

_*evil grins* Thank you to Bevs for this little idea, I am going to change it a bit though, so even she will be surprised. Next chapter is the actual wedding I promise. Please review, it will make my day and make me post faster hehe._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 An Epic Wedding, Part 1 (The Ceremony)**

Dylan lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how fast the time had flown by, it felt like just yesterday he had asked Brenda to marry him in Baja and here it was less than 12 hours away. He reflected on his life, all the mistakes he had made, and how he never truly liked himself except when he was with Brenda. He slowly looked at her empty space beside him in bed, how was he even able to deal with anything without her all those years. It didn't seem real to him. He looked over at the clock that had read 2:13a.m.; he couldn't even sleep without her one night. He knew he couldn't call Kelly's right now; he would wake the whole house up. Dylan decided to try her cell instead.

"Hey this is Brenda, leave me a message and I will call you back, well if your lucky….BEEP."

"Hey Bren, you're probably sleeping but I just wanted to hear your voice. Have I told you how happy I am that you are in my life again? Alright baby, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the front looking devilishly handsome." Dylan's voice turned serious, "I love you Bren." Dylan sighed looking at the phone before closing it shut.

**

Brenda opened the fridge trying to be as quiet as possible. How could someone be so exhausted yet could not sleep whatsoever? She grabbed a thing of yogurt, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and spooning some in her mouth.

"Why am I even eating, my dress was tight as it was." She said setting it down on the counter. She missed Dylan, how did she not sleep next him for all those years. Why was it that even after all this time passed she couldn't stay away from him. Even after the cheating and the leaving. She had never been truly happy without him. She smiled slightly thinking about the fact she was actually marrying her high school sweetheart tomorrow. The man of her dreams the only man she ever loved. Brenda made her way back into the extra bedroom glancing down at her cell phone wanting to pick it up and call him. She decided against waking him up and thought she better just try to get some rest or she was not going to look her prettiest tomorrow. She felt a rush of nausea come across her as Brenda felt the saliva in her mouth build. She took slow breaths to see if the feeling would pass. What was going on with her? Why was she fine one second and ready to puke her brains out the next. Brenda bit the side of her lip thinking about what David said, when was her last period?

**

Dylan sat at his kitchen table reading over his vows. He hadn't been nervous all day but now that the wedding was a couple hours away he began to get antsy. Brenda had not called him back and he was hoping she was doing ok. A knock at his front door took him out from the piece of paper he had been looking at for 20 minutes. Dylan got up and walked over opening the door.

"Hey man." Brandon said dressed in his tuxedo with Sammy in tow. Brenda and Dylan had picked a classic look for himself and his groomsmen. A simple white shirt with a black vest and tie, black jacket and slacks. Dylan's being the same but sported an off white vest and tie to make him different from the others.

"Hey B. How's your household?" Dylan said letting him in.

"Oh man, you don't want to know, girls running around half naked, there is a women doing hair, a women doing make up. Sammy and I had to get out of there before we had to tell one more girl that they didn't look fat. Right Sam?"

"Right dad." Sammy ran and jumped on the couch. "Women." Sammy sighed.

Dylan and brandon laughed, "Its frightening how early we learn."

Brandon nodded, "I hope its ok we came over a bit early."

"No its ok, I am glad actually, its so quiet. How's bren? I called her last night but she must be running around crazy today cause she didn't call me back."

"yeah she seemed fine, you know Bren. She is being quiet, keeping to herself really, probably thinking about you."

"Yeah" Dylan smiled and looked down. "Well the rest of the guys should be here soon, I am going to jump in the shower."

Brandon nodded as he noticed the full coffee pot on the counter. After Dylan went into the bathroom he helped himself. He put on a movie for Sammy and pulled out his poem he was given to read at the ceremony.

**

Brenda sat in the living room as she watched her long time friends run around. It was like they were all more nervous and anxious than she was. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized Iris had come over and sat next to her on the couch.

"You ok sweetie?" Iris said sweetly.

"Oh hey, yeah I am ok, just thinking." Brenda said modestly.

"Don't be nervous, this was suppose to happen."

"I know, I am not nervous about getting married, I have never been surer of anything actually." Brenda smiled the first smile she had smiled all day, "I am just out of it I guess, trying to beat this little bug I got a couple days ago."

"Well you don't look like your sick, you have the most lovely glow. You look wonderful."

Brenda nodded, "Thanks."

"Brenda, I have something for you, something borrowed if you don't mind." Iris took out a small velvet bag from her purse. "This was my mothers, Dylan didn't get to meet his grandma she died before he was born but she was an amazing women, a real carefree spirit. She kind of reminds me of you. Anyway I know you have your own jewelry for today but it will probably fit your ankle and I would be honored if you would wear it."

Brenda tilted her head and blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes, She emptied out the bag into her hands. The anklet was silver and dainty, it had little clear crystal drops hanging around it. "Its beautiful and _I_ would be honored to where it. Thank you." Brenda embraced her soon to be mother in law, closing her eyes and rubbing her back gently. "I love you Iris."

"I love you too sweetie." Iris quickly wiped under her eyes grabbing Brenda's hand, "No crying yet, I just did my face."

Brenda smiled wiping under her nose. "Bren? Can I see you a sec." Donna called her in the kitchen.

"Oh that doesn't sound good, I'll be back." Brenda walked to Donna, "What's up?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh, alright, a bit nauseous and tired, kind of have a bit of cramps, nothing to bad though, its my luck I am sure I am starting my period or something."

Donna bit her cheek, "Well I was thinking last night, maybe you should take this." Donna held up a brown baggy.

Brenda looked curiously at her taking the bag, She peaked inside and gave Donna a look, "If this is my something blue, its not cool." She said with a smile after seeing the Clear Blue easy box.

"No." Donna said shaking her head, "But Bren I think david is right, I think you may be pregnant. You are feeling the exact same thing I felt with ruby. Exactly. I mean when was your last period."

"Don, I love you but I am not taking a pregnancy test on the day of my wedding." Brenda shook her head with a faint smile. "Ok?"

Donna nodded, "Ok."

"Alright now when it my turn to get my face and hair done?" Brenda wrapped her arm around Donna.

"I brought goodies for you guys." Cindy said carrying in a big tray of fresh bagels, croissants, and muffins.

"Hey mom." Brenda helped Cindy carry the food over to the table.

"Hi honey, you doing ok?" Cindy said and kissing her on the temple.

"Yes, I am great." Brenda smiled as Cindy walked over to the kitchen to set up the table. Brenda caught a whiff of the food and covered her mouth as she gagged. Her eyes began to water and she quickly walked into the bathroom in Donnas' bedroom to throw up.

Donna watched Brenda and went to find Kelly and Valerie. The girls waited in front of Donna's bathroom for Brenda to finish. They turned to face the door as the heard the toilet flush and the water to the sink turn off. Brenda opened the door as she wiped her mouth with a towel. She looked up at the girls staring at her, "Oh hey."

"Bren?" Kelly eyed her.

"Fine give me the friggin test." Donna handed over the test and smiled. As Brenda went back in the bathroom to pee on a stick.

After a few minutes all three of Brenda's best friends waited patiently out side the bathroom door. Brenda opened the door with the test in her hand.

"How long?" Valerie said nervously.

"Five minutes, but…" Brenda took a deep breath, "We all know what the doctors told me and the likeness of this test being positive is slim to none. I am getting married to a man that I have been in love with for _18 years _or something like that." Brenda smiled, "This day, this is the happiest day of my life so far. I don't want to see this test be negative, I have cried and worried about the possibility of not having children for months."

"What are you saying Bren?" Donna said sincerely.

"I am saying that Kelly is going to go find a envelope, you guys can wait the 5 minutes if you want but I am handing this to you, you are going to seal that envelope and hold onto for me. I am not going to let anything bad happen today. I have been waiting too long for this day to come. After the day, after the reception I will look at it with Dylan, but until then I don't want to know. Nothing can disappoint me today. Nothing." Brenda said with tears in her eyes. "So here you go, I am going to finish getting ready." Brenda smiled at her friends handing over the test and walking to go finish getting ready.

Kelly, Donna and Valerie looked at each other with tears in their eyes and sighed, "She is right." Kelly said using her middle finger to wipe a stray tear.

"Are we going to wait the five minutes?" Valerie said curiously taking a peak.

"No. Whatever it says Dylan and Brenda should know first, don't you think?" Kelly said looking at Donna and Valerie.

They all nodded and Donna took an envelope out of her desk drawer, slipping the test into it and licking the fold closed.

**

Brenda and Dylan's wedding was at the Malibu West Beach Club, it was located between Zuma Beach and Broad Beach. It was a very private secluded beach front property. The venue was two story with direct beach access. The Clubhouse overlooked the breaking surf, and from the second story deck, there's a 180-degree panorama view of the vast Pacific and miles of Malibu coastline. The ceremony was to take place outside and the reception was going to be inside their event room, that had high vaulted ceiling lined draped with tule and tiny white lights . The room was large, with a bout 15 tables of 10 set up. White chairs and white linens, the center pieces were high on silver candelabras, with flowers of shades of off white, lavender, and green. The day was gorgeous and warm, not a cloud in the sky. The huge balcony overlooking the water was all white, as rows of white chairs lined up facing the wedding alter, also done in the same shades of flowers. Rose petals lined the center aisle leading to the flower-covered arch. The guest had started to arrive, taking their seats. Dylan stood nervously in grooms room of the clubhouse waiting for someone to get him, as Brandon, Steve and David ushered people and taking them to their seats.

Dylan looked at his watch as he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he called out expecting it to be Brandon or the wedding coordinator telling him it was time. The door opened as Dylan turned to greet whoever was at the door, his father stepped in.

"Dad?" Dylan asked shocked.

"Hey son." Jack walked toward time.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be in L.A."

"I got out of the program Dylan, Its been a long time. I am getting old and all the guys that wanted me dead before are gone. My wife and I are still able to keep our identities, and home but we are on our own."

"I cant believe you are marrying Brenda, the girl you went out with in high school." Jack said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Dylan still was in shock that he was actually looking at his father.

"Brenda got Christine's number from Kelly, she contacted her and told her what was going on and Christine gave me Brenda's number. We have been talking back and forth for the last couple of weeks, she seems amazing Dylan."

Dylan shook his head with a smile, "Yeah she is."

"I cant believe you're here." Dylan held back his tears.

"I am proud of you son, I wouldn't miss this day for anything." Jack quickly pulled Dylan in embracing him tightly. "Ahh its good to see you." Jack patted Dylan on his back. Dylan closed his eyes and held his dad. Dylan heard another knock on the door, as a young women peaked her head in. "Dylan?"

Dylan smiled, "Erica." he walked over hugging his sister, picking her up in the process, "There is someone I want you to meet. Erica this is Jack, our dad." Dylan said as he looked back and forth.

"You're my dad? I thought you were dead?" Erica now in her mid to late twenties held back the tears.

Jack began to explain everything that had happened and where he had been for so long. Jack's voice faded as he looked back and forth between his sister and father, he couldn't believe Brenda had done this. He was moved, he was speechless, he was so happy.

**

Brenda gripped her fathers arm as she waited for her bridesmaids to walk down the aisle.

"You ready for this sweetie?" Jim said with a smile.

"I have never been more ready for anything." Brenda looked at her father with a smile.

"I think that's our cue." as the wedding march began to play. Brenda swallowed hard and began to walk down the aisle as the doors opened and her and her father emerged. Brenda saw Dylan and met his eyes right away, she smiled at Dylan and she actually felt her heart stop beating for a second. He watched as Brenda got closer to him, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looked beautiful, maybe the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He gave her a half smile as he reached the front taking Brenda's hand from her fathers. Dylan took her hands in his, as they never broke their stare from each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love and devotion of Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay in holy matrimony. I had some time to meet with the couple and get to know them a little, but what better way to get to know two people is through their family and friends. The thing everyone had in common to say about this couple was love. They have known each other for a long time and most of them never knew a time where these two were not in love with each other, they loved each other together, they loved each other as friends, they loved each other apart. They were family, they were lovers, they were life. Brenda and Dylan each picked a poem that reminded them of each other and Kelly and Brandon will read it a loud."

Kelly walked up to the podium and smiled looking at the guests and then the couple. "Brenda picked a sonnet by William Shakespeare, entitled Sonnet 18..." Kelly began to read.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature's changing course thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Kelly smiled and walked and stood next to Brenda again. As Brandon got up and approached the podium. "Dylan picked a poem Christopher Brennan, entitled Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her…" Brandon began to read.

_If questioning would make us wise_

_No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;_

_If all our tale were told in speech_

_No mouths would wander each to each. _

_Were spirits free from mortal mesh_

_And love not bound in hearts of flesh_

_No aching breasts would yearn to meet_

_And find their ecstasy who is there that lives and knows_

_The secret powers by which he grows?_

_Were knowledge all, what were our need_

_To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?_

_Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"_

__

I love you now until I die.

_I must love because I live_

_And life in me is what you give. _

"Brenda and Dylan its time to exchange your vows. Dylan."

Dylan softly smiled at her, gazing deep into her eyes_, _"You are the light that leads me to a place where I find peace. You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light into my soul. You are my purpose. You are everything." a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Brenda voice quivered as she held back her tears, "You calm the storms. You give me restYou hold me in your hands. You never let me fall. You steal my heart. You take my breath away. You make sense of who I am. You are the light into my soul. You are my purpose. You are everything." Brenda smiled as the tears finally made it out of her eyes. Dylan reached up wiping her tears.

"And now they will exchange the rings." Dylan turned towards Brandon and took her wedding band. "Now repeat after me…"

"I Dylan, take you Brenda, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Dylan slid the finger down her finger.

Brenda took the ring from Brandon.

"I Brenda, take you Dylan, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Brenda slid the ring down his finger. She squeezed it tight as Dylan took her other hand.

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Dylan looked at the minister waiting for his ok, "You may kiss your bride." Dylan smiled at her as he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. Brenda threw her arms around his neck passionately kissing back. Dylan picked her up gently as the two smiled mid kiss. The crowd went crazy with clapping and whistles. Brenda felt the ground again with her feet as she stared at her new husband, "I love you."

"I love you." Dylan whispered back, leaning in and kissing her deeply again. Brenda and Dylan turned to face their family and friends, "Let me be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Dylan McKay."

_*sigh* I love B/D, and because Dylan and Brenda were kind of artsy in a way I kept a the theme, classic and romantic. I hope I did not bore anyone with the poems. B/D's vows were taken from the song Everything by Lifehouse. Anyone guess Brenda's surprise was Jack McKay? Also I know you guys are all freaking about the envelope, but if it was negative, it would have ruined her whole day. Stay tuned for part 2 the reception. Please review, I worked hard on this chapter and I would love to know how everyone liked it. Thanks. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The Epic Wedding Part 2 (The Reception)**

Dylan cuddled into Brenda as the last few group pictures were being taken on the beach. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Thank you."

Brenda turned her head to look at him, "What for?"

"For getting my dad here... I was shocked to see him and wow you should have seen Jack and Erica, two peas in a pod, I'm telling you."

Brenda laughed, "I bet and you're welcome."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Dylan wrapped his arm around her as the trucked up the sand to the Clubhouse.

"You did, a few times." Brenda smiled. "You look pretty dapper yourself." Brenda reached up and straightened his tie

"Well thank you, I have been told I clean up rather nicely. Hey guys." Dylan said as they caught up with the group.

A waitress came up handing champagne out to the gang as Dylan grabbed two glasses, handing one to Brenda. Brenda eyed the girls as Kelly grabbed the sparkling cider they had brought for her. "I just wanted to do a toast before we head on up to the reception, We have known each other for a long time, some good times, some not so good times. You guys have all been there for me, in one way or another and I thank you."

"Wow McKay, sentimental huh?" Joked Steve as Andrea and Valerie smacked him in the chest.

"No, I am just feeling good." Smiled Dylan, "So to the gang." Dylan turned toward Brenda clinging his glass against hers and taking the glass to his mouth taking a sip. Brenda brought the cup to her mouth as she sipped she noticed Dylan turn away from her as she gently spit the champagne back in the glass. Brenda shrugged as she made eyes with Valerie that had been trying to contain her laughter. "We should probably join the party." Valerie said nonchalantly taking Brenda's champagne glass and downing the whole thing.

The gang went up to the second story of the Clubhouse as the band introduced the wedding party. They took their seats at the main table. As the food was being cleared, Brandon stood up grabbing the microphone, as he tapped on it gently to make sure it was on.

"I was honored when Brenda and Dylan asked me to be the best man; I have known Dylan for, god dude, almost 20 years." Dylan smiled and nodded his head. "I have to admit Dylan probably was the last person I would have wanted my sister to date." The crowd laughed as Dylan shyly lowered his head with a smile, "but it didn't take long to see it for what it truly was. They fell in love fast and hard and I personally have looked and based my relationships on what these two had at 16 years old. Dylan you have always been apart of the family, even though not everyone always made you feel like it. Cough…Jim." Dylan smiled at Jim and Cindy, "but you have and I have always considered you a brother and now I can happily say you really are. Brenda, you are the best sister a guy could ask for, even though at times you drove me crazy." Brenda laughed as she sat her chin on Dylan's shoulder, "you have always been there for me. Let me be the first to wish you luck and many years of happiness. And I know I speak from all who are close too you when I say, it's about friggin time. You guys might have not known all along you belonged together but we all did. Congratulations guys, I love you both." Brandon raised his glass and smiled at his sister and his best friend. "Chin chin."

Kelly stood as she took her sparkling cider in her hand and rubbed the other one on her prominent belly. "When I look at Brenda and Dylan I see a love and a bond that many people are probably not lucky enough to see in their lifetime. Growing up I always looked at the two of you and wanted what you had. And most of us know I didn't always go about it in the best way." Kelly smiled as the majority of the room laughed, "But no matter what you and I have been through Bren,ki you have always been a loyal and trustworthy friend. If we need an honest opinion about something we both know we can go to each other and we will for sure tell each other what's on our mind. I know I don't always tell you but I love you and you are my best friend and like a sister to me. Dylan, I can honestly say you are also one of my best friends and I have never in all the years I have known you seen you as happy as you are with Bren. I think the two of you complete each other and no matter how hard you are to read, Brenda always could. There will always be this bond, this security and dependability within you two that reflects on us. I love you both, and may your life continue to be blessed with love and happiness. Congrats." Kelly lifted her cider and gave them a smile.

"Thank you." Brenda smiled standing up and hugging Kelly tightly. "I love you too."

Brenda sat back down as the sound of clinging grew across the room, as their guests tapped on the side of their glasses. Dylan looked at Brenda gazing into her eyes as he leaned in softly and kissed her.

"I would like to invite Mr. & Mrs. McKay to come down to the dance floor to dance their first dance as husband and wife." the band's singer said softly.

Dylan stood up taking Brenda's hand as he guided her to the dance floor taking her hand in his and tightly wrapping his arm around her waist. He leaned his temple against hers and closed his eyes as the both started to sway back and forth to their wedding song.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_Cause without you I cant breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see,You're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

Brenda leaned out as they danced looking up at him. She gave him a half smile leaning in and passionately kissing him, "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too, I called you." Dylan said quietly.

"I know, I heard the message this morning." Brenda looked down.

"Hey, you ok?" Dylan said leaning in kissing her forehead.

She nodded as their song ended and the rest of the bridal party joined them on the dance floor. Dylan took Brenda's hand spinning her around and pulling her in tightly as Brenda wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. Dylan sensed something going on with Brenda and noticed she went from all smiles to reserved and quiet. "Bren?"

"Yeah." she said quietly looking up at him. "What's up?" Dylan asked with an intense stare.

Brenda took a deep breath, "I'm late…like not days, like a month late."

Dylan's eyes got big as a smile crept across his face, "Really?" he leaned in and whispered quietly.

"I have been sick and tired lately, Donna, Kelly and Valerie made me take a test this morning." She continued to whisper.

"And?" trying to hold back his excitement.

Brenda shrugged, "I didn't look it."

"You didn't look at it? What?" Dylan said confused.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up and have this day ruined." Brenda said with a half smile.

"I understand…but where the hell is it?" he said anxious.

"Donna or one of the girls has it." Dylan lifted his head looking around for any sight of Donna. "I told them to put it in an envelope and to give it to me later."

"Well let's go get it." Dylan began to pull her off the dance floor as he gently ran into his father and mother. "Will you excuse..."

"Dylan." Brenda said shaking her head.

"Well…well…I never thought I would see the two of you talking? Are you actually dancing?" Dylan joked.

"Well it is your wedding, it's a special occasion." Iris said with a shrug.

"Well Bren, I might have seen everything." Dylan squeezed her hand tighter.

"Brenda? May I have this dance?" Jack said holding out his hand.

"Actually, dad, we were going to get some air. Right Bren?"

"Later Dylan." Brenda gave him a look and smiled.

"Yeah don't hog her, I want to dance with my new daughter in law." Jack pulled Brenda to the middle of the floor spinning her around.

Dylan sighed as he bit his lip. "Dylan, are you ok?" Iris said moving in front of him.

"Oh yeah, couldn't be better." Dylan gave his mother a half smile.

"Well then dance with me." Iris said sweetly.

Dylan nodded and began dancing with his mom. He glanced over at Brenda, it took her a second but she met his gaze. He looked at her intently as she slowly flashed him a smile.

Kelly danced with Brandon cuddling into him, "It is a nice wedding huh?" Kelly said looking around.

"Yeah, its been very nice. Pretty soon it will be our turn." Brandon gave her a smile.

Kelly nodded and smiled, "I can't wait. Oh." Kelly jumped, "the baby can't wait either." Kelly took his hand and placed it on her belly in hopes the baby would kick again.

"Oh man...that never gets old." Brandon said almost said giddy, "Have I told you how sexy you look pregnant?" Brandon pulled her in as close as she would go.

"Yep, everyday." Kelly blushed. "I love you Brandon."

"I love you too." Brandon leaned in and gently kissed her.

After a few dances a women had come to get Brenda and Dylan to cut the cake. As they walked over to their 5 tiered cake, a singer from the band turned on the microphone.

"Brenda and Dylan, this is from your friends, "The Gang". The man smiled as they played R.E.M's Losing My Religion.

"Ha, they are crazy." Brenda smiled wrapping her hand around his as the pushed down on the knife cutting a piece of cake.

"Be nice." Brenda smiled as she picked up a piece of cake with her fingers.

"Me? What about you?"

Dylan carefully brought the cake to her mouth. Brenda looked at him taking a bite, she licked the frosting off her lips. She slowly brought his piece to his mouth as he ate it. Brenda looked down at the frosting on her fingers, she laughed as she gently wiped it on Dylan's nose. Dylan smiled as pulled her in for a kiss causing the frosting to go on her nose and the side of her cheek.

"Thanks babe." Dylan laughed picking the napkin up.

Brenda leaned in with a smile and kissed the frosting off his face. "You love me."

"You missed a spot." Dylan kissed her again dipping her back.

Brenda had thrown her bouquet and Dylan had thrown his garter. Most of the relatives and older people had cleared out. Most of the guests that were left were friends and immediate family. Drinking and having a good time. As Brenda and Dylan danced close, Dylan grabbed her hand pulling her to the deck and down the stairs to the beach. "I have something for you." Dylan said quietly, They walked toward the water, "It's gorgeous out huh?" Brenda rubbed down her arms.

"Yeah." Dylan took his hands and rubbed down her arms.

"So what do have for me?" Brenda said as she looked into his eyes.

"This." Dylan took out an blue envelope. "Our Honeymoon." Dylan said with a smile.

Brenda took it from him opening it up and pulling out 2 plane tickets. "Paris?"

"I know how much you love it and how much fun we had last time, 2 weeks, Paris and down to Nice and Cannes."

Brenda smiled, "Sounds good to me… You" Brenda kissed him, "Me" kissed him again. "In Europe…again." Brenda kissed him long and passionately, "Sounds sexy and perfect. Thank you."

Dylan looked down, "I have something else too." Dylan reached in his jacket and took out a white envelope, "I got it from Donna."

Brenda's smile faded as she took a deep breath. "Now? I don't know?"

Dylan gave her his famous flirty smile and mouthed yes as he gave her a nod.

Brenda whines, "Oh Dylan I don't know, what if its negative?"

Dylan leaned back a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Then we go up there have a drink and go back to our hotel room, get naked and consummate this marriage."

Brenda tilted her head to the side, "And if its positive?"

Dylan pretended to think, "Hmm, take out the drinking and nothing changes." he lifted an eyebrow. Brenda took a deep breath looking down at the envelope. She took her index finger and slid it across breaking the seal.

"I cant, you do it." Brenda handed him the envelope.

Dylan took out the stick looking at it in the dim moonlight and lights from the Clubhouse, "Is it suppose to have one line or two?"

Brenda bit the side of her lip, "Probably two, normally its two." She said nervously.

Dylan looked at her with a straight face not showing any expression.

"Only one?" she swallowed hard and looked down.

Dylan was quiet for 30 seconds, "It has two." he said softly as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Really?" she breathed out. "Oh your mean." she said as tears began to fall, she playfully went to hit him and he grabbed her pulling her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. They both smiled between kisses. Brenda moved to hug him as they held each other tight. Brenda closed her eyes touching her lips to his ear, "Oh my God, is this real?" she whispered.

"I think so." he whispered back. Dylan hugged her so tight he lifted her off the ground. "baby." Dylan breathed out.

"Hey." Brandon called out from the deck.

Brenda and Dylan both looked up and saw all of their family and fiends standing on the deck looking down at them. Kelly, Brandon, Sammy, Jim, Cindy, Iris, Jack, Erica, Steve, Janet, Donna, David, Nat, Joanie, Andrea, Gina and Valerie all stared down at them.

"What?" Dylan yelled back shaking his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dylan said back.

"The stick genius." Steve rolled his eyes. "One or two lines?"

Dylan looked at Brenda and laughed, the girls must have spread it around pretty quick. She leaned in and kissed him passionately again, she slowly leaned out, giving him a nod and looking up at the gang.

"We have two lines." Dylan yelled up as the group screamed and clapped. The overwhelming commotion made Brenda and Dylan laugh as the embraced each other again. After a second the gang went back in the event room to leave Brenda and Dylan alone.

The limo arrived at a nearby beach resort that the gang had set up for their wedding night. Kelly and Donna had set everything up bringing their belongings and making the penthouse suite as romantic as possible. Dylan entered the key and leaned down and kissed his bride as he pushed the door open.

"Well they out did themselves as usual." Smiled Brenda looking around the suite covered in candles and flowers. Dylan startled Brenda as he took her in his arms, carrying her through the door. Dylan kicked the door shut and looked at his wife. He slowly set her down keeping his arms around her. They just stared at each other intently for what seemed like hours until Brenda broke the silence.

"Help me out of this thing huh." She moved her hair that was neatly half up half down away from her back. Dylan slowly unzipped her dress as it fell to the floor. Brenda stepped to the side out of it and picked it up, zipping it back up and hanging it up so it wouldn't get ruined. Dylan watched her not saying anything. He was in a trance, looking at her standing there hanging up her dress as she stood in her strapless corset bra and lace white panties. Brenda stepped back and looked at her dress, admiring what a good job Donna had done on it. Then turning around to face Dylan. She flashed him a small smile and walked into the bedroom and into the bathroom. Turning on the water in the huge tub that was in the middle of the bathroom, adding bubbles and checking the temperature of the water. She took her veil off gently setting it on the bathroom counter and took the pins out of her hair. She looked back at the door and moved to the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come here?" Brenda looked at him.

Dylan smiled and took a deep breath, "I am coming."

"Everything ok?" she lowered her chin but kept her eyes fixated on his.

Dylan nodded slowly moving toward her taking his jacket off and loosing his tie.

Brenda sat in front of him in the huge bubble bath, between his legs. She played with the bubbles as she felt his skin against her back.

"I wonder how this happened?" she said looking down at the bubbles.

"How what happened?" Dylan said moving his face to her temple.

"I mean, pregnant, how could it happen, they were so sure, I mean we didn't do anything differently, or treatments, or meds, it just happened naturally."

"Well some things are just meant to be I guess."

"You think?" Brenda turned to face him, "Well there was one thing."

Dylan looked at her curiously, "what do you mean?"

"Iris."

Dylan let out a laugh, "Why would you bring her up now?"

"No…the night of that dinner we had for our families, your mom told me something that cleared my mind up. It as like all the negativity and stuff disappeared."

"oook, Bren, you are starting to scare me cause you are beginning to sound like her, what did she say?"

"You can have anything you want if you will give up the belief that you can't have it."

"Make sense and sounds right up her alley." joked Dylan.

"Yeah but then the next day she came by and gave me something. A fertility metal, I wore it under my clothes so she didn't think I was mean but…do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Not usually."

Brenda swallowed hard and looked down. Dylan lifted her chin with his finger and leaned up kissing her gently, "Whatever it was, does it really matter?"

Brenda gently bit her lip and shook her head. Dylan began kissing her gently on the lips and down her neck. Brenda moved closer to him as the water from the bath went spilling over the tub. They both broke free from kissing and laughed, "Let's get out." Brenda whispered. As Dylan nodded in agreement. Moving to the bedroom kissing all the way through. Dylan gently pulled down the covers and sheets laying Brenda down. He leaned over her looking down at her. "I love you Bren, even more than ever before."

Brenda moved her hand to the side of his face and to the back of his head, "I love you too."

As Dylan leaned down to kiss her she felt his weight and still wet body against hers. She breathed out as his kisses intensified and moved down her neck and across her collar bone. They made love slowly and passionately, taking in every inch and curve of each other's bodies, that after all these years they already knew with their eyes closed. Touching and kissing every inch of each other sending chills down their bodies. Making love to Dylan was always amazing, he did things and knew things, she swore they didn't teach in books. As Brenda and Dylan climaxed together, both of them breathed out loudly like they had almost been holding their breaths, they both thought of how special their love was and how both of them looked forward to spending everyday together as husband and wife. And the fact that in 7 or so months, they were going to have a baby, something Brenda had honestly never thought would happen. Dylan moved onto his back, still catching his breath as Brenda cuddled up to him. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They were married, finally and had the rest of their lives for small talk.

_I hoped you enjoyed Brenda and Dylan's wedding. For all the B/K fans I haven't changed this story to a strictly B/D one, but I love the couple and thought they deserved a wedding for themselves. *sigh* I love la la land. Please review! The story isn't over yet _

_: )_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 What Goes Up Must Come Down**

"Hey guys." Andrea came in smiling opening Kelly's chart.

"Hey doc." Brandon said with a smile.

"So, Kel, how are you feeling, everything going ok?"

"Yeah everything is great, no complaints.

"Well it looks like your right on for weight gain, is the baby moving a lot?"

"Are you kidding me, I was hoping for a hockey player but I may have gotten a soccer player instead." Brandon joked.

Kelly playfully hit him in the arm, "Yes he or she is moving a lot."

"Alright well lets see that baby then." Andrea squirted the ultrasound gel over Kelly's belly and pressed the wand moving it slowly. "Ok there is the head, heartbeat looks good about 135. There is a leg, arms. Everything looks great."

"Wow." Brandon stared at the screen, "He looks so much bigger than the last time I saw him."

"Him?" Andrea lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah Brandon thinks it's another boy." Kelly said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Want to find out? I can tell you." Andrea smiled looking away from the screen.

Kelly and Brandon looked at each other, "Did you find out with Sam?" Brandon asked.

Kelly shook her head, "No, wanna know?"

Brandon bit the side of his lip, "I do." Brandon nodded, "Do you?"

"Sure." Kelly shrugged.

Andrea moved the wand trying to find a good picture, "Well…looks like Brandon is right, definitely a boy. See." She pointed; once she pointed it out it was rather obvious what it was.

"Ha ha I knew it. And that's definitely my son." Brandon said pulling at his shirt.

"Brandon…sorry Andrea, I can't bring him anywhere." Kelly said as she blushed.

"No need for apologies, that's what all the guys say, I always tell them how right they are and that the camera adds 10 pounds." Kelly laughed, "I also tell them its magnified." Andrea and Kelly both continued to giggle as Brandon made a face.

"Anyway, we will want to see you back in a month and call me if there are any problems or concerns, ok?" Andrea wiped the gel off Kelly's belly.

"Thanks chief." Brandon said with a smile helping Kelly sit up.

"Anytime." Andrea smiled as she left the room.

"I told you we were having a boy." Brandon said leaning in closer to Kelly.

"Yeah Yeah, you were right, rub it in." Kelly held out her hand for Brandon to help her off the table.

Brandon pulled her in and gently kissed her, "Sorry I just love being right, what can I say."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Come on, I am hungry." She laced her fingers with his and headed to the waiting room.

Brandon and Kelly laughed as they opened the door into the waiting room. Brandon looked up to find Brenda and Dylan sitting a few feet away.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't the newlyweds. How are you guys doing, we haven't seen you guys since the wedding." Brandon walked over and shook Dylan's hand.

"Brandon…we got married 3 days ago." Brenda said with a smile.

"Well, still we haven't seen you or heard from you, living life on a horizontal plane huh?"

"Brandon, I swear…sorry…I don't know what has gotten in to him today." Kelly said bumping her shoulder into his.

Dylan smiled and shrugged, "Well he does have a point."

Brenda shook her head, "So how did your appointment go?" Brenda stood up and hugged Kelly.

"Really good actually…" Brandon interrupted Kelly.

"Yep look." Brandon handed over the ultrasound picture.

Brenda looked at it and smiled, "It's a boy."

"How can you tell?" Dylan moved his face closer.

"Look." Brenda pointed out.

Dylan made a face and moved closer, "You mean that's his..."

Brenda took a deep breath, "Men." as she handed over the picture to Kelly, "Congratulations. Wow another boy. Now you know what you have to do. Try one more time." Brenda smiled.

"Oh definitely." Smiled Brandon.

"Let's get through this one first huh." Kelly looked at Brenda. "Are you excited for your first appointment?"

Dylan wrapped his arm around Brenda's shoulders, "Yeah, a little nervous."

"Don't be, Andrea will take good care of you. Its kind of weird at first but you get passed it."

"Brenda McKay." the women called out.

Brandon laughed, "Wow still not used to you not being a Walsh."

"I like it." Dylan pulled her closer.

"I do too." Kelly smiled.

Brenda nodded, "Oh hey we are leaving for France in a few days, Brandon do you mind taking in our mail?"

"No problem, call me and good luck."

"Thanks bro." Dylan shook Brandon's hand again and they followed the women through the door.

The women led Brenda to the exam room and told her to undress from the waist down and that Dr. Zuckerman would be in soon. Brenda did what she was told as she sat looking at Dylan on the table. "Why am I so nervous? I hate seeing new doctors."

"Baby, its Andrea, we have known the girl for 20 years."

"I know. I just want everything to be ok."

Dylan took a deep breath and moved in front of her, he reached up and rubbed his hands gently down the side of her arms, "It will be great, you'll see." Dylan leaned in and kissed her softly as Andrea emerged through the doorway.

"Hey newlyweds." Andrea said with a smile.

Brenda cleared her throat, "Hey Andrea."

Dylan moved to the side of her as his cheeks grew a bit flushed.

"Well this is exciting... I got your records from your other doctor along with ultrasound reviews and let me be the first to tell you Brenda, this baby is nothing short of a miracle."

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other, "So they were right?" Brenda said softly.

"Well, obviously not entirely, I am not sure if they explained the complications from your surgery Bren, but it looks like the surgery left you with lots of scar tissue on your tubes and uterus making it hard for an egg to pass through them but obviously it found a way. And on a lighter note, there is Hysteroscopy, in which we take a mini camera and place it through the cervix, we can see abnormalities inside the uterine cavity such as the scar tissue and it can be both evaluated and treated surgically at the time." Andrea opened Brenda's chart, "It's new but it's becoming very popular with the specialists, its something we can look into for next time." Andrea smiled.

"That's great." Dylan smiled as he looked down at Brenda who was being very quiet.

"Well what about this baby? Is it ok?"

"Well let's take a look. Bren, I know you're nervous but we have known each other forever, if you have concerns or problems let me know. I will take good care of you, I promise."

Brenda smiled and nodded as she lay back on the table. Dylan took her hand in his and sat closely to her in a near by chair. Because Andrea didn't know exactly how far along Brenda was she used an internal ultrasound instead of the wand. Andrea began pointing out on the screen.

"Well guys here is the little one, see its head and little arms, legs, there's its heart beat." Andrea turned a dial and the sound of swishing and a heart beat filled the room.

Dylan moved closer to the screen, "Wow, that's amazing." he looked down at Brenda with a smile, "Right?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Brenda felt tears well up I her eyes. "Does everything look ok?" she said nervously.

"Yes, everything looks perfect, I am going to take a couple measurements and we'll get you a due date." Andrea said excitedly. "It looks like the baby is measuring about 10 weeks." Andrea typed in the measurements into the machine, "You are due…February 9th."

Andrea finished up and printed some pictures for Brenda and Dylan, "So do you guys have questions for me?"

"Uh Andrea, are you sure everything looks ok, I mean I didn't know I was pregnant and I drank at my bachelorette party and I haven't taken any prenatals or anything like that."

"Brenda, I understand your concern but honey everything looks fine, I promise. That happens all the time, but now you know so take care of it. I'll see you back in 4 weeks. What a treat seeing you and Kelly here, both having babies. You know you're only a couple months behind her."

"Oh Andrea and everything is ok for Brenda to fly, we are going to France." Dylan said as he squeezed Brenda's hand.

"Oh yeah that's fine, Brenda can fly safely until the last trimester."

"Thanks Andrea." Dylan said sweetly as she left the room.

"Wow that was incredible. Look how little." Dylan stared down at the picture.

Brenda smiled at the site of Dylan, so excited about this little baby. She had never seen Dylan like this and just the site of him made her love him even more. Brenda got off the table and slipped her jeans on. They made their way into the waiting room, making an appointment for 4 weeks and scheduling it on the same day as Kelly.

Brenda and Dylan walked into her house, as wedding gifts filled her living room. She looked around and sighed.

"I can't believe we are leaving and we haven't handled all the gifts, I need to write thank you's and clean this place up."

"Bren, relax, we will get to it, I can help you tonight." Dylan said throwing his jacket on the couch and plopping down in it.

Brenda moved next to him and cuddled close as he raised his arm around her.

"Are you sure we should be going to Europe? I mean what if something goes wrong; we will be in different country."

"So, there are hospitals there Bren plus nothing is going to go wrong. Even Andrea said everything looks perfect."

Brenda took a deep breath, "Ok, whatever you say. You're the boss." Brenda gave him an unsure smile.

"I am the boss? Really? Ha who would have thought?" Dylan joked as he leaned in giving her a kiss.

**

Kelly sat between Sammy and Brandon as they watched TV.

"So mommy, when does my brother come?"

"Not for a little while Sam, he has to stay in my belly and get bigger and stronger. Maybe he will be a little Christmas baby." Kelly pushed her son's hair back and smiled.

"Christmas? Well maybe I will ask Santa to bring him sooner."

"You can try buddy but its better if he stays in mommy for as long as possible. That way he can come home and be healthy."

Kelly laughed as she heard her phone ring, "Brandon…can you get it?" Kelly said giving him a puppy dog look.

Brandon nodded and grabbed Kelly's cell phone off of the counter, "hello?"

"Silver…hold on, I can't understand you, slow down." Brandon tried to calm her.

Kelly struggled to get off the couch but made it over taking the phone away from Brandon.

"Silver…what's going on?"

"Oh my God, ok…ok we will be there as soon as possible, tell Donna to just come here." Kelly hung up and tried to keep it together as she dialed Brenda.

Brenda sat on the floor surrounded by gifts trying to write down what everyone had given and to get some what organized. Dylan brought Brenda her cell handing it over with a serious face.

"Hello? Oh hey Kel." Brenda eyes widened as she listened to Kelly.

"No its fine, bring Sammy and Ruby here, Dylan and I will watch them. Its fine Kelly, go." Brenda swallowed hard clicking her phone closed. She looked up at Dylan with sad eyes.

"It's Jackie."

_Please Review!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Parenting Practice**

Kelly hurried through the electric doors of the ER griping Brandon's hand tightly. Donna followed closely behind her seeing David and Silver sitting together.

"David, what did they say?" Kelly said trying to keep it together.

David sighed, "We don't know yet."

"Silver, what exactly happened?" Kelly moved and sat next to her sister.

Silver in tears, "I was out with Dixon and he dropped me off, I went in and called out for mom and she didn't answer, so I grabbed something from the fridge and went upstairs, I called for her again and went into her bedroom thinking she was in the shower or something. Instead I found her unconscious on the ground. She had an empty bottle of pills on the bed and a half drunken bottle of vodka next to her. I called 911 and David on his cell and then I called you." Silver leaned forward, rubbing her hands together and placing her elbows on her knees.

Kelly shook her head, "I don't get it, she has been clean for so long, what happened?"

David looked down, "I don't know if this has anything to do with anything but my dad is getting remarried." David sighed.

Kelly sighed sadly, "Maybe he told her."

Just then a younger male doctor came out into the waiting room. He walked over to the group huddled together, "Are you guys here for Jackie?"

"Yes, we are her daughters." Kelly stepped closer to him.

"Your mom is stable, she took a lot of Xanex and mixed it with the alcohol. She is ok we were able to pump her stomach and she seems to be doing fine, we are going to want to keep her for observation."

"My mother is a recovering alcoholic; she has been sober for years. I don't know what happened." Kelly crossed her arms.

"Well I am going to have someone from psych come and talk to her, someone doesn't just take the amount of pills your mother did for fun. You guys can come see her two at a time." The doctor gave Kelly a weak smile and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on Silver." Kelly grabbed her hand as the followed the doctor.

**

Brenda cradled Ruby in her arms making goofy faces at her. Dylan looked up from playing PlayStation 3 with Sammy and smiled looking at Brenda so naturally caring for Ruby.

"Uncle Dylan, you aren't very good at this." Sammy said making fun of him.

Brenda moved Ruby to her shoulder and looked at Dylan and Sammy, "He told you." Brenda laughed lightly.

Dylan looked up innocently, "What? It's not like actually playing a guitar, its kind of hard, plus I am not really the video game type."

Brenda laughed at her 4 year old nephew teaching Dylan how to play Guitar Hero. Brenda got up holding Ruby close to her and walked into the kitchen. She ran the hot water in her sink waiting for the bottle to heat up for Ruby. Dylan looked over at Sammy and gently pushed his hair back, "Hey kiddo, I am going to sit this one out." Dylan got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Dylan, can you help me?" Brenda handed the bottle over to Dylan for him to take over trying to warm it.

Brenda bounced lightly trying to get Ruby to stop fussing, "Test it on your arm and make sure it isn't too hot."

Dylan let a couple drops fall on his arm, "Yeah it seems fine, it's not hot." Dylan licked his arm and made a face.

Brenda pursed her lips together laughing under her breath, "How was it?"

"Uh awful, kid I feel sorry for you." Dylan walked closer to Brenda and Rudy and held out the bottle.

Brenda set the baby in Dylan's arms, "You can do it, you'll need the practice." Brenda started to walk out of the kitchen but turned around and smiled, "Oh and by the way, that was Donna's breast milk." Brenda cracked herself up as she went to join Sammy.

Dylan face shifted to mortified, "Wait Bren, are you serious? Uh my stomach hurts now." Dylan shook his head.

**

Dylan put a blanket over Sammy and joined Brenda on the couch.

"What are you looking at?" Brenda gave him a look as Ruby laid quietly sleeping against her chest.

"You, I can't believe we are going to have one of those, you look so natural, and I drank breast milk. Not even yours." Dylan shook his head in disgust.

Brenda laughed, "Don't make me laugh you'll wake her up."

A gentle knock sounded at the front door and Dylan got up to answer it. He opened it allowing David and Donna to come on.

"Hey, how's Jackie?" Brenda said quietly.

"Eh she is ok, she is stable and doing fine, but she is on suicide watch." Donna took a deep breath.

Dylan shook his head feeling bad. "How's Kelly and Silver?"

"They are holding up ok, actually Kelly and Brandon are going to stay at the hospital for a while, Silver should be here soon I think Kel was hoping her and Sammy could both sleep here. She didn't want Silver to be alone tonight. Was Ruby good for you?" Donna said with a smile seeing her sleeping on Brenda.

"Oh yeah she was an angel, she played, pooped, ate… in that order." smiled Brenda.

"Ah did you let Dylan practice the poop diaper?" David said with a smile.

"No, I thought I would let him off easy because he had an incident with breast milk." Brenda gently set Ruby in her car seat.

Donna and David looked at each other with a smile. "What incident?"

Dylan looked down embarrassed, "I tested the milk on my arm and licked it not knowing it was breast milk."

David laughed, "I did that. Just wait until Brenda has the baby and she will start lactating all the time."

Dylan made a face, "All the time?"

David nodded, "Yep even during sex, especially if the baby starts to cry in the next room."

"David?!" Don't let him scare you, he's over exaggerating." Donna shook her head.

"No I am not, I wish I was, but after a while you get used to it and its actually kind of hot." David shrugged.

"Ew ok guys, wow too much information." Brenda said getting up.

Donna and David laughed, "Alright, thanks guys, Bren I will call you tomorrow." Donna said grabbing her diaper bag as David lifted the baby's car seat. "Bye."

Brenda and Dylan showed them out closing the door behind them. Dylan picked Sammy up and carried him into the extra room. As he walked back out he noticed Brenda had changed into a tank top and some pajama pants. He looked her up and down and for the first time noticed her new curves. Her breasts looked a tad fuller and even though she wasn't showing and her stomach was still flat she looked different. Maybe it was what David said or maybe it was just the first time he actually looked at her differently since the wedding. He walked up to her as she was bending over straightening the books on her coffee table. Dylan grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her butt to his hips.

Brenda looked up, looking back to him, "Ha you wish." Brenda joked considering the inapt position she was in.

"What?" Dylan said innocently.

Brenda smiled as she sat on the couch. Dylan sat next to her moving his arm behind her and bringing her close to him. "You know Bren, have I told you how happy I am we got back together, got married and now are having a baby and...how incredibly sexy you look and your boobs are totally bigger."

"Yes... Yes and just wait this is nothing." Brenda smiled as she sat up a bit, facing him. She gave him a small smile and he gave her the look. Brenda gently placed her hand on his cheek as he leaned in and kissed her. Dylan roughing yet not to rough, took his hand to the back of her head, slipping his fingers through her hair. He passionately kissed her lowering her back on the couch with the weight of his body. Brenda allowed him to lie between her legs as she bent them up, tightening them around his mid section. Dylan started to explore her body with his hands as Brenda moaned in enjoyment. They started to get even more hot and heavy as Silver used Brandon's key to let herself in.

"Oh my God…sorrrry, I thought you guys would be sleeping." Silver covered her eyes turning towards the door.

Dylan quickly sat up helping Brenda sit up as well. "Well hello." Dylan said with a an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, you guys were about to do it, and I ruined it."

"No… no… no, Dylan and I haven't learned restraint, even at our age, I am sorry." Brenda joked.

Dylan quickly changed the subject, "Are you ok? How's Kelly?"

Silver tilted her head from left to right, "Its ok, she is going to be ok, I just don't know where it's going to leave her from now on, tomorrow they are going to move her to psych and treat her for depression." Silver went over plopping herself next to Brenda, "You know, I hate my dad for this. His new wife to be is maybe pushing 20 and the son of a bitch isn't all that attractive so I know she is only into him for his money." Silver always talked to Brenda like one of her girlfriends.

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other and then over at Silver. "You know Silver, its totally normal to dislike your father when your 16. I did. I mean totally different situation but we never saw eye to eye. Right Dylan?"

"Yeah you could say that." Dylan agreed.

"Just give it some time. Your father does love you, even though he has a really shitty way of showing it." Brenda was honest, "It will be ok." Brenda rubbed her shoulder. "So how's Dixon?" Brenda tried to change the subject seeing as if Silver was done talking about it.

A wide smile crept across her face, "Dixon is amazing. He has been so good to me, with everything."

"Oh Dylan, watch out sounds like little Silver here is in love." Silver smiled as she looked down as she blushed.

Silver shrugged, "I don't know, I do like him a lot."

"Well honey that's exciting, you know that Dylan and I started dating when I was your age." Brenda made a face and looked up at Dylan, "Surreal huh? Did we seem that young? Or do feel that old?"

Dylan shook his head quickly thinking about all the things he had done in his life before that even. He was going to be a strict dad that was for sure. "No considering Silver caught us making out on the couch, it feels like just yesterday." Dylan smiled looking down still in shock and maybe a little bummed it got interrupted.

"Bren, can I ask you guys something? I can't really talk to Kelly about it, she always has the mother answers not the big sister answers and Donna well let's say she is a preacher when it comes to this topic, you just seem so cool and you never censor yourself, you tell me how it is and I respect that."

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Brenda grew interested.

Well…when did you guys lose your virginity?" Silver looked down embarrassed.

"Oh look how late it's getting." Dylan began to get up as Brenda pulled him down.

"Why do you ask?" Brenda said ignoring Dylan's uncomfortable reply.

"Well I was just wondering, I mean Dixon and I haven't but we talk about it."

Brenda took a deep breath looking up at Dylan, "Well I don't think our age really matters, it's just important to know that sex does complicate things, and it doesn't make you an adult, even though it may seem like it. And yes it is fun but its serious and I guess I waited until I loved the person and felt ready to take that step with him." Brenda looked quickly at Dylan in hopes he would add something equally as generic. She sighed and shook her head, "Don't listen to Dylan, it's different for guys and Dylan was a man whore."

"Hey." Dylan said a bit hurt.

Silver laughed, "Well yeah, that helps." She looked back and forth between them and smiled, "You totally lost your virginity to him. I can tell." Brenda looked down and shook her head. "Goodnight Silver, I will bring you some pj's out and you can either sleep with Sammy or the other room." Brenda smiled getting up and helping Dylan up off the couch as well.

Silver smiled and then her smiled faded, "Thanks Bren…for making me smile, it's been a crappy day."

Brenda nodded and gave Silver a small smile as she headed to find some pajama's for Silver.

Brenda lay in bed as Dylan joined her, "Woah we went from taking care of a baby, to a kid, to a teenager all in one night. How generic was my sex answers? No wonder Kelly tells her motherly things, you can't tell a 16 year old girl, you yourself lost your virginity when you were 15." Brenda said referring to Kelly.

"Yeah Bren, I think we were tested tonight, on how we would handle the different stages of our children's life and wow give me Sammy and Ruby's age any day. If I was Mel and she was having that conversation with me, my first reaction would be to lock her in her room."

Brenda laughed as she moved to face him in bed. "Yeah, I want the baby and 4 year old age as well, I mean how are we supposed to tell her to wait when she caught us on the verge of doing it on the couch?" Brenda joked. "No but seriously, I think we are going to be good parents, don't you?"

"I think so." Dylan shrugged as he placed his arm around her waist and went in for a kiss.

"Thank god we have at least 16 or 17 years before we actually have to do that for real."

"We'll raise them until they are 16 and ship them off after." Dylan joked. "If our kid's are anything like we were at 16 we are in trouble."

"Me? I was good until I met you, seducing me with your sexy smile and hotel rooms." Brenda laughed as Dylan gently pinched her side tickling her.

"Why did I sound frighteningly like Jimbo and Cindy when I was having that conversation with Silver? Talk about one of the most humiliating moments of my life with my parents, telling them when we had sex at the dance."

"At least they talked to you about sex, I learned about women on my own and from playboy magazines that were my fathers, or walking in on my father and whatever bimbo he was seducing at the moment."

Brenda smiled and moved her nose against his, "Well where ever you learned it honey, it taught you well." Dylan deeply kissed her as Brenda moved to her back. Dylan continued to kiss her as he ran his hand up her side; he stopped and looked down at Brenda's abdomen. He gently caressed across it making Brenda smile, he ran the tips of his fingers across her bikini area, which sent chills all down Brenda. He leaned down planting a soft kiss on her belly before making his way up her neck and lips.

_Please review! The next chapter to LF is almost complete so stay tuned. I have a few things to cover but this story is going to flash forward a bit to the end of Kelly's pregnancy. We have to see these babies born. YAY!! Oh and Jackie will be ok, she is NOT going to be ruined in my story as they did to her in the real spin off. So not cool, she had a set back but she will be ok. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Dylan's Birthday**

The summer came and went by quickly. Brenda and Kelly were both in their 3rd trimester, both doing well. Kelly was due in December and here it was mid-November, she was ready to pop. Brenda was due in February and already had been hospitalized for premature labor. She wasn't on strict bed rest but Andrea had told her to be easy on herself which for Brenda meant working ten hour days instead of fifteen. The show had not been upset she was pregnant; it actually worked well with the story line of the season one cliffhanger finale. Brenda's character had gotten pregnant by her best friends husband. So they wrote her pregnancy into the show. Andrea had tentatively scheduled Brenda for a c-section on February 2nd, one week before her due date because of the scar tissue on Brenda's uterus, Andrea would rather be safe than sorry on delivering her baby by c-section safely then risk any other complications. Brenda was considered high risk and Andrea was going to do everything in her power to keep that baby and Brenda safe.

Brenda waited patiently for Kelly and Steve to swing by her house. Brenda looked down at her watch and cursed to herself. She was surprising Dylan for his 35th birthday and she wanted to make sure she was gone by the time Dylan returned from surfing. The doorbell sounded.

"Finally." Brenda breathed out relieved. She opened the door to let them in.

"Sorry…I am slow, and huge, please understand." Joked Kelly as she waddled through the door.

Steve looked Kelly up and down and nodded to Brenda, "Shut up, you're an ass; I hope you don't treat your wife that way." Kelly said smacking him.

"Well let's go I have to get out of here before Dylan gets back from the beach. He said no parties, no presents and what do I do, plan both." Brenda gave them an evil smile.

The three of them piled into Brenda's BMW and started toward Malibu.

"So Kel, how's Brandon like his new job?"

"He loves it, not liking the hours too much but he knew my teacher-like salary and his savings couldn't last forever. We are finally catching up and the LA times is being so generous with time off for the baby's birth and our wedding." Kelly looked over at Brenda.

"That's great, maybe we can plan our honeymoons together, leave the kids with Steve." joked Brenda, "Since Dylan and I postponed our Europe trip; you and Brandon should join us." Brenda was half serious, they would never leave their newborn babies with Steve and Janet, they had a house full already and a newborn on the way also.

"Maybe once we get settled a little good old Cindy and Jim can watch them." Brenda and Kelly laughed lightly.

"I don't know Bren, 2 babies and a 5 year old may be a little much."

"Nah, they are used to two at a time." Brenda shook her head. "Maybe your right, maybe we can bring them?" Kelly nodded.

"So Bren, where are we going?" Steve butted in.

"Malibu Classic Cars, thanks for coming Steve, I know you know about cars and the guy would probably laugh his ass off looking at Kelly and I, Plus the car I picked a few weeks back is a manual transmission and I am not that comfortable driving it."

"Malibu Classic Cars? Oh wow, I have died and went to heaven, you think Janet would let me trade the SUV in for a mint classic Corvette?" Steve dreamed.

Both Brenda and Kelly shook their head, "You wish." Brenda pulled into the lot.

Steve got out of the car looking around and there it was, silver, 1970 corvette convertible. "Oh my God." Steve whispered and walked toward her. He ran his hand along the side with a smile.

"Wait Steve, this way." Brenda tried to get his attention. Brenda looked over at Kelly and smiled shaking her head. They walked over to Steve who was practically hugging the car.

"You likey Stevie?" Brenda said crossing her arms.

"Do I likey? Holy crap I am in love." Steve looked at the sticker price, and whistled, "Wow, $50,000. I wish."

Brenda leaned in to Kelly and whispered, "When's Steve's birthday?"

Kelly looked over with wide eyes, "May 15th but Brenda don't even think about it, Dylan would kill you and so would Janet."

Brenda shrugged as she looked at how giddy and happy he was, "I know but what's the point of having all this money if we can't share it."

Kelly looked weirdly over at Brenda, "Well, hell, give some to me; the show is doing well huh?"

"Kelly, doing well is an understatement, if I knew I could be making 50 grand an episode I would have went into Television a long time ago."

"You make 50,000 dollars an episode?" Kelly mouth dropped.

"Shhh." Brenda looked around, "Hey I am trying to get a good deal on the car."

Kelly repeated but whispered, "You make 50 grand an episode? Holy crap I make that a year."

Brenda laughed, "Steve, come on honey, you can drive Dylan's car home." Brenda almost lost her balance.

"Bren? You ok?" Kelly set her hand on Brenda's arm.

"Oh yeah just got dizzy. Steve come on."

Steve took a deep breath and waved sadly at the car. He hung his head low as he walked to the girls, "Aw Steve, don't be sad." Brenda put her arm around him and led the way to the other side of the lot. "Here it is." Brenda smiled walking over to the car.

Steve took a deep breath, "Wow, Dylan's old Porsche. It looks just like it."

"It better, I had this car refinished, rebuilt, re-everything. Do you think he will like it?" Brenda walked around admiring the 1956, 356 Porsche Speedster.

"Like it, he will love it."

"I know he got rid of the old one because of the bad memories but I also know how much he loved it. When we bought the SUV for the baby last month, he was admiring this car. We had come here just because Dylan dragged me here, with full knowledge we wouldn't find a family car here. He spent an hour looking at this car but never had the heart to tell me he wanted it. Instead we headed to Mercedes and bought us an SUV." A car salesman started to walk over to them.

Steve walked around the car admiring it, "Lucky bastard, Bren why couldn't we fall in love."

Brenda laughed as she turned her attention to the salesmen, "Hi Lloyd, these are my friends, Steve Sanders and Kelly Taylor." They smiled.

"Well Mrs. McKay, I have all the paper work drawn up. Follow me." All three of them followed Lloyd into his office. It must have paid off to be a star because usually buying a car takes hours but Brenda sighed the paperwork, wrote a check and it was done.

Steve used to live, breath money. Since becoming a husband and a father he learned the value of a dollar but he couldn't help but be jealous. "Did she just write a check, so she paid cash for an $80,000 car?" Steve whispered to Kelly.

"Yep." Kelly nodded her head, "Brenda covers that in two weeks of her show and well we all know the millions Dylan has."

Steve dreamed, "What would I do with millions?"

Kelly laughed, "We know you would blow it all."

"Ready?" Brenda said taking the keys from Lloyd and handing them over to Steve. "Take the car back to your house and drive it over when you come to the party tonight."

Steve happily obliged, "Be careful." Brenda held the keys back before handing them over. "Come on Kel, I have to pick up the cake still."

"Oh hey Bren, is it ok if Silver brings her best friend Annie over and Dixon tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine, how is she doing? How's Jackie?" Brenda eyed her before looking back to the road.

"Silver is doing really well actually. Brandon has been great with her too. I mean she has been being respectful to us and she listens to us, comes home for curfew. My mother is doing really well. She is going through therapy and even though these past months have been hard she has been doing so much better. She wants Silver to come home but Silver just isn't ready yet. I think she likes living with Brandon and I but this baby is coming and I just don't have the room for her." Kelly took a deep breath, "I can't kick my sister out."

"Well I mean Kelly, your not her mom, your mom is doing better, and you can't raise a teenager. Give her some time she will come around and she could always stay in my guest room if she doesn't come around after the baby is born. We have the extra room and I am sure Dylan wouldn't mind."

"Thank Bren, we'll see." Kelly took another deep breath before looking out the window. "So what's happening tonight?"

"Well…Dylan and I will be at a birthing class thing and a tour of the hospital until 8 o'clock and you guys can come on over and bam, well give him a heart attack and he will probably be pissed at me the whole night."

Kelly laughed, "Dylan…noooo, he loves parties." Kelly joked.

"Whatever, you only turn thirty-five once right? It will be a fun time, plus he can't stay mad at me for long." Brenda smiled raising her eyebrows.

**

Dylan sat behind Brenda with his arms around her as he rubbed her belly. Dylan rubbed his nose down her neck taking in the scent of her perfume. He gently kissed her neck softly.

"Dylan, pay attention to the movie." Brenda whispered.

"I am, the lights are dimmed and you smell good." Dylan said not watching the movie at all. "Plus you are having a c-section anyway so you don't have to know how to breath."

"Dylan." Brenda leaned away from him, "Seriously, be good."

"Well it is my birthday." Dylan smiled.

"Shhhhhh." one of the other couple's said.

Brenda and Dylan laughed, "We just got shushed are you happy? Stop." Brenda couldn't hold in her giggling. "You are acting like a child."

Dylan and Brenda walked out of the hospital, Brenda looked up at Dylan with a smile, "You ok babe? You look pale?"

Dylan shook his head quickly, "Why did you make me watch?"

Brenda laughed out loud, "Dylan, it was just a birth video, it wasn't that bad."

Dylan looked at her and took a deep breath. He shook his head to get the mental picture out of his head.

"Ahh." Brenda stopped as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her belly. She breathed out slowly, "Damn."

"Bren? Are you ok?" Dylan leaned in as he rested his hand on the side of her stomach.

"Yeah…its ok, it passed, probably just false labor. Let's go home." Brenda straightened up and laced her hand with his.

Dylan drove home but kept glancing at Brenda. Something was bugging him and he just wanted to make sure she was ok. He had a funny feeling and he knew she was doing too much. Brenda didn't have much choice though, she couldn't quit the show so they agreed to have her tape her scenes in the morning and work around her a bit. Brenda picked up her blackberry and began to text Kelly. The text read, "On our way, be there in 2."

Kelly looked down at her cell, "Oh…ok guys Brenda says they are 2 minutes away." She tried to quiet everyone as she turned off the lights.

Dylan led the way up to the front door he turned suddenly and to face Brenda, "Are you sure you're ok? Should we call Andrea or something?" he seemed nervous.

Brenda smiled, "Dylan, I am fine, it was just Braxton Hicks, I promise, I would tell you." she leaned in a gently kissed his lips, "Now open the door its cold." Brenda pretended.

Dylan slowly stuck his key in the door, taking a deep breath still worried about Brenda. Dylan pushed open the door guiding Brenda in with his hand on her back.

"SURPRISE!" The gang yelled. "Happy birthday Man." Brandon said with a smile.

"Oh shit." Dylan smiled as he looked at Brenda, "You are so dead." Dylan shook his head and greeted everyone.

"Surprised?" Brenda said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yes." he smiled and spoke through his teeth, "You are going to owe me majorly."

Brenda whispered in his ear, "You are going to owe me, just wait." Brenda gave him an flirty smile as she headed in the kitchen to get the food out. Dylan looked at her confused and then carried on conversation with the guys.

"Thanks ladies, everything looks so great." Brenda said to Donna and Kelly.

"Well he looked really surprised." Donna said with a smile as she took some finger foods out of the oven.

"Brenda?" Silver walked up with Annie and Dixon.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Brenda said with a smile.

"I wanted to introduce to my best friend, this is Annie Wilson."

Annie smiled big, "Oh my God, I love your show, I can't believe I am at your house. Can I have your autograph, maybe a picture?" Annie looked down embarrassed.

Annie." Silver shook her head.

"No its cool." Brenda went over and shook Annie's hand. She signed her photo she had of Brenda and posed for a picture.

"Wow." Annie said giddy. As the teenagers walked away.

"That must be so cool and weird at the same time." Donna said, "Our Brenda, a star."

"Oh stop. Help me serve this food." Brenda shrugged it off not giving in that it just made her night.

After dinner Dylan started to open his gifts. Brenda's was last as she gave him a smile and handed over a little gift box.

"Bren…I told you not to give me anything." Dylan shook his head as opened the card. He read it to himself, "For new memories, with love, Bren."

Dylan looked up at her with a smile before unwrapping the box. He opened it and looked down confused. "A key? Bren what did you do?"

Brenda brought her finger up telling him to follow her. She led him outside, as the gang slowly followed behind, parked in the driveway was his Porsche. Dylan's mouth dropped.

"Oh Brenda." he almost said in a whisper. Dylan was speechless as he walked around checking out the shiny new black speedster. "When did you…?"

"I got to drive it today." Steve said proudly.

Dylan let out a laugh as he walked over to Brenda pulling her in roughly and kissing her. "Thank you, its unbelievable, I love this car."

"I know." Brenda said with a smile.

"So bro, are you going to take us for a ride or what?" Brandon raised his eyebrows.

Dylan looked down at Brenda with a childlike smile, "Go, I am going to start cleaning up."

"Thanks." Dylan leaned in kissing her on the cheek as he jumped in the drivers seat. Brandon joined him and Steve squeezed in the half seat in the back. As Dylan started the car he smiled at the humming of the familiar sound as he backed out and drove away.

"Men and their cars." Janet said crossing her arms. As the girls went back inside.

"Yep like an extension of their penis or something." Kelly said as she closed the door behind her.

Brenda glided the sponge across the kitchen counter cleaning it off. She stopped as she felt another sharp pain flash across her belly. "damn it." Brenda closed her eyes.

"Brenda?" Andrea noticed.

"I am ok Andrea, it been happening for the last 20 minutes or so and on and off all day."

Andrea looked at her watch, "Tell me when it happens again."

Three minutes later, "Whoa, ah." Brenda groaned as she bent over slightly.

Brenda couldn't speak through them, "Brenda let's go, they are coming every three minutes, honey its too early." Andrea said as she looked over at Kelly.

Brenda began to try to breath through them, "Ok…ok something is wrong." Brenda shook her head. "Andrea something is wrong." Brenda panicked.

"Come on Bren, Kelly can call Dylan." Andrea guided Brenda out the front door in a panic as Brenda held her abdomen in pain.

Kelly walked as fast as she could, picking up the house phone and dialing Dylan. Kelly looked to the coffee table as she heard his phone vibrate. "damn it." She hung up dialing Brandon, Kelly heard his phone as well.

"Doesn't anyone have their damn phones?" Kelly said nervously.

"Kelly." Janet said loudly, "Steve didn't pick up either."

"Silver, you guys stay here, let them know we went to the hospital, watch Sammy, come on we can look for them on the way." Kelly grabbed her purse and rushed out of the house.

"I can stay with Ruby." Janet offered. David and Donna nodded as they rushed out following Kelly to her car.

_Please review!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Warning: I did say this story was full of emotion. Beware... emotional, intense chapter._

**Chapter 33 Don't Leave Me**

Brenda nervously looked around watching the nurses hook her up to machines. They were rushing around and it made her panic more. She wanted Dylan to be with her, he was always the one to tell her, "Bren, relax,"… "Bren, it will be ok." How long could a drive take? Brenda gripped the side of the hospital bed as she felt a contraction. The sharp pain pierced through the sides of her belly, she felt it tighten making her abdomen hard as a rock. She exhaled as it past.

"That was a big one." The nurse gave her a small smile as she hooked her to the fetal monitor.

Brenda breathed out still recovering, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I love your show, I think your amazing." The young nurse probably fresh out of school said with a smile.

Brenda smiled uncomfortably, "Thanks." Normally she would have embraced her new found stardom but at a time like this it was annoying.

Andrea finally came in; she had disappeared after getting Brenda admitted and Brenda was happy to see a familiar face.

"Andrea, what's happening?" Brenda said with nothing but worry in her voice.

"Well Bren, you're in labor, I am going to give you something to stop the contractions its called Terbutaline. Also I am going to start giving you steroids in hopes that if this baby comes early maybe we can speed up some of the lung development and it may have a better chance on the outside."

Brenda swallowed hard, "What happens if it doesn't work?"

Andrea was honest, "I would have wanted to keep that baby in there for as long as I could, at the least another 5 weeks but chances of that are pretty slim. Even with bed rest, you are already 3 cenimeters dilated but the Terbutaline should buy us some time to get the steroids into you and if we can postpone the delivery for 48 hours your baby will have a good chance of breathing on its own. Babies are viable after 27 weeks but you being almost 30 weeks is cutting too close for me to feel 100% comfortable. The baby weighs about two pounds right now so even if the steroids help the lung function and he or she is able to breath on its own, your baby will have to stay in the NICU until it gains some weight, and…."

"Andrea." Brenda interrupted, "Are you saying if the baby were to be delivered right now with out drugs it may not make it?"

Andrea looked at her long time friend with concern and sadness and shook her head. " No that's not what I am saying, babies born at 30 weeks brenda do well but its just side effects for these drugs I worry about with the risks you have already. Clotting factors come into play and you already have a risk of it because of the damage to your uterus but I think the beneifits out weigh the risks." Andrea took a deep breath, "This should stop the contractions, if you are still having them we will do it again and I am going to start the steroids as well." Andrea left Brenda with her thoughts alone. Brenda looked at the fetal monitor and watched as the heart beat made the most wonderful sound. She quickly wiped the stray tear that had made it out of her eye as she realized all this could come to an end at any moment.

**

Donna and Kelly walked quickly through the sliding doors of the hospital reaching the front desk. Kelly was out of breath, "I am…looking for Brenda…McKay, is she settled in a room yet?"

"The women typed something in a computer, "She is in room 412." She handed them a visitor's pass and pointed to the elevators.

"Thanks." Kelly walked as quickly as she could.

"Kel, slow down, before _you_ go into labor." Donna said having trouble keeping up with her. Kelly only had 2 weeks to go and for her size she moved fast.

"I know, I just feel bad she is all by herself…I am worried Donna, Brenda is really early."

Donna nodded slowly as they waited for the elevator, "I know." Both Donna and Kelly looked up at the numbers as they began to fall.

**

Dylan laughed has he got out of his car, "Steve, you are one crazy son of bitch; I can't believe I let you drive this car. It's a classic; you got to be easy on her."

"Dylan it's a Porsche, it's suppose to go fast. Not as fast as a Corvette but hey you can't win them all." Steve smirked.

Brandon looked down at his watch, "Oops we have been gone for over an hour."

"The girls are probably in there gossiping, talking babies, and weddings and whatever else females talk about when we aren't around." Steve said as he followed the guys in the house.

Dylan looked confused around the house that him and Brenda shared. Janet sat holding baby Ruby as you could hear kids laughter from the bedrooms.

"Where is everyone? Where's Bren?" Dylan looked oddly at Janet.

Janet got up taking a deep breath, "The kids are playing in the guest bedroom, I put a movie on for them, Brenda, Andrea, Kelly, Donna and David went the hospital."

Brandon eyes got wide, "Is Kelly in labor?" Brandon said with a smile. "Oh my God, Come on Dylan drive me." Brandon turned quickly and headed for the front door.

"No…not Kelly." Janet slowly looked at Dylan, "It's Brenda."

"What? Brenda? Brenda isn't far enough along? It's too soon." Dylan said confused.

"Yeah, that's why they rushed her out of here."

Dylan's face dropped as the sudden urgency came over him. He felt a pit in his stomach and he couldn't even get words out. He turned quickly and opened the door as he hurried out to his car. Brandon and Steve looked at each other as Janet nodded to Steve to go with him. The guys hurried out and hopped in the car as Dylan backed out of their driveway barely looking to see if a car was coming. The sound of tires pealing down the street sounded as Dylan started to drive 60 miles per hour down the residential street.

"Dylan, slow down, you want to actually make it there in one piece don't you?" Brandon said as he held on to the door.

"Damn it." Dylan said loudly, "I knew something was wrong."

"How could you know this was going to happen?" Steve said as he held on to the seat in front of him.

"Because Brenda has been having contractions all day long and she kept telling me it was nothing, that it was false labor. DAMN IT." Dylan kept cursing.

Dylan pulled up to the front of the hospital leaving the car running as he jumped out. "Bran, take care of this for me." He said without looking back as he ran inside the hospital coming to the front desk, "What room is Brenda McKay in?" Dylan hurried out.

The women took her time as the sound of her fake french tipped acrylic nails typing made on the keyboard. Dylan stared at the women losing his patience with her. "Today maybe." Dylan said rudely.

The women gave him a dirty look and stared at him, Dylan turned her montior towards him and read down the screen, "Hey." the women said turning the screen before Dylan found Brenda's name.

"Look lady, what the fuck room is my wife in?" Dylan clenched his teeth holding everything he had from just yelling it.

The women swallowed hard taken back, "Room 412." Before the lady even realized it Dylan was gone.

**

Brenda grabbed Kelly's hand, "Tell me when its over." Brenda tried not to hold her breath.

"Ok…almost done, you hit the worst part, almost done…ok." Kelly said watching her contractions on the monitor.

Andrea came in to check on her, "Andrea I thought you gave her something to stop these." Kelly said nervously, "They are coming closer together and stronger."

"I did... Bren, I am going to give you another injection through your IV but that's all I can give you, so we will see, also here is the another round of steroids." Andrea kept professional through all this. The truth was babies that were born as early as 29 weeks had a 92% chance of survival, its just Brenda was considered high risk and Andrea had to make the decision to just get the baby out safely or try to let it bake a little more. If the baby dropped into the birth canal and Brenda delivered it vaginally, the risks out numbered the positives. Andrea normally would have made a professional medical decision but she was feeling a tad soft because this was Brenda and Dylan's baby, she was lucky she was pregnant and she wanted everything to just work out for them. Andrea pushed the syringe into the IV as Dylan came rushing through the door.

"Brenda." Dylan sighed out of breath.

"Dylan." Brenda said relieved. "You're here."

Kelly moved out of the way as Dylan quickly moved next to her and took her hand, "I am sorry." Dylan whispered, "What's going on?"

Kelly eyed Donna and she motioned to leave them alone.

"They are trying to stop the contractions. Andrea just gave me something and we just have to wait to see if it works."

Dylan looked up at Andrea, "And if it doesn't work?"

"We deliver the baby." Andrea looked at the worry in Dylan's eyes, "Let's give it some time and I will check back with you Bren." Brenda and Dylan nodded as they watched her leave the room closing the door.

"Dylan?" Brenda looked at him, "I am scared."

Dylan took her in his arms, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I know baby, me too."

Brenda griped her hand around Dylan's arm as she felt another contraction. Brenda closed her eyes and tried to breath through it.

**

Brandon and Steve came quickly meeting Donna, Kelly, and David in the waiting room. Brandon moved his arm gently around Kelly's waist as he leaned in greeting her with a kiss. "How's Bren?"

Kelly shook her head, "We are waiting, I guess that's all we can do."

"I should probably call my mom and dad. They had planned to come out next week in hopes to be around for our baby but maybe they should come a bit early."

Kelly agreed, "You wont get any service up here."

Brandon looked at the face plate of his phone seeing no bars. "I'll go downstairs, I'll be back." Brandon kissed Kelly on the forehead and tried to find somewhere where his phone might actually call out.

**

A week had past since Andrea gave the two separate doses of Terbutaline. Brenda's contractions had gotten farther apart and less intense and then by a couple hours had stopped completely. It seemed as though the meds had worked but Brenda was going to have to stay in the hospital. She had to limit her moving around, she was stuck in bed. Dylan had not left Brenda's side for more than an hour at a time in a week. Kelly and Brandon would bring him food, tired taking shifts but he would always run home shower and come right back. Kelly on the other hand was almost done and she had been checked recently with no signs of labor approaching. She was getting more and more uncomfortable but she was trying her hardest to be everything to everyone. The Walsh's arrived in Beverly Hills a day or so after Dylan's birthday. They had been staying at Brenda and Dylan's house just waiting it out. Andrea was happy with the way things had went with Brenda. She was happy she decided to go with the meds, the benefits seemed to outweigh the risks. The baby was able to stay in the womb for an added week which meant more steroids and a very high chance the babies lungs would be developed. The only thing against them at this point was the baby was still small and would have to stay in the hospital until it reached at least five pounds.

"Oh my God, I hate this bed." Brenda groaned looking at Dylan making his way back in the room.

Dylan walked in with new magazines in tow. "Look on the bright side, a week has past and there's a new People." Dylan smirked.

"Dylan." Brenda whined. "I have to get up."

"Bren, you are doing great. You know what Andrea said, bathroom breaks that's all."

Brenda rolled her eyes but agreed, She knew he was right and she agreed, she was just getting stir crazy. Brenda smiled and looked at Dylan.

"What?" Dylan said looking up from his book as he felt her eyes on him.

"I have to pee." Brenda smiled bigger showing her teeth.

"Fine." Dylan shook his head as he put his book down. Dylan went over supporting her as she got up. He slowly guided her to the bathroom gently placing his hand on her back. Brenda sat on the toliet and started to pee as she looked up at Dylan who was holding her hospital gown up. "This is humiliating, your never going to want to have sex with me again." Brenda joked as she grabbed the toilet paper.

"Its not humiliating bren, this is love." Dylan smiled down at her.

Brenda got up and flushed down on the toilet, "Mmmmhmmm sure. I am not the peeing with the door open in front of my husband kind of gal. I feel so embarrassed and useless."

Dylan watched as Brenda washed her hands and turned toward him. "Bren…you have spread you legs showing off your…" Dylan paused.

"Who ha." Brenda laughed filling in the blank.

Dylan laughed, "Right…who ha to about 5 different nurses one being male, Andrea about 15 times this week alone, not counting the other times, I would think that peeing in front of me would be the least humiliating thing you've done all week."

Brenda laughed out loud, "You're right." Brenda continued to laugh, "And you said who ha." Brenda laughed harder.

Brenda heard a splash as both Brenda and Dylan looked down, "Holy shit." Brenda froze. "My water broke."

Dylan's eyes got big, he led her back to the bed and pressed the nurse call button. "Yes?" the voice asked.

"Brenda's water just broke." Dylan said as he sat next to her.

"Ok, we will be right in, I'm going to page Dr. Zuckerman." the nurse said back through the speaker.

Dylan looked at Brenda and gave her a guarded smile, "This is it."

Brenda nervously nodded as she leaned in and gave him an intense kiss.

Brenda was prepped for surgery, an hour had past since her water broke and she couldn't help but feel excited about the birth or her and Dylan's first born. Brenda laid flat on her back as they sterilized her abdomen while Dylan got changed in smocks out side the operating room. In that hour before, he had called everyone he knew, the gang, Jim and Cindy, Iris, Ericka, Nat, even Jack who had since the wedding went back to Arizona but had promised he would come out as soon as he could. Iris hadn't planned to come to California for another week but Dylan had a feeling she would come sooner now. The gang patiently waited in the hall way outside the O.R. entrance. They all didn't know if they would even be able to see the baby, considering the baby would still be pretty small and even if breathing on its own they would still take he or she to the NICU. Dylan was taken to join Brenda after they were done prepping her. Dylan took a seat that was near Brenda's head as they shielded what they were actually doing with a drape.

"You ok?" Dylan said softly gently caressing the side of her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Brenda nervously nodded her head, "Can you see anything?"

Dylan leaned up a little and saw Andrea getting ready to start. He shook his head looking back down at her.

"Alright Bren, here we go, I am starting the incision now, you shouldn't feel any pain just a lot of pressure. You doing ok?"

"Yeah." Brenda called out.

"Ok we are in." Andrea pushed back on Brenda's belly as the babies head emerged, she began to suction out the nose and mouth, pulling out the rest of the baby. "Ok baby is out. It's a boy." Andreas held him up high so Dylan could see him before handing him over to the neonatal team.

Brenda looked at Dylan as the tears ran down the side of her eyes. She closed them taking the moment in.

Dylan looked over at the team cleaning him up waiting to see movement or a cry. He swallowed hard looking down at Brenda, as their eyes met the subtle newborn cry filled the room. Brenda smiled and a huge weight had been lifted. Dylan leaned down and kissed her over and over on the lips as both of them let their emotions free. As Dylan stared at his wife in amazement and pure bliss, she smiled at him, "I love you." Brenda whispered, "I love you too." Dylan said back. As he looked lovingly at her he noticed the coloring from Brenda's face go. Brenda's smile faded as her eyes gently rolled back into her head as she closed her eyes.

"Bren?" Dylan said softly, "Bren?" getting louder. "Brenda?" Dylan almost yelled "Andrea?" Dylan called out.

Dylan stood up quickly as he saw Andrea desperately trying to get Brenda to stop bleeding. She did not look at him once, she kept working, trying not to let her emotions take a toll on saving Brenda's life.

"Andrea?" Dylan yelled, "What's happening?" Dylan stepped closer to Brenda, he began to whisper to her, "Bren, baby, come on, don't leave me, Bren, Brenda come back to me, please baby, I can't do this without you." All of the alarms and different beeps were sounding.

One of the nurse's politely began pushing him out of the operating room, "Wait…what's happening, let me stay with her." Dylan pleaded practically in tears. As he watched one of the doctors begin to intabate her.

"Sir…sir, let the doctors take care of her, let them work." the nurse walked forward towards him making him walk back wards and Dylan found himself out in the hallway with everyone else, he wasnt even sure how he had gotten there. "Tell me what's happening to my wife." Dylan yelled as the electric door shut.

"Fuck." Dylan yelled as he ripped off his smock and threw it on the ground. The gang stood in terror as they saw Dylan crumble.

Brandon was the first one to speak, "What's wrong with Brenda?" he said holding back his own emotions.

Dylan stood against the wall with his eyes closed, head leaned back, "I don't know." Dylan breathed out breaking down.

"What about the baby? Dylan?" Kelly covered her mouth.

"I think he is fine, he cried, Bren was looking at me one second and then she wasn't. I don't know." Dylan sounded as though he was barely breathing, voice raspy and barely had tone.

Kelly and Donna leaned together comforting each other as everyone stood there numb, no one knew what was happening, not even Dylan and he was in there. Dylan dragged his body against the wall downward as his butt hit the floor. The gang stared at him as his face changed and just like that Dylan shut down. No one really knew how to comfort him except Brandon. He slid next to him, "It's ok, Andreas will come out here and tell us what's happening." just the sight of Dylan and the knowledge that maybe his sister was not okay made Brandon tear up.

Brandon changed his tone, "Dylan, she will be ok, she is tough, right? She is tough." Brandon didn't seem so sure.

Dylan slowly looked at him, Dylan's eyes looked lifeless as tears began to stream down his face without even a blink, he shook his head, "I can't lose another wife Bran." he continued to shake his head, "I can't lose my wife." Dylan broke down as he stared right into Brandon's eyes, "I can't lose my Brenda." he barely got her name out.

_*sniff* I know... I warned you it was intense, and I am such a bitch for ended it now, but I'm up to 3500 words already. Don't worry I wont keep you guys waiting too long but please review and please don't be mad at me for the drama or cliff hanger._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Introducing K.M.M.**

Brandon took a deep breath as Dylan leaned his head down and rested it on his arms. Brandon reached up and put his hand on him, "I know." he whispered. Everyone stood silent, the sound of sniffles and crying could be heard from Cindy as Jim held her tight. The sound of the electric doors brought everybody's head toward it as a nurse pushed the incubator through it. Dylan got up stopping the nurse on the way to the NICU. Dylan glanced down at his son. He was bigger than he had thought he was going to be.

"How's my wife?" Dylan said softly not taking his eyes off the baby.

The nurse shook her head, "I don't know, the doctor should be out soon. If you want you can follow me down to the NICU, you can spend time with your son, hold him. He's breathing on his own and seems to be doing well, he's just small."

Dylan shook his head with tears in his eyes. He slowly turned away. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to wait for Brenda to spend time with his son. He wanted to know she was okay. The gang gathered around the baby and seeing him brought a small smile to everyone's face. His dark hair was the first thing you saw. He didn't have much of it but it was a dark rich brown, looked almost wavy like. His little fingers and toes moving around.

"He looks like Bren." Kelly smiled as she brought her head closer to the clear plastic. Everybody's attention moved back to Dylan who was the only one not gathered around the baby.

"I can't even imagine what he's going though right now." Brandon whispered in Kelly's ear. Brandon kissed her temple and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Kelly nodded in agreement as they let the women take the baby to the intensive care unit.

After what seemed like an hour. Andrea emerged through the door, she looked drained and exhausted. Dylan moved quickly and stood in front of her as everybody stood back but still able to hear her. Andrea looked at Dylan, his eyes puffy, the color drained from his face.

"I was able to stop the bleeding eventually with medication and I didn't have to give her a Cesarean Hysterectomy." Andrea said softly, "She lost a lot of blood Dylan. She hasn't woken up yet, we moved her to the ICU. She is critical condition but they have already started giving her blood. She went in to shock from the blood loss and we intabated her we just have to wait and see. I'm sorry." she whispered the last part.

"Can I see her?" he said with pleading eyes.

Andrea nodded as she looked around at the rest of the group. She explained a little more about Brenda's condition before letting them know the ICU was on a different floor and there was a more comfortable place to wait. Andrea led Dylan to the ICU showing him to where Brenda was. She lightly rubbed his shoulder and left him alone to spend time with her. He looked at her through the clear windows that lined the intensive care area. He walked slowly to her bedside and sat next to her taking her hand in his. He leaned in kissing her forehead wishing she would open her eyes. He stayed close to her resting the side of his face on hers as he cried. He began talking to her as if she was awake.

"You know when I first saw you that day in high school, I knew I could fall in love with you. The innocence in your eyes, the shyness in your face. I remember how intense my stare was that you looked down. I couldn't help it. I was drawn to you." Moments flashed in Dylan's head, "We have so many good memories, so many good times. I don't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you. You have saved my ass so many times its hard to count. I don't deserve you." Dylan face changed, "I hope you know what you mean to me and how much I love you. Without you, my soul aches."

"She knows." Brandon said as he walked in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are going crazy out there and my mother is not doing so hot."

Dylan quickly wiped the tear from his face and sniffled. He nodded, "I don't know what to do? It's like all that time we spent apart, I don't know how I did it. Bran, your sister is my everything. I don't think I could live without her, I don't think I would want to."

"Dylan…Bren is a fighter, she will make it through this. And you have a little boy down there, a miracle, who by the looks of it shares his mothers willfulness." Brandon laughed lightly, "He needs you…both of you, he sure hasn't given up. You can't either."

Dylan looked at his brother in law, "Brenda would be pissed at me that I haven't gone down there to check on him but I want to be here if she wakes up."

"I know." Brandon looked down at his sister. God she drove him crazy sometimes but she had always been his best friend. All this didn't seem fair. Brandon walked out silently not saying another word. He was on the verge of breaking down but was trying so hard to be strong for Dylan, his parents. He couldn't see her like that. With a tube in her mouth, machines beeping.

Dylan stared down at her as the tears fell from his eyes. Dylan's head fell on her as he cried. He had lost so much in his life, he never put up a fight, until now, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, not Brenda. He thought about religion and God, he had never been a religious person. There wasn't a reason to be, everything he had ever cared about always had a way of drifting away. His mother, his father, past loves, his being. He thought about how lucky he was and how he was always given a second chance, with his mother, his father, Brenda, his drinking, drugs and dumb choices he had made for himself. He asked God to give him one more chance, and if he didn't want to do it for him then to do it for her and their son. As Dylan lay with his head on her, he felt a shift under him. It was so subtle he thought it was nothing until he felt the gentle touch of her fingers on his head. Her fingers moved slowly taking his hair between them.

Dylan's head shot up, "Bren?" he watched as her eyes began to flutter. He brushed her hair back, "Bren?" she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Dylan saw the panic in her eyes as she realized where she was. He knew the first thing she thought about was their son. Dylan nodded his head as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Brenda raised her hand to her mouth, she couldn't talk with a tube down her throat. Dylan got up and walked to door calling in one of the nurses.

She came in quickly, "Ok Brenda I am going to pull the tube out, you need to cough as you feel me pulling." Brenda nodded to let her know she understood. And she did what the lady asked. "I am going to call Dr. Zuckerman." the nurse checked some of Brenda's vitals on the screen and left.

"Bren, I thought I lost you." Dylan said with a smile even though all he wanted to do was break down and take her in his arms.

Brenda looked at him, she swallowed as she felt the sting in her throat from being intabated. She shook her head, "What happened?" she finally got out, her voice was raspy and her throat was dry.

"You lost a lot of blood." Dylan said softly.

Brenda rested her hand on her lower abdomen and Dylan knew again what she was thinking, he shook his head, "No they didn't have to do a Hysterectomy."

Brenda breathed out a breath of relief, "How is he?"

"The baby? I think ok, he is breathing on his own but I haven't gone down there."

Brenda's face looked at him with disappointment, "I knew you would be pissed at me." Dylan joked. He leaned in resting his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you, you scared the crap out of me, I really thought I lost you. I cant imagine my life without you."

Brenda closed her eyes, the feeling of being close to him felt so good. He kissed her long and gently. Andrea came in with a smile, almost surprised to see her awake and doing so well. "I heard you were awake, I had to come and see how my favorite patient was doing." Brenda smiled at her. "Are you in any pain? How are you feeling?"

"Okay, my throat is a bit sore." Brenda whispered.

Andreas nodded, "It will be like that for a little while, can you move your legs?"

Brenda moved them slowly and nodded, the epidural must be wearing off Andrea thought, "Well I don't know, you seem to be doing well, your vitals are all normal, lets keep an eye on you." Andrea threw up her hands, "Actresses, geez, what a dramatic way to have a baby." Andrea smiled.

Brenda smiled back, "Can Dylan and I go see our baby?" Brenda said still whispering.

"Brenda, lets see how you are feeling ok? You lost a lot of blood and your going to be a bit weak, I honestly don't know how you are sitting here talking to me so soon. Give it a little bit of time and I will have someone take you down there" Andrea looked at the sadness in both their eyes.

"She is right Bren." Dylan agreed looking at her.

"No I'm fine." Brenda looked at Andrea and voice actually came out this time, she looked at Dylan as she tilted her head, "I'm fine." she repeated. Dylan looked back at Andrea.

Andrea took a deep breath, "Fine. I'll get someone to bring you a wheelchair." she shook her head and smiled.

Brenda pushed the button on her bed as it raised her to a sitting position. She made a face feeling the soreness in her belly. Having a c-section was major surgery and with waking up, seeing Dylan, she had kind of just realized it.

Dylan looked at her nervously, "Are you ok?"

Brenda nodded and smiled at his cuteness, being protective and sweet. "I'm fine." she gently lifted her hand running it down his cheek, then playing with his hair above his ear, "You keep asking me if I'm ok but are you ok?" Brenda saw his face and looked into his eyes.

Dylan took a deep breath and shook his head, "I was so scared, I don't think I could have lived if I lost you." Dylan looked up as a tear ran down his face. Dylan was so emotionally drained it was going to take a little while to recover. The sight of Dylan this upset made Brenda tear up. "I don't want to think about it anymore." Dylan said shaking his head

"I'm not going anywhere." Dylan leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. A nurse interrupted.

"Excuse me, sorry." the nurse said with a smile as she pushed the wheelchair through the door. Dylan got up and helped Brenda to her feet. She found herself very wobbly as she sat slowly. Dylan moved to the back of the wheelchair and began pushing it out of the ICU. They followed the nurse to the elevator and up to the NICU. The women opened up the doors and led them to incubator with the name McKay on it. As Brenda got closer she looked in and fell in love. She looked up at Dylan as both of them smiled at one another.

"He's so little." Brenda breathed out.

The nurse smiled, "He is something else, he is breathing on his own and doing great. He weighed 3 pounds 12 ounces, he is 16 ½ inches long. Do you want to hold him?"

Brenda looked at the nurse with bright eyes, "I would love too."

After washing their hands the nurse opened up the incubator and wrapped the little boy up handing him over to Brenda.

"Hi baby boy." Brenda looked down at her son. "He's perfect." she said not looking up once. The little boy opened his eyes and stared into Brenda's. Dylan leaned in as the baby shifted his stare to him.

"How is it possible to love someone so much you don't even know." Brenda saw Dylan crumble at the sight of him.

"Want to hold him?" Brenda asked looking at Dylan.

Dylan shook his head quickly, "No its ok, he so small."

"Oh come on, he wont break." Brenda handed him over. Dylan looked nervous as he cradled the baby, he looked even smaller in his arms. He stared down at him. He breathed out not even knowing how to put his emotions in words. He was perfect. All ten fingers, ten toes, incredible big eyes, too dark to tell what the color would be just yet. Dark brown hair, a thin upper lip and a pouty bottom one. He looked like Brenda.

"He's unbelievable." Dylan whispered.

"It's amazing. What are we going to name him? He came so early we haven't decided on anything." Brenda said as she gently rubbed his hair above his ear with her finger.

"Jack…Jim…Tyler?" Dylan threw out names.

Brenda laughed, "Yeah Jack McKay, my dad would disown him and me." Brenda joked.

Dylan laughed, "True." he stared down at him, he couldn't believe he was theirs, he was his son. Dylan had a son.

"I like Kaeden." Brenda said as she looked at him.

Dylan looked up at her, "I like that. Kaeden Michael McKay."

Brenda smiled, "Perfect." they both looked down at the baby, "Kaeden." Brenda whispered. Brenda leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder as the two of them just took him in. They were parents, something Brenda especially, never thought would happen. Did the future hold more kids of Brenda and Dylan, no one knew but they both would never forget this day and the day they officially became parents. They would never forget the day Kaeden Michael McKay was introduced to the world in a BIG way.

_All together now Awwwwwwww lol This chapter is dedicated to a very special person and from one B/D fan to another. In loving memory of Kaelyn, one of the best and biggest Brenda Walsh and B/D fans. Also Dylan and Brenda's baby was named after her so to speak, in a boy way of course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A big thanks to Bevs for the idea and I think you are right, I think she would have enjoyed this story a lot. Please review!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Thank You**

Kelly came to her porch as she bent down trying to catch her breath.

"You're killing me babe." She breathed out.

"Hey, that's what the books said, you are due in two days and Andrea also said to walk, we tried spicy food and now walking, you want that baby to come don't you?" Brandon gently rubbed down her back. He fished for his keys and stopped and smiled as she bent back up.

"There is something else we can try to make that baby come." Brandon raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Kelly smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Oh really what did you have in mind." She said in a sensual tone.

Brandon wrapped one arm around her waist, "Well…me…you…naked…bedroom. My parents have Sammy and we can be as loud as we want." Brandon leaned in attacking her neck with kisses.

Kelly giggled, "Mmm I like the sound of that, it sure has been awhile." Kelly giggled louder as he moved down to her chest.

Brandon moved up sticking his key in the door and continued to passionately kiss her lips moving her gently through the door. Both Brandon and Kelly separated as they walked through the door catching Silver and Dixon making out on the couch.

Silver jumped back, "Oh hey guys." She said nonchalantly.

Kelly sighed and shook her head, "Silver…what did I tell you about you guys being alone together…and on the couch. What if we had Sammy with us?" Kelly waddled to the kitchen.

Brandon held in his laughter, "At least go in your room, you have a better chance of us not catching you." He said softly.

Silver smiled at Brandon, "Sorry."

"Hey, I was young once too." Brandon walked over and sat next to Silver, "I remember this one time, I was making out with a girl in my bed. My mother walked in and the poor girl was mortified, she ran to the bathroom. At least it was us and not Jackie." Brandon smiled.

"Why are you telling her this stuff?" Kelly said walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Well I am just saying I was young too." Brandon leaned in and whispered, "Honestly talk to Brenda on how many times she got caught on the couch with Dylan." Brandon shook his head, "It's ridiculous, I am telling you."

Silver laughed, "I just caught Brenda and Dylan on the couch not that long ago."

Kelly made a face, "You did?"

Silver nonchalantly nodded and got up taking Dixon's hand and pulling him to her room. Kelly watched them pass as she looked at Brandon.

"Your sister and Dylan act like they are teenagers." Kelly sighed almost disapproving.

"Well things will change." Brandon laughed, "They have Kaeden now, it's only a matter of time before they get interrupted." Brandon coughed as their afternoon had been interrupted themselves.

"Yep…so much for being alone." Kelly lowered herself to the couch. She sighed as she gently placed her hand on her belly. "I wish our baby was here."

Brandon smiled looking at her extended belly setting both hands and lowering himself to it. "Come on baby, come out soon. Your mom, dad and brother all want to meet you." Brandon's cuteness made Kelly smile as Brandon came back up, he met his lips with hers. Kelly whispered in between kisses, "I love you."

Brandon still touching her belly, "I love you too mama." Brandon cuddled closer to her, "I mean Silver is probably getting some herself, why don't we continue this in the bed?" Brandon smirked as he kissing behind her ear.

"Brandon…I don't feel comfortable with Silver and Dixon making out in our house or whatever she is doing in her bedroom. I am responsible for her. She is only sixteen years old. Where do I draw the line of a mother figure or a sister?"

"Kel, Silver is a good kid, she is smart you don't have to worry about her that much."

"I know…and I want to be here for her, maybe we need a bigger house?" Kelly bit her lip. "Where is she going to sleep when the baby comes?"

Brandon shrugged, "We will figure it out, and the baby will be in our room in the beginning anyway right?"

"Well…yeah but not for that long." Kelly took a deep breath, it wasn't that she didn't want her sister there; She loved Erin and wanted her to stay there as long as she wanted. It was just hard juggling everything, a new baby coming, an upcoming wedding, and having a sixteen year old with a boyfriend was scary to her.

"Well Brenda offered to take Silver in as well, they still have an extra room." Brandon said trying to help.

"Brandon, I'm not going to ask your sister to take care of my sister, she has a new baby and a new husband, I'm sure the last thing she needs is a teenager that apparently has to be watched 24/7."

Brandon moved his arm around her shoulders, "It will all be fine and besides Brenda offered and Silver loves her. Plus Kaeden won't be home from the hospital for a month…oh that reminds me I was going to go down there, are you going to come with me? She said we can go in and see him today."

"Yeah, let me shower and change and see what Silver is doing." Kelly gave Brandon a weak smile. Kelly struggled to get up and finally was able with a push from Brandon.

"Hey Kel?" Brandon stopped her.

Kelly turned around to look at him, "Be easy on your sister, I know you don't want her to leave, you remember what it's like to be sixteen, if you act too overprotective and strict she will act out and you want her to be able to talk to us."

Kelly nodded, "I know." She continued her way into the bathroom, that was the point she remembered how it was to be sixteen and if Erin was anything like Kelly was at that age, she had reason to be nervous.

**

"Dylan…my pillows are fine." Brenda barked.

Dylan continued to fuss over them for a few more seconds, "Do you need anything? A drink? You're probably hungry, let me get you something." Dylan started to walk away as Brenda grabbed his hand pulling him back so forcefully he plopped next to her on the bed.

"Relax." Brenda said sternly.

Dylan looked down sadly, "Hey, I appreciate what you're doing, trying to take care of me, but you have been cooped up in this room for 4 days. Why don't you go home, take a shower, relax a little or better yet go surfing, do something for yourself for once." Brenda tried to be polite even though she was ready to kill him.

"No, I'm fine. I wouldn't be able to have fun in the water knowing you are here alone. Besides the water is too polluted from the storm we had."

Brenda sighed, damn she thought. She nodded politely. As she watched Dylan get up and pour her a drink of water, "Oh My God…honey, go away, go visit Kaeden again, you're driving me crazy." Brenda almost yelled as Iris stuck her head in.

"Am I interrupting?" Iris said as she slowly walked in looking at Brenda and then at Dylan.

"No…Iris come in." Brenda was a little embarrassed.

"What's up guys?" Erica came in smiling as she walked over to Dylan and swung her arm around his waist. Dylan leaned down kissing her on top of the head.

"Hey sis." Dylan almost whispered.

"Why don't you Dylan take me to see that grand baby of mine and Erica and Brenda can come meet us in a bit." Iris smiled giving an understanding look to Brenda and smiling at Dylan.

Brenda and Erica watched Iris and Dylan walk out of the hospital room. After they both were out of sight Erica plopped down in one of the chairs. "What's going on Brenda? I sense some tension."

Brenda smiled at her sister in law, she loved her to death and she kind of reminded her of herself. She was a no bullshit kind of girl. Didn't take crap from people, she would tell it as it was. She was twenty-six now and had grown to be a striking beautiful young lady. She had been through the ringer and had a tough childhood. Since living with Iris she had done well for herself. Went to college, and even though it had taken her an extra couple of years she graduated and got herself a degree.

"Everything is fine." Brenda sighed, "Your brother is being amazing…"

"But." Smiled Erica

"He is fucking driving me crazy. He won't stop doting on me."

Erica laughed, "Oh come on, he loves you, and you almost died for God sakes give him a break."

Brenda did not find Erica's laughing amusing, "He followed me into the bathroom…I can't pee without him asking me if I need help. The hospital is having me pump milk to feed Kaeden and he was trying to attach the cups on me so I wouldn't have to."

Erica laughed harder, "Oh no bro, that is not cool and gross."

"See." Brenda finally started to lighten up and join in on the laughing. "I'm glad you're here, want to go see your nephew?"

"Hell yes, I mean I love you guys but that's the reason I came."

**

As Iris and Dylan walked down the hall of the hospital, "Honey what are you doing to Brenda? She seems tense."

"I don't know, I…I think I'm suffocating her…but I'm just trying to help. I see what she went through and how I almost lost her and I just want to be there for her."

"Dylan…you and Brenda have always been there for each other, just be yourself. She had a baby, she has been cooped up in that room for days and she probably is a bit stressed that you guys are going home tomorrow and Kaeden is probably a month or so away from that. Be good to her, be there emotionally not so much physically. You know Brenda is not your usual Scorp…she takes charge, does stuff herself and had always been very strong and independent. She doesn't need you doting over her making her seem physically incompetent."

Dylan shook his head, "Yeah…Yeah I know, I know your right. It's just…" Dylan stopped outside the door to the NICU. "How do I ever say thank you for what she has giving me?"

Iris sighed and tilted her head, "She knows, there is a thing called saying thank you and not having to show it every second." Iris motioned her head at the door.

Dylan smiled and shook his head at his mother, He pushed open the door and led her to the sink where they could wash their hands. As the walked over to Kaeden, Iris smiled.

"Hey Carol, you remember my mother Iris."

"Hey, grandma # 2, he is doing really well today. You are just in time for his feeding."

Dylan smiled as he looked down at his son. "Mom, you want to do the honors?"

Iris smiled broadened, "I would love that."

The nurse carefully picked the tiny baby up and placed him into Iris's arms. She handed over a bottle.

"He gets to take the bottle now and not the tube?" Dylan looked over at nurse Carol confused.

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, he has the latch down pat, and he gained 4 ounces, which brings him up to 4 pounds. At this rate maybe he will hit close to 5 in a few weeks."

Dylan smiled as he leaned down gently kissing his little head. Dylan looked over as he heard the door to the NICU open and saw Brenda slowly walk through with Erica. Dylan smiled and moved over to greet Brenda. "Hey." He looked down embarrassed.

"Hey." She whispered, they watched Erica join Iris.

"Guess what? Kaeden gained 4 ounces and weighs in at 4 pounds. Also look he is taking the bottle now."

Brenda smiled, "That's wonderful, he's a fighter, like his daddy."

Dylan smiled and looked down, "Hey take a walk with me. My mom and Erica can spend some time with Kaeden."

"Ok." Brenda laced her fingers with his as the left the NICU hand and hand.

Dylan stopped in the hall and turned to face her, "Look Bren, I am sorry I am suffocating you. I just feel this protective thing with you and I know I have to get over it."

Brenda saw the sadness in his eyes, "I know." Brenda reached up moving her fingers through his hair. "I'm ok though, we are a team…and even though I wanted to kill you sometimes and you were driving me crazy…it is sweet."

"Emotionally you have no idea what this whole thing has done to me, with thinking I had lost my dad, and then Toni, and then you, it was too much to think about. I somehow got through the other things but I know that I couldn't get over you. Everything you went through and I mean how can I ever say thank you for what you have given me…practically my whole life."

Brenda smiled, "I know baby, you have to know you gave me stuff too and Kaeden, I am thankful too." She paused for a moment, "I'll tell you what, you can still dote on me and do whatever to please me, just let me pump my breasts and go pee alone, ok?" Brenda smiled.

Dylan lightly laughed, "Ok…deal." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "Besides… that pumping thing scared the shit out of me."

Brenda laughed, "Come on." She gently smacked him in the gut as Dylan wrapped his arm around her and led her back into the NICU.

_Please review! Sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter is already planned arrival of the Walsh baby.  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Happy Mothers Day!**

Dylan watched as Brenda slept in her hospital bed. She had been so amazing and Dylan found it hard to believe he could fall even more in love with her. As Dylan watched Brenda sleep he thought about being a father, a husband, actually having a family. He thought about how much his life had turned around, how he went from having nothing to it all. He knew that Brenda wasn't entirely the reason especially having his father back but he couldn't help but think she was a major reason for everything coming together.

"Heeeey. I'm Back." Valerie said as she peaked her head in.

Dylan brought his finger to his mouth, "Shhh…come in." Dylan smiled.

Valerie walked over to Dylan wrapping her arm around his waist and Dylan greeted her with a squeeze. "Hey daddy, how are you guys holding up?" Valerie whispered.

Dylan smiled, "Good really good."

"I brought your SUV over for the ride home, Brandon and I figured you wouldn't be able to fit everything in the Porsche or the Beemer."

"You drove my car?" Dylan raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yeah and let me just tell you, wow now that is a car." Valerie moved away from Dylan and set her shopping bag on the chair.

"So when do you guys get kicked out of here?" Valerie asked as she took her coat off.

"Anytime, I think Andrea will be in to check on Bren one last time but then we are officially kicked out."

Valerie sighed, "And Kaeden, any news when he gets to go home?"

Dylan shook his head sadly, "He needs to gain more weight, the pediatrician said he may be able to go home in a few weeks if he continues to progress and fatten up."

"Who does he look like?" Valerie smiled.

"Definitely Brenda so far." Dylan smiled.

"Thank god for that." Valerie joked.

"Wow thanks a lot, I didn't see you complaining too much back in the day." Dylan smiled.

Valerie moved in wrapping her arm around Dylan again, "Eh I was always into the self loathing brooding types."

Brenda opened one eye and smiled, "Valerie get off my husband." Brenda joked as she sat up slightly.

"Oh Bren…you love it besides my job is to keep Dylan happy while your gone." Valerie moved next to her giving her a hug.

Brenda laughed, "Yeah, story of your life Val." Brenda laughed at her joke. "When did you get into town?"

"Yesterday and I brought gifts." Valerie raised an eyebrow picking up her shopping bag.

Valerie took out a bunch of baby onesies and started holding them up. "For Dylan…Boobman…If you think my Daddy can surf, you should see me, I thrash…And my personal favorites…My other car seat is in the Porsche and Stroller today Porsche tomorrow." Valerie smiled as she handed over the tiny onesies to Dylan.

Dylan laughed out loud, "Those are great, thanks Val." Dylan held them up with a smile and read them over.

"And for Bren…If you think my mom is famous, just wait for me…Me concibieron en Baja." Under it in smaller letters in parenthesis it said conceived in Baja. "I got this one especially made." Valerie laughed as she held it up. "My parents have been doing it since 1990." Brenda and Dylan both laughed out loud, "If you think I am cute you should see my Auntie Val…And last but not least, for the actress in you…I'm going to be a tough act to follow." Valerie smiled as she tossed them on Brenda's lap.

"Oh my God, those are amazing." Brenda laughed as she looked up at Dylan.

"Hey guys." Steve made his way in.

"How's the baby and Janet?" Dylan asked as he shook his hand.

"Really good, I can't believe you, me and Brandon all have kids the same age now, well if baby Walsh ever decides to show." Steve laughed. "Hey Val." Steve gave her a hug.

"I have a present for you too." Valerie pulled out a onesie for Steve that said My dad wants a Corvette but my mom said no.

Steve sighed, "Sad but true." he joked.

"Well cause you are an animal and have three kids." Dylan made fun.

"No it because not all of us can be as rich as you two." Steve smiled making Dylan and Brenda uncomfortable. "Which is why I am kind of here." Steve looked down.

Dylan sat next to Brenda wrapping his arm around her, "What's up buddy?"

"Well…I'm not sure how long my magazine will be around." Steve said sadly.

"I thought it was doing well." Brenda said concerned.

Steve tilted her head back and forth, "Not really, look I am going to ask you guys something, and you can totally say no but…"

"Steve what is it, do you need money?" Brenda asked nonchalantly.

"Well no…I was wondering if you could maybe…give me exclusives on Kaeden when he comes home."

Brenda looked down knowing what Steve was talking about, Dylan looked at Brenda and then back at Steve, "Exclusives? What is that?"

"Pictures." Steve shyly shrugged as Valerie thought this was so interesting she took a seat.

"No way…Steve I love you but no way." Dylan said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, I did not profit what so ever from those pictures from Baja cause you are my friends, they will be cute and tasteful and only Bren and Kaeden have to be in them." Steve pleaded, "If you give me exclusives, no one else will be able to print them and it will boost sales, please dude, I don't ask for much, the magazine have already printed stuff about Brenda having Kaeden."

Dylan shook his head, "We'll think about it." Brenda said with a wink and a smile.

Dylan shot his head toward her in shock, "We'll _think_ about it." she repeated eyeing him.

"So are you ready to be freed from this prison." Smiled Andrea as she held onto Brenda's chart. "Let me just check you out and you are free to go."

Valerie got up and hooked her arm with Steve's, "I'll be in the hallway." Valerie pulled Steve toward the door.

"We will talk to you later Steve." Brenda smiled and Steve nodded.

**

Brenda wiped her cheek as she left the NICU, "It's so hard leaving him."

Dylan wrapped his free arm around her as they headed out of the hospital. "I know…but we will come later tonight and it give us a chance to get his room done. I have a lot of work to do in there."

Brenda nodded as she met with Valerie outside. "Ready?" Valerie smiled.

All three of them got in the car as Dylan drove them home. "So Bren…are you honestly thinking about doing that for Steve?" Valerie said from the back seat.

"No…we are not." Dylan said sternly.

"I don't know." Brenda said, "I feel bad, I mean he did buy those pictures and he didn't print them, and if his magazine is really doing that bad, I feel like if it will really help, why not? I mean the paparazzi will eventually see him, at least this way its not an attack."

Dylan shook his head, "Bren, you know I am a very private person, its enough you are in the public eye why degrade poor Kaeden too."

Brenda shrugged she knew he was right but she still felt bad for Steve, "I know…your right, but he does have three kids to support and I would hate for it to fail."

Dylan pulled into their driveway and gathered Brenda's bag and gifts and flowers she had received over the last week. The three of them made it in the house, "Ah." Brenda sighed, "It's good to be home. Thank you guys for cleaning up after the party." Brenda laughed as she looked around at a spotless house

"So that's not all they did, Donna, Kelly and I have been working on a little something, follow me." Valerie grabbed both Brenda and Dylan's hand as she lead them into the extra bedroom next to theirs. "Close your eyes."

Brenda and Dylan closed their eyes as Valerie opened the door. "Ok open." Valerie stood inside and smiled.

As Brenda and Dylan opened their eyes they looked around, "Oh my God." Brenda mouth dropped. The nursery was all done up. The had a mahogany sleigh crib with matching dresser and diaper changer. The room was done up with a surfing theme. It had a border around the room done up in old fashioned surfboards. It had a small kid size surfboard hanging on the wall, the room was blue and had a canvas of the ocean which looked like the pier in Huntington beach, the crib sheets and comforter was all down in a almost Hawaiian look surf print in shades of blue, yellow and red.

Dylan walked in looking around, "This…is…incredible, it could not be more perfect." Dylan looked like a kid on Christmas."

Brenda noticed the canvas on one the walls that had a surfboard painted on it and printed in the middle of it, it said Kaeden. Brenda brought her hand up and fanned her face as the tears came, "You guys…this too much, who paid for this?"

"You guys did." Valerie laughed as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Dylan smiled.

"Eh We stole your check book." Valerie laughed.

"Oh good." Brenda said relieved, "Wow this is perfect." Brenda went and hugged her friend, "Thank you."

"Yes thank you." Dylan embraced Valerie

Dylan reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Hello?" answered Dylan.

"Hey bro, its me, Kel and I are on our way to the hospital. Her water broke." Brandon said frantically.

Dylan let out a laugh, "Finally…we just came from there, we're on our way." Dylan clicked his phone closed. "So much for relaxing, Kelly's water broke."

Brenda smiled, "Yay." Brenda said, "Freaking finally. Let's go." Brenda grabbed Dylan's hand pulling him to the front door. As the three of them headed back to the hospital once again.

**

Brandon rushed Kelly up to the front desk. "My fiancé is in labor." he said short and out of breath.

"OK sir." the women smiled at Kelly who was doing her breathing. The nurse waved over a man with a wheelchair and scooped Kelly up. Everything was happening so fast Brandon was so nervous. He hadn't been there for Sammy and it was all new to him. Kelly kept telling him to relax but somehow he couldn't. Wasn't he the one that was suppose to be trying to calm her down?

"My water broke about 35 minutes ago." Kelly told the nurse calmly as she hooked her up to the fetal monitors.

Andrea came in smiling, "First Brenda, then Janet and now you. I am getting my money's worth this week."

"Hey doc." Brandon said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"So Kelly, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, contractions are 5 minutes apart, my water broke about 35 minutes ago." Kelly smiled as she breathed through her contraction.

Andrea shook her head, "Alright, your on your way. Everything looks good, so now we wait. I am going to check you see if you're dilated and it you are 4 or close to it, you can have an epidural, if you want it."

"No, I don't want drugs." Kelly smiled.

"Alright you're a champ, ok." Andreas put on a glove and checked Kelly's cervix, "You are about 2 centimeters dilated."

"That's it." Kelly said disappointed.

Andrea nodded sympathetically, "But your water broke so now hopefully it will just move on quickly, since its your second baby, it should be faster. I will be back to check you in an hour." Andrea placed her hand on Brandon's shoulder and gave a nod as she made her way to check on her other patients.

"2 centimeters? uh that's annoying." Kelly pouted her lip at Brandon.

"I know baby…its almost here…finally." Brandon almost was giddy and nervous, every emotion was in his little head but he tried to contain himself, even though this was his second child it was like his first and he could not be more excited.

"Heeeey." Brenda smiled as she slowly walked through the door. She was still pretty sore from her c-section but it wasn't like Brenda to lay around and feel sorry for herself. "How are you doing?" Brenda went and sat next to Kelly taking her hand in hers.

"Ok…I'm only 2 centimeters dilated." Kelly said bummed.

"It's ok…it will move quickly. I am just glad I didn't miss anything. Did you call mom and dad?" Brenda directed her question at Brandon.

"Yeah they are on their way, Iris was nice enough to take Sammy for us so we all could be here, she said once the baby comes she can bring him here to see him." Brandon focused nervously on the monitors.

"Are you nervous?" Brenda said to Kelly.

"Nah, I have done this before, your brother on the other hand." Kelly playfully rolled her eyes. "Is another story."

"Hey bro." Dylan came in placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder, "You ready for number two?"

"So ready." Brandon winked at Kelly which in return gave him a sweet smile.

"Well since you are going to be here for a little while, I am going to go visit Kaeden, wanna join me?" Brenda said getting up and wrapping her arms around Dylan's waist. Dylan nodded sweetly and kissed down her neck.

"Ok we'll be back. Kel…I am sending you fast labor thoughts." Brenda smiled as she grabbed Dylan's hand leading him to the NICU.

Brandon sat next to Kelly, he started rubbing her back as a contraction came, "Can I get you anything?" Brandon said sweetly.

"Just keep doing that." Kelly breathed out.

Then gang looked at each other as they headed into their 10th hour of being at the hospital. "Alright…I will go get an update." Brenda said as Dylan helped her off the waiting room chair.

"Thank God, my mother-in-law is going to kill me she has had the kids all day long." Steve sighed.

Brenda rounded the corner and smacked dead into her brother. "It's time, will you let everyone know, Kelly is going to start pushing." Brandon took a deep breath.

Brenda smiled embracing her brother, "Tell her we are all thinking of her, you ok?" she said checking on Brandon.

Brandon already having tears in his eyes smiled, "Have never been better."

Brenda returned the smile, kissing him on the cheek, "Go, I will let everyone know." Brenda rubbed her brothers back and watched him run back to Kelly's room.

"Brandon…I have to push." Kelly said breathing heavily.

"Hold on Kel." Andrea said as she finished preparing.

"I can't Andrea….I can't." Kelly screamed.

Brandon went along the side of the bed and pushed Kelly's hair back from her face. "You are doing so good baby."

"Ok…Kel…go ahead…big push…lets get this guy delivered."

Brandon reached up grabbing Kelly's leg and she pushed. "One…two…three…" Brandon counted to ten.

"I see the head Kel, another big one, great job, two more….push." Andrea cheered.

By the second push the baby emerged. Brandon stood shocked, he could not believe what he had just saw. "You did it. Oh my God you did so good." Brandon with tears in his eyes said. He leaned down and gave 3 soft kisses on Kelly's lips. They kissed through their tears. "I love you." Kelly whispered.

"I love you so much." Brandon replied gently cupping Kelly's face.

Brandon leaned over and cut the cord as they brought the baby to clean him up, weigh him and make sure everything was fine. Brandon walked over looking down at this little person, made out of thin air. The sight of his newborn son was so overwhelming. The nurse wrapped him up handing him to Brandon. He looked down at his son and smiled. His face was full, he was bald and had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. The baby stared back at him, as if he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Hey baby boy, I am your daddy." Brandon smiled as he whispered.

Kelly smiled at the sight of Brandon with their new baby. She couldn't contain her tears. Brandon walked slowly over to Kelly as he laid the baby in Kelly's arms.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kelly gently kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Amazing isn't even a strong enough word, it's unreal." Brandon cuddled as close to Kelly as he could.

The two of them stared down at their son, neither of them said anything. They rubbed the side of his cheek, took in his smell, kissed and just enjoyed this moment.

Brandon made his way out into the waiting room as everyone stood up in anticipation.

"We have an 8 pound healthy little boy." Brandon said with pride.

Brenda walked taking her brother in her arms and squeezing him tightly, "Congratulations." Brenda said happily.

The boys took turns doing their special handshakes and giving their congrats.

"Can we see him." Donna said putting her arm around Brenda.

"Sure." Brandon said as he lead them back to their room.

As the gang shuffled in they stopped and smiled at the sight of Kelly holding her newborn.

"Congratulations." Smiled Brenda and Donna as they moved in leaning to get a closer look at the little boy.

"Oh he's perfect and so big compared to Kaeden." Smiled Brenda.

"He looks like you Kel." Donna said admiring him.

"So what's his name?" Dylan said as he stood closely behind Brenda for a better view.

"Gang meet Nathaniel James Walsh…Nathan meet the gang." Kelly smiled.

"Aww Samuel and Nathaniel…so cute." Brenda smiled.

"Mommmmy…Dadddddie." Sammy came running through the door and into Brandon's arms. "Oh wow…this is my broder?" Sammy said as he looked down.

"Yep, Sammy this is Nathan." Brandon said holding his son up so he got a good view.

"He is so small…and cute." Sammy said smiling.

The gang said goodbye wanting to leave the new little family by themselves. Brenda and Dylan walked over to them giving them hugs one last time, "If you want Dylan to come get Sammy later call us, he can spend the night with us so Brandon can stay here." Brenda said nicely.

"Thank you guys." Brandon said walking them out.

"Congratulations Brandon." Brenda said one more time as she hugged her brother tightly. "I love you."

Brandon smiled, "I love you too…we'll see you later."

Brenda nodded as she watched her brother walk back toward Kelly, Sammy and Nathan. Brenda tilted her head to the side as she saw her brother and his family together leaning around the new baby. She took a deep breath and backed out of the room closing the door to leave them with their moment.

"What a week." Dylan sighed as he laced his fingers with Brenda's.

"I know right." Brenda said as she pulled him to the elevator. "Let's go see our baby again. I miss him."

"I know me too." Dylan ran his hand down the back of her head as they waited for the elevator to stop. Dylan leaned in and planted a long romantic kiss on her lips as the elevator doors opened.

_Happy Mothers Day to all the mothers. This chapter is dedicated to you. Please review and YAY all the babies are born and doing good. I hope the B/K fans are happy. Thanks for reading and I hope you all had a lovely day. The baby is kind of named after Nat and Jim._


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks for being patient with me. I was in a Brenda Dylan only mood so stick with me but this is a B/D only chapter. I finished watching season 3 on soapnet and I just felt like it sooo sue me. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 37 Finally Home**

"Brennnnnnnnnnnnnnnda." Dylan yelled.

"What?" She yelled back nervously hopping out of the shower quickly and grabbing a half towel that barely covered her. She rushed into the nursery dripping wet. "What…what is it? She said panicked.

Dylan frowned looking at her, "He peed on me again_." _he said sadly.

"Honestly Dylan you scared the shit out of me." Brenda gave him a look as she went and grabbed her robe. She made her way back into the nursery, "Don't do that."

"Uh Hello, pee all over me, can you get me a towel?"

Brenda finally looked down at his shirt that was wet. She covered her mouth and couldn't contain her laughter. She tried to hide it at first and then let it out bending at the waist.

"Are you finished?" Dylan said straight faced.

Brenda bent back up putting her hands up in defense and nodded still chuckling.

"Why doesn't he pee on you?" Dylan said bummed.

Brenda contained herself and walked closer to where Dylan was standing. "Baby…watch the pro." Brenda bumped her hip into his to move him out of the way as she covered him and got the second diaper ready, "Ok use the old one to cover it and slip this under his butt and pull out the old one and done…no pee in the face." Brenda fastened his sleeper and picked Kaeden up and rested him against her chest.

Dylan nodded, "I tried that."

"You'll get it." Brenda smiled sweetly at her husband who was honestly trying so hard to do everything right. She leaned in giving him a soft peck as she moved over sitting on the rocking chair. Brenda began to nurse Kaeden as Dylan came over kneeling next to the chair. He looked down at his son and gently kissed the top of his head and then leaning in kissing Brenda.

"I'm jumping in the shower." Dylan said pulling his wet shirt out away from his chest.

Brenda smiled and nodded, as she made eye contact with him before looking back down at the baby.

Brenda gently patted his back as she rubbed gently. She slowly placed him in his crib. She leaned her arms against the rails as she stared down at him. She watched him sleep and smiled. It had been exactly six weeks since Kaeden had been born. Miraculously he got to come home in four. When Brenda and Dylan had gone to visit him the doctor met them outside the NICU. He told them Kaeden had reached 5 pounds 6 ounces and they were releasing him. They had thought it was going to be a normal visiting day, which in the three weeks he was there without them they did three to four times a day. A lot had changed in the six weeks since delivering their baby. Brenda and Brandon's grandmother had passed away after a long battle with cancer and Jim and Cindy moved back to Beverly Hills with the help of Brenda and Dylan. And Brenda and Dylan were getting used to and loving being parents. Brenda jumped slightly as she felt arms wrap around the back of her. She smiled as she felt his hot breath kiss down her neck. Brenda closed her eyes and exhaled as it sent chills down her body.

"Let's go to bed babe, he'll be up in a few hours." Dylan whispered in between kisses.

Brenda opened her eyes and eyed the baby one last time before backing out of his bedroom. Brenda turned on the baby monitor at her bed side. Dylan stared at her as she took off her robe throwing it on the bench that sat at the end of their bed. She threw on one of Dylan's t-shirts. She turned and looked at Dylan and smiled uncomfortably, "What?"

Dylan shook his head slowly, "Nothing."

"I can't believe I have to be on set in three weeks. I love my show and acting but its going to be hard going back to work but they have been so great with me, taking more time off is probably a bad idea plus they have some big leading storylines for me leading up to May sweeps." Brenda rubbed lotion over her arms and elbows as she sat on her side of the bed.

Dylan continued to stare at her; Brenda looked over and laughed lightly. "Dylan…what? You're making me nervous."

Dylan leaned in and gently kissed her, he started slowly as he grabbed her lightly behind her head and started to make the kiss more intense.

Brenda slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "What was that for?"

"Well…I was just thinking, it has been exactly six weeks since Kaeden was born and I definitely think we need to have sex." Dylan smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you think so huh." Brenda shook her head as she turned the light off next to her bed.

Dylan waited for some sort of hint that she was into it too but didn't get one, "Andrea said it was ok after 4 to 6 weeks." Dylan added.

"I know." Brenda lay back turning to face him. "It's just he will be up in a few hours again and I need sleep."

"I will be quick." Dylan shrugged.

"Oh how romantic." Brenda rolled her eyes moving to her back.

Dylan sighed loudly, "It's happening…we are officially an old married couple. You and Me…not having sex now? I am surprised we contained ourselves for the full 6 weeks." Dylan said sadly. "We're in trouble."

Brenda shook her head with a laugh, "We aren't in trouble, we have a newborn, we barely sleep and yes theoretically we are newlyweds but babe come on we have been together on and off for a long time. Give it some time; we will be just as crazy as we used to be in no time."

Dylan looked at her and sighed, "fine…goodnight."

Brenda smiled, "Goodnight."

Brenda tried to get comfortable as she looked over at Dylan who had his eyes closed. A sneaky smile spread across her face as she moved over him. She leaned down and kissed him which caught Dylan off guard for a second, "You need sleep huh." he said with his eyes still closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I think maybe I gave it enough time." Brenda smiled down at him.

"Hmmm…I don't know…I am really tired." Dylan joked as he aggressively leaned up after a second kissing her, moving her on her back.

**

Brenda stretched in bed as she smiled feeling relaxed and had the feeling of a good nights sleep. She sat up quickly looking over at the clock, she cursed at herself thinking she had just slept 7 hours and poor Kaeden must be starving. Did he cry and she not wake up? Brenda jumped out of bed throwing her robe over her still nude body and ran into the nursery. She looked down to find him not in his crib as she called out, "Dylan."

"Dylan?" she said again moving to the living room and stopping. She smiled as she saw Dylan lying on the couch with Kaeden lying on his chest. She sighed relieved and walked up kneeling beside them and running her fingers through Dylan's hair. Dylan shifted in his sleep and exhaled, he opened one eye and then the other.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Dylan smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but I didn't wake up to feed Kaeden, I can't believe I slept that long."

"Bren…there is milk in the fridge and you needed it. You looked so peaceful plus it gave us a chance to have a little bonding session." Dylan smiled as he leaned down kissing the top of his head. "I can get up too you know."

"I know." Brenda gave him a look, "Coffee…breakfast?" she raised an eyebrow.

Dylan nodded his head, "If you are going to have some."

"Just fruit for me, I have to be on camera in 3 weeks, gotta lose those extra 10 post pregnancy pounds." Brenda stood up patting her already flattened belly.

Dylan grabbed her hand pulling her back down to his level again, "10 pounds? In your boobs maybe." Dylan smiled as he stuck his hand in the opening of her robe cupping her new and improved nursing mom breasts.

Brenda playfully pulled back, "No way I'm liking these." Brenda laughed as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Dylan got up slowly; gently putting Kaeden in the bassinet they had out in the living room and went to join Brenda.

"Should I shave?" Dylan asked honestly rubbing his face. He had the most scruff Brenda had ever seen Dylan sport and it was officially turning into a beard.

Brenda looked at him and tilted her head, "I like it." She said with a shrug.

"Oh don't let me forget, we have two interviews with the potential nannies today, they both called yesterday and confirmed." Dylan said taking out a coffee cup out of the cupboard.

Brenda made a face, "I don't know about a nanny Dylan…its so Beverly Hills, my mother and father raised me and Brandon just fine without a nanny."

"I agree…but with your show and me opening that new club downtown, we could use a little help. I mean Brandon and Kelly have one, Donna and David, even Steve. We aren't the only ones, plus your mother didn't work Bren." Dylan went and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Brenda looked up at him and Dylan could tell by her face she wasn't all that comfortable about some strange person being with their child.

"It will be ok, its just interviews, if you hate her than we don't go with her…but Kelly said that her nanny is great and this is her sister."

"I guess you're right." Brenda said looking down with a sigh.

**

Brenda stared at the women up and down. She gently tapped her pen against her lips as she studied her closely. Her button down collared shirt perfectly ironed and pink, all Brenda saw was pink. She talked intelligently and seemed qualified. As she talked Brenda couldn't stop looking at her damn pink shirt and blonde hair. Brenda was annoyed just by looking at her. Brenda's train of thought was broken as Dylan kept the interview going.

"So how long have you been a nanny?" Dylan asked with a smile

Michelle smiled, "Going on eight years, I had to say goodbye to my last family, I was with them for 4 years. That was really hard."

"Why did you leave?" Brenda said semi coldly.

"Their youngest that I had cared for since she was 2 months old, went to school. Mel, she is the mom, started working from home and since the economy is where it is, they made some cut backs. I guess no sense in paying a nanny when your kids are in school all day." Michelle spoke honestly.

"Well Bren works 14 hour days sometimes but also has a lot of time off. I do a lot of my work from home but I'm in the process of expanding so I will probably be on site a bit more than normal. We would need you for the most part Monday through Thursday and maybe some random nights if we have something going on…stuff like that. We like to travel as well so it might be a good opportunity for you as well to come with us. Would that be an issue?" Dylan acted professional; Brenda actually was surprised he was talking so much.

"No it would not be an issue." Michelle shook her head.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Do you plan to have kids of your own?" Brenda still had not even as much as smiled at this poor girl. She hated that she was interviewing a girl younger than herself, pretty and bubbly to help raise their son. Brenda didn't mean to be so judgmental but she justified by saying it was this was her son, she had to like this person, especially if she was going to be vacationing with them and around all the time.

Michelle looked down sadly before looking at Brenda in the eyes, "Actually I was engaged but we broke it off six months ago. And I can't have kids." Michelle almost looked teary.

Brenda swallowed hard, "I'm sorry." as she looked down and felt bad.

"No…no it's ok, I had cervical cancer when I was younger and they did treatments. I'm cancer free now but the chemo pretty much made my eggs and uterus like a 60 year old after menopause." Michelle forced out a half smile, "I guess that's why I love my job so much."

Brenda smiled and nodded, "I can see that." she said nicely. "Well Dylan you have her number and contact information?" Dylan nodded. "Ok well thanks for coming Michelle we will be calling you regardless. I start work in a few weeks so we will need someone right away." Brenda got up reaching out her hand.

"Thank you guys so much, and I didn't want to say anything before, thinking maybe it was unprofessional of me but I do love your show. Also I grew up in L.A. so I understand how Hollywood and stuff can be and how important privacy and stuff would be for you. I guess I just wanted you to know, I am very trust worthy and respectful." Michelle politely smiled as she looked back and forth between them.

"Thanks…that is important." Dylan said as she walked her to the front door. "Nice meeting you." Dylan closed the door behind her. He walked taking a deep breath.

"Sooo what do you think?" Dylan stopped in front of her and looked down.

Brenda shrugged, "I wanted to hate her but she is so sweet, it was kind of hard too." Brenda smiled kind of embarrassed.

"Well yeah I wasn't sure what you were thinking, you are a scary interviewer." Dylan laughed as he walked over and plopped on the couch.

"I know…I'm sorry I made you do most of the talking. Honestly I was annoyed by her blonde hair and pink shirt." Brenda felt silly.

Dylan let out a laugh, "I totally knew you were thinking that when she came in."

"I know but she does seem sweet, her references were outstanding and she made me feel bad about the fertility thing. Makes me think she does this job for a reason and really does enjoy it." Brenda joined him on the couch. As soon as Brenda got comfortable she heard Kaeden cry.

"Never a dull moment." Brenda said as she used Dylan's leg to help her off the couch.

Dylan clicked on the television when he heard a knock at the door. Dylan pushed back his hair as he opened it and smiled. "Hey bro, come on in." Dylan said moving to the side allowing Steve access.

"Hey D. How are the newbie parents?" Steve said with a smile.

"Things are good. We are interviewing nannies." Dylan looked toward Kaeden's room making sure Brenda wasn't in ear shot, "When you and Janet were first interviewing nannies for Maddie, how did you know she would be the right one?"

Steve let out a laugh, "Don't you remember we hired a great nanny and come to find out I had slept with her in college. You remember that, don't you?" Dylan shook his head not remembering that. "Well…anyway I guess you get a good feeling about someone and go with it. She was an excellent nanny; I just had to tell Janet that we had done it. And then the nanny didn't even remember."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah well don't jinx me, we just interviewed one a little while ago, I thought she was great but Brenda acted cold towards her and already commented on her blonde hair. I don't think I had slept with her." Dylan joked biting his lip.

"Well just pay a lot of attention to your wife; they get jealous when it comes to another woman, coming in spending time with you…your kid, especially if she is cute…was she hot?" Steve raised his eyebrows and leaned in.

Dylan shook his head with a smile, "Unbelievable...Oh hey Bren look who's here." Dylan said as he caught her out of the corner of her eye with the baby.

"Hey Steve, how's the fam?" Brenda said sitting on the couch. She reached over grabbing a blanket and covered herself as she began to nurse Kaeden.

"Everyone is good; hey I wanted to give you your advance copy of…The Hollywood Source." Steve said with a smile as he held it up with a picture of Brenda on the front.

"Oh cool, how did it turn out?" Brenda smiled as she motioned Steve to come show her.

"It turned out great. Thank you guys so much. There is so much hype, TMZ and access Hollywood reported last night we had the first pictures of the cutie."

"I'm glad Steve." Brenda finished feeding Kaeden and handed him over to Dylan, "Let's see." She looked at the cover; it was a classy colored photo of her alone. She opened up to her 2-page spread and smiled. "Oh wow, Steve this looks so good."

"I know." He said proudly, "Best celebrity spread I think we have ever done. And even you look good." He joked looking at Dylan.

Dylan playfully rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I let you talk me into that. That's not me; I must be getting soft in my old age."

"And hairy, what's up with the muff on your face?"

Brenda giggled still looking at the magazine. "Steve…you are so vulgar." Brenda laughed.

"Always." He got up with a smile, "Call me, we can get everyone together soon. And…" Steve looked down sincerely, "Thank you guys again, I don't think you guys realize how much you saved my butt. I will let you know how the sales are."

Brenda nodded slowly, "No problem, it's beautiful and on the bright side we got some great professional photos for us." Brenda smiled looking up at Dylan. "Like this one." She said pointing to the family photo of Dylan, Brenda and Kaeden in black and white on their couch. "I am going to get this one for that wall." Brenda smiled as she admired her photos in the magazine. She was proud of them and looking at them and her husband and her new baby, she really couldn't ask for more.

_Sorry next chapter is BK wedding stuff. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to see both couples and their new babies and don't worry you will. I was just in a sentimental B/D mood I guess and couldn't help myself. Please review, this story is winding down a bit, how exactly I am going to end it is still up in the air, I have ideas but actually pulling it all together is what I need to do still. I so wish the real spin off was like that. I was feeling artsy and bored and I actually made the magazine spread that Steve brought over. If you would like to check it out private message me and I will send it along. Thanks for reading and again REVIEW!!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 The Much Awaited Walsh Wedding Part 1**

"Hello?" Brenda stuck her head into Brandon and Kelly's house. She opened the door wide as her and Dylan stepped in.

Brandon came into the entrance buttoning down his shirt. "Well hello McKay family."

"Brandon your soon to be wife, text me 13, I counted 13 times since 45 minutes ago." Brenda shook her head with a smile.

"She is nervous, be nice." Brandon said sticking up for his neurotic fiancé.

"Oh thank God Brenda…you're here…what the hell took so long?" Kelly looked at Dylan confused, "Why is Kaeden here? I thought you were going to run around with me."

Brandon began to laugh, "Dude I never thought I would ever see you like this man. I kind of want to take a picture of you and put it in the West Beverly Alum newsletter." Brandon laughed harder.

Brenda tilted her head, "I think you look sexy." Brenda leaned in and gave him a hot kiss.

"See Bran, you'll learn….someday." Dylan was holding baby Kaeden in a Baby Bjorn strapped across his chest.

Kelly was too stressed to even laugh, "Soooo…I thought Michelle worked Thursday's?"

"Well…Mrs. McKay here gave her the day off because she had a cold…a week and half ago." Dylan said making fun of her.

Brenda shot him a look, "Hey…so what if I don't want my kid getting sick, he is a preemie and he is prone to sickness." She squinted her eyes at Dylan. "Don't worry Kel I am at your command, Dylan is taking Kaeden on whatever errands him and Brandon are going on."

"Ok well go into my room, try on your bridesmaid dress so Donna can do whatever last minute alterations you may need, Silver is in there trying on hers. Honey I need you and Dylan to ride over and pay the caterer his last payment, pick up our rings and oh God there was something else." Kelly bit her lip and looked toward the ceiling.

"Baby…relax…the last thing is to pick up our tuxes. I got it I am not completely incompetent. Now go, Dylan and I are on our way." Brandon pulled her into him aggressively and dipped her back kissing her deeply.

Kelly took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok…see you later." Kelly tried to relax as she started toward her bedroom. Brandon playfully smacked her on the butt as she went on her way.

Dylan smiled, "Bren, we are leaving." he called out.

Brenda popped her head out, "Brandon close your eyes."

"Huh?" Brandon looked at Dylan.

"Just do it." Brenda said in her pissy tone.

Brandon rolled her eyes and shut them. Brenda walked quickly out into the living room in her bra and underwear. She walked over to Kaeden and Dylan, "Bye mommy's sweet boy, I am going to miss you." Brenda said kissing Kaeden a few times on the cheek and head. "Take care of our baby, honey, I am going to miss him."

Dylan sighed, "I will."

Brandon opened his eyes, "What the hell…never mind." seeing his sister half naked he shut his eyes quickly again.

"Ok bye." Brenda turned to head back in the bedroom.

Dylan cleared his throat, "Forgetting something?" Dylan eyed her.

Brenda thought about it, "No…diapers, bottles, wipes are all in the diaper bag in the car."

Dylan cleared his throat louder again, "Maybe saying goodbye to me…especially parading around in your undies. I am your man too you know." Dylan seemed hurt a little.

"Oh of course." Brenda smiled as she went closer to him and passionately kissed him. Pressing against him as close as she could considering Kaeden was in between them. Brenda moaned slightly as she leaned away from his kiss and opened her eyes.

"You two better be kissing only." Brandon said making a face.

Brenda let out a laugh, "Ok bye." she ran back into the bedroom.

Brandon opened his eyes glancing in the direction of the bedroom, Brandon smiled placing his hand on Dylan's shoulder, "Come on Romeo…I honestly thought a baby would change you guys."

"Me and Bren…Oh no…no…no …its even better." Dylan took a deep breath and smirked, "Sooo much better." Dylan said imagining.

"Ok spare me the details, let's go before I run out of time to do the errands I am being sent on and while you and Brenda are acting like teenagers I will be lucky to ever get a piece of ass again if I screw this up." both guys laughed as they headed out the front door.

**

Brenda heard Kaeden crying as she stretched slightly feeling Dylan shift next to her. He began to get up, "I got it baby." Brenda whispered.

"Ok." Dylan mumbled half asleep.

Brenda walked into the baby's room and picked him up comforting him gently as she walked out into the living room. She smiled slightly as she saw Brandon sitting in dim lighting on the couch.

"Hey Bran, you ok?" Brenda walked over and joined him. She covered herself as she began nursing her son. "Can't sleep?"

Brandon sighed with a smile, "No…I miss Kel and Sammy and Nathan. I should have just stayed home."

"But it's bad luck." Brenda smiled.

"True and well I think Kelly and I have had our share, there is no need in risking it, you know?"

Brenda nodded.

"Well little sister it looks like we have come along way. You are married to Dylan…you have a precious little boy. Tomorrow I finally make Miss Kelly Taylor my wife…Finally…She has given me two of the best kids I could ever have asked for. If our old friends in Minnesota can see us now." Brandon looked down with a smile.

"Yeah…I don't think we are recognizable anymore."

"Nope, and who would have thought you would have paparazzi following you and a hit tv show and god almost more money than your husband."

Brenda laughed, "Well I don't know about that." Brenda sighed, "We are doing pretty good though…you and me. We got everything we have ever wanted. We are definitely pretty lucky." Brenda laid Kaeden on her knees as she looked down at him. They both smiled as he was fighting to stay awake.

"I love you Bran."

Brandon wrapped his arm around his sister, "I know…I love you too."

The both looked down as Brandon cell began vibrating on the coffee table. Brandon picked it up and looked down and smiled, "It's Kel."

Brenda nodded and got up, "Night big brother. See you in the morning."

"Night Bren." Brandon watched Brenda carry Kaeden into his room as he flipped open his phone.

"I was just thinking about you." Brandon said as he sat back on the couch.

"Me too. I miss you."

Brandon sighed, "I miss you too, I was just talking to Bren."

"Oh yeah, she must be up for the 2am feeding too." Kelly giggled.

"Yeah." Brandon and Kelly sat quiet on the phone for a second.

"Alright baby, I should get Nathan down and get some sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well now that I have heard yours, I probably will have an easier time sleeping that's for sure. Kiss the boys for me and I will see you tomorrow."

Kelly spoke softly, "Ok baby.

"I love you Kel." Brandon said sweetly.

"I love you Brandon." Kelly answered back.

"Bye."

"Brandon?" Kelly stopped him before he hung up. "No weird second thoughts or chandelier crap right?"

Brandon laughed, "No…I never really liked heights that much."

"Yeah me neither….ok night."

"Goodnight Kel." Brandon smiled as he closed his phone.

**

Brenda knocked gently on the door, "Kel?" she peaked her head in.

"Yeah." Kelly said nervously as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing? You look gorgeous." Brenda walked up stopping behind her so she could see her reflection as well.

"Thanks." Kelly sighed.

"There ready for us." Brenda said with a smile, "Are you ready?"

Kelly exhaled nodding her head. "So ready." she whispered.

Brenda smiled at her as she helped her by picking up the train on the back of her dress. The walked out the doors and waited in the front of the church. Kelly smiled at her father, at least he came. She had thought about asking Jim or Nat to walk her down the aisle if he flaked but thank God he didn't. Brenda fanned out her dress and made sure it was perfect. The music began playing and Brenda, Donna, Janet, Erin and Andrea made their way down the aisle. Kelly swallowed hard and gripped her fathers arm as she heard the wedding march begin. She had been waiting for this moment for so long and it almost didn't feel real.

The double doors to the church opened. She looked at the white runner that led the way down the aisle. Every other pew had a gorgeous flower arrangement. Her colors were a deep berry color. The flowers were in shades of berry, green, and ivory. She slowly started her way down the aisle as she saw some familiar faces in the crowd. As she got closer the only person she saw was Brandon. He stood shifting his weight as he smiled at her. Her attention then fell lower as she saw Sammy, standing proudly next to his father. He gripped the ring pillow tightly in his hands. He was very proud of his job. He knew how special it was and had been worried all week about doing everything perfectly. Kelly came to the end of the aisle and smiled at Brandon.

"Who gives this women to this man?" The officiant said with a smile.

"Her mother and I do." Kelly's father said sweetly as he raised his hand and gently setting Kelly's hand in Brandon's. They stepped onto the alter, Brandon squeezed Kelly's hand. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Brandon and Kelly, a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. We are going to start the ceremony with 2 readings picked by the bride and groom and Brenda and Dylan will share them with us."

Brenda walked toward the podium and smiled at the crowd. She began reading, "This is a poem by Anne Bradstreet, its entitled To My Dear and Loving Husband…" she glanced over at Dylan that returned the smile.

_If ever two were one, then surely we. _

_If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee._

_If ever wife was happy in a man,_

_Compare with me, ye women, if you can._

_I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold,_

_Or all the riches that the East doth hold._

_My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,_

_Nor ought but love from thee give recompense_

_Thy love is such I can in no way repay;_

_The heavens reward thee manifold I pray._

_ Then while we live, in love lets so persever,_

_That when we live no more, we may live ever._

She stepped down from the podium as Dylan took her place. "Brandon has chosen a classic poem but the author is unknown…

_I love without knowing how._

_I love with the depths of my soul._

_I love with all I am and all I have._

_I love without eyes or sound. _

_For my love is blind and deaf._

_I love with the gentleness of my heart._

_I love with the only passion known to me. _

_I love with desire of you and me._

_I love so much that we as two become one._

_I love without judgment._

_I love with mind, body, and soul. _

_I love in sickness and in health _

_for all that I am,_

_all that I have and all that I will ever be,_

_I am forever yours._

Dylan smiled at Brandon and Kelly and stepped down. He walked past and stopped near Brandon.

"If you look up the word marriage you will find the definition as this, A union of two things: a close union, blend, or mixture of two things. Meshing two lives together to become one. When talking to Brandon and Kelly I noticed right away the vibe of love and togetherness. It seemed as though both of them have been waiting for this moment along time. A union of two thing, in Brandon and in Kelly blending together is what its all about. And as they mix their love here is when they claim their devotion for each other. They have both chosen their own vows. Brandon."

Brandon turned to face Kelly, he smiled softly taking her hands in his.

"_My sweet Kelly_

_On our wedding day, I think of all the reasons _

_I am blessed to be your husband: _

_You are the joy of my are everything __I ever wanted in a women_

_My heart soars every time I see you._

_The sound of your voice brings me pleasure._

_I never get enough of you. _

_When I'm with you I feel happy, complete, confident, strong,_

_everything a man wants to feel._

_You 're the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_You inspire me to be the best I can be._

_I'm better for knowing you, better for loving you. _

_You're so easy to love._

_You brighten my life in so many ways_

_When you're not with me, I miss you_

_It feels like we were meant for each other_

_It means so much to me to have you by my side. _

_I can't find words to say how intense my feelings are for you._

_I love you; I trust you; I am totally open to you. _

_Everything that's man in me responds to the woman in you. _

_And as we become husband and wife,_

_T__here will never be anyone else for me,_

_My wife, my love, my life."_

"Oh man." whispered Kelly as she gently wiped her tear.

"_My sweet Brandon_

_On our wedding day, I think of all the reasons _

_I am blessed to be your wife: _

_You are the joy of my life_

_In you I found much more than I ever hoped,_

_more than I ever dreamed a man could be_

_In your arms, I feel happy, safe, protected._

_You're my hero, my defender, my soul mate, my love. _

_I was born for you_

_There was a space in my heart that you fill perfectly._

_I fall in love with you again every time I see you. _

_We are alike, and yet we are different _

_Our similarities bond us together,_

_and our differences keep things interesting_

_You see me with your heart,_

_and you always make me feel beautiful. _

_This is the beginning _

_of the rest of our lives together._

_I love you; I trust you; I am totally open to you. _

_Everything that's woman in me responds to the man in you,_

_And as we become husband and wife,_

_I want you to know that there will never be_

_anyone else for me but you,_

_my husband, my love, my life."_

"The rings please."

Brandon took Kelly's wedding band. "Repeat after me." The officiant said.

"I Brandon take you Kelly to be my wife. I cannot promise you a life of sunshine; I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold; I cannot promise you an easy pathway That leads away from change or growing old. But I can promise all my heart's devotion; A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow; A love that's ever true and ever growing; A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow." Brandon glided the ring across her finger.

"I Kelly take you Brandon to be my husband. I cannot promise you a life of sunshine; I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold; I cannot promise you an easy pathway That leads away from change or growing old. But I can promise all my heart's devotion; A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow; A love that's ever true and ever growing; A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow." Kelly moved the ring onto Brandon's finger.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride."

Brandon smiled at Kelly as he cupped her face gently and kissed her passionately. The church clapped as they embraced each other.

"Finally." whispered Brandon as he held his bride tight. Sammy pulled at Brandon's pant leg. Brandon looked down and picked his son up letting him join in. Kelly blinked away her tears as she held Brandon's hand tightly. They turned to face the crowd, "Let me be the first to introduce you to…Mr. And Mrs. Brandon Walsh."

The crowd stood up as they applauded the much anticipated the much awaited Walsh/Taylor wedding.

_Ok guys that was the ceremony, next up is the reception and YAY! I hope I did this couple justice when it came to the ceremony. I picked beautiful vows and poems for the couple. Nothing to classic and old but a newer look at it. I didn't see B/K as a poetic couple like B/D but still equally romantic and sweet. I will have the reception up soon. Please review!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry for the Delay but there is two chapters :-)_

**Chapter 39 The Much Awaited Walsh Wedding Part 2**

"I just went and checked on the kids, Michelle and Samantha have both boys almost down." Brenda said joining Brandon, Kelly and Dylan in the hallway out in front of the ballroom.

Brandon and Kelly whispered something to each other and Brandon kissed Kelly on the neck making her giggle.

Brenda cleared her throat, "Before we meet the rest of the gang for your entrance, Dylan and I have a surprise for you." Brenda smiled.

Brandon and Kelly broke apart for the moment and gave them their attention.

"Well we got you guys a little wedding gift. We thought about what we could give you guys that you don't already have and we came up with this." Brenda looked up at Dylan. "It's something that we really enjoy and are looking forward to and we hope you guys want to enjoy it with us."

Dylan pulled out an envelope from inside of his jacket pocket. He handed it over to Brandon and smiled.

Brandon opened the envelope pulling out five plane tickets and a complete trip package. "France?"

"Hey I told you the next time I go to Paris, you had to come with me." Brenda smiled.

Brandon and Kelly's jaws dropped. Brandon shook his head, "We can't accept this." Brandon put them back in the envelope.

"Yes you can." Dylan nodded wrapping his arms around Brenda's waist from behind. "We are family and Bren and I want to share our honeymoon…with you. There is a plane ticket in there for your family including Samantha, which we have already told. Her and Michelle are ecstatic."

"Come on bran…it will be so much fun. All of us…on vacation together." Brenda gave him her pleading eyes.

"We don't know what to say." Kelly said shocked yet happy.

"Say yes or Bren here is going to start pouting and I just can't take it, she is honestly undeniable." Dylan looked down at her and smiled.

Brenda elbowed him in the gut and giggled.

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other and smiled, "France…together." Kelly shrugged with a smile.

"Yay…its going to be so much fun. Dylan and I have been putting off our trip in hopes you guys would come with us. We really want to share it with you." Brenda said happily.

"Well…if you insist." joked Brandon, "I mean we don't want to be rude or anything."

"Good." Dylan smiled pulling Brandon into a hug. Kelly smiled excitedly at Brenda bringing her into a hug as well.

"Thank you so much. This is more than amazing." Kelly whispered. Brenda smiled rubbing down her new sister-in-law's back

"Your welcome." Brenda said as she pulled back. Brenda looked on to her brother wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"This is unbelievable, thank you so much Bren. I knew having a famous sister would pay off one day." Brandon joked as he leaned out from her embrace.

The four laughed as Donna and David came walking up holding Sammy's hand. "They are ready for us." she said with a smile.

"Are you ready to celebrate Mrs. Walsh?" Brandon said leaning into her and kissing her on the neck.

"Yep." Kelly smiled leaning in and giving him a long lingering kiss on the lips.

The wedding party was announced as they made their entrance and took their seats at the main table. As the food started to be served Steve stood up and turned on the microphone.

"Hey everyone." The crowd quieted, "Brandon has two best men, and his brother in law Dylan over here happily gave me the chance to say my speech first. Brandon moved here and we instantly hit it off, why I'm not all that sure. He was definitely not like me. He was nice, trusting, charming, smart, studious…your typical boy scout. All the differences in our personalities aside, we have remained best friends for…oh god dude…almost 20 years. He has been there for me through all my mess ups and never once questioned his reasoning for being my friend." Steve looked over at Brandon with a smile.

"That's what you think." Brandon made everyone laugh.

"And Kelly…who I have known practically my whole life. You are beautiful and loyal and I also owe just as much of who I have become to you as well as Brandon. Kelly here was my first love and her friendship through the years has meant the world to me. I couldn't imagine a better man to be your last love." Steve raised his glass, "To Kelly and Brandon and your beautiful family. May your life be filled with love and happiness from here to eternity." Steve smiled lifting his glass a bit higher before taking a sip.

"Thanks man." Brandon got up giving his long time friend a hug.

Dylan took the microphone next, "Hello." he said shyly.

"Brandon has always been a brother to me, he was the guy who would pick your butt up when you fell and even at your darkest hour come through. I owe a lot to him and I my friend will never forget it. He didn't even try to beat me up for taking out his sister, maybe a warning or two but that's understandable." Dylan laughed, "Instead he welcomed me into his family and continued to be a brother to me over the years, even when I didn't deserve it. I couldn't be happier that I'm actually a part of your family now and you are the brother I never knew I always wanted. Kelly…with everything that the two of us have been through over the years, I have never seen the two of you as happy as you are together. You are a perfect fit and I proudly welcome you into the Walsh family as well. I'm glad we finally found people that show us who we really can be instead of who we don't want to be. To Brandon and Kelly…may your life be filled with luck, wealth, happiness and most importantly love." Dylan raised his glass taking a sip. And hugging both the bride and groom.

Brenda smiled taking the microphone from her husband and smiled, "Ok well…I'm not the most comfortable at public speaking so bare with me."

"Yeah right Bren." Brandon joked.

Brenda gave her brother a look, "Ok maybe I like it." the crowd laughed. Brenda took a deep breath, "Kel…we have been through a lot together. When I first moved here I never thought I would ever fit in and make friends out here but I did. I met some of the best friends a girl could ever want and you were a most definitely one of them. I always wanted a sister growing up and you have filled those shoes. Even though I don't always tell you or show you, you are truly one of my best friends and I couldn't be happier you and Brandon decided to FINALLY make it official. We all have always known you were perfect for each other and we are glad you guys caught on." Brenda smiled. "Brandon." Brenda choked back her tears. "What can I say besides, I love you. You are my twin…my better half and I don't know what I would do without you. You have showed me love and support through the years…no matter how overdramatic I got…you were always there for me. Thank you Bran for giving me another sister, nephews and for being the best brother I could have ever asked for. To you two." Brenda wiped her tear, "Much love and happiness to you for always." Brenda raised her glass, "Oh and have more kids cause what can I say I love being the cool aunt Brenda. Cheers." Brenda smiled taking a sip of her champagne.

Kelly and Brandon made their way out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Brandon wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist tightly and took her hand in his as their wedding song began to play.

_Girl it's been a long, long time coming, yes it has_

_But I, I know that it's been worth the wait _

_It feels like springtime in winter _

_It feels like Christmas in June _

_It feels like heaven has opened up it's gates for me and you _

_Every time I close my eyes_

_ I thank the lord that I've got you _

_And you've got me too _

_And every time I think of it I pinch myself cuz I don't believe it's true _

_That someone like you loves me too _

_Girl I think that you're truly somethin', yes you are _

_And you're, you're every bit of a dream come true, yes you are _

_With you baby, it never rains _

_And it's no wonder The sun always shines when I'm near you _

_It's just blessing that I have found somebody like you Ooh Oh _

_Every time I close my eyes _

_I thank the lord that I've got you _

_And you've got me too _

_And every time I think of it I pinch myself cuz I don't believe it's true _

_That someone like you loves me too _

_To think of all the nights I've cried myself to sleep_

_You really oughta know how much you mean to me _

_It's only right, it's only right (In my life) that you be in my life right here with me_

Brandon pulled her closer to him as their song played. They had chose an older song from their hey day by Babyface. It seemed to fit them well considering that when Brandon and Kelly first met they couldn't be more different. After the years they had both matured and fell in love. They were lucky to have someone in their life that brought out the best qualities from each of them and they were lucky to have each other.

Brandon rested his forehead against hers as they danced, "I love you Kel." Brandon whispered.

Kelly exhaled closing her eyes, "I love you too." she whispered back.

"Thank you for being you." Brandon said looking at her.

Kelly smiled as she looked into his eyes. She had been waiting to marry Brandon for as long as she knew she wanted to get married.

The rest of the wedding party went out on the dance floor joining in on the dance. The couples danced slow with their significant others. It had been a beautiful wedding with the perfect couple. Brandon and Kelly…after 3 rings…3 proposals…got it right and finally got married.

Brandon kissed his bride deeply taking the moment in. Even though they were on the dance floor with all of their friends…the gang…they could have been the only ones in the room.

_Cheers to B/K and finally getting hitched. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for lagging on this story. I have been so stuck on this reception. I couldn't think of a back story or anything to make it really shine. So I made it traditional and classic instead. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check out the next chapter cause even though this chapter seems very closed book it isn't over yet. Please review._


	40. Chapter 40

_The reason this story has been on the back burner was because I had been totally stuck on B/K's reception. I had nothing beside the norm to work with. No back story or anything my mind was at a complete blank. Anyway I went on and actually wrote this chapter before the reception so I wanted to apologize if it seems to jump ahead. : ) So just for waiting I give you 2 chapters at once. But because I did don't not review pleaseeee. Enjoy! **RATED M for MATURE!**_

**Chapter 40 The 4 Year Itch **

Brenda looked over at Dylan looking like she was up to no good. She waited for him to look over at her but he was working. He had been working really hard, he had closed the deal on a new club opening downtown. Plus he was working on a screenplay. A tell all about his life, the struggles, the joys, hardships and about family. He had always done a bit of writing on the side but had gotten into it more after talking to one of the producers of Brenda's show. They were chatting it up one day and Dylan got to thinking, his life would make a really good movie, of course he wouldn't use his name or anything just the story. They even joked that Brenda could pay herself. Brenda looked over at him again. She watched as he intensely looked at his laptop typing away. She smirked a little as she set her script down on the nightstand. She leaned over placing gentle kisses on his neck.

Dylan leaned away a little, "Bren…what are you doing?" he said softly trying to concentrate.

"Mmmmm…nothing." Brenda said in his ear.

"Nothing huh? That doesn't feel like nothing." Dylan said with a smirk still not looking up from his laptop.

Brenda turned so she was in front of him and started to kiss him on the lips. She moaned slightly getting more and more into it.

Dylan pulled away and looked at her with a smile. "Come on Bren, let me finish this act." Dylan tried to look around her.

Brenda pouted and moved back leaning against the headboard. She sighed loudly as Dylan looked over at her. He knew the sigh well. It was the sigh Brenda did when she didn't get her way.

"Brenda?" Dylan said sternly, "What?"

"Nothing." Brenda lied as she picked her script up again not looking over at him.

"Brenda?" he said again even more stern than before

Brenda exhaled, "Dylan...why are you asking me what's wrong? That's the third time this week you have turned me down. Are you sleeping with someone else?" Brenda narrowed her brow.

Dylan laughed, "How could you ask me that?" Dylan shook his head ignoring it and looked back at the computer.

"Dylan." Brenda said as she put her hand on her hip, "You didn't answer me."

"Of course not, we're married." Dylan looked insulted, "You know I have been busy. I get in this mode and I have to go with it…that's all."

"I liked it better when we were in high school when I was they one hitting the books and you were trying to distract me. I'm not as hot, right? Getting old?" Brenda nodded.

Dylan sighed, "Brenda your gorgeous now stop."

"See you didn't even look over at me." Brenda pouted again getting up from the bed and stomping out into the living room.

Dylan took a deep breath, he looked down at his laptop and hit save. He closed it shut setting it to the side. He pushed himself out of bed and walked into the living room. He smiled as he watched Brenda frantically begin to clean the kitchen, which was already clean.

"Brenda." Dylan said as he tilted his head. "What's going on? You were all for me working on this screenplay, with every scene I write you have been applauding me with praise."

Brenda sighed as she tossed the sponge into the sink, "Don't you want to have a another baby? I mean Kaeden is going to be 3 and Kelly is pregnant again and how can I get knocked up if my husband won't have sex with me." Brenda furrowed her brow again and set her hand on her hip.

Dylan smiled, looked down and shook his head, he began walking toward her, "Is that what this is about, you want another baby?" he said seductively.

"Well yeah, don't you?" Brenda looked down once he got close to her.

Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist and pulled her into him, she looked up at him and gave him her bedroom eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that I will give you 10 kids." Dylan slid his hand down to her butt grabbing it roughing. He lifted her by the back side setting her on the counter. "Of course I want more kids with you."

"Well I saw Andrea and she said we have do it everyday around my ovulation time and she said I should get a fertility monitor or get ovulation sticks and…" Brenda was hushed by his lips. Brenda kissed him back eagerly wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Dylan scooped her off the counter kissing her taking her back to their bedroom.

"Daddy? What you doing?" Kaeden said looking confused at them.

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other as Dylan lowered Brenda to the floor.

"Uh nothing buddy, mom and I were just…why aren't you in bed?" Dylan changed the subject.

"I can't seep." Kaeden said looking down sadly walking over to Brenda.

"Aww Kaed, what's wrong baby." Brenda said bending down and hugging him.

"I scared."

"Ok sweetie come on, mommy will read to you." Brenda gently set her hand on his back and guided him into his room. Brenda looked back at Dylan giving him a apologetic smile and shrugged.

"Later." Dylan mouthed as he saw Brenda nod.

Dylan turned to head back to his bedroom in hopes of getting some more work done but heard the door bell ring instead. He walked over opening it.

"Hey Erica." Dylan hugged his sister.

"What brings you over here?" Dylan smiled letting her in.

Ericka rubbed her lips together moving her lip gloss around. "Actually I came to talk to Bren…is she busy?"

"No…she was just reading to Kaeden." Dylan smiled curiously. She looked like something was bothering her. Dylan didn't dwell too much on it. It obviously was something she felt more comfortable talking to Brenda about.

"What is he reading these days, Byron?" Ericka joked.

Dylan laughed, "Not yet…but I am taking him surfing this weekend. It should be interesting, you should come."

"Isn't he kind of young?" Erica looked at her brother with a smirk.

"No…he knows how to swim. Bren and I put him in swimming classes before he was one."

"Why does that not surprise me." Erica slipped off her jacket as she sat on the couch.

Dylan peaked his head into Kaeden's room, "Bren? Erica is here, she wants to talk to you."

Brenda looked up from the book she was reading Kaeden, "Take over?"

Dylan nodded, taking her place next to his son wrapping his arm around him.

Brenda walked out into the living room and smiled as she saw her sister in law. They were very close. She was embarrassed to say she was closer to her than she was anyone, Valerie, Gina…even Kelly. They had so much in common and now that they were older the age gap had closed, they had become best friends and real sisters.

"Hey…what's up?" Brenda said with a smile sitting next to her and greeting her with a hug.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you…alone." Erica shyly smiled.

Brenda raised her eyebrows, "Ok…what's going on?"

"Ok but you cant tell Dylan…I mean I want to."

Brenda nodded, "Ok…I promise…what is it?"

Erica smiled, "I met someone. He is so great Bren, he's a writer and he's sexy and smart and soooo sexy."

Brenda laughed, "Wow. He sounds great."

"We are getting married…this weekend, in Vegas." Erica waited for a reaction.

"This weekend? Erica, how long have you known him?" Brenda seemed hesitant.

Erica swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "5 weeks." she wrinkled her nose.

Brenda looked down and wanted to laugh considering she had almost done the same thing many years ago. "Do you love him?"

"So much. You are the only person I told and I know what Iris is going to say and I _really _know what Dylan is going to say. I just wanted someone to be on my side. I know I'm not a kid anymore and I can do what I want but I really wanted you guys to be there and I want Dylan to walk me down the aisle." Erica for the first time looked worried.

Brenda took a deep breath and looked toward the bedroom, she looked back at Erica and smiled, "I'm on your side, if you are sure, I will be there. Dylan will be fine. You're a grown women, what is he going to do lock you in a closet, you're almost 30 years old." Brenda joked.

Erica raised her eyebrows, "Well…yeah. I mean he never likes any of my boyfriends, he has been smug to all of them. And sadly he usually scares them away."

"Is that why we haven't met him yet?" Brenda gave her a look.

"Well yeah." Erica smiled.

"Ok…tomorrow night I will have Iris, you and …"

"Greg." Erica smiled just saying his name.

"Greg over for dinner and you guys can make the announcement. It will be fine and you have me to work on him if not." Brenda smiled.

Erica took a deep breath, "You work on him tonight and tomorrow, make sure he is in a good mood, please." Erica wiggled her eyebrows.

Brenda laughed, "Eww, but I will. The things I do for family, God." Brenda smiled.

"Alright let me see my nephew before I take off." Erica got up going into Kaeden's room.

Brenda took a deep breath, this dinner should be really interesting. Brenda knew Dylan well enough to know this wasn't going to be an easy task. He still treated her like she was 16 years old. It would be one thing if she had known him longer but 5 weeks was nothing. Brenda already knew Dylan wouldn't approve on the simple fact that they barely knew each other. She had just hoped he wouldn't freak out about it.

**

Brenda looked at the ovulation stick, her eyes grew wide as the fertile line showed bright and dark. She threw the stick in the trash and went over grabbing the phone, she dialed Dylan's cell phone and listened as it started to ring.

"Hey baby." Dylan said answering his cell.

"Hi…what cha doing?" Brenda said chipper.

"I'm waiting for Doug to come here, I guess Sunset Strip is getting health inspected today. What's up?"

"Um come home for lunch…I have something planned for you." Brenda said not telling him exactly what she had planned.

"What is it Bren? I don't know if I will even have a chance to eat lunch today." Dylan said feeling badly.

"Just come home, Dylan you are the boss, act like it and tell them you will be back in an hour." Brenda said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Dylan said surprised at her bossiness, "Is everything ok?

"Yep…see you in an hour." Brenda said hanging up quickly.

Dylan looked down at the phone before pressing end. What's gotten into her?

Brenda opened up the fridge and pulled stuff out hoping she could actually put something together for him to actually eat.

Dylan opened up the front door as he looked through the mail, he closed it with his foot. "Babe…I'm home." Dylan called out not looking up from the mail.

Brenda walked out in matching bra and underwear, resting her hand on the door way leaning into it. She waited for Dylan to look up as he still shuffled through the large stack of mail. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hey babe." Dylan said shuffling through stopping at one of the envelopes.

"Hey." Brenda said seductively. She started to walk toward him slowly. Dylan tossed the mail on the table and looked up as Brenda stood in front of him. He smirked looking her up and down.

"Well hello." Dylan said checking her out.

"Hi." Brenda wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in and deeply kissed him. She pulled out from him and moaned softly.

Dylan ran his hands down hips and placed his hands on both butt cheeks. "What's all this? Not that I'm complaining." his eyes ran down her small frame.

"Well I thought me…and you could have a little…" Brenda thought of something to say.

"Afternoon delight?" Dylan said with a smile.

"Yeah." Brenda smiled leaning closer to him.

"Mmmmm." Dylan kissed her deeply, walking toward the couch. Brenda kissed him back while trying to get to the couch, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Dylan stood before the couch and Brenda pushed him down. Dylan smirked not really knowing what had gotten into Brenda but not caring either. Brenda straddled him kissing down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Dylan cell phone started to ring.

"Hold…Hold that thought." Dylan said pulling back, he moved to the side a little reaching into his pocket. "Yeah." he answered looking at Brenda seductively and gently biting his lip.

Brenda smiled staring at him as she got up as he listened to one of the foremen from the club blab on and on. She knelt in front of him unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down not taking her eyes off his as he tried to concentrate on the phone call. Brenda lowered herself to his waist. Her hand found him first and then her mouth.

"Uh." Dylan closed his eyes, "Lance dude, I'm going to have to call you back." Dylan bit his lip as he tried to not to breath. "Nope…now is not good." Dylan breathed out, he closed the phone quickly, taking his free hand and setting it on the side of her head. Dylan grunted out after holding in his breath while talking on the phone. His phone went off again.

"Don't answer it." Brenda whispered in between pleasuring him.

Dylan exhaled looking down at the phone, "I got to take it baby…I'm sorry." Dylan looked down at Brenda with an apologetic smile and lifted the phone to his ear as he played with her hair with the other. "Yeah." he answered.

Brenda smirked as she continued thinking it would make him get off quickly.

"You're kidding me? No…that's fantastic….Ok sounds good." Dylan said on the phone.

Brenda looked up at him and sighed. She rested her elbow on his thigh as she was losing her patience with him.

"Alright…I can be there in 10." Dylan said lifting his hand from Brenda and looking at his watch.

Brenda looked at him angrily. As he closed his phone.

"Oh my God Bren, you will never guess who that was?" Dylan looked at her excitedly.

"Beats me…probably someone who wouldn't answer his phone while he was getting head." Brenda said being a smart ass.

"Bren." Dylan laughed a little, "I'm being serious…that was Arthur Henderson…he read some of my script, he wants to meet with me about possibly doing the movie."

Brenda's eye widened, "That's great!" She changed her tune quickly moving so she was sitting next to him, "I'm so proud of you…that's amazing."

"I know…all that hard work, it may actually pay off, its unbelievable…but I got to go." Dylan leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait Dylan." Brenda held out her hands indicating they weren't finished.

"Baby…I have to meet him in 10 minutes, we will finish this later." Dylan leaned in and quickly pecking her on the lips. Dylan stood up pulling his pants back on and collecting his things.

"Dylan…come on." Brenda said hurt. "I'm ovulating."

Dylan looked at her and sighed, "We will do it later...I owe you" he turned and went for the door.

"We have dinner with your mom and Erica later." Brenda yelled as the door closed. Brenda sighed sadly shaking her head, was she missing something? Dylan turning her down and she pulled out the old tricks she doesn't even do all the time. Were they changing? Had they turned into the old married couple Dylan had feared when Kaeden was first born? It used to be they couldn't keep their hands off each other and now Brenda is lucky if she gets 15 minutes of Dylan at all. Brenda got up and moved into her bedroom, she sadly got dressed and decided to go to the store and get ready for Erica's big dinner.

**

Brenda hurried over to the door from the kitchen, opening it up, "Hey Michelle." Brenda looked down and smiled at Kaeden, "Hey monkey butt, how was school?"

"Good." Kaeden came running in, "Chelle took me to the park."

Brenda smiled at Michelle, "Thanks sweetie…Want to stay for dinner?"

"No I can't…I have a date." Michelle smiled.

"Nice…well have fun." Brenda had fallen in love with Michelle, she had been a terrific nanny for Kaeden. She had always been reliable and Kaeden loved her. She came to France with the family and Dylan and Brenda were even helping her through college. She had decided to go back and get her masters in child development. Brenda wasn't sure what she would have ever done without her. Brenda was a very hands on mom, she was from the beginning but with Brenda's show being in its fourth season and Dylan working so much she definitely came in handy. She didn't watch Kaeden all the time, some of the times he would stay with Cindy and Jim but so did Sammy and Nathan so it was nice to have someone else to help out and to give the parentals a break once in a while.

"Oh Chelle…what are you doing this weekend?" Brenda flashed her a million dollar smile.

"Nothing why?" Michelle smiled back.

"Well…shhh, Dylan doesn't know yet, but Erica is getting married in Vegas this weekend, Want to come? You can help with Kaed and my mom and dad will go too so you can have some fun too." Brenda lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Vegas? Absolutely…sounds sinful and tempting."

"Alright…I'll tell you the details but we will get you the flight and everything and I'll let you know more later. I'll see you tomorrow and have fun on that date." Brenda smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

Michelle sighed and smiled, "Thanks…hoping it goes well…its been a long time…if you know what I mean." Michelle said openly.

Brenda smiled, "Yeah unfortunately I know what you mean." Brenda laughed "Bye." Brenda closed the door hurrying back to the kitchen to check on the dinner.

Brenda sadly looked around the table. Her sister in law, Greg, Kaeden and Iris sat around silently. It was after 8:30 and Dylan hadn't shown up for dinner. Brenda was humiliated and she felt bad for poor Erica who had been patiently waiting for his arrival so she could make her announcement.

"Why don't we just get started Brenda…he'll show up." Iris said giving Dylan the benefit of the doubt.

Brenda nodded as she started to pass a bowl of vegetable to Iris and started forking over pieces of her roast she had made to everyone. Brenda sat quietly cutting Kaeden's food into bite size pieces for him. She looked at Erica with an apologetic smile and shrugged.

"Well…Brenda was nice enough to set up this dinner because Greg and I have an announcement." Erica looked at her adoptive mother Iris and then looking at Brenda who even though was immensely pissed off at Dylan right now smiled at her showing it was ok and that she had her back.

"What is it sweetie?" Iris put down her fork giving the couple her attention.

Erica took a deep breath and looked over at Greg, who was absolutely adorable. "Well Greg and I are getting married...this weekend in Las Vegas." Erica looked over at Iris waiting for a reaction.

Iris eye widened as she sat quiet.

Erica swallowed hard and looked at Brenda, "Isn't that great Iris?" Brenda nodded.

"Of course it is dear. Its wonderful." Iris sighed.

"Well Iris don't jump up and down or anything." Erica said sarcastically.

"No…I'm happy for you…you are a grown women if you think you are ready then I support you sweetie, you know that." Iris sounded a little bit more accepting.

"Thanks." Erica smiled looking at Greg.

Brenda looked at them and couldn't help but smile. She was thankful Iris received the news well.

Iris smiled tilting her head to the side, "Come here." Iris got up wrapping her arms around Erica and whispering, "I'm happy for you."

"Well…we have most everything planned as far as the hotel and ceremony goes. You guys just have to reserve a room and your flights." Erica smiled.

"We got it, we will arrange everything." Brenda smiled taking her wine in her hand and gently sipping it.

The rest of dinner went fine, considering Dylan hadn't showed up yet. Brenda could not believe him, he knew about the dinner and he knew Erica had something important to tell everyone. She hugged Erica goodbye and also Greg, who Brenda adored, he fit right in and freakishly reminded her of Dylan. Everything that Erica had said was true, he was smart, funny, laid back and most definitely sexy.

"I'm sorry about your no show brother."

Erica sadly shrugged, "Just tell him for me." Erica was hurt.

Brenda set her hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Goodnight."

Brenda shut the door as her anger with Dylan built up.

_Dylan is in big big trouble. The blow out soon. Please review I want to see who is still reading this. *grins*_


	41. Chapter 41

_Ok guys another quick update, I know most of you think that Dylan would never write a script about his life but I have a plan for it and he explains a little about it in here but I just wanted to let you know that I agree and everyone may be jumping the gun on it a bit so bare with me. Ok here is the fight, probably not all all what everyone expects._

**Chapter 41 Jack or Jim?**

Brenda had read over the same scene 20 times. Iris had stuck around wanting to read and put Kaeden to bed so as she was in Kaeden's room Brenda had tried to read through her script for the next days filming. Brenda sighed as she heard Dylan unlocking the door. What was she going to yell at him for, missing dinner or possibly missing her ovulating window? Andrea had told her that when a woman catches her surge, they call it; ovulation takes place with in 24 hours. Andrea told her it only took once but Brenda thought about helping her chances along and doing it more often. Dylan moved through the front door tossing his keys on the side table. Brenda didn't look up from her script, she ignored him not wanting to get into a yelling match with Iris in the other room. Dylan tilted his head to the side and moved in with a smile on his face sitting beside her. He reached up moving her hair away from her neck and started kissing down it. Brenda moved away from him still looking at her script.

"Hi." Dylan whispered between kisses, "Sorry I'm late."

Brenda looked over at him and gave him death daggers.

"What's that look for, what about taking over where we left off." Dylan moved his arms around her pulling her into him.

"Stop." Brenda shook her head. Ok missing dinner fight first, "Where were you?" Brenda said coldly.

"I had the best meeting with Arthur, he is definitely interested and then I went over to the club."

"Did you forget about Erica's dinner?" Brenda said keeping her tone.

"No but this was important." Dylan leaned away from her realizing he wasn't going to get the same welcoming present he had received at lunch. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem?" Brenda raised her voice, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I had to work." Dylan raised his voice back.

"You don't have to do anything…nobody here is going hungry Dylan. You and I could stop working tomorrow and be fine with money." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok Bren…with the trips we take and financing everybody else's vacations, the shoes you buy and don't even get me started on the Coach, Louis Vuit who the hell cares bull shit you have in your walk in closet." Dylan yelled

Brenda mouth dropped, "I work hard for nice things. I'm not going to apologize for it and that isn't the point."

"Brenda…what is the point? Is it the point that you put on this mid west act and you are more Beverly Hills that you want to be? Is it the point you like designer things, we have more foreign cars our in the driveway then an actual lot. We go on trips; we take your family with us and pay for everything, we have a bigger house than any of our friends put together. Is that the point? Because I don't really see what you have to bitch about."

Brenda had no idea where this had come from, "No…the point is why you have been too busy for your family. The one you have wanted since I met you. The one you have been complaining you have been without. Why are you ignoring us? This night was important to Erica and she was upset."

"I had to work…I'm sorry I will call her and apologize." Dylan took a deep breath regretting yelling about money.

"You turned me down, we were in the process of getting ready to add on to our family and you turned me down. Is this screenplay more important than us? Our family?"

"I can't win with you Brenda…you were always the one who told me I could do anything. Be something and now I'm excited about it and all my work is paying off and you are throwing a tantrum because I'm not dropping everything for you." Dylan yelled loudly.

Brenda lip started to quiver as she shook her head getting up and passing Iris in the process going into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Dylan looked at his mom and shook his head, "Don't even start with me Iris." Dylan said getting up.

Iris swallowed hard hearing everything that Dylan had said to Brenda. She put her hands up in defense, "I'm not starting anything but Dylan…she is just trying to give Kaeden and you a nice life. You have to pay attention to her."

"This would be starting mom." Dylan sighed.

Iris shook her head, "I'm finished…I'm going to go home, but Brenda loves you son, talk to her. Take this little piece of advice from me, don't go to bed angry." Iris smiled at him lightly walking over to her purse.

"This is none of your business mom, I like doing something for myself. I'm not going to give it up; I didn't hear you complaining when Bren and I got you that condo or the Hybrid you drive around."

Iris swallowed hard and nodded, "This all sounds frighteningly familiar Dylan. Your father used to do the same thing, buy things so I wouldn't have anything to complain about especially because he was working all the time, giving me money to leave you alone. But let me tell you something, if you don't want Kaeden to write a script about his rough life I suggest you break the cycle now, Because Brenda is not me and you are not Jack. Money isn't everything Dylan, just because Brenda buys nice things doesn't mean that if it were to disappear tomorrow she wouldn't love you the same. You remember that." Iris threw her purse over her shoulder and walked out the front door.

Dylan took a deep breath and watched his mom leave. He just wanted to do something for his family, not live off what was handed to him. He wanted Kaeden to grow up and be proud of his father, that he wasn't just a trust fund baby that he worked hard, like Brenda's family. No matter how many clubs or business's Dylan owned he never really felt like he had worked for the money he had earned. All of it was because he had some good people working for him that knew how to invest properly. This screenplay was something that Dylan's money couldn't make happen. That's why he didn't want it to reflect even who he was; he wanted an alias and the characters to be different. He knew his friends and families would know but the outsiders wouldn't. He wanted Brenda to be proud of him and Kaeden. It also had nothing to do with not wanting to be physical with Brenda, Dylan loved Brenda and he thought even after all these years she was incredibly sexy, maybe even more so. Dylan looked toward the bedrooms. He slowly walked gently opening Kaeden's door. He peaked inside and smiled as Kaeden looked at him.

"Hi." Kaeden said quietly.

"Hey buddy." Dylan came in sitting beside him on the bed, "Did you have a good day?"

Kaeden sat up in bed not answering him, "Are you mad?" Kaeden's big green eyes melted Dylan's heart.

Dylan pushed back his son's wavy brown hair, "No…I'm not mad."

"I don't like it." Kaeden said looking down. He was going to be three in a few weeks and he acted five. It was unbelievable how smart he was for a little kid, even his vocabulary was unreal. "When you yell at mommy."

Dylan bit the inside of his lower lip and nodded, "I know bud. Me neither."

Kaeden got up on his feet and threw his arms around his father. Dylan closed his eyes as he embraced him. Dylan looked up toward the ceiling holding back the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"I love you." Kaeden said as he squeezed him tight.

Dylan gently ran his hand down the back of his head, "I love you too." Dylan leaned out and sniffed quickly to not let on he was moved and feeling horrible. "Goodnight buddy, I will see you in the morning." Dylan smiled getting up and covering him with his comforter. He leaned down kissing him on his forehead.

"Good night." Kaeden smiled taking his stuffed animal and cuddling with it.

Dylan walked toward the door, "Daddy?" Kaeden said sitting up again.

"Yeah." Dylan turned in the doorway.

"My teacher says you always say you're sorry."

Dylan smiled and gave him a nod, "Tell mommy you're sorry." Kaeden said as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Dylan breathed out, easier said then done; he thought as he shut his door and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of his bedroom door. Dylan took a deep breath and gently pushed open the door looking inside. Brenda was lying with her back toward him, the lights were off and she was under the covers. Dylan walked over to his side of the bed and reached over switching on the light. He began to strip down for bed as he looked over at her. He sat down and gently set his hand on her.

"Baby…I'm sorry." Dylan said sincerely. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I don't even care about money."

Brenda turned to her back as she pushed herself to a sitting position, "You said some mean things to me, things that I had no idea even bothered you." Brenda said hurt.

"I know and they don't bother me Bren, I don't care how many pairs of shoes you have, I really don't." Dylan shook his head, "I just want to do something you know? For us? Something you can be proud of, not something I just got lucky with because I had 3 million to invest with. But your right and if its going to turn me into my father, I don't want it."

"I don't care that we are rich Dylan. Why do you think I want to share it because I don't care about it. It's not important to me. We could be poor, living in a one bedroom apartment somewhere and it would be fine because I would be with you and our son. I act because I love it, its just a plus that I make damn good money doing it, I want you do what you love too and if that's writing then do it. But don't put it before us because I would never do that to you…and you're nothing like Jack was. I'm proud of you because you are anamazing father and husband not because of how much money you bring in."

"I know." Dylan looked down, he didn't know why he said the things he had said, Brenda wasn't the Beverly Hills princess that he had grown up around, even though they were rich, she was down to earth. They had a big house and no housekeepers, the nanny was there to help and acted more like brenda's friend, Brenda didn't have night nurses when Kaeden was a baby or an assistant. She did everything herself. She went to the grocery store; she picked Kaeden up from school when she could. She drove herself, she pumped her own gas, she did all the laundry, she ironed their clothes and made dinner every night for them. She wasn't a pre-madonna, she didn't even pretend to be. "I'm sorry Bren."

Brenda looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Ok…so on to the next thing." Brenda lifted her eyebrows at him.

"The next thing? What is this get on Dylan night?"

"Two things…this weekend we are going to Las Vegas." Brenda said it almost nonchalantly.

"Vegas? No…I'm taking Kaeden surfing."

"Well if you would actually have shown up for dinner you would know why and the second thing is no matter how mad I am at you right now…we have to have sex."

Dylan laughed, "Ah I see how it is, I'm a sex slave."

Brenda smiled and leaned into him, "Uh huh." She moaned out and deeply kissed him.

Dylan couldn't help but smile, "So is there any way we can continue what you started earlier? Cause baby that was nice" Dylan said seductively as he lay down on his back.

Brenda shook her head, sitting on top of him, "Nope…I need a much needed deposit and you had your chance for that earlier." Brenda leaned down kissing down his neck.

Dylan laughed, "A much needed deposit huh? I definitely can handle that." Dylan placed his hands on her head bringing her lips to his.

Their kissing got more heated as Dylan sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her slightly and switching positions so he dominated her. "Didn't I say I owed you…a little warm up?" Dylan smiled in between kissing.

"Definitely." Brenda said with a smile.

After forty five minutes of foreplay and baby making, Brenda and Dylan lay on their sides of the bed breathing heavily.

"Why is sex so good when I'm so mad at you?" Brenda turned her head as she tried to catch her breath.

Dylan shook his head looking at the ceiling, "I don't know…but I should make you pissed at me more often."

Brenda flung her hand hitting him in the chest. Dylan grunted and laughed. He slowly used his hands to help himself up, "Want anything from the kitchen?"

Brenda shook her head, closing her eyes still recovering. Dylan smiled as he looked at her, throwing on some boxers and heading out of their bedroom. Dylan reached into the refrigerator and grabbed some leftovers from dinner and a bottle of water. He picked at the food and seeing the food reminded him of Erica and the dinner announcement. Dylan put it away carrying the bottle of water back to the bedroom. As he walked through the door way he stopped and shook his head as he saw Brenda.

"Babe…what are you doing?" he said with a smile.

Brenda looked over at him, legs in the air, with 2 pillows under her butt. "Just helping the little guys move against gravity."

Dylan laughed, "Oh Bren." He shook his head with a smile, "You didn't lay with your legs in the air with Kaeden, I'm sure it doesn't matter." Dylan sat next to her.

"Hey…it can't hurt right, Andrea said 15 minutes." Brenda said looking up at the ceiling again.

"Andrea…doesn't know my swimmers, it will take 5." Dylan winked at her.

"Oh right…I forgot her and Donna are the only ones who don't know them." Brenda joked, shaking her head and playfully rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha…Not funny." Dylan looked at her seriously, "Bren…why are we going to Vegas and what was up with Erica and the dinner?" Dylan twisted the cap off the water bottle, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

Brenda looked over at him, "Ok before you freak out, just trust me on this one and promise you won't go stomping out of this room, because I cant chase you for another…10 minutes." she said looking at the clock.

"What? What did she do?" Dylan looked at her now worried.

"She is getting married Dylan…to Greg…he is adorable." Brenda noticed Dylan's face turn quickly.

"Married? Has she lost her mind? And who is this Greg? Asking her to marry him without even meeting me? Absolutely not, no Vegas, no Greg, no marriage."

"Dylan…she is a grown women…he's nice…he reminds me of you." Brenda tried to work on him as she told Erica she would.

"Well if he is anything like me, then I am positive I won't like him." Dylan said shaking his head. "How long as she even known this guy and why haven't I ever met him?"

Brenda gave him a look, "I wonder why she hadn't introduced us, look at you. Erica is not your daughter Dylan, she is 29 years old, she isn't a kid." Brenda looked at him as Dylan stared at her. "5 weeks…she has known him for 5 weeks."

Dylan stood up quickly, "5 weeks? She has lost her mind, what is she going to do pull a Brenda and Stuart? Not happening."

Brenda held in her laugh, "They are nothing like me and Stuart. They love each other, what's wrong with that? Can't you just be happy for them, your mother was ok with it."

"Oh." Dylan laughed out, "That makes it ok, she lost her mind years ago." Dylan was pacing at this point and he turned and went for the door.

"Wait Dylan…where are you going? I cant." Brenda sighed as Dylan stomped out of the bedroom, "chase after you." Brenda looked over at the clock, "close enough." she mumbled. Brenda got up tossing her robe over herself and following him out of the bedroom. Brenda crossed her arms as she saw him pick up the phone.

"Don't Dylan…its late, oh ok your doing it anyway." Brenda tilted her head as he set the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" Dylan said angrily.

"Oh Greg…ok that's great, where's Erica?"

Dylan covered the receiver, "Of course he is spending the night, before they get married." Dylan frowned his brow.

Brenda laughed lightly, "Oh ok Dylan, cause you waited until you got married, right? She is old, she lost her virginity a long time ago."

"What? You know when?" Dylan gave her a dirty look.

Brenda bit the inside of her cheek and playfully shrugged pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Erica…are you crazy? Marrying someone you just met. It's not happening, you can not go through with this. Hello? Erica? Hello?" Dylan looked at the phone, "She hung up on me."

Brenda gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that, don't tell me you think this is good idea, of course you do. The hopeless romantic, who is in love with love." Dylan walked away angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda walked over to him and shook her head, "Dylan…she isn't a little kid, she wants to marry him and it doesn't matter what we say. She is in love with him and yeah maybe I am a softy for love and romance but I love Erica and she is smart and she would not be jumping into this if she didn't think it was right. Now you can stop acting like Jim Walsh and be an amazing big brother like you always have or you can ruin it for her and chase her away from us."

Brenda walked closer to him, "He is very sweet, he is smart and handsome and he's a writer."

Dylan looked down at her, "Do know what that means, he's unemployed."

"If you would have came to dinner…you would have seen what I mean". Brenda smiled as Dylan rolled his eyes, "Stop…she wants you to walk her down the aisle."

Dylan shook his head, "You can go and do whatever you want but I wont be part of it." Dylan threw his hands out and waltzed into the bedroom.

_Ok soooo, what do you think? Is Dylan over reacting? Will he come around? I would love to hear your thoughts. Also I haven't forgotten about BK they are going to Vegas too : )_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Sometimes You Just Know**

"Hold on." Brenda called out putting down her things and grabbing the door.

"Hey…right on time, which I am not as usual." Brenda said letting Brandon, Kelly, Sammy and Nathan in.

"Hey boys." Brenda smiled leaning down and kissing both her nephews. "Where's Samantha?" Brenda said noticing she wasn't behind them.

"She is supposed to get dropped off with Michelle." Kelly said setting down her bags.

"So…any luck with Dylan?" Brandon said softly leaning in to his sister.

Brenda took a deep breath, "Nope and frankly I am done fighting about it, its been 4 days and I for once in a long time, can't talk any sense into him." she looked down sadly.

"I can't believe him, Dylan not going to his own sister's wedding." Kelly said shaking her head.

Brenda shrugged sadly, "I know…Kaeden…Sammy and Nathan are here." Brenda called out as Kaeden came out dragging his little suitcase behind him.

"Where is Dylan?" Brandon asked.

"In the study…go ahead." Brenda moved her hand in the direction of the study, "It's like pulling teeth."

Brandon walked toward the study and gently knocked on the door, "Hey bro." Brandon said walking through the door.

"Hey Bran." Dylan barely looked up from his computer.

"What cha doing?" Brandon moved in closer to the desk.

"Checking my email…I swear some of these contractors have shit for brains." Dylan shook his head.

"Dylan…are you sure you want to miss this? I mean you have been like a father to Erica and it's a big day for her."

"Did Bren send you in here?" Dylan looked up from his computer with a small smirk.

"Nope…she had officially given up on you."

"Well good."

"Alright…I am sure I don't have any more to add on the matter so I will drop it but I will say…I think you're making a mistake and you will regret it."

"Brandon."

"No…I am done, you're my brother and I respect your decision but it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"What am I suppose to do? She is marrying a guy she barely knows. I mean 6 weeks…its all to Brenda…Stuart to me and I think it's a mistake."

Brandon sighed, "Brenda was 19 years old, Erica is 30 or close to it." Brandon shook his head.

"Brandon the shuttle is here; will you help bring out the bags?" Brenda popped her head in.

"Yeah…see ya bro." Brandon gave his a disapproving look as he left the study.

Brenda looked at her husband and shook her head turning toward the door, "Bren?"

Brenda turned around, "What?" she said crossing her arms.

"You aren't going to say goodbye to me?" Dylan got up walking toward her.

"I wasn't going to." Brenda just looked at him.

"Brenda…get your ass over here and kiss me because you are going to be away from me for the first time in 4 years and I am going to miss you."

Brenda took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "Bye." Brenda said sadly.

"Bye…I love you." Dylan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brenda looked up at him, "I love you too. There is no way I can get you to change your mind? Nothing at all, cause at this point I would do anything." Brenda looked up sweetly.

"Bren." Dylan shook his head and walked away from her.

"Dylan." Brenda said sternly getting his attention. "How well did you know Toni before you asked her to marry you?"

Dylan looked at her oddly; they hadn't really talked about Toni, at least not in years, many years. Dylan always thought it was too weird for Brenda. "What are you talking about?"

"I just want to know…if you regret marrying her?" Brenda was being dead serious.

Dylan just stared at her, at first he thought it was a trick question but by her facial expression he could see wasn't testing him. Something he didn't think Brenda would do anyway. Dylan took a deep breath, "I knew her well."

Brenda moved closer to him, "And…how long were you guys seeing each other before you decided to get married?"

Dylan shook his head finally realizing where she was going, "Brenda…I know what you're doing…it's different."

"How long?"

"I don't know, like 2 months. I met her at the start of the school year in September and she died before Thanksgiving."

"So if Erica waited 2 or 3 more weeks would you feel differently? Probably not, all I am saying is sometimes you just know and there is a lot you can learn about a person in a short amount of time. If we met for the first time later in life, but taking those same feelings I felt for you back then into consideration, I would have married you after a day."

Dylan looked down biting his lip, "I would have too." Dylan said practically under his breath.

Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and leaned in gently kissing him, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." Dylan said softly.

Brenda kissed him again this time longer and more intense as she backed away slowly.

"Is Kaeden in the living room?" Dylan asked sadly.

Brenda nodded, "Yeah." She watched Dylan walk out of the study to go say goodbye to his son. Brenda took the itinerary and information out of her coat pocket and rested it across Dylan's laptop. He had been very stern in saying he wasn't going to go but Brenda had gotten him a later flight just in case. She had hoped the little speech about Toni would change his mind because in reality what was the difference? Toni and Dylan had dated for 2 months before wanting to get married and when Brenda asked she knew the answer already. Brenda knew Dylan loved her with all his heart, she knew he would do anything for her and their family but she also knew how much he cared for his late wife, so Brenda knew how hard it was going to be to justify the difference. Brenda sighed looking at the plane ticket and hotel information one last time before meeting everyone in the living room.

"You be good for mom and Michelle ok?" Dylan said hugging Kaeden.

"I will…I wish you were coming." Kaeden said sadly.

"I know bud, dad has to work." Kelly looked at Brandon knowing Dylan was bluntly lying. "I love you bud, I'll see you in 4 days." Dylan leaned out from his embrace and smiled sweetly.

"Bye." Kaeden said with a frown.

Kelly took Kaeden's hand and led him outside. "Boys…come on." She said wrangling up the kids.

Brenda came out of the bedroom talking to herself, "Ok tickets…bags…Iris and Erica are meeting us at the airport." Brenda thought out loud.

"Bren…we have everything come on." Brandon said picking up the last bag. "Kelly is loading the troops. Donna and David are taking a later flight because of work and Steve and Janet are as well."

Brenda nodded still mentally going through the checklist in her head again. "I think I have everything…except…" Brenda swung her purse over her shoulder and looked at Dylan. "Except you." She lifted an eyebrow.

Dylan shook his head frustrated, "Bye baby, call me later."

Brenda walked over to him taking his shirt in her hands, "I'm really mad at you."

"I know." Dylan leaned in kissing her forehead. "You'll get over it though." Dylan said playfully.

Brenda without smiling reached for the door. She slowly turned toward him and looked into his eyes, "Yeah…I will get over it…but Erica probably won't." Brenda kept her stare for a moment. She shrugged sadly and left.

Dylan bit the side of his cheek gently and took a deep breath. Dylan hated when Brenda was right which was most of the time or made points like that. It got worse as they got older too. Dylan looked around the empty house, this was the first time Dylan would be sleeping alone since they got married. Dylan thought about his sister, was it likey she had found her Brenda. No matter what had gone on in Dylan's life, it always came back to her. He had other girlfriends, other loves but it was always about her. Would Erica ever forgive him if he didn't support her? He also thought about Jim and how it felt to not get his blessing, and his disapproval of him almost his whole life. Now Jim and Dylan were close. They watch the games together and Dylan even attempted to go golfing with him and Brandon twice, which was very interesting. Jim knew how happy Dylan made Brenda, what a good father he had turned out to be and a great provider for his family and that's the kind of thing Jim respected. Dylan sighed because it had taken him 20 years to get to a place like this with Jim. Dylan decided to get his head back to writing, maybe he could use the quiet to get some work done. As he made his way back to his computer he looked down and say an envelope. He lifted it and reached inside and took out the plane ticket and room information. He sighed as he stared at it. God his wife was good.

**

After the group had gotten to Vegas and got situated in their rooms. The meeting place was planned for the McKay room. Brenda had gotten a suite and it was a great gathering area for everyone. Brenda hadn't been to Vegas since her almost wedding back in college and she wasn't 21 then so she figured she would try to have a little fun. Donna, David, Steve and Janet were due in by 9 pm and Brenda, Kelly and Brandon had decided to go down and do a little gambling before everyone joined them. Brenda had gotten a table at one of the hip club type lounges in the hotel for the night. Brenda finished clasping the back of her hoop earring when she heard a knock on the door.

Assuming it was Kelly and Brandon she called out, "Bran…Kel hold on one sec." she said leaning down and slipping on her heels. Brenda walked quickly over to the door and swung it open with a smile.

"Surprise." Gina and Valerie said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brenda said excitedly.

Valerie and Gina came in, "Did you actually think we weren't going to invite ourselves, its not everyday our group goes to sin city and hello, what would sin city be without the 3 trouble makers." Valerie said embracing Brenda.

"The bad ass and Brunette." Gina smiled leaning in and hugging Brenda too.

"Well I am so happy you're here. At least now I have some drinking partners. Why is Kelly always knocked up when I am ready to party?" Brenda joked.

"Hey that's her bad." Gina said looking around the suite, "This is incredible…where's Kaeden and Dylan?"

Brenda took a deep breath, "Dylan is home being an ass and Kaeden is with Jim and Cindy. They took the kids so us adults could have a little fun."

"Where's the nanny girl?" Valerie said stuck up.

"She is coming too, I gave her the night off to be one of the gang tonight."

"Shit Bren…you are a nice boss...Can I be Kaeden's nanny?" Valerie said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah right." Brenda laughed at her, "I couldn't picture that at all."

"Hey I am great with kids, you know I practically raised my brother and sister."

"I know I know." Brenda gave in even though she was lying, that was a long time ago and Valerie had changed a lot.

"Well…since Dylan isn't here and this place is big enough, can we stay with you? Our funds are low." Valerie smiled.

Brenda laughed, "Hell yeah…Yay! I am go glad you guys are here." Brenda wrapped one arm around Gina and one arm around Valerie, "Ready?"

"Yep." Gina smiled. "How do we look Bren? Val and I are on the prowl tonight."

Brenda looked at both girls wearing sexy dresses that would only be acceptable in Vegas, "Yes you both look hot. What about me?"

"You look too hot actually." Valerie gave her a look , Brenda had on short tuxedo type shorts and a low cut top, "You honey are off the market and are taking the attention away from us."

"Well…Dylan is missing out tonight cause I may not be on the prowl but I definitely intend to not act my age and let loose a little." Brenda raised an eyebrow turning toward the door hearing a knock, "Let's go."

**

Dylan walked through the airport taking a deep breath. He had made it through security finally and was not excited about giving in and going to Vegas. He missed Bren…he missed Kaeden and he loved his sister too much to ruin things between them. Whether he agreed with it or not he was going to try and be civil and see what happens. Maybe Brenda was right, maybe Erica just knew this was the man for her and who was Dylan to tell her otherwise, he had been through enough women to know that sometimes you should just stop when you find them. Something he had wished he had done with Brenda a long time ago. He wouldn't trade anything for the life he had now, a wonderful home, son and the most beautiful wife but it sure would have saved him a lot of soul searching, pain and insight if he would have just stayed with Brenda. Dylan took a seat at a bar and grill next to the terminal. Dylan didn't regret marrying Toni, maybe he regretted the way he had met her and the fact she was dead because of him but he had made peace with it and Dylan didn't know if they would have still been together. His guess was no especially because of how he felt about Brenda and the fact that it probably never would have worked out with Toni's father but he remembered how he felt about her and again who was he to take it away from Erica.

"I knew that was your ugly mug." Steve said setting down his beer and sitting next to Dylan.

"Hey Steve." Dylan gave him a weak smile, "Janet." Dylan leaned up kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought you weren't coming." Steve said picking up his drink.

"What can I say my wife is bossy." Dylan sighed.

"And smart." Janet smiled.

"Yes." Dylan nodded, "And smart. I changed my mind."

"Well good thing." David said with a smile overhearing walking over with Donna. "Hey buddy." David shook Dylan's hand.

"Vegas baby!" Steve said excitedly. "Oh this is incredible, a little black jack, maybe a club, drinks, no kids." Steve smirked looking at his wife.

"You'll have to excuse my husband, he doesn't get out much." Janet said with a smile.

"Janet…we have been excusing your husband for as long as we have known him." Dylan joked. "Who has the kids?" Dylan asked both Donna and David and Steve and Janet.

"My mom has Ruby." Donna said sipping her wine.

"And Janet's parents have our three monsters."

The flight attendant on the loud speaker spoke, "Now boarding all first class passengers."

"I guess that's us." David said drinking the rest of his beer.

They all gathered their belongings and went to board the plane. The flight was going to be short, only about a half hour and then he was going to have to apologize to Erica and Dylan hoped she would forgive him for being such a hypocrite.

**

"Your sister is totally drunk." Kelly smiled as she watched Brenda dance around with Valerie and Gina.

"You think." Brandon joked wrapping his arm around Kelly.

"Well it must be hard for her being in the middle of Erica and Dylan. She loves both of them and Dylan is a pain in the ass sometimes." Kelly said only being half serious.

Kelly yawned, "Honey what time is it? I don't know how much longer I can stay awake to wait for the rest of the gang to come."

Brandon looked at his watch, "It's 10 after nine. They should be here soon." Brandon leaned in and gently kissed his wife's lips. "Can you hold out?"

Kelly smiled mid kiss, "Yeah I can wait. The baby is going crazy. He must like the music."

"She…likes the music." Brandon smiled.

"She…whatever you say…you are the expert." Kelly joked kissing Brandon one last time.

"It's too bad Andrea couldnt come." brandon said leaning away from Kelly.

"Yeah she called me this morning and told me she was on call but would see if she could come up for the wedding."

Brandon picked up his phone, "Hello."

"Bran. We are in the lobby…where are you guys?" Steve said walking through the long entry way of The Venetian Hotel and Casino.

"Brenda got a table and bottle service at The V Bar, did you guys already check in?"

"Yeah. David and Dylan went to put their stuff upstairs and Me, Janet and Donna are just waiting for them. We will head over there in a few minutes." Steve walked up to a slot machine and stuck a 20 dollar bill in a 25 cent machine.

"Dylan? He actually came?" Brandon smiled and looked at Kelly.

"Yep…we ran into him at the airport, we'll see you soon, NICE." Steve yelled, "I just won 100 bucks."

Brandon laughed, "Figures, Kel and I are down that."

"Alright Bran, see you in a few."

"Bye." Brandon closed his phone, "Can you believe Dylan came?"

"I am so glad he changed his mind. He owes Erica and Greg a chance, he really seems very sweet." Kelly said laughing after seeing Valerie spin Brenda as Brenda spilled her drink. "I am sure Dylan will be excited to see Brenda in rare form." Kelly laughed more.

"Yeah." Brandon breathed out.

"Ok Gina, I know you dated Dylan but what is your type?" Brenda talked loudly over the music. All three girls were scoping out the dance floor for 2 available guys for Gina and Valerie.

"He's cute." Gina leaned closer to Brenda motioning to a tall dark haired guy giving them eyes.

Brenda brought her straw to her lips and took a quick sip, "Yeah he is. Good thing we didn't know each other in our teen years, we would have definitely fought over a few." Brenda joked.

Gina laughed and looked at the handsome guy who had started coming over. Gina turned toward Valerie and Brenda, "Ok how do I look he is coming over."

"Good, you look amazing, turn around." Brenda laughed as she spun her facing him.

"Hi." Gina said with a smile.

"Hey ladies….are you Brenda Walsh?"

Gina sighed and moved from in front of Brenda to next to her.

"Yeah." Brenda looked down awkwardly.

"I watch your show, wanna dance? Can I buy you a drink?"

Brenda laughed, "Ah…no thanks. I am good."

"Oh come on." The handsome man said.

The gang walked through the bar and saw Brandon and Kelly right away.

"Brando! What's up buddy?" Steve said giving him a high five. "Nice…thank you Brenda." Steve grabbed the bottle of vodka making himself a drink.

Dylan looked around and smirked when he saw Brenda. She looked like she was being bothered by the guy and by the looks of Valerie and Gina he was interested in Brenda not them. Dylan snuck up walking up to the bar. The girls had their back to him. He silently ordered a drink and listened to the guy try to talk Brenda into a dance.

"Look…you're really nice, I am married though, but its very flattering." Brenda said politely.

"Excuse me…are you Brenda Walsh?" Dylan said being very serious.

Brenda turned around recognizing his voice anywhere. "Yeah…that's me."

"Well…I think you're incredible and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance with me." Dylan said giving her a flirty smile.

"Dude…excuse me." The man said getting annoyed, "She is married."

"Is he your husband?" Dylan stepped closer to Brenda.

"No." Brenda smiled.

"So…what about that dance?" Dylan said lowering his chin but keeping his eyes on her.

Gina and Valerie hid their laughter as they watched Brenda move slowly toward him, wrapping her arms around him. Dylan kissed her deeply, lifting Brenda slightly off the ground.

"I can't leave you alone for a second." Dylan whispered in between kisses.

"You came." Brenda whispered back.

The handsome man sighed, "Don't worry cutie, that's her husband. Come on let me buy you a drink." Valerie said putting her arm around the guy who Brenda had made heart broken in a matter of 10 minutes.

_So I am sure everyone is happy Dylan decided to go, the gang is together and the second part of my Vegas chapter should be filled with a lot of laughs and good times. There is nothing planned for Greg to be a weird o or a bad guy. I just wanted to show that sometimes with love you just know and Erica is old enough to make her own decisions. Vegas is just suppose to be fun. Let me know what you guys are thinking. _


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 It's A Small World After All**

Brenda smiled as she leaned her cheek on Dylan's as he kissed down her neck. Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly slowly moving his body against hers. Brenda was more than sexy and touchy feely when she had been drinking and Dylan secretly liked it. Dylan whispered something obscene into her ear as Brenda giggled.

Brenda lightly hit his chest, "Behave yourself…we are in public." Brenda said playfully.

"It's Vegas, it doesn't count." Dylan joked looking her up and down. "Man am I glad I came cause then I would have missed my girl drunk and horny." Dylan lifted both eyebrows and gave her a flirty smile. "Why don't we get out here huh?" Dylan leaned in, "Let me knock you up." He said whispering in her ear.

Brenda laughed, "How much I love my romantic husband…We have overnight guests anyway…I didn't know you were coming." Brenda smirked, "Plus honey my fertile window is over."

"Hey I mean there is nothing wrong with practicing right? And who the hell is staying with us?" Dylan frowned, "You mean to tell me, we have the suite to ourselves, with Kaeden sleeping with mom and dad and you have extras?

Brenda smirked and looked to the right and watched Gina and Valerie dancing with some guys they had scooped up. Dylan eyes followed her lead. "Valerie and Gina! Oh god Brenda you're killing me."

Brenda smiled and shrugged, "Maybe they will get lucky."

"Maybe _we_ will get lucky. I am getting them their own room." Dylan said grumpily.

"Wow…Mr. Cheap pants…the money he will spend to get a piece of ass." Brenda smiled and leaned in kissing him before he had a chance to say anything.

"Where did Erica go anyway?" Dylan looked around, he had been there for awhile already and hadn't seen his sister.

"She walked your mom up to her room a while ago but they said they were coming back, nervous?" Brenda ran her palms down his chest as they continued to dance.

"No." Dylan said almost childlike, "I am used to groveling to McKay women, I have gotten good at it." Dylan gave her a smile.

"That's right." Brenda smiled and nodded, "You are going to me nice to Greg right? You didn't come to ruin things." Brenda leaned in close to him, "Right?" she said sternly.

"Yee little faith honey? Come on…I came to support my sister, the only one I have. The truth is, I can't even imagine not being here after thinking about it and if she loves the stupid guy." Dylan took a deep breath through his nose, "I am sure I will too." Dylan mumbled.

Brenda smiled, "Well good cause there they are." Brenda turned Dylan slightly as Erica made her way back into the bar and froze at the sight of Dylan. Erica linked arms with Greg as she led him over to where Brenda and Dylan were standing. Erica swallowed hard without smiling as she stared at her brother.

"You decided not to be such a big fat asshole?" Erica said hurt as Brenda bit the inside of her lip to keep from grinning.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I guess I deserve that." Dylan looked at Greg.

"Dylan McKay…nice to meet you." Dylan held out his hand.

Greg nervously shook his hand, "Greg…Greg O'Neal. Nice to finally meet you too."

"So…Bren tells me you're a writer…working on anything?" Dylan tried to spark conversation. As he looked him up and down he noticed that Brenda was kind of right, Greg from the outside looked a lot like Dylan. He was soft spoken with just enough cockiness. He had darker hair, dark eyes, tall…slender, not like Dylan really cared or took notice normally but he was an attractive guy.

Greg nodded, "Yeah I am working right now on a book about surfing. I spent a year and half traveling the world on a mission to find some of the most righteous surf spots. The book should be done later this year. Most of the places were more like unknown hideaways."

Dylan eyes grew as he looked over at Brenda as she smiled at him_. Alright he got my attention_, Dylan thought, "Where did you travel to? Dylan asked interested.

"Why don't you guys take a seat and Erica and I will get us some drinks." Brenda looked at Erica then her husband. She leaned in giving him a gentle peck, "Be nice." Brenda whispered leaning out looking at him.

"Aren't I always?" Dylan said with a smile.

Brenda smiled back and shook her head slowly, "No…actually you're not."

Dylan smirked shaking his head as he watched his sister and wife head to the bar.

Erica watched as Dylan and Greg took a seat next to Brandon, Kelly and Steve. "God Bren…I am so nervous…what if they don't like each other?" Erica looked at Brenda with fear.

"Sweetie you need to relax, what's there not to like with either of them…frighteningly they are so alike it's kind of disturbing you like him." Brenda joked.

"I am serious." Erica took a deep breath watching them talk, "Those are the two most important men in my life, they have to like each other…they just have to."

Brenda looked over at her sister in law, she gently moved her perfect curls off her shoulder, "They will…don't worry." Brenda gave her a smile.

Erica looked away from the boys and got the bartenders attention, "Two Washington apples please." Erica looked at Brenda with a smile, "Alcohol helps."

Brenda laughed and nodded, "Absolutely…it's Vegas baby!"

The bartender set the two shots in front of the girls as Erica set down some money. She picked up one of them handing it to Brenda and taking the other in her hand, "To sisters." Erica smiled holding up the shot glass. "And best friends."

Brenda smiled, "And to sexy men with sideburns." Brenda laughed slightly lifting her glass and clinging it against hers.

"Oh yeah." Erica groaned as both girls shot back the drink hitting the glass on the table.

As Greg and Dylan chatted about surfing in Australia, Costa Rica, and Indonesia, Greg smiled as he caught Brenda and Erica taking a shot.

"Erica must be nervous." he told Dylan as Dylan turned to see the girls.

"Why do you say that?" Dylan laughed and shook his head.

"Brenda better take it easy, she is going to be puking the whole night." Brandon said noticing his sister.

"Erica isn't a big drinker at all." laughed Greg, "If they both continue like that they will both be hugging the toilet tonight."

Dylan shook his head, "There are a couple of things I have learned about my wife over the 4 years we have been married and the 20 something years we have known each other. One the girl may not drink often but she can hang with the best of them, don't let her small frame fool ya and two telling Brenda not to do something or to "take it easy" only will make her do it more." Dylan raised his eyebrows while he eyed his wife, "Also…alcohol makes Brenda…" Dylan stopped thinking of a better word then what he was really thinking.

"Horny…dirty…wild…kinky?" Steve said with a smile.

Dylan pointed at Steve and smiled, "Yes…exactly."

"Nice." Steve nodded giving Dylan a side five as they snapped.

Brandon shook his head looking at his poor wife who was surrounded by guys, "Oh God…way too much information."

"It's ok honey." Kelly smiled sympathetically and rubbed down his arm.

"Alright…another bottle…4 beers…a mineral water for my glowing Preggo sister-in-law and a round of shots." Brenda set down what she had carried along with Erica as Valerie and Gina joined them.

Brenda took a seat on Dylan's lap and lifted her shot to the gang sitting at the table, "To Erica and Greg…may your life be filled with happiness…love…children…and fabulous sex." Brenda winked.

"No complaints yet." smiled Erica holding up her glass.

"Uhh…I am going to be sick." Dylan said looking ill.

"See…doesn't feel so hot does it?" Brandon said with a smile. "Finally…you know what you have done to me after all this time. Thank you Erika." Brandon raised his shot higher.

The gang clinked their glasses together, "To Erica and Greg." They said in sync.

"And good sex." Steve said with a smile.

"Hear…hear." they said taking their shots and pouring them down.

Brenda leaned in and deeply kissed Dylan. Dylan smiled as he felt her open mouth press down on his lips.

Valerie grabbed Brenda's shoulder interrupting the make out session, "Now we are talking." Valerie growled.

Brenda looked toward the entrance and noticed a man walking their way. He was tall, dark and handsome. "Oh…fuck." Brenda said quietly, causing Dylan to notice him too.

"Do you know him Bren?" Valerie said keeping her eyes on the stud.

"Yeah…you can say Bren knows him." Dylan took a deep breath recognizing him right away. Brenda gave Dylan a look.

"Look Erika…my brother is here."

"Your brother?" Brenda and Dylan said at the same time turning to face Erica and Greg.

Greg smiled and gave them a nod as he got up and embraced his brother. "Finally man…how are you?"

"Good…just landed about 30 minutes ago."

"Well let me introduce you to everyone." Greg said holding out his hand.

"You know my beautiful wife to be." Erica smiled and embraced him. Erica sat down quickly so he could meet everyone else.

Greg's brother smiled and naturally eyed the table and saw Brenda, "Brenda?" he said surprised.

"You guys know each other?" Greg said looking back and forth between them.

"Hey…Rick." Brenda lifted her hand and gave an uncomfortable wave. _Holy shit_, Brenda thought, _Rick…Paris Rick is Greg's brother? The same Rick she cheated on Dylan with all those years ago, the same Rick she actually dumped Dylan for before the whole Kelly/Dylan drama began._

"Oh my God…I haven't seen you in…ages." Rick said with a smile. "I did see you on TV though…that's awesome."

Brenda nodded and looked down uncomfortably. He was still handsome, had a very athletic build. Normally seeing someone you dated when you were 18 years old wouldn't matter that much but it was the way Rick looked at her. She was nervous if she acted happy to see him, he would get the wrong idea.

Greg looked at Erika oddly. Erica shrugged not getting how they could have known each other.

"Wow…You look the same." Rick looked Brenda up and down, "How are you?"

"Ah…I am good…you remember Dylan." Brenda leaned to the side slightly since she was still sitting on Dylan's lap so Rick could see his face.

"Her husband." Dylan smirked and held out his hand.

"Dylan…of course…wow…married…that's great." Rick faked a smile.

"This is so crazy…you guys all know each other." Greg was shocked. "I mean how?"

"Ah…Rick you remember my brother?" Brenda pointed at Brandon from across the table.

"Yeah…Brandon right? Of course. How have you been?" Rick reached across the table and shook his hand.

"And his wife Kelly." Brenda added.

Rick pointed at Kelly and then at Dylan, "Right…Kelly." Rick remembered that restaurant scene all too well.

Dylan ran his tongue across his teeth as he gently pushed Brenda up, "Anyone need a beer or…a really strong shot to get through the awkwardness? No…alrighty." Dylan got up.

Rick took a seat next to Brenda and held up his finger, "An anti awkwardness shot would…be…good." Brenda laughed at Rick.

Dylan rolled his eyes and walked toward the bar.

Valerie cleared her throat, "Hey…I am Valerie…a good friend of the Walsh's." Valerie shot Rick her best eye sex and a small sexy smile.

Rick smiled and looked her up and down, "Nice to meet you."

Brenda interrupted, "I thought you had older sisters, I didn't know you had a brother?" Brenda was trying to remember, it was so long ago she wasn't sure if he ever mentioned a brother. She just remembered the conversation they had about his father and his sisters and boys.

"Nope… two older sisters and one younger brother. So how do you know Erica?" Rick completely focused on Brenda as she leaned in trying to hear him over the music.

"Erica is my sister-in-law…she is Dylan's sister."

Rick shook is head amused, "Wow, it's a small world I guess."

"Hey I am Steve." Steve stuck his hand in front of their conversation. Steve did not know who this guy was but he did not like how uncomfortable he had made Dylan and Kelly and he was completely focused on one of his best friend's wives.

"Nice to meet you." Rick smiled shaking Steve's hand.

"Ok…now can you guys explain how you know each other?" Erica looked at Brenda.

Donna made her way over to the table grabbing her drink and taking a sip, she tilted her head and looked at Rick, "Woah…monsieur Rick?" she pointed at him and Brenda, "What the hell?"

"Hey…" Rick tried to remember her name.

"Donna." she finished, in complete shock as she stared at Brenda widening her eyes.

"Ok you guys are freaking me out." Erica said still completely lost.

"I met Rick in Paris the summer before our senior year and then we ran into each other later when he had transferred to UCLA."

"Yep…she gave me tours of Paris, pretended she was French and even let me take her on a couple dates in California." Rick looked over at Brenda and smiled. "I was crazy about her."

Brenda smiled back and was beginning to feel uncomfortable again, "It was a long long time ago." Brenda concluded. "Let me go see if Dylan needs any help." Brenda excused herself.

"So how are your parents Brandon and how long have you and Kelly been married?" Rick seemed genuinely interested.

"My family is good…Jim and Cindy are here actually for the wedding. They are with all the kids. Kelly and I have been married for 3 years."

"Kids? How many do you have?"

"Kelly and I have 2 with one on the way." Brandon looked over at Kelly and smiled. "And Brenda and Dylan have one." Brandon added purposely.

Rick looked over his shoulder at Brenda and Dylan and nodded, "Good for them." He said softly.

"Come on Dylan…this is ridiculous, you're jealous?" Brenda found it amusing.

"I am not jealous." Dylan said quickly. Brenda raised her eyebrow and smirked. "I am not…it's just weird that's all. Here my sister is going to be family with a guy you did god knows what with, you cheated on me with him AND you dumped me for him."

Brenda shook her head, "Don't even bring this up right now. I am not going there with you. Now get your ass over to that table and don't leave me alone with him. It was years ago Dylan and for your information I did not do anything with him." Brenda moved closer to him playing with the button on his shirt. "I think it's cute that you're jealous though." Brenda leaned in kissing him.

"I am not jealous." Dylan shook his head looking down at his wife.

"Yeah you are." Brenda said matter of fact with a smile.

"Nope." Dylan shook his head, "No I am not."

Brenda smiled bigger and laced her fingers with his, "Yeah…yeah you are." Brenda pulled him toward the table having the last word.

Brenda handed Rick the shot Dylan had gotten for him and just as she was about to take a seat next to him, Dylan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Kissing down her neck and being overly possessive of her causing everyone at the table to take notice.

Brandon looked at Kelly as she took a deep breath. She had been quiet but felt just as uncomfortable as everyone else. She figured Brenda had probably told him about her and she was the only one that didn't have a little bit of liquid courage in her. Valerie moved in the seat next to Rick and started making small talk with him.

"This is weird right?" Brandon whispered in Kelly's ear, "I mean look at him." Brandon motioned with his head toward Rick. Kelly turned and noticed Valerie talking to him but all Rick was doing was sneaking glances at Brenda and Dylan.

"I don't know whats up with that guy but I don't like him." Steve leaned in and whispered to Kelly and Brandon as he saw Janet dancing with the girls from afar and decided to join her. Brandon and Kelly just stared at Rick, Dylan and Brenda. The didn't say anything but both were thinking the same thing. How inappropriate it was for Rick to be staring at them and making eyes at Brenda.

"You tired babe, want to go to bed?" Brandon placed his hand on Kelly's back and rubbed his nose down the side of her face.

"Are you kidding me? I am not missing this." Kelly said with a smile as she continued to watch Dylan and Brenda being overly touchy and Rick watching in the distance.

_HAHA funny surprise right? I watched those dreadful episodes recently trying to find out if they ever said Rick's last name which they didn't so anyway the plot thickens. Please review, this story is so not over yet. I have decided to continue with it, I have something planned. Let me know you are still reading._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 What Happens In Vegas…Brings You back to High School**

Kelly and Brandon walked back to their room after holding out as long as possible. Kelly was always exhausted as she just started her third trimester and Brandon worked so much he was actually looking forward to Vegas as a vacation with his family and friends even though Vegas was never a relaxing destination. The couple times Brandon had been to Vegas he always felt like he needed a vacation from his vacation, which by the look of the amount of drinking the gang was doing, including himself it looked like it would be the same this time around.

"I miss the boys." Kelly pouted as she snuggled closer to Brandon as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"I know." Brandon said softly kissing her temple. "I promised Sammy I would take him to the pool tomorrow, maybe Dylan will bring Kaeden and we can relax and just lay by the pool."

"That sounds nice…thank you for walking me, I know you wanted to stay down there with Dylan, David and Steve. You were winning too." Kelly gave him a look. She had tried to tell him to stay and have fun, just because Kelly was exhausted and wanted to put her feet up didn't mean Brandon had to.

"I know…I didn't want you to be alone. Besides…maybe I want to be alone with my beautiful wife. It's not everyday we have the room to ourselves. Brenda and Dylan aren't the only ones that can act like horny teenagers." Brandon leaned Kelly against the door to their room as he kissed her deeply.

Kelly smiled placing her hand gently on his face and kissed him back passionately. "I agree." Kelly slightly moaned enjoying his lips against hers, his taste, Kelly loved everything about Brandon and the longer they were together the better it became. Kelly looked down giving him puppy eyes, "Are you sure? I won't be mad if you want to go have fun."

"Kel…there is no way you are getting rid of me. There is nothing more that I want than to be alone with you." Brandon wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned in kissing her. "We can take a bath…take our time…no kids running in…no interruptions." Brandon kissed her hard and moved his hands down her butt and softly glided them up Kelly's dress causing her to become more aggressive with her kissing.

Jim cleared his throat. "Sorry." He smirked shaking his head as he passed his son and daughter-in-law in the hallway.

"Hi…dad." Brandon said with a smirk. "The boys ok?" Brandon smiled as Kelly hid her face in Brandon's chest.

"Oh yeah…the boys are fine." Jim looked at them shaking his head again with a small smile, "Maybe you want to take that in your room huh…night kids."

"Sorry dad." Brandon said as they held in their laughter. "Goodnight."

As Jims closed the door Kelly and Brandon broke down laughing. Brandon fished his key out, opening the door.

"Who are the teenagers now?" Kelly said proudly. "Brenda and Dylan who." Kelly smiled.

Brandon laughed, "Come here." Brandon moaned moving Kelly through the door of their room kicking the door with his feet closed, kissing her deeply and taking off where they were so rudely interrupted as Brandon's hands moved up her dress caressing her as he found the string on her panties. With one yank, down they came as Kelly breathed out in satisfaction. Brandon continued making love to his wife, roughly, and passionately like they used too. Before marriage and kids when the only people that mattered was them.

**

Valerie jumped up and down, "Wooo hooo." Valerie yelled getting Gina and Brenda's attention.

"What did you win?" Brenda poked her head around the slot machine.

"Uhhh." Valerie moved closer trying to focus her drunken vision on the numbers, "10 bucks."

Brenda and Gina started laughing hysterically, "We thought you won something good." Gina almost fell over from laughing.

"Hey…I never win anything." Valerie pressed the button to cash out and looked proudly at the printed paper.

"Come on Gina…we need drinks that damn waitress is not giving out the free drinks tonight, I haven't seen her in a long time. Want one Bren?"

"Uh Yeah." Brenda didn't lift her head from the machine, hitting max bet again, "Vodka Sprite please."

"You got it." Gina and Valerie linked arms and started toward the bar in the middle of the casino.

Brenda stared at the machine as it hit something, Brenda shrugged as the machine started adding credits and beeping.

"You won something huh?" Rick moved in sitting at the machine next to her.

"Yeah I guess I did, these machines are so rigged, I have been playing this one and it keeps screwing with me." Brenda looked over at him a smiled, "You having any luck?"

"Yeah I am up, but I don't play these machines, your odds are better playing craps or something." Rick kept his stare.

"I don't know how to play." Brenda nonchalantly looked around for Dylan.

Rick sighed and shook his head, "He is at the blackjack table with Steve and David." Rick said knowing she was looking for him.

Brenda nodded and hit max bet again as she tried to focus on the machine.

"God I can't believe I am looking at you. You are just as beautiful as I remembered you. I had always hoped you would call me…but you never did."

Brenda slowly looked over at him, "Rick." she said quietly.

"I know…its too late but…I just cant get over the fact that we always run into each other. I don't know, its like destiny always sets in." Brenda looked back at the machine.

Brenda looked over at him after a minute and took a deep breath, "Valerie thinks you're pretty hot, she and Gina should be back soon." Brenda changed the subject.

"Yeah Valerie is more than cute, but its hard to concentrate on her when you're around."

"Rick…what are you doing? I am married…very very happily." Brenda said looking straight in his eyes. "It was really nice seeing you but I love Dylan more than anything."

Rick nodded, "Fair enough…I am glad you guys worked it out. Its just that every time I run into you like this I just cant help but think its suppose to happen."

"I know." Brenda smiled, "But I know Dylan is the person I am suppose to be with."

"What time is it? I am starving." David said bouncing his chips in the palm of his hand.

Dylan pulled out his phone and checked, "10 after 3. Let's find the girls, I am sure everyone could use a little food in their stomachs.

"Ah…craps…lets play craps." Steve said nervously trying to pull them the opposite direction.

David and Dylan looked at Steve, "Are you serious dude, we are here for another 3 days we have plenty of time to gamble our children's college funds away." David laughed.

"Ah…I know…ahhh." Steve stuttered.

"What is the big deal…" Dylan stopped looking at Brenda talking to Rick. "Son of a bitch."

"Dylan…their just talking…" David tried to ease Dylan's anger he knew was brewing.

Rick nodded again looking down before meeting her stare again, "It was really nice seeing you again too Brenda." Rick gently moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

Brenda looked down and bit her lip. He was smooth she would give him that. He wasn't trying to make the moves on her, she knew he was a stand up guy but Brenda honestly believed he really thought there was more between them than there really was, even back then. It also never helped he was too much like her father which creeped her out.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Steve said as all three men stood and stared.

"Yeah just talking my ass." Dylan started to move toward them.

Steve and David looked at each other with wide eyes, "Damn it." David said softly. "We are way too old for this shit." Both Steve and David followed Dylan to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

Brenda continued to play her slot as Rick asked her questions about her show and acting.

Dylan cleared his throat and glared down at Brenda.

"Oh hey baby, did you win?" Brenda said looking up at him.

"Yeah I did." Dylan stared at Rick.

Brenda stood up and leaned in giving Dylan a quick peck. Dylan kept his eyes open as he kept his stare. "You ok?" Brenda said as she looked at him curiously.

Dylan shook his head, "You know I was until I saw my wife getting cozy with someone she had been with." Dylan glared at Brenda.

"Been with?" Brenda looked at him angrily.

Rick smiled and shook his head getting up, "Look Dylan…its not like that, we were just catching up."

"Yeah I don't remember asking you." Dylan just stared at him.

"Dylan?" Brenda looked at him hurt and shocked, "Come on…let's go." Brenda began pushing him as he walked backwards.

"See ya Bren." Rick said sadly feeling uncomfortable.

Dylan smirked and shook his head walking toward him again moving around Brenda. The anger and insecurity that Rick gave Dylan started to come full force. The idea of this guy wooing Brenda in Paris and after they had broke up made him angry. It didn't help Dylan was feeling pretty good and alcohol and jealousy don't go hand in hand. Hearing Rick call Brenda Bren made him lose it, "You know man, you're getting on my last nerve, I wanted to pop you one when I was in high school and don't think I wont now."

Brenda stared at her husband not really getting why he was so angry. They weren't kids anymore, she was committed to him, married to him, in love with him and she was the mother of his son. She would have thought he would have more faith in her, "Hey." Brenda tilted her head trying to touch him as he pulled away quickly.

"Is everything ok Bren?" Valerie came up with her drink and Gina.

Brenda shook her head and took a deep breath, she turned around walking past them all storming off. Valerie and Gina glared at Dylan. Dylan all of a sudden felt badly as he watched her storm off. He knew why she was mad. They weren't kids, he should know better. Rick may have been invading her space or acting inappropriate but Brenda hadn't shown the same advances.

Rick looked down feeling badly, he wasn't the kind of guy to come between a husband and wife, he understood why Dylan was mad, "Dylan…I am sorry…it was just nice seeing her, I mean you guys are married." Rick said sincerely.

Dylan didn't say anything he just went after her. Valerie looked over at Rick, "Vodka Sprite?" she smiled and shrugged.

Brenda pressed the up button on the elevator and bounced her knee impatiently.

"Bren?" he said softly as he saw her.

Brenda crossed her arms and didn't look at him, all she did was look up watching the numbers drop lower and lower. A loud group had come to wait for the elevator.

"It is…its totally her." Brenda heard the girls say to the right of her.

"I am so sorry to bother you but can we take a picture with you? I am a big fan." the girls smiled at Brenda.

Brenda nodded slowly, "Sure." Brenda posed with the group of girls as one of their guy friends took the picture. She smiled nicely at them.

"Thank you so much." The girl said happily, "So can we ask…Will Jaelyn finally tell Luke he is the father? Or when is Jaelyn going to tell him how she feels about him? The writers are driving us crazy, the only reason he is with Michelle is because Jaelyn shot him down."

Brenda laughed, "I guess you will have to watch." Brenda looked toward the elevator as the doors opened. They all filed in including Dylan as he stood quietly next to Brenda.

"Oh my God that show is so awesome, I have watched it from the beginning."

"Thanks." Brenda looked up at Dylan who hadn't smiled or even acknowledged her fans.

"Is this your husband? I totally kept that magazine of you guys and your baby…he is so cute."

"Thank you…yes this is Dylan." Brenda tried to not show how much she wanted to literally smack the crap out of him.

"Awww you guys are totally hot together."

Finally the door swung open on the groups floor, "Bye Brenda…you are amazing…and we love you…tell the writers to get Luke and Jaelyn back together…they belong together."

Brenda nodded and laughed, "Bye guys." she said as the doors closed.

Brenda's smiled faded as she went back to being pissed.

"Brenda…I am sorry." Dylan moved to embrace her as Brenda moved.

"Leave me alone Dylan." Brenda said quietly as the elevator doors opened. Brenda fished through her purse for the key as she headed down the hallway. Brenda came to the suite doors and unlocked them quickly making her way inside and throwing down her purse. "Do you actually think I would do something or act on anything he was throwing at me? I mean what does that say about me?" Brenda now freed her tears and she raised her voice.

"No." Dylan shook his head, "I know you wouldn't have…I don't know why I was angry with you. Just seeing him…brought back some things that I never dealt with." Dylan looked down.

"You're an idiot and I don't think I have ever been more mad at you. Not because of what you did, I understand you would be jealous but because of how you acted, we aren't kids, I am not your high school girlfriend who cheated on you in Paris…I am your wife."

Dylan swallowed hard, "I know."

Brenda sighed and went into the bedroom and began changing her clothes. "You were acting like you caught us kissing or something. And I never slept with Rick…at that time in my life I had been with you…that's it. Which is a lot more than I can say about you." Brenda continued to change and yell at him.

"Come on Bren…it wasn't like you were pushing him away. I saw him look at you and touch your face or hair, whatever he was fucking doing."

"You are unbelievable." Brenda was still drunk, she lost her balance as she tried to stand on one foot and take her shorts off. "What were you going to do punch him out? Your 37 years old…not 18. That would have been fun to watch, two grown men fighting in a casino." Brenda kept going on and on.

Dylan tried not to laugh at her as she was beginning to act more drunk. "I definitely could have taken him…I could have then and I could have now." Dylan said only half kidding.

"Yeah right." Brenda lifted her shirt over her head and reached behind herself unsnapping her bra. "He's like athletic and buff. And you're not."

"You don't think so?" Dylan moved toward her slowly waiting to pounce.

"No…you aren't tough. You pretend but you aren't." Brenda stumbled into the wall as she tried to pull back her hair in a ponytail. She finally got it fastened.

Dylan began to change as well, kicking off his pants as he watched her, he stood in his boxers staring at her. Her breasts still perky after all these years and after having a baby. Her fair flawless skin was inviting and looked soft and had a glow to it. Her black lacey panties sitting low, showing just a small string across her hips, the front lace showing just enough skin underneath, giving the feeling that you know what you are seeing through them but your not sure. Dylan moved in quickly kissing her hard as she hit the wall. He pressed himself against her, bending at the knees pushing his pelvis against her. Brenda breathed through her nose as she kissed him back, she pushed him off hard, "I am mad at you." she said looking at him.

"I am more mad at you." Dylan leaned in closer to her face. Brenda grabbed his head and kissed him again, they kissed each other angrily and aggressively as they pushed down their undergarments to the floor. Dylan lifted Brenda off the ground and held her against the wall and began to have sex with her. Brenda held out her hands against the wall not having anything to grab onto. They kept the position as long as humanly possible until Dylan keeping her lifted backed up and sat back on the bed keeping Brenda on top of him.

When they were finished the two lay next to each other trying to catch their breath.

"Oh my God." Brenda breathed out. "I love Vegas."

Dylan smirked and let out a tired laugh, "Yeah me too. We haven't had sex like that since we were teenagers."

Brenda looked over at Dylan as they both let a laugh. Hearing the irony of it all. The whole night was like one big high school event. The dancing, the old boyfriends, the scoping out guys for Valerie and Gina, the jealous freak outs, having no children around, Rick. The gang getting together, drinking way too much and pretending for one night they were young again.

Brenda shook her head, "We didn't even have that kind of sex in high school."

"Oh yeah…must have been someone else." Dylan smirked.

Brenda flung her hand to hit him, "Ass." she said as Dylan grabbed her and pulled her into him. "That was mean."

"I am kidding baby." Dylan kissed her softly and gently, "I am sorry. I know you would never do anything like that to me or our family."

Brenda nodded and gave him a smile. "Well I guess its good to know after all these years I can make you want to beat the crap out of someone and you still get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." teased Dylan.

"Yeah you were." smiled Brenda.

After going back and forth with it for a little while, Dylan bit his lip and took a deep breath, "You really didn't sleep with that douche bag right?"

Brenda opened her mouth shocked as she felt Dylan's lips cover hers. Brenda smiled mid kiss as they heard the front door of the suite open. They both groaned in disappointment.

_This was not at all what I had originally planned for the chapter. I don't know I was in a funny mood and I started going with it and this is what I came up with. I wanted to keep this trip fun. So hopefully you guys liked it. The gang not acting their age, having fun. Anyway please review._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 Faking It**

Dylan walked out into the living room area of the suite buttoning down his shirt. He glanced at the pull out couch and only saw Gina sleeping soundly. Just when he was about to make a mental joke about Valerie being MIA she made her way into the suite and smiled when she saw him.

"Having fun doing the walk of shame?" Dylan laughed looking at her in the same clothes and holding the back strap of her heels in her hand.

"Ha ha…don't be jealous because you are married and have to live your life having sex with the same person forever." Valerie said defensively as she threw down her shoes and plopped down on the pull out couch causing Gina to move.

"Have you ever had sex with Brenda?" Dylan raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"That I haven't but I have had sex with you." Valerie smirked back.

"Me too." Gina raised her hand still lying with her eyes closed.

"I heard that." Brenda yelled from the bedroom, making her way into the living room. She had make-up smudged under her eyes and bed head. She ran her hand roughly across her face, "I thought we had a pack we wouldn't talk about that anymore so I can live in la la land forever and not be reminded what a man whore my husband was and how he slept with more of my friends than my own brother, and we have been in the same class since preschool."

"I always wanted to have sex with Brandon." Valerie sighed disappointed, "We almost did one time…"

Brenda looked at her, "Eww, stop." Brenda laughed, "I am hung over and you are going to make me sick."

"I wasn't your friend." Gina raised her hand again.

"Thank you Gina." Brenda said sincerely giving her husband a glare.

"Only in my life, would I be sharing a room with 3 women I have had relations with, one that I am married too that would one day all be best friends. Only to me would this happen. You guys are killing me."

Brenda walked past Dylan grumpily, she wasn't feeling well, she had realized maybe the night had made her feel young again but the morning was proving to remind her pretty quick that she would be 37 in two months. Dylan smacked her butt as she went by and Brenda even hung over was quick as she playfully swung her hand hitting him in the chest.

"What was that for?" Dylan said hurt.

"For sleeping with my friends." she frowned her brow and joined the girls on the pull out.

"Thanks guys." Dylan shook his head and sat in the over size chair facing the girls.

"Ok so where have you been?" Brenda looked at Valerie and raised her eyebrows.

Valerie smiled, "Oh I was just around....having sex…yay for me!" Valerie raised her arms in victory.

"With who?" Brenda leaned forward.

"With Rick." Valerie said nonchalantly getting up from the couch.

"Ah no way." Brenda reached up pulling her back down to the couch bed. "Details please…I have always wanted to know."

"Brenda." Dylan said giving her a look. "I am sitting right here."

Brenda laughed and looked at her husband and pointed defensively, "You slept with my friends, shhh I want to know how it was." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Valerie smiled, "It was nice…you know sometimes first times are awkward…but it was good."

"Awkward? That sucks." Brenda said disappointed.

"No…you know...maybe we just didn't click entirely, hanging out talking…yes, just not sexually, it's hard to explain."

Brenda looked at Gina and then at Dylan, "Maybe he was drunk?" Dylan shrugged.

"Like why?" Brenda was trying to get the juicy details and was curious to why Valerie of all people was trying to censor herself. Even Dylan seemed interested even though he would never admit it.

"You mean to tell me every person you have had sex with was perfect and totally satisfying? If you say yes, you are either lying or I hate you."

"You mean like orgasms?" Brenda looked confused.

"Yes genius…orgasms." Valerie laughed.

"No…not every time but even when it's bad, it's still good, you know?" Brenda was being honest.

Dylan leaned forward setting his elbows on his knees, "I know you are talking about someone else because that never happens to you, right Bren?" Dylan seemed very sure of himself.

Brenda bit her lip to try to keep from laughing and nodded, "Oh yeah baby, with you…I always have one...sometimes two" Brenda joked.

The girls giggled.

Dylan got up frowning his brow, "Excuse me…I would know if you didn't and you act like you do. Bren is…vocal." Brenda shook her head looking down embarrassed.

"It's called faking it Dylan…all girls do it." Gina laughed.

Dylan shook his head, "No…I would know if she was faking it."

"I am sure." Valerie nodded looking back at the girls, "Your wife is only an actress for god sakes." Valerie and Gina fell over laughing.

Brenda widened her eyes to try to tell them to shut up.

"Woah…wait a second, you're telling me in the 10 or something years you and I have been having sex, you have faked it?"

Brenda shook her head, "No…not at all…besides Dylan we are talking about Valerie right now." Brenda looked back at Valerie trying to change the subject. "Sooo…was it… you know?" Brenda started using hand gestures and Valerie 100% knew what she was talking about but was having fun watching Brenda try to be appropriate when this conversation had proven to be anything but.

"No." Valerie shook his head seriously, "I don't know, was it what?"

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Was it small? Asshole."

Everyone had a laugh at Brenda's expense and even Dylan was laughing at her as he sat back down.

"You guys suck."

Valerie continued to laugh, "No it wasn't small, it was good...big even"

Brenda nodded her head, "Nice, maybe I should have checked it out then." Brenda joked looking at Dylan waiting for a reaction which is exactly what she got. It was obviously too soon to joke.

"That's it, I am going to go get Kaeden from mom and dad's room and get the hell out of here before I kill someone." Dylan got up but Brenda stood in front of him, she pushed him back in the chair climbing in his lap and cuddled into him, "I am just kidding, relax" Brenda whispered to him. Dylan smiled and leaned in giving her a quick peck.

"Soooo are you going to see him again?" Gina tried to focus on Valerie and not Brenda and Dylan who had gotten mushy.

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know, he asked if I wanted to get drinks after the rehearsal dinner tonight, should I?"

"If the sexual chemistry is missing, forget it." Brenda said looking away from Dylan for the moment.

Valerie thought about it.

"I say give the stupid bastard another chance, if he sucks in bed the second time then forget about it." Dylan said giving his man point of view.

"Yeah that's a better idea and if you don't can I? It's been a year since I have had sex with anyone." Gina said bummed throwing herself back on the bed.

"A year? Oh my God honey, we are totally finding someone for you tonight." Valerie said shocked.

"Alright even though this discussion just keeps getting better and better I need to pull myself together and get my son." Brenda started to pull herself up from Dylan's lap but he pulled her back.

"Wait…about faking it, did you fake it last night?" he said it quietly but Gina and Valerie still heard and tried not to be obvious in listening or cracking up laughing.

"No way…last night was hot." Brenda winked at him and started to get up again. Dylan nodded proudly but pulled her down again.

"Well when then?"

"Dylan…come on." Brenda shook her head and laughed.

"No wait…like high school days or like now days?"

"I don't know…I don't remember when." Brenda thought about it, "Probably both."

"Both?!" Dylan said shocked. He was always told he was good in that department and after everything that Brenda and he had been through, that's the one thing he thought was indeed perfect.

Brenda laughed getting up and looked at his facial expression. "Baby…you're good in bed. Relax; I wouldn't have married you if you weren't. Believe me." Brenda heard her cell phone ringing in the other room and she ran to catch it.

Dylan leaned forward, "Did you guys fake them with me?"

Valerie and Gina looked at each other and shrugged.

"I hear you…hello la la land." Brenda yelled from the bedroom.

"She has freakishly good hearing." Valerie nodded with a smile. "But honestly I don't remember, I have slept with a lot of guys since you dear…like a lot." Valerie whispered.

"Hey Bern, what's up?" Brenda said walking back into the living room on her cell.

"Brenda…I am so sorry to bother you in Vegas but I had to tell you this news ASAP. Are you sitting?" Brenda's long time agent said excitedly.

"No…should I be?" Brenda smiled looking at Dylan, Gina and Valerie who had put their attention on her.

"This morning…they contacted the Golden Globe nominees; you are fucking nominated for Best Performance by an Actress in a Drama Television Series and the show is as well. I smell a fucking Emmy too." Bernie almost yelled it.

Brenda's face fell, "Shut up…Shut the hell up…Bernie don't joke with me…seriously?"

"I have never been more serious in my whole life. I have been waiting to make this call for 4 years."

Brenda lowered herself to a chair and sat surprised, "Are you speechless, is Brenda Walsh speechless?" Bernie said laughing.

Brenda exhaled, "Oh my God Bernie, thank you so much for the call, HA I am speechless." Brenda finally smiled.

"Bye babe, enjoy Vegas and don't be surprised if the news spreads quickly over there."

Brenda shut her phone and sat stunned.

"Hello?" Gina moved her hands back and forth, "What was that about?"

Brenda looked over at Dylan, "You aren't going to believe this…Bernie called to tell me I have been nominated for a Golden Globe."

Gina and Valerie jumped up and ran to her screaming. Dylan shook his head as he watched 3 grown women, jump up and down and scream and hug like 13 year olds. Brenda looked over at Dylan and smiled. He stood with a small smile, with his hands in his pockets looking as sexy as usual. Brenda ran to him and jumped in his arms. Dylan lifted her slightly and kissed the side of her head. "Congratulations baby, you deserve it."

"Thank you." Brenda whispered through happy tears. It felt good to be recognized for her talent that she loved. She had been acting professionally for the last 15 years and even though she knew how lucky she was, getting a nomination like this was more than she had ever hoped for. Dylan set Brenda gently down and leaned in and kissed her. Dylan got more into the kissing and began to lead her toward the bedroom as Brenda found herself kissing and walking backward.

Brenda smiled and broke free turning her head to the side as Dylan kissed down her neck, "Ah Dylan…what are you doing?"

"Celebrating…and proving to you, you never fake it." Dylan continued to move forward toward the bedroom taking his lips to hers and passionately kissing her.

Brenda giggled as she made eye contact with her friends shrugging and was carried the rest of the way to the bedroom as Dylan shut the door behind them.

Valerie shook her head with a smile and looked over at Gina.

"I hate them." Sighed Gina depressed.

"Breakfast and mimosas…on them?" Valerie held up two hundred dollar bills.

"What?" Gina smiled.

"Last night Bren left her slot machine when she was mad a Dylan." Valerie smirked and playfully shrugged. "She won."

Gina laughed and looked at it feeling bad, "Maybe just one hundred." Valerie and Gina agreed to be nice. "If I tell you something promise not to repeat it?"

Valerie's interest grew as she gave her a nod, "I promise."

"To be honest I don't think I ever had to fake it with Dylan."

Valerie laughed, "Me neither and as far as Brenda has told me she hasn't either, she was probably saying that to keep his ego down."

The girls laughed as they both turned toward the bedroom hearing both Brenda and Dylan "enjoying" each other from in the bedroom. They looked at each other and made a face, Gina grabbed the second hundred dollar bill, "100 for you and 100 for me?"

Valerie smirked, "Now you're talking." Their attention turned back to the bedroom as they got a bit louder, Valerie raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Damn."

Gina groaned, "Uh let's go get drunk, I am totally jealous right now, do you know how long a year is?"

Valerie set her arm around her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic nod. The two changed as quickly as possible and rushed out of there.

_Poor Gina…don't worry I have a plan for her. Here is another fun, hopefully funny Vegas chapter. It will get a lot more serious as they get home so I am trying to be as lighthearted as possible. There will be one more Vegas chapter, to close up Erica's wedding. And I promise a little bit of sibling fluff and maybe some interaction with the group as a whole. Sit tight, I will update soon. But since I am working on 3 stories at once right now, reviews will push me and motivate me even more. Hint hint._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 Almost Idealism**

Erica stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath as Kelly pinned her veil.

"You ok?" Brenda said with a smile

Erica nodded quickly, "Yeah…I am ok….were you guys nervous when you got married?"

Kelly smiled, "At my first wedding I was terrified." Brenda laughed, "But no…marrying Brandon was something I knew I wanted and had waited a long time to do. I shouldn't have been nervous the first time, I regretted not marrying him."

Erica listened taking it all in she looked at Brenda, "What about you? You can tell me I won't tell Dylan." she smiled.

"The only thing I was feeling that day was nauseated." Brenda joked, "No…I was a little nervous but I was sure about it. Dylan and I had been through so much that it seemed like the step in the right direction and if Dylan McKay wanted to get married again, I knew he was sure about me. Why sweetie, you having second thoughts? I can call my private jet, have him fueled and ready." Brenda joked.

Erica let out a laugh, "No…I am sure, I am just nervous, I mean how do you know it will last?"

Kelly who was not part of the wedding party, she was there helping because the only bridesmaid Erica had was Brenda started first, "I guess you really don't. I mean I am sure my parents thought they would last but they didn't. The only thing you can do is love each other and work at it. If it wasn't meant to last, it wont, but no one knows for sure. They just have a hunch. I know thats not the best answer but its the truth."

Erica nodded agreeing, "I guess that's what I wanted to hear. That you don't know because I don't know. I mean I love him…more than anything. When I wake up in the morning he is the first thing to pop into my head. When he is with me, nobody else matters, when he is not, I miss him and count down until the next time I know he will be. He makes me feel whole, he is always there for me, he is my best friend."

Brenda and Kelly smiled, "We know what you mean." Brenda took her hand.

All the girls attention turned to the door as Dylan peaked his head in with his eyes closed, "Everyone decent?"

"I am not." Brenda joked.

Dylan opened his eyes, "Well in that case."

Brenda laughed wrapping her arms around his waist as they began talking. Erica turned to Kelly.

"I am going to go, but you look beautiful, thanks for letting me help and be apart of it." Kelly said nicely.

Erica nodded and hugged her, "You and Brandon saved me a long time ago. I know I have told you a hundred times, but thank you. I am glad that we get along, I am also sorry for the way I treated you a long time ago."

Kelly shrugged, "You weren't mean to me."

"Well then I am sorry for the things I said behind your back." Erica blushed and smiled.

Kelly put her hand over her heart and mocked being hurt. "It's ok."

"I just wanted my brother with her." Erica's attention went to Brenda and Dylan again catching them stealing kisses from each other, "Can you blame me?"

Kelly smiled looking at them, "No…not at all. You were a smart little girl back then. But look what I got, I have a fantastic husband, 2 and half children." Kelly laughed resting her hand on her belly, "Sometimes you have to go through the wrong ones to find the right ones."

Brenda overheard, "Or sometimes you have to go through the wrong ones to realize the right ones were there the whole time."

"Absolutely." Kelly smiled, "Ok…I am going to go take my seat. I am so happy for you sweetie." They embraced, as Kelly made her way out the door.

"You look so beautiful." Brenda said with a smile as her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't you dare make me cry." Erica said turning away from Brenda playfully.

"I know I know…I can't help it…I am sorry." Brenda shook it off as she felt Dylan wrap his arm around her. She leaned in to his chest taking a deep breath.

"I hope Greg and I are half as happy as you two are. You guys mean so much to me. You have always been there for me and you even let me live with you guys and I know now how hard that probably was being your age, taking on a 16 year old, cramping your style considering you two were living together as a couple and trying at your relationship again…" Erica took a deep breath, "Thank you." Erica dabbed the corner of her eye in hopes she wouldn't smear her makeup.

"You don't have to thank us. We love you." Brenda smiled giving her sister in law a long hug.

Valerie popped her head in, "There is a handsome man out here looking for Brenda."

Dylan frowned his brow, "Who?" he said protective.

Valerie opened the door as Kaeden came running in jumping into Dylan's arms. Brenda and Erica released each other. "I thought maybe Kaeden was my date, but I got ditched again…for Brenda." Valerie joked.

"From what I heard, you didn't get ditched for Brenda last night...or the night before." Erica smiled and raised her brows.

"Oh my God, you guys have big mouths." Valerie said glaring at Brenda and Dylan.

"Hey…don't look at me, I didn't say anything." Dylan said defensively.

Brenda shook her head crossing her heart, "I didn't say a word."

Erica smiled, "I have my ways. So how was it?" Erica asked interested.

Dylan covered Kaeden's ears, "I am not sitting through this again. Get over it." Dylan said frustrated.

Brenda laughed taking Kaeden from Dylan. "Auntie…you look beautiful." Kaeden said with a smile.

"Aww thanks Kaed, you look very very handsome yourself." Erica's heart melted.

"Well thank you, I know I do, everyone has been telling me all day." Kaeden said in his cute little voice. He leaned in and gave Erica a kiss on the lips.

They all laughed as Erica looked at Valerie, "Are they ready for us?" she said nervously.

"I think so." Valerie nodded and smiled at her.

"Can you guys give me a second with my sister?" Dylan said sweetly as he looked at his wife and Valerie.

Brenda gave them a sweet nod, leaning in and kissing Dylan on the lips, "I am going to take Kaeden to Michelle and I will be outside."

Erica and Dylan watched the girls and Kaeden leave closing the door behind them.

Dylan looked at his sister with a smile, "You know Kaeden is right, you look beautiful." Dylan said shyly.

Erica looked down shyly before looking at Dylan, "Thank you."

The two stood quiet for a second until Dylan spoke up again, things were still a bit weird between them and Dylan wasn't always that great with apologizing. "Look Erica…about Greg…"

Erica interrupted, "Dylan…if you came here to try and talk me out of this you're wasting your time and my patience, I love Greg, I want to marry him…I want to spend my life with him…"

"Erica." Dylan stopped her, "Let me finish…I am not here because of that I am here because you're my sister, and you're getting married, I am happy for you and Greg…" Dylan took a deep breath, "I even like the guy." He admitted not wanting to. "I am sorry I snapped at you, I am sorry I pulled the controlling father shit that I myself had to deal with, with my own father in law. It doesn't feel good and I always told myself I would never do that when I had kids and that's exactly what I did to you. I know I am not your father but I am protective of you and in my eyes no one would have been good enough for you, whether you had known him for 2 weeks, 5 months or 10 years."

Erica lip quivered as a tear fell from her eye, "I know." She whispered.

"I love you and I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I am glad…"

Erica interrupted him as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I love you too." She whispered with her eyes closed.

Dylan slowly wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her back. They slowly broke apart and smiled at each other. "You ready?"

Erica gave him a quick nod and hooked arms with him, as Dylan led his sister to the ceremony.

"Don't tell dad but I was happy that it was too short notice for Jack to come. I mean I am thankful for getting to know Jack these past few years but you are always the one I imagined would give me away."

"I am honored and wouldn't want it any other way." Dylan smiled and leaned in kissing her temple.

***

Dylan joined Steve, Brandon, Kelly and David at a table at the reception. The wedding had been beautiful. Greg and Erica decided to get married at sunset, over looking the strip. It was small and quaint, intimate and romantic. There wasn't a dry eye in the place, the gang looked at Erica as a little sister too and her getting married confirmed that they were officially grown up, whether that wanted to believe that or not. Dylan sat quiet playing with a cigar Steve had gotten for everyone looking down.

"You ok bro?" Brandon said gently slapping his hand on his back.

"Oh yeah…just thinking."

"It's not everyday your baby sister gets married, you must be tripping out." David said before bringing his cocktail to his mouth.

"Yeah…she looks happy though." Dylan smiled looking toward the newlyweds slow dancing on the dance floor, smiling and laughing, pressing their foreheads together.

Steve was staring at the table, "Marriage pssh…its overrated."

Everyone at the table looked at him quickly, "What?" Brandon said concerned.

"What? It is, it's a bunch of bull, its so one sided, I gave up my youth, my corvette, my bachelorhood, what did Janet give up, what do women really give up?" Steve said sadly.

"Um hello, we give up our single hood, our bodies to give birth to YOUR children, we gave up our dreams too, our youth, and don't even get me started about our breasts." Kelly said sticking up for women everywhere. Brandon, David and Dylan laughed.

"And dude she has to wake up to you everyday, so that definitely takes the cake over everything else." Dylan said joking.

"Honestly man, what's going on? You and Janet have been married for so long, what's happening?"

Steve looked at his long time friend, "I know…I love Janet, marriage isn't over rated, it just seems like with us it isn't compromise its her way and that's it."

The boys laughed, "Its like that for all of us." Brandon said referring to every woman in the group wearing the pants.

"Hey." Kelly said with a pout.

Brandon wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek making Kelly smile, "Except for you sweetie." He gave the boys wide eyes without Kelly seeing letting them know he was lying to Kelly, proving his point.

"Well not Bren and I, we both wear the pants in our house."

Donna came over quickly interrupting, "Oh my God, I just got a twitter update from Brenda's fan page, she was nominated for a Golden Globe." Donna said excitedly holding her iphone.

"I know, she got a call from her agent yesterday, she didn't want to make a big deal of it." Dylan smiled, Brenda hadn't told the gang because she didn't want to take away from Erica.

"Wow…that's amazing…so cool." everyone chimed in.

"Here baby, can you stick this in your pocket, I have to use the little girls room." Donna handed David her phone.

"I swear these things are so complicated, I don't even know how to use mine." Steve said looking over at the phone, "Janet got me one and I gave it to Maddie, she knew exactly how to use it."

Dylan laughed, "Maddie has a cell phone, isn't she kind of young?"

"Oh yeah coming from the guy who told Kaeden he is going to buy him a motorcycle when he turns sixteen." Brandon said with a smile.

"Yeah, until Brenda finds out." Kelly joked.

"Brenda…would not tell me I couldn't buy my son a motorcycle, and he watches me work on mine all the time." Dylan said proudly.

Brenda stood behind Dylan listening and the gang hid their smiles as they looked down.

"What? she wouldn't, we always talk about everything and in my marriage everything is not one sided." Dylan said still oblivious to Brenda being behind him.

"Hi." Brenda said with a smile as Dylan looked up at her.

"Hello my wife." Dylan said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to his lap.

"What cha guys chatting about?" Brenda said with a knowing smile.

"We were just talking about marriage and partnership…compromise." Kelly said with a tight smile.

"Yep, I was just telling them how understanding we are of one another and how not one of us makes decisions its joint thing."

"You aren't buying Kaeden a motorcycle." Brenda batted her eyes and gave him a tight smile.

The gang laughed, "Yeah we both wear the pants alright." Brandon joked.

Valerie rushed over, "Brenda…Kelly, save me please."

"From what?" Kelly said confused.

"From Rick…he will not leave me alone." Valerie looked behind her, then looked back at the gang. "He wants to dance every song with me and he introduced me to his parents." Valerie looked terrified.

"Awww." Brenda and Kelly said at the same time.

"Aww my ass, get up and dance with me."

"What's the matter Val, trouble in your relationship already?" Brandon made fun.

Valerie pointed at Brandon, "Shhh, I am not in a relationship, get off your ass ladies, Jesus."

Brenda and Kelly kissed Brandon and Dylan and got up and moving next to Valerie. The girls locked arms and turned toward the dance floor as David called out. "What's wrong Val, the sex didn't get any better." David laughed.

"Yeah didn't say a word." Valerie looked at Brenda.

Brenda shrugged with a guilty smile, "I may have told Donna."

"Unbelievable." Valerie rolled her eyes playfully dragging the girls out onto the dance floor.

The guys smiled and went back to talking, "No seriously Steve, now that's its just us guys, what is going on with Janet?" Dylan said leaning forward putting both elbows on the table.

Steve shook his head and took a deep breath, "She tells me this morning that she made a doctors appointment for me next week."

"So, Donna makes appointments for me all the time. It's a motherly thing." David said with a shrug.

"Absolutely, I still call Bren no matter where she is and ask her to call and make appointments for me, the dentist, the doctor when I am sick. It's a guy thing." Dylan nodded leaning back crossing his arms.

"No…no…no, she made an appointment for me to have a vasectomy. Without even asking me. She just said, you are going…and that was it."

The guys took a deep breath realizing now where Steve was coming from.

"I mean why should I have to go in and get my nuts cut? I mean why cant she get her tube things tied. I mean honestly guys, its my manhood. We are talking about them cutting into my junk." Steve said terrified.

Dylan laughed, "Well…Steve, I mean she is the one who has sat through hours and hours of labor, being pregnant 3 times, I mean why should she go through that surgery when the guys is a in and out procedure."

Steve looked at Dylan, "Easy for you to say bro, you and Bren only have Kaeden, you aren't done having kids, she isn't planning on pulling a Loraina Bobbit on you." Steve took a deep breath.

Brandon laughed, "Steve come one, its not like that, it's a small procedure, your junk will work the same. Kelly and I have actually talked about it as well. Since we are on our third."

"See that's the point, you talked about it. She just called and fed me to the wolves. I don't have a choice."

Dylan shrugged, "Well while David and I are sitting pretty with our nuts in tack you and Brandon can go together. What are best friends for?" Dylan tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Well…we haven't decided yet, Kelly is good with the three but I don't know if I am ." Brandon said honestly bringing his beer to his mouth.

"That's the thing, what if I am not done, what if Janet and I get divorced and I meet someone else?"

"Steve come on, you can't be serious. Even if god forbid something was to happen to you and Janet, we are getting older now, you have 3 beautiful children, you wouldn't want to start again." David shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair to your kids now."

Steve took a deep breath and shot back his cocktail. "I know…I am done having kids, I am just being a jerk. I just wish we would have discussed it, that's all."

The gang nodded and didn't really know what to say.

"At least your wife plans on having lots of sex with you, enough to not want to worry about getting pregnant. With Donna's new store opening up in New York, working on number two isn't looking all that good." David said sadly, drowning his issues in his drink. "We haven't had sex in 6 months."

The guys looked at each other, it was weird how everyone had their own issues with their marriages. When you get older, you don't talk about stuff anymore, at least not as much. They were all there for each other, but they had their own families and kids. Being in Vegas and their own lala land was proving that even as adults, there was drama and problems. Dylan looked at Brandon thinking how lucky it seemed they were. Dylan and Brenda had some issues with the script and work but overall he was happier than he had ever been. They looked forward to expanding their family. Dylan had decided not to do the script for a movie but decided to write a novel instead. Writing a movie was never his dream, writing poems and books sounded more his style. Brandon sat quiet not really knowing what to say either. Him and Kelly were fine. They were more than fine. Brandon looked toward his wife dancing with Erica and Cindy. He smiled and caught her eye as she winked at him and gave him a small wave. He then brought his attention to his sister at the bar with Valerie and Gina.

Brandon laughed, "I have never seen Brenda drink so much in my life." Brandon gently nudged Dylan causing him to look at the brunette trio taking shots.

"Nice McKay, how did that go the other night? Did the wild and kinky Brenda come out full force?" Steve wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in.

Brandon groaned, as Dylan shook his head blushing a bit, "Oh you have no idea." he said seductively looking at Brenda as she looked at him with a smile. She stared at him with her bedroom eyes and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well looks like number two may not be that far behind." David said with a smile, seeing Brenda look at Dylan.

Dylan looked back at the guys and then at Brenda who was still staring at him. She slowly turned toward the bar away from Dylan as she began talking to Gina, bending over slightly sticking her butt out as she leaned on the bar, "Is having sex with someone who's drunk in a public place still taking advantage if it's your wife?" Dylan said as he shook his head subtly, his eyes ran down her frame from afar. He stopped at her butt and gently bit his lip taking a deep breath.

The boys said in unison certainly, "No….Yes." The no's coming from Steve and David and the yes coming from Brandon.

Dylan turned toward his friends with a devilish smile, "Two against one." He swigged his drink and got up quickly.

Steve and David gave each other side fives ending with a snap.

"Oh man, where are you going?" Brandon said shaking his head making a face.

"To find the nearest broom closet." Dylan said with a smile as he walked backward with a shrug. He approached Brenda, smacking her on the butt as she whirled around. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him kissing him deeply. Dylan kissed down her neck and whispered in her ear.

Steve, David and Brandon laughed as they watched Brenda nonchalantly look around with a smile and pull Dylan toward the door. As Dylan was being dragged out of the ballroom he eyed his friends and shrugged with a smirk.

"Nice." Steve said with a laugh. Steve, David and Brandon all looked at each other and smiled as they jumped up quickly from the seats running like teenagers to find their wives.

_Ok so I opened the door to some of the marriage issues/adult problems some of the couples will be going through. These things are real and married couples experience ups and downs as well. I myself have been married for 5 years, and nothing is perfect. Just wanted to keep with the playfulness of Vegas but open the door for the rest of the story. Things will be getting a lot more serious in B.H. so I hope you enjoyed Vegas. I have written two wedding chapters in this story already so hopefully you guys aren't to mad that I didn't really write about Erica and Greg's actual ceremony. I hope it was worth the wait, please please review. This story is going for the top of the charts for reviews for me and I could not be more excited, so keep them coming. xoxoxoxo_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Late Night Visitor**

Brenda grunted as she went up doing the 100th sit up. "God you're a bitch." Brenda said exhaling.

Gina laughed, "Come on you are doing great."

Brenda went up again, "Ughhh, my God." Brenda flopped to her back.

"Don't give up now ten more." Gina said holding on to Brenda's feet.

"I thought you said five more." Brenda continued to do sit ups.

"I lied." Gina said with a smirk.

"Bren…I am home." The girls heard from in the house.

"We're out back babe." Brenda yelled back.

Dylan made his way into their back yard and smiled as he saw Brenda struggling to finish her set of sit ups. He crossed his arms, "What's going on out here?"

"Gina is being a big bitch." Brenda grunted again, "Uh 125 sit ups. I am done." Brenda set her hands back and leaned back resting.

Gina smiled at Dylan, "Brenda is in training."

"Training for what?" Dylan walked closer to them and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Brenda got up exhausted, "I have beach scenes coming up and my first partial nudity scene." Brenda wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nude? You didn't tell me that."

Brenda shrugged, "I didn't? I could have sworn I did." Brenda gave him a cute smile and shrug.

Dylan shook his head, "No…you didn't. You conveniently left that out."

Brenda walked closer to him, "Sorry." she looked at him with a smile. "Well now you know."

"Come on Bren, we have leg lifts and we should go running." Gina said getting up and stretching her hamstring.

"Am I paying you for this?" Dylan said playfully.

"Of course." smiled Gina.

"And what about you? Don't you work?" Dylan yelled seeing Val laying in the pool on a raft with a martini in her hand.

"Playing hooky, and well I am kind of working anyway."

"Huh?" Dylan laughed, "How is laying in our pool sunbathing drinking in the afternoon working?"

"I am Brenda's new publicist." Val said getting off the raft and getting out of the pool.

Dylan threw out his hands playfully, "How many of your friends are on our payroll?"

Brenda smiled and moved closer, she gave the best puppy dog looks to him that could get her out of anything, "Just them, plus Val got the job at one of the best firms in L.A. Kim decided to stay home and be a stay at home mom, I needed a replacement."

Dylan eyes ran down Brenda's frame noticing she did look fit. She was wearing short running shorts and a sports bra. Brenda had been working out regualrly with Gina as her personal trainer for the last 4 months. He moved in and tried to kiss her.

"Eww…I am sweaty and smelly." Brenda turned her cheek.

Dylan growled, "I like you sweaty, you look good...chest glistening in the sun, hair pulled back, mid drift exposed." Dylan said moving in farther wrapping his arms around her tightly, "You know tank tops drive me crazy."

"Down tiger…save it for later." Brenda leaned back sticking her finger on his lips. Dylan bit the air as he looked at her and smiled.

"Gina…I am done, I am going to start dinner. You guys staying?"

"What are we having mom?" Valerie asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Roasted chicken, asparagus and wild rice." Brenda said seriously very Cindy like.

"Yum." Gina said looking at Valerie, "Does she always cook like this?" Gina said to Dylan.

Dylan nodded his head, "Yes she does." he said proudly.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch McKay, what did you do to deserve that?" Valerie said with a smirk.

"Oh…I'll never tell." Dylan answered being a pervert.

Brenda shook her head with a smile, "Men."

Dylan grabbed her hand as she turned to go inside and pulled her in and kissed her deeply. "Better." he said quietly glad his wife finally greeted him appropriately. Brenda smiled as she walked into the house to start dinner.

Dylan took a deep breath checking out his wife as she went inside. "Whatever you do Gina, don't you dare get rid of that ass."

Gina mouth dropped, "What's with you? You're so…" Gina thought about it.

"Horny." Valerie finished her sentence.

"What can I say, when they said men lose their sexual drive when they get older, had never met me." Dylan said with a shrug.

"They should make more like you." Valerie said with a smirk.

"Ha...I dont think anyone has ever said that about me, but why am I not surpised it was you." Dylan continued to laugh.

Gina took a couple steps closer to Dylan, "So…any guys from work you want to set me up with?" Gina said with a small smile.

"Tell them that she will definitely have sex with them on the first date." Valerie said wrapping her towel around her body.

"Ah." Gina mouth opened, "Ew...hoe, I am not you."

Dylan chuckled, "There may be someone for both of you. I will see what I can do." Dylan was not the set up type but since her and Brenda had gotten closer and Valerie moved back to L.A they were always over. Brenda and Dylan had a beautiful home, complete with a lagoon type yard with pool and spa. An outdoor sitting area with a fire pit, it was 6000 square feet of comfort, style and hominess. One wouldn't expect less from a power couple or a Golden Globe and Emmy winning TV Star. It was everything Brenda had always wanted and Dylan happily gave it to her. With a house like that, it was easy for people like Valerie and Gina to remain there and Dylan just wanted his wife back, if Gina and Valerie met someone maybe they wouldn't be hanging out so much. Dylan loved them, he did, but at least with Kelly, Erica and Donna, they were married and all but Erica had families of their own. They got together to go shopping, get their hair done and get togethers but it was different.

"Make sure they are hot." Valerie said as she walked past them.

Gina and Dylan shook their heads as they followed her inside.

**

Brenda brought the blanket over Kaeden and kissed him, "I love you…goodnight." Brenda said softly.

"I love you too mommy, where's daddy?"

"I am here bud." Dylan walked up leaning down and kissing him on his forehead. "Sleep tight." Dylan placed Mr. Pony higher next to Kaeden and ran his hand down his head.

Kaeden smiled and closed his eyes as Brenda and Dylan quietly backed out of his room turning off the light and closing his bedroom door.

Brenda made her way into the bathroom as Dylan followed. "You ok? You barely touched your dinner." Dylan said taking out his toothbrush. Brenda and Dylan's bathroom had a separate toilet and Brenda made her way into it closing the door.

"I fine, I am just trying not to over eat." Brenda said through the door.

"Brenda…don't go on this crazy diet craze. I think you look beautiful and I don't like rail thin women, I like to have something to grab onto, you're are petite and skinny, you always have been." Dylan began brushing his teeth.

"Good answer." Brenda said with a smile from in the bathroom, "I am not trying to lose pounds just trying to not look like I am 3 years away from 40." Dylan heard the toilet flush.

She made her way out to her sink and washed her hands, putting down a fertility stick on the counter.

"Baby…grow old with me and stop worrying about age." Dylan said with a smile. "I don't need you looking twenty and you leaving me for one of those bulked out actors."

Brenda smiled at him, "You are so cute still." she said as her heart melted with him. "You still always know what to say."

Dylan rinsed his mouth and shrugged and tilted his head. "I just want you to know, I think you look incredible and just cause you are an actress, please don't start shooting yourself up with injections and crap and looking fake. Promise?" Dylan turned to face her as he leaned against the counter. "You honestly look like the same."

Brenda nodded, "I promise. I guess I should be happy they even want to see me in a bikini or half naked."

"You're a milf." Dylan moved in placing his hands on her arms.

Brenda laughed, "I'll take it, I am pretty sure I wont be a milf when Kaeden gets old enough for his friends to care." Brenda sadly sighed.

Dylan shook his head, rolling his eyes and watched Brenda look at her fertility stick. They had been trying to have a baby for over 6 months with no luck. It was getting trying on Brenda, Dylan could tell. He enjoyed the "trying" but all the anticipation, hoping and checking was getting to Brenda even though she hadn't said anything. "So? Is it a practice game or the real thing?" Dylan joked.

Brenda looked at him as a slow smile crept across her face, "It's the playoffs." she turned the stick over revealing a bright fertile line, the brightest Brenda had ever seen.

"Mmmm come here." Dylan growled pulling her in roughly kissing down her neck. Brenda exhaled as she closed her eyes feeling the gentle kisses against her skin, moving down as his tongue grazed her as he came back up. They started kissing like mad as they danced to their bedroom, kissing the whole way. Brenda turned slightly as Dylan got to the bed. She reached up pushing him back onto the bed. Dylan smiled and stared at her scandalously. She lowered herself quickly to him and sat on top of him. Brenda bent down continuing to kiss him on his lips, neck, behind his ear, which drove him crazy and made him moan out loud.

Brenda and Dylan opened their eyes pulling from each other's lips slowly as they looked toward the nightstand. Dylan's phone was vibrating. They looked at one another and continued to kiss and undress, ignoring the call as they began to make love and try once again to make a McKay.

Brenda who wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping heard Dylan's cell vibrate again. They stirred slowly as Brenda lifted her head from Dylan's chest looking at the nightstand. "Who keeps calling?" Brenda said half asleep.

"I have no idea." Dylan said with a yawn, "Who cares." Dylan cuddled her into him tighter, closing his eyes.

Brenda sat up covering herself with the covers and reached over Dylan and grabbed his phone, "It's Steve." Brenda said surprised. She brought it to her ear quickly hoping there wasn't an emergency.

"Hello?" Brenda said worried.

"Bren? Oh thank god you guys picked up. I am outside your gate, can I come in?" Steve sounded panicked.

"You're outside?" Brenda looked at Dylan who sat up and ran his hand across his face.

"Let me talk to him." Dylan held out his hand as Brenda handed him the phone. "What's going on?"

Steve sighed, "Dylan…open your gate before your neighbors think I am trying to rob them. People in this neighborhood are paranoid."

Dylan took a deep breath, "Ok…ok hold on." Dylan got up walking over to their security pad and typed in a code. "I'll see you in a second." Dylan closed his cell phone and took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Brenda looked worried.

"I don't know…but I guess we'll find out." Dylan said grabbing Brenda's pajama pants and tank top tossing them on the bed toward her as he slipped on some flannel pants as well.

Brenda and Dylan walked to their front door and opened it to find Steve standing on their porch with a duffle bag in hand. He quickly rushed in not waiting to be invited in. "Thank you so much." Steve said with a sigh as he dropped his bag to the floor and plopped on the couch. "Can I stay here…until I figure out what the hell I am going to do?" Steve leaned his elbows on his knees and brought his head to his hands.

Brenda and Dylan looked at one another and Brenda moved in sitting next to Steve. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder as Steve turned to her quickly and embraced her. Brenda looked up at Dylan sadly as she hugged him back. Steve broke down and Dylan and Brenda had never seen Steve like this.

"Steve…what happened?" Dylan crossed his arms and tried to get him to talk.

Steve released Brenda and looked at her, then looking at Dylan, "I have been calling everyone. Brandon and Kelly's cell's went straight to voice mail, David didn't answer and Donna is still in New York, finally after calling you guys I just came over." Steve looked down and took a deep breath. "I left Janet." he whispered.

Brenda eyes widened as she looked at Dylan who in turn didn't look as shocked as her, "Why? What happened?" she said.

"Is this about the vasectomy?" Dylan asked moving to the coffee table and taking a seat on it.

"What vasectomy?" Brenda asked so confused.

"Yes and no…these past six months have been…brutal. It started when I never showed up for my appointment. Janet found out and was not happy about me not telling her. I told her I didn't appreciate being blind sided and now she knew how it felt, she went off on me, she called me a child and told me I was being irresponsible." Steve shook his head as it fell to the floor. "Ever since then, we barely talk, when we do we argue, the kids hide in their bedrooms sometimes to get away from us screaming at each other." Steve began to cry again, "How did this happen? You know you put everything into a marriage and pull together and you try and you share some of lives biggest challenges and gifts. And it doesn't work out. How does 12 years of marriage not work out?" Steve looked back and forth between Dylan and Brenda.

Brenda tilted her head sadly, he was almost making her cry, she set her hand on his leg and leaned in, "I don't know." She said being honest.

Steve looked at her with sad eyes and nodded, "I know. There is no answer…tonight Janet told me she had made another appointment for me and that I had better show up this time." Steve shook his head and let out a forced laugh, "What the hell is that about? Did the whole thing just go right over her head? Again there is no discussing, she just told me. She doesn't get it."

Dylan took a deep breath, "I am sorry Steve, you can stay here for as long as need, we have plenty of room. I understand your frustration, I do. It's not just a break up though, your married you have 3 kids involved, maybe counseling?" Dylan was trying to be understanding and tell him truthfully.

"You don't get it." Steve said frustrated. "It's always been like this, I guess I just finally woke up."

Brenda nodded, "Come on, let me show you to the best guest room. Maybe you'll feel better if you get a good nights sleep." Brenda took Steve's hand dragging him toward the bedrooms. Dylan turned to watch them, he took a deep breath and shook his head. He understood what Steve's problems were about and he even saw it too. He just always assumed Steve was lucky to find someone like Janet to set him straight, make him grow a little. Dylan just hoped for their kids sake, they wouldn't give up that easily. Dylan knew first hand what divorce did to kids, especially a bad divorce.

_*smiles* the first set of issues continue. I know originally this story was a BK/BD story and it still is, but since I am continuing it like the actual show so to speak, we get tabs and a look-see on all of them. *wink* Please review. What did you think? Is this story getting dragged out and too long?_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 While the Cat's Away **

Brandon practically tip toed into the master bedroom. He gently put a tray on the bed and sat next to his wife. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully and smiled. He leaned down softly placing kisses on her lips. Kelly smiled with her eyes closed and kissed him back.

"Mmmm." she groaned, "Good morning." Kelly said as she stretched slightly opening her eyes.

"Happy anniversary." Brandon whispered as he stayed close to her lips. Brandon got up and brought tray over her as Kelly sat up slightly.

"Breakfast in bed?" she said with a smile on her face. "Happy anniversary." Kelly brought both hands to the side of his face pulling him into another kiss.

"Yep, Sammy and Nathan helped and Ava…well…observed." Brandon smirked.

"Awww thank you, it looks delicious. You spoil me; did you make some for yourself? It isn't mother's day, you should be treated too." Kelly took a piece of kiwi bringing it to his mouth. She leaned in and kissed him softly before he had a chance to chew.

Kelly's head perked up noticing how quiet it was in the house, "Where are the kids?"

Brandon gave her a devilish smile, "Samantha took them to the park."

"You mean we are here…alone." Kelly moved in as close as the tray would allow her too.

Brandon raised both eyebrows and gave her a nod. He tried to kiss her but the tray was in the way. Brandon lifted it gently setting it to the side of them. He leaned in and kissed her gently. The kiss moved to passionate quickly as Brandon moved on top of her. He moved his leg slightly positioning himself better as the tray went flying off the bed. Kelly and Brandon laughed out loud as they began kissing again.

"I am so not cleaning that up." Kelly said with a giggle as Brandon moved his kisses down her neck letting his tongue trace down the curve of it.

Brandon looked into her eyes as he smiled, "We'll make the kids do it."

Kelly laughed as Brandon grabbed her hips pulling her from her sitting position as her back hit the bed. As clothes flew to the floor the two kissed each other deeply taking of advantage of their alone time.

"Thank you for giving me the best four years of my life." Brandon whispered not giving Kelly a chance to say a thing as he took her lips to his. Making love to her, kissing her and showing his wife just how much he had appreciated her over the years.

As Brandon and Kelly cuddled close, Kelly ran her finger tips down his arm that rested across her. "I have a surprise for you." Brandon said with his eyes closed enjoying the much needed alone time he had with his wife.

"A surprise? What did you do?"

"Well…" Brandon shifted to his side letting his nose touch hers, "I talked to Brenda, and she offered to take the kids this weekend. And I got us one of the best state rooms on a cruse down to Catalina. We leave later this afternoon."

"You did?" Kelly said touched. "Brenda doesn't have to work?"

"Nope." Brandon kissed her gently.

Kelly moaned slightly sitting up and laying herself on top of him going in for round two before the kids graced them with themselves.

**

Brenda moved around the kitchen pulling out a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven. She set them on the counter to cool. She carefully took off her pot holders stacking them on top of each other as she moved closer to the kitchen counter.

"Ok…so I confirmed the promotional thing for Fox, you will have to be there at noon next week. Also the people from The Pediatric Cancer Foundation confirmed their fund raiser on the 25th." Valerie said very efficiently going through her paperwork.

Brenda nodded already knowing what Valerie was talking about. In all honesty, Dylan jokes aside about her friends being on their payroll, Valerie had the guts, attitude and ruthlessness to be a huge success as a publicist. She had done some amazing things for Brenda in the short time she had hired her more than Kim ever had. Brenda even wished that she had Valerie around back when the Baja...TMZ mess happened. Brenda would have probably only benefited from that publicity instead of just ignoring the issue and waited for people to forget about it.

"What are they giving me to do that fund raiser?" Brenda asked as she began transferring the cookies to a cooling rack.

"$25,000." Valerie smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"Give it back to them." Brenda said without looking up from her cookies.

"Are you serious?" Valerie looked at Brenda like she had three heads.

"Yes I am serious, that's the most ridiculous thing, giving money to a person to be a part of a non profit thing, when the whole point is raising money."

Valerie shook her head, "Alright boss…whatever you say." Valerie made a note and began flipping through the paperwork she had in front of her.

Dylan made his way up to his front door. He gently entered his key to unlock the door as it opened up. Dylan shrugged thinking Brenda probably just forgot to lock it. He set down his keys by the door as the hollering of men made his attention move to the living room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…did you see that…what a shot." Steve said giving David a high five.

"He is amazing; I have yet to see him miss a shot. Oh my God, that was a foul…you're blind ref open your eyes." David yelled at the television.

Dylan looked at his friends oddly, "What are you guys doing?" even though it was obvious Dylan was surprised at the "get together" taking place without him knowing about it. He glanced down at the coffee table and noticed the sight of empty beer bottles, mini pizzas, buffalo wings, chips and dip covering it.

"Watching the Lakers man." Steve said, "Want a beer?" Steve offered to get up and get him one.

"Nah…I'll get it myself." Dylan said without a smile trying not to show his frustration that Steve had been living at their house for over a week and had made himself right at home. "Where's Bren?"

"Kitchen I think." David said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Donna still in New York?" Dylan asked curiously, knowing why Steve was there but not sure as to why David was at his house in the early evening hours of a Friday night.

David looked down before making eye contact with Dylan, "Yeah, I talked to her last week, she is going to be in New York for another month."

"A month? What about Ruby?" Dylan was shocked.

"Felice left for New York this morning and brought her for a visit. Ruby and Felice will be there with Donna for a couple weeks and then she will bring her back." David looked down sadly.

"Why didn't you go?" Dylan asked getting the impression David wasn't happy about both of his girls being so far away.

"I can't…I used my vacation up the last time Donna had a work trip and they are doing a lot of budget cuts at the station so if I want to keep my job, I need to be on my best behavior and not ask for hand outs." David took a deep breath, "I hope you don't mind that I am hanging out, Steve asked me to watch the game with him and Brenda didn't seem to mind…"

"Oh come on David, you know its no big deal." Dylan nodded understanding feeling badly. "I'll be back, going to say hi to Bren and get a beer, you guys need anything?" Dylan asked nicely.

"Ah…yeah." Steve moved his almost empty beer side to side, "Another beer…2 beers." Seeing David's gone as well. As Dylan began to walk away Steve called out, "Oh and see if Bren has anymore of these pizza things." Steve held out the tray.

Dylan took a deep breath and gave him a tired nod taking the tray and heading to the kitchen. Dylan rounded the corner seeing Brenda and Valerie chatting. Dylan rolled his eyes seeing yet another person in their home. He walked into the kitchen setting down the tray down.

"Hi my love." Brenda said sweetly leaning in and greeting him with a kiss. "What's wrong…bad day?" Brenda noticed his peeved face right away.

"I just wasn't aware that our house was becoming the hot spot of potential divorcees." Dylan said turning coldly to the refrigerator and grabbing three beers, "Did you make all that food for them?"

"Yeah…I don't mind, they are watching the game." Brenda said innocently.

Dylan opened his mouth to say something as the yells from boys came rushing into the kitchen.

"Ha Ha…I got you Sammy…ahhhhhhh." The boys ran into the kitchen chasing each other and doing donuts around Brenda and Dylan in the kitchen. Brenda smiled as Dylan exhaled. She saw the irritation in his face right away.

She moved quickly holding out her arms and capturing all three boys stopping them from running around, she bent down to their level. "Boys…what did I tell you about inside voices? Screaming at the top of your lungs is not inside voices. Ok?" Brenda said sternly but nicely.

"Yes mommy…Yes Aunt Brenda." The boys said at the same time.

"Alright, go play; dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." She raised her voice with the last part as they ran out of the kitchen.

Dylan opened his beer, "Where's Brandon and Kelly?"

"Catalina, they left a couple hours ago. Remember I told you we would have Nathan and Sammy this weekend and Ava tomorrow night."

"No you never told me that. Why did they go to Catalina?" Dylan was officially grumpy.

Brenda looked at Valerie giving her a look, "It's their anniversary." She said almost defending them, little did Dylan know it was actually Brenda's idea to take them to begin with.

"Hi Dylan…nice to see you too." Valerie opened her big mouth feeling that Dylan was being a big jerk.

Dylan slowly turned his face toward Valerie. "Hi Val…God it's been forever, when's the last time I saw you…oh wait…yesterday." Dylan looked back at Brenda.

"Eww…ass." Valerie mumbled and looked back down at her work.

"Dylan…I don't know what's up with you, but you need to calm down and relax."

"Maybe you guys need some alone time away…like Italy." Valerie smirked looking back and forth at them.

Brenda's eyes widened as she glared at her friend for having the biggest mouth, "Italy? Huh?" Dylan said now looking at Brenda; he saw the face she was giving Valerie.

"Brenda was offered a lead role in Oceans 20 million or whatever it's called; she would start shooting in Italy in a couple months."

Brenda sighed biting her lip as she continued to glare at Valerie, "I am just going to see…what the guys…are doing." Valerie nervously got the vibe to leave…quickly.

"You're going to Italy?" Dylan said worried.

"No…I turned down the movie. That's why Valerie is being like that. She doesn't understand why I would give up an opportunity to be in a real motion picture with a cast like that."

Dylan moved a bit closer to her, "Why did you turn it down?" Dylan was trying to be sincere and supportive but he secretly was happy. He knew if Brenda was to have a big part like that in a movie in Italy, she would need to be in Italy for months.

Brenda looked down before looking at her husband, "Because…I can't be away from you guys for that long and that movie would be a minimum 3 month commitment and even though there would be breaks and time to go back and forth, I don't want that. If it was just you and me, it would be one thing but with Kaeden being in school and having his life here, it doesn't seem fair to drag him back and forth."

Dylan took a deep breath moving in wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, "But is that what you want?"

Brenda nodded, "Yeah…I mean look around us Dylan…I know all these people here all the time is annoying to you but Steve is our friend he needs us and poor David has been all alone and Valerie and I were working." Brenda gave him a look, "I don't want that to happen to us. I mean these are couples that were strong, just like us and it seems to be falling apart. I waited my whole life to have this life, all of it mostly you and I'm not going to lose it…ever." Brenda swallowed hard looking into his eyes. "You guys will always come first; there will be other movies, local movies."

Dylan gave her a smirk, "Sorry I was an ass, one of these days it would be nice to just come home to you…and Kaeden…and not have the gang here."

"I know, but for tonight, be nice…these are our friends." Brenda looked at him intently backing away from him and filling the tray with mini pizzas. "Here take this out to them, and…" Brenda popped the caps off 3 more beers for David, Steve and Valerie, "Tell them dinner will be ready soon."

Dylan shook his head with a smile and took the tray from her, as he began to turn toward the living room Brenda grabbed his arm pulling him back to her. She stopped close to his face, "I love you." She leaned in kissing him hard.

Dylan went in for more, "I love you too." He said softly.

"We will have alone time later, and I will do that thing you tell me I don't do enough." Brenda smiled and gave him a wink before turning and opening her other oven that had housed the lasagna she was making.

Dylan took a deep breath and shook his head, "Thanks now I am not going to be able to get that out of my head." Dylan joked as he brought the food and beers to the gang.

Brenda and Dylan tucked the kids in at bedtime and finished cleaning up the kitchen. When they were done they made their way into the living room to find three very tipsy friends laughing and carrying on. They joined them and laughed at each other and caught up. It was nice hanging out and laughing, they hadn't really all hung out since Vegas and even though people were missing and drama was going on it was fun catching up and forgetting the real troubles going on in life.

"Remember when me and you would sleep together?" Steve said with a smile to Valerie with a slow blink.

Brenda and Dylan laughed under their breath as Valerie mouth dropped, "Wow Steve…thanks for calling me out." Valerie shook her head embarrassed. "Yes our group is very incestuous, don't remind me that I have slept with everyone in this room." Valerie rolled her eyes playfully and took a long sip of her beer. "Well Except Bren." Valerie joked giving her a wink.

"Hey…there is always tonight." Brenda joked.

Huge smiles spread across the guys faces as they all looked at each other and lifted their eyebrows, "Oooooh…what I would pay to see that." Steve said looking at both girls.

Brenda and Valerie looked down, "Eww." they said at the same time.

"No way man, it's my wife, I get dibs." Dylan joked receiving a smack in the stomach.

The girls laughed and shook their heads, "Guys are so easy." Valerie said with smirk.

"Totally." Brenda agreed, she pointed at Steve as all their attention went on him as he sat with his head hanging passed out.

"Come on Bren, lets help our other kid to bed." Dylan smiled getting up and holding out both hands to help Brenda off the floor.

Dylan grunted, "Come on buddy, let's get you in bed." Dylan lifted him up somewhat by the arm. Steve wrapped his arm around Dylan as Brenda got on the other side of him.

"Goodnight Steve." Valerie said laughing at the sight of them.

"Goodnight Val." Steve said barely audible.

As Dylan and Brenda led Steve into the extra bedroom, he raised his head slowly with his eyes closed, "I miss my kids...seeing them everyday" he mumbled.

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other sadly, "We know." Brenda whispered back to him.

After plopping Steve on to his bed in the guest room, Brenda brought blankets and pillows into the living room, "David please don't drive…here." Brenda set down the bedding, "I'll make breakfast in the morning and we can make fun of Steve's hang over." They laughed watching Brenda set down the bedding. "You guys can fight over the last guest room."

"Night." Dylan leaned around the wall before heading into his bedroom.

"Goodnight, thanks for everything Bren, I owe you." David said sweetly thankful he had gotten out of the house, to laugh and forget about what was happening in his life.

"No problem, see you in the morning." Brenda joined Dylan in their bedroom.

Valerie took a deep breath looking over at David. She bit her lip gently, "Rock, paper, scissors for the bed?" Valerie gave him a half smile.

David smiled back, "Nah, you can have it, I don't mind the couch. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were out here stuck on the couch while I was all warm and comfy in the bed." David joked.

Valerie nodded keeping her smile as she looked down, "I should probably go to bed too, I hadn't planned on drinking so much, I have a client to meet with in the morning."

"How are you liking work?" David asked interested not really ever having a chance to actually catch up with Valerie. For the most part they kept their distance even though at one time they were extremely close friends.

"I love it, I am so lucky to have Bren, her giving me a chance and the firm doesn't know I have known Brenda practically my whole life so they just see it as the new girl bagging a big television star and she has opened the doors for other celeb clients as well…its been really cool."

"Well I am sure it looked good to have Brenda as a client but you got the job all by yourself. I am proud of you, its seems to fit you well, you always had a way of…" David paused as he tried to think of what to say.

"A way of dealing with bullshit." Valerie smiled.

"No…a way with selling things to people, you know. You have always been like that. You are charming, and smart, business savvy and well…beautiful…pretty soon you will have Hollywood eating out of your hand, if you don't already." David smiled looking down.

Valerie looked at him and tilted her head, she had missed their friendship. She always thought after she had left Beverly Hills that her leaving closed the door on David permanently and then she had attended Donna and David's wedding which was her way of getting closure even though it was hard to watch considering Donna was always a presence in their own relationship. She sweetly smiled at him, "Thanks." Valerie looked away swallowing hard, she slowly looked back at him, he had been staring at her the whole time. Like he used to look at her and even though she was comfortable with David, and it was nice talking with him, sitting their closely catching up, she couldn't shake the awkwardness of it all because it was so comfortable.

"I…should probably get to sleep." Valerie said shyly noticing it had been quiet between them for a while and they had just been looking at each other.

David nodded as he stared at her, "Yeah." he breathed out feeling it too, "Goodnight." he said quietly.

"Goodnight." Valerie put her feelings aside and smiled. She leaned in giving David a friendly hug. David closed his eyes taking in her scent he suddenly found familiar. He slowly hugged her back squeezing her a little. The two slowly moved from each other's embrace stopping and gazing into each others eyes. Both swallowed hard and either one of them knew who started it. Both leaned in slowly closing their eyes as they felt the others lips against theirs. They stood their for a moment almost frozen in fear. It felt comfortable and unchanged yet new at the same time. David brought his hand to the back of her head giving in to the kiss. He felt her warm lips open against his in response, feeling his tongue graze hers. The kiss heated up quickly as Valerie found herself kissing back bringing her hand to the side of his face and neck.

Brenda looked over at Dylan who had been ready in bed waiting for her to join him. She smiled and shook her head, "You didn't forget did you?" she joked.

"Are you kidding me, that promise and the visuals of a possible threesome with you and Val are clouding my mind." Dylan joked back.

Brenda laughed curling up to him as Dylan joined in with a chuckle, "You're sick…and you wish."

Dylan who was sitting up slightly brought her into him tighter and kissed the top of her head, "Actually I don't, not saying you and Val getting it on wouldn't be hot but I prefer not to share my wife with anyone, even if it's a girl." Dylan smiled and ran his hand down her arm, rubbing it gently.

"That's what I like to hear." She said looking up at him and gently kissing his lips. She thought about either David or Valerie on the couch, "Hold that thought, let me just make sure whoever got the couch is warm enough. This house gets so cold at night with the vaulted ceilings. Brenda began to get up.

"Bren…I am sure they are fine, come back here." he said looking at her with a soft stare reaching for her but missing her.

Brenda wrapped her robe around herself covering herself from her lacy nightgown, "I know…let me just make sure." Brenda smirked at him, "Don't worry I will be back and I will be at your command…whatever you want" Brenda gently opened the bedroom door staring at him with a smile.

"Whatever?" Dylan eyebrows shot up as the wheels in his began to turn.

Brenda gave him a flirty smile as she disappeared into the hallway.

Dylan took a deep breath and rested his head back against the headboard, exhaling loudly.

Brenda shook her head with a smile thinking about Dylan as she rounded the corner, she saw something never in a million years would she had ever thought she would see. David and Valerie in a heavy lip lock.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Brenda said quickly and uneasily causing them to break apart immediately. Brenda without saying anything turned quickly heading back into the hallway hearing Valerie call out after her. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She exhaled closing her eyes for a moment not sure what she had just walked in on…something serious, a drunken impulse or a moment of temporary insanity because of loneliness. She bit the side of her cheek as she looked up at the ceiling shaking her head.

_Eeek, David is a badddddddddddddd boy. What do you think Brenda is going to do? Was it a drunken mistake, something more, loneliness? Let me know. Sorry BK fans, I haven't forgot about them and everyone at some time will have some kind of issues going on. Just know your couple is blissfully happy as of now and if they aren't being written about directly it's a good thing. Haha Please review…so I can post the next chapter quickly. I know you guys are wondering what's going to happen *evil grins*. _


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Stuck in the Middle With You**

"Shit." Valerie said under her breath. She looked toward the hallway and contemplated barging into the bedroom and talking to Brenda on what she had seen. Explaining something to her, but Valerie didn't have the faintest idea what it was to explain.

David looked at her, "its ok…it will be fine."

Valerie got up quickly, "How can you say that? Donna is one of Brenda's best friends…and you are married…you're married." Valerie raised her voice slightly reminding him and herself of reality.

David got up setting his hands on her arms trying to calm her, "Val…Bren won't say anything and Donna and I have a lot of stuff to figure out. Besides, you are one of her best friends too."

"Maybe so…but I can't do this…we can't do this." Tears welled up in Valerie's eyes, "We are adults, I am not the same person that I was back in the day. Donna hasn't done anything to me."

David looked down, "I know…I know Val but you can't tell me you don't feel something…for me." he said tenderly.

Valerie shook her head quickly, "I did not move back here to start over again to do the same things I did when I lived here. We had too many beers, that's all, it doesn't mean anything. I will talk to Brenda, explain and hopefully she will forget what she saw…"

David leaned in to hold her. Valerie pushed him off her, "David…stop." Valerie set her tears free.

"Val." David whispered moving in to caress her.

Valerie moved away quickly, "I shut the door on us a long time ago, seeing you marry Donna was one of the hardest things I ever had to see, and that's it. Its done, there is no going back. I refuse to get caught up with you and…this." Valerie was one second away from a complete panic attack.

"I think I am still in love with you." David said quietly. So quietly Valerie wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "I think you do too." David said a bit louder.

"That is not what it's about…this is something totally different, this is cheap and dishonest." Valerie shook her head disappointed turning quickly and going to the extra bedroom. She got there closing the door behind her as she almost collapsed into it. She closed her eyes and let out her emotions. She was never good at expressing them to anyone, except David and she couldn't even allow herself to do that. Valerie cried silently breaking down, all these old feeling she had shoved under the rug were flowing back to her and she didn't know what to do with them. The truth was Valerie was in love with David, but she had always summed "them" up as what could have been and moved on. She wouldn't allow herself to get sucked in again, not in the David and Donna drama. David always loved Donna more than her, she thought. Donna was always a touchy subject and the more and more David would tell her how over her he was, the more it made Valerie certain he wasn't. Then receiving the invitation to the wedding confirmed everything. Valerie cursed herself for putting herself in that position. She completely blamed herself, she had been too friendly with him, they had been cordial and friendly without over doing it for years, ever since Valerie had came to town for Brenda's bachelorette party. Even before that at his and Donna's wedding. She let her guard down, the same guard she put up for everyone who tried to get close to her.

**

David stirred hearing the loud bang of pots and pans from the kitchen. He stretched slowly and rubbed his face. He gradually moved to a sitting position and rubbed his face again hearing the pots again. He got up and found Brenda in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning." David said still groggy.

"Morning." Brenda said short not looking up from the griddle she had pancakes on.

David took a deep breath, "Look Brenda…about last night. I wanted to apologize…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I'm not your wife. It's none of my business." Brenda said turning from him reaching for the coffee as it finished, pouring herself a cup. "You want coffee?" she said trying to change the subject not making eye contact with him.

"Sure." he said softly. As Brenda poured him a cup she glanced at him quickly handing it to him and coldly turning her shoulder to him again.

"If I don't have to explain anything to you then why are you angry with me?"

"I am not angry with you David, I am just…disappointed. That's all." Brenda shook her head as she took a deep breath.

"Great…that's worse." David looked toward the hall and didn't see anyone coming. "Look Donna and I have a lot of things to work out or talk about…"

Brenda interrupted him, "I don't want to hear this stuff David…Donna is one of my best friends…and so is Val." Brenda glared at him, she didn't mean to but it was hard to look at him.

"Well I would hope I am too." David said sadly.

"Of course you are David." Brenda said frustrated.

"You don't know what it's like…there are a lot of things you don't know about Donna and I."

Brenda raised her voice, "I don't know what David? That you have been in love with Donna since you were kids…that you are married and have a gorgeous little girl that worships you. That I don't know that things get hard?"

David moved toward her, "No…you don't know that I haven't seen my wife in over a month and I wont see her for another month, that the last time I talked to her was last week, you don't know that I haven't had sex with my wife in a year…not once." David had tears in his eyes as he stared at her.

Brenda swallowed hard, "Maybe not David…but I do know what it's like to be without someone you love…for years. I know what its like to get cheated on by someone you love more than anything…with someone you know and trust. Maybe it's different…but I know heartbreak." Brenda took a deep breath, "I am not saying that whatever happened last night didn't matter David, I am not even saying that sometimes people don't drift apart or maybe there isn't someone better out there, I am saying that until you figure out what exactly is going on…don't be that guy. Cause I have known you for a long time and believe me I know." Brenda looked up and emphasized I know, "temptation…but we aren't in high school or college David. This isn't the carnival at CU because your girlfriend wouldn't sleep with you…this is your marriage. Whether you and Donna work it out or not…you owe her at least that much."

David looked down as Steve came in at the most convenient time. "Oh my God…I may die." Steve said shuffling into the kitchen holding his head.

Brenda cleared her throat moving from David, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and 3 Advil off the counter she had gotten out for him earlier. She handed them to him with a weak smile and went back to fixing breakfast.

Steve sat at the bar stools at the counter and rested his head in his hand. David caught Brenda's quick glance and walked into the living room. He began folding his blankets. Brenda shook her head, she didn't know things were that bad between two of her oldest friends. She always looked at them like her and Dylan. Meant to be, first loves, living happily ever after. It made her think of Dylan and her own relationship, would that happen to them? Would it happen to Kelly and Brandon? Would Dylan and Kelly be that way if things got bad enough? Would they look toward each other for support again? Brenda thoughts were interrupted by Dylan moving into the kitchen.

He came up to her from behind and kissed her temple. "Morning baby." he whispered. "Are you feeling better?" he set a few kissed behind her ear.

Brenda lifted her shoulder a bit stopping him as she moved out of his embrace, "Kind of." she mumbled. Dylan just stared at her knowing she was keeping something from him. The night before she had come back in after checking on Valerie or David in a totally different mood. She was distant and for the first time in a long time Brenda told him she didn't feel good, that she was getting a migraine and that she needed to take a rain check on the rendezvous they had talked about.

All three boys came running into the kitchen area taking seats at the kitchen table. Brenda ignored the intense stare Dylan was giving her and tended to the boys. She put out food for them, giving them juice and making sure they were taken care of. She called David into the kitchen knowing he was avoiding her and set out two plates for him and Steve. She moved to the kitchen sink and began washing the dishes as Dylan slid in beside her.

"What's going on?" Dylan said quietly.

Brenda shook her head, "Nothing...you want coffee?" she went to move away from him as Dylan grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"I can get my own coffee." Dylan looked at her wondering why she was ignoring him, why she was being short with him, why she had turned him down with sex when she was clearly into it before hand and why she was avoiding eye contact with him?

Brenda just looked at him, "Can you let go of my arm now?" Brenda finally met his stare.

Dylan not realizing he was still holding on to it let go. David's cell phone went off against the counter and they all turned their attention to it. David slowly picked it up looking at the faceplate. He brought it to his ear, "Hello…hey Donna." David looked at Brenda quickly and turned away from her.

"No I am not home; I spent the night at Dylan and Brenda's. I watched the game and drank too much." David continued talking as he walked into the living room.

Brenda shook her head and walked into her bedroom passing Valerie on the way. Valerie watched Brenda move quickly passed her as Brenda didn't make eye contact with her. Valerie looked down sadly and made her way to the kitchen over hearing David talking to Donna.

Dylan noticed the expression on Valerie's face, "What happened last night? What's wrong with Bren?" Dylan asked her as Steve sat there oblivious to everything.

Valerie walked over pouring herself a cup a coffee and shrugged.

Dylan went into their bedroom closing the door behind him. He found Brenda sitting on the edge of the bed looking to the ground. "Bren…what is with you?"

Brenda shook her head; it was hard to keep things from Dylan, especially when he prodded her which he didn't do often. He must have sensed it was something that deep down she didn't want to keep a secret. Dylan moved in slowly sitting next to her. He rested his hand on her leg and she finally looked up at him.

Brenda took a deep breath, "Last night when I went to check on whoever was on the couch, they were both there." Brenda swallowed hard.

"So?" Dylan shook his head not having a clue where this was going.

"I walked in on them kissing," she said quietly.

"David and Valerie? Kissing? Like kissing kissing?" Dylan was shocked.

Brenda nodded, "Yeah like making out…kissing, like if I hadn't walked in it may have gone further." Brenda got up and took a deep breath, "What am I suppose to do with this? Forget it? Tell Donna?" Brenda asked honestly.

Dylan shook his head, "No…this is not our business Bren…its best if we don't get involved." Dylan took a deep breath, "David." he whispered shaking his head disappointed. "I am sure they were just drunk, they probably weren't thinking, I am sure it doesn't have to mean anything."

Brenda crossed her arms and looked at him, "Excuse me? And that makes it ok? Being drunk?"

Dylan knew the tone, "Brenda…that's not what I am saying." he quickly corrected himself. "I am just saying that people make mistakes."

"I know that Dylan." Brenda took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Why are you upset with me? I didn't do anything." Dylan noticed she had been short with him and he didn't understand why Donna and David's problems became theirs.

"I am not upset, it just made me think that's all…if this kind of thing can happen to Donna and David or Steve and Janet…what if it happens to us? What if things go this way and you find yourself in David's shoes…what if you find support in someone else?" Brenda moved and sat back down next to him. She realized this whole thing wasn't about her friends relationships, it was about the fact that if it could happen to them, it could happen to any of them. And now things were different, they were older, they had children. Seeing David and Valerie on the couch kissing reminded her that age may not matter, once a cheater very well may always be a cheater…and Dylan was a cheater and truthfully…so was Brenda.

"That is not going to happen." Dylan brought his hand to the back of her head, moving it downward and stopping at her neck.

"How do you know?" Brenda looked like him with pleading eyes.

"Because it won't." Dylan noticed the look Brenda gave him, it was the look of you aren't making me feel any better, Dylan sighed, "Look at their issues Bren, it isn't because they don't love each other anymore it's because they aren't talking to each other. Take Steve and Janet, if Steve would have just told Janet what he was upset about maybe things would be different, I mean we all know he should probably get the vasectomy but not showing up just to teach her a lesson wont solve anything and Janet may not know why Steve is doing what he is doing or she may not know how her controlling personality makes him feel. Donna and David need to figure out priorities, Donna is on top right now, her business is successful, she is expanding, she is busy and probably stressed. David is alone; he has a past with Val, which they probably never dealt with completely. They need to talk, everyone does." Dylan wrapped his arm around her bringing her into him, "The reason it won't happen to us is because of this, we talk about stuff even if it's ugly. We aren't afraid of hurting each others feelings because we know how we feel about each other. We are going to be fine." Dylan smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"Promise?" Brenda gave him an uncertain smile.

"I promise." Dylan said softly as he leaned in kissing her softly.

They lingered close for a second as Brenda took a deep breath, "David said he hadn't talked to Donna since last week and that they hadn't had sex in a year." Brenda looked at Dylan sadly.

"I know how he feels." Dylan joked because of the night before.

Brenda smiled and dropped her mouth, "Oh ok…whatever." Brenda playfully rolled her eyes getting up. Dylan pulled her back forcefully, as Brenda hit the bed with a giggle. He leaned in taking her lips to his, leaning into her with his body causing her to lay back. As the two kissed each other deeply they heard a knock at their bedroom door and Valerie popped her head in.

Not surprised to find Dylan and Brenda making out on their bed, their attention moved toward her as they sat up, "Sorry to interrupt but…Bren…can I talk to you for a second?" she said nervously.

Brenda nodded, "Sure."

Dylan got up and moved toward the door, "I am going to check on the boys." Dylan without trying to be too obvious left them alone, closing the door behind him.

Brenda sat on the bed and looked at her friend. The silence was thick when finally Valerie spoke up, "Do you hate me?"

Brenda shook her head, "No…I love you, you big skank." Brenda playfully joked to lighten the seriousness of the situation.

If it was any other time, Valerie would have joked back or at least broke a smile. Instead she looked down. Brenda saw the disappointment in her expression, "Sweetie I was only kidding." Brenda felt bad.

Valerie exhaled and moved closer to her plopping next to her on the bed. "I know…nothing is going on with me and David." Valerie said sadly as she made eye contact with Brenda.

"Val…you don't have explain yourself to me. It's none of my business, was it the smartest thing to do…probably not but shit happens." Brenda shrugged. "And it wasn't Dylan so that saves you from my Brenda wrath with would most definitely include physical violence." Brenda gave her a small smile. Valerie let out a light laugh as well.

"I know…I just wasn't sure how you were going to react or what you would think of me because of Donna." Valerie looked down before meeting her stare again.

"If you are asking me not to tell her, I am not going to. You guys have to figure it out but…I do think David should. I love Donna, I love David and more importantly I love you. I don't envy the situation that's for sure and I don't like being put in the middle, but it's also not my place to tell her." Brenda looked straight ahead putting herself in Donna's shoes and how angry she would be if she were to keep something like this from her. But Brenda after the initial anger would understand why, most people no matter how close they are especially to everyone involved in the party wouldn't want to be the one to break up a marriage. "Can I ask you something Val? Me being friends with everyone aside, just asking you as _your_ friend…" Brenda looked at Valerie with seriousness.

"Of course." Valerie said quietly.

"You love David still, don't you? There is more to this then having too many beers and just not thinking…right?"

Valerie dropped her face in her hands and cried. Brenda was surprised and set back, out of all the years she had known Valerie she rarely if ever had seen this side of her. The side that was vulnerable and insecure. Valerie always had a tough exterior that even her close friends got from her. Brenda set her hand on her back to comfort her as Valerie turned to embrace her.

"Shhh…it's ok." Brenda whispered rubbing down her friends back.

Valerie moved from her embrace and looked at her, "This is so fucked up." She said in tears. "David is the only guy I ever connected with, he is the only guy I ever loved. He put up with my shit, he stuck by me in all my betrayal, he called me out when I needed it and he stood by me when no one else did. When I left Beverly Hills I needed to get out of here, grow up and now moving back I fell exactly in the place I wanted to run from." Valerie stared at Brenda almost waiting for answers, for Brenda to fix all her problems but Brenda didn't know what to say.

"When I got the invite to Donna and David's wedding, I cried by myself for a couple of days and swept whatever feelings of what could have been under the rug. I attended the wedding almost as some sort of closure. I figured if I saw them together I would have to let go. And I did…and now David is having issues and he is turning to me, that's what he always did." Valerie looked down wiping her face. "I just got caught up in it again...and." Valerie hesitated not sure she wanted to actually say it out loud, "I don't know if it will be as easy to let go this time."

Brenda looked at Valerie with sad eyes, "I don't know what to say. I feel bad for you cause I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Valerie was almost relived she understood and didn't just think she was just a home wrecker.

Brenda took a deep breath, "Yeah…when I first moved back here, Kelly and I were not getting along, I thought her and Dylan shared Sammy but I knew that things weren't working out with them romantically. Dylan shows up on my door step, looking as sexy as ever." Brenda smiled and looked down, "He comes in like no big deal and professes his reasoning for coming back here, which had everything to do with me and getting me back. I gave in, even though the reality of me and him having a future together with his baby's mama seemed really unrealistic with our pasts…" Brenda made Valerie laugh as she referred to Kelly, "We laughed, we kissed, we fooled around, I wouldn't sleep with him so Dylan being Dylan stuck to everything else he does in the foreplay department...that he is amazing at." Valerie smiled at Brenda and nodded. Brenda fondly remembered, "I remember staring at him asleep in my bed and I thought how is this going to work? It's too late, I got screwed over and my heart broken by this man and my best friend, twice and how am I supposed to live my life with him connected to her forever."

Valerie listened intently, she had never asked Brenda what caused her and Dylan to get back together, she just received the invitation and helped plan the bachelorette party because she was excited and Brenda and Dylan were her friends. "What did you do?"

"I told myself to let him go…forever." Brenda smile grew, "But that is a lot easier said then done…Can I give you some advice? You might not like it though." Valerie nodded willingly.

"Keep your distance for a while and let David without the temptation or the feelings he might have for you, figure out what he is doing with Donna. No matter who we think David may belong with, it really doesn't matter because the difference in this whole scenario is that Sammy wasn't Dylan's and if he had been, I wouldn't be here as Brenda McKay. But Donna and David do share a child and no matter what, that is the most important thing. I mean people get divorced all the time and kids turn out ok if the parents can communicate and be a team even apart but what will set you aside from a real skank." Brenda smiled wrapping her arm around Valerie, "Is the fact that you were patient and didn't get involved with a married man, whether you love him or not, he is off limits. And that is the new Valerie and what sets you aside from the way you used to be. Because the old one…I am pretty sure I would have walked in on a lot more than kissing."

Valerie lightly laughed wiping under her nose, "I know you're right, Uhhh." Valerie sighed out loud and rested her head on Brenda's shoulder.

Dylan popped his head in looking anxious, "Umm sorry ladies but Bren…I need you." The noise of boys running around, screaming came loudly from behind him. "Help…they are out of control." Dylan opened the door more as Brenda saw Kaeden and Nathan jumping on Sammy's back, wrestling him to the ground.

Valerie laughed, "I need coffee." She got up passing Dylan.

Brenda smiled and got up walking up to Dylan; she leaned in and gently began kissing his lips. She opened her mouth with his letting her tongue sweep against his gently. She heard Dylan moan softly being surprised by the kiss as it intensified. She leaned out and looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"What was that for?" he said quietly.

"For being a good husband." Brenda pressed her body against him as she noticed his eyes run down her body as she did so. "And if you ever do what David did…I will honestly cut your dick off, got it?" Brenda smirked and backed away slowly, moving past him.

Dylan sighed with a smile, "Loud and clear." He said shaking his head, "I love it when you talk dirty to me." He joked.

He heard Brenda laugh out loud as she went to intersect the rough housing only boys brought to the table at their age.

As Dylan leaned against the door frame he admired Brenda. He saw how she dealt with the boys and it was unbelievable. Dylan gave her a half smile as she made eye contact with him, he needed to knock her up…immediately, he thought. His stare was broken as he turned toward Valerie, Steve and David playing rock band. He shook his head with a snicker, he playfully rolled his eyes, the house to themselves would or could be a start, if that would actually happen anytime soon was the issue.

_So what are you guys thinking? Are you on a certain side? Team Donna? Team Val? Did Brenda act normal in this case? Should she have been more upset? I want to know it all. And guess what I am actually working on Little Fish WOO HOO. REVIEW NOW…please. See I am demanding but polite haha. _


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Textual Relations**

Brenda relaxed in her trailer, they had a lunch break and she was waiting to hear if they were going to need her for the rest of the afternoon. She picked up her blackberry and started to BBM Valerie about if she was still planning on coming to the studio to discuss some promotional thing the network was putting together. She heard a gentle knock on her trailer door and called out to come in, assuming it was her. Instead Kelly opened up the door carrying two cartons of what looked like food.

"Hey." Brenda said with a smile, "I was expecting Val, come in."

Brenda set down her phone and helped Kelly with the food as she stepped in to the trailer.

"What are you doing here? Are you ditching work?" Brenda kept her smile as she glanced in one of the cartons.

"Actually I had college meetings all morning and my last one didn't show up so I had Nat make us some food. It's a new salad he just added to the menu, it looks delicious." Kelly said handing Brenda a fork and taking a seat on the small dining type table Brenda had in her trailer.

Brenda joined her, "So how was Catalina? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you much since you guys got back last week."

Kelly gently mixed her salad, "It was amazing, Brandon had everything planned and it was romantic and beautiful. We had an great anniversary." Kelly said with a smile.

"I see blushing." Brenda commented as she lifted her eyebrows.

Kelly giggled, "Well…you know, send us to a quiet island alone and well we were lucky we left our cabin. The cruse had the best food too."

"Nice…you guys needed some alone time, the boys were…tiring." Brenda joked, "They were so hyper, you should have seen Dylan try to intercept the wrestling matches. I thought it was cute."

"Oh God…were they good at least, I can only imagine adding Kaeden to the mix, Sammy and Nathan alone are exhausting. And Ava, did she sleep good for you guys?" The girls continued to chat in between bites of their salads.

"Oh yeah…she is so precious…I officially want a girl." Brenda sighed dreamy. "We bonded and I think Dylan is in love too. I caught him singing to her. It was the cutest thing."

Kelly smiled, "About that, how's baby making going?"

Brenda laughed, "Well…the baby making is great but so far no baby is a making." Brenda smiled faded as she looked down at her food.

"Have you seen Andrea?" Kelly said lifting the fork before placing it in her mouth.

"Yeah…she said to give it a couple more months and if nothing she is going to set up some tests, also there is a small surgical procedure she has been pushing. She said I'll have to miss work though so we aren't in a rush to do it because with May Sweeps coming, time off would be difficult." Brenda looked at her sister in law, "But…I am two days late." Brenda shrugged as Kelly's eyes widened. "Don't get too excited, with the exercise Gina has me doing my cycles have been messed up. One time I was a week late and I got all excited just to find the witch there in the morning."

Kelly exhaled, "Sorry…it will happen, you already know you can get pregnant, it will just happen when it's ready."

Brenda nodded and took a deep breath, she looked down and started playing with her food. Kelly looked at her sadly and decided to change the subject.

"So…someone's birthday is coming up in a month, the big 38, have you and Brandon discussed what you guys want to do?"

Brenda smiled, "You had to remind me. No I haven't talked to Brandon about it yet. I probably wont do anything, maybe just have a little something at the house, has he told you anything?"

"Nope…I asked him, he told me not to go crazy." Kelly smiled.

"That's Brandon. So Kel is everything ok? You haven't stopped by the set in ages." Brenda had thought it was weird since first seeing her.

"You know me too well…I thought it was a good chance to talk to you alone. You have such a house full all the time, Steve…then Gina and Valerie, I just thought it was easier to catch you here."

Brenda nodded, "What's up?" Brenda set her fork down moving the carton off a little resting her elbows on the table.

"It's Silver, I just cant reach her recently."

"What does Bran say?"

"He thinks I am paranoid, after moving into the new house I thought things would be easier. We have a lot more room, Brandon finished fixing up the garage now its like she has her own little apartment back there. It's just she is distant. I tried to talk to my mom about it one night but now I am not speaking with her." Kelly shook her head.

"Why?" Brenda asked seriously.

"Sammy and I went over there after school one day and guess who I caught her with on the couch?"

Brenda smiled, "Oh my God who?"

"Mel." Kelly shook her head trying to get the visuals out of her head.

"Mel? I thought Mel got remarried?"

"He did." Kelly lifted an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Wow…Mel is honestly such a creep. I don't get it, between us, he isn't even sexy…or cute. How does that man get laid more than anyone I know?"

Kelly nodded with a smile, "I know right." she held out her hand, "Anyway thank God David doesn't take after his dad huh?" Kelly looked down moving her salad around picking out pieces of chicken.

Brenda took a deep breath and looked down quickly, "Yeah…thank god." she murmured. "So what does it mean, are Jackie and Mel, getting back together?" Brenda tried to continue.

"Who knows, I was disgusted with both of them. If she wants to get hurt by him then do it. But it brings me to Silver, she was mad at me because she heard me venting to Brandon about my mom and Mel and she said I was judgmental and mean and that she loved the idea of her parents together again." Kelly looked down sadly, "I tried to explain to her that they had their chances but she stormed out slamming every door on the way out. And then she would only talk to Brandon about it. She ignores me, she comes home late for curfew, that just was icing on the cake. I love having my sister with us and now that my mom is doing whatever she is doing with Mel, I want her with us. Silver was the main reason we bought a bigger house but…teenagers suck."

Brenda nodded sadly, "They do, hard to believe we were ever like that but I know I was. It will be fine, she is sixteen, she also hasn't seen all the hurt first hand that Mel has caused your mom. She will come around. Want me to talk to her? You guys are coming to Dylan's work thing right?"

"Yeah…sounds cool, what is it for exactly?" Kelly tossed her fork into the carton closing it.

"Dylan wanted to have a barbeque for some of his guys who work on the jobs sites, they have finished the deadlines on 2 clubs ahead of time and he wanted to show some of them his appreciation." Brenda lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Surprising huh?"

Kelly gave her a nod, "Absolutely…more than surprising, I thought it was your idea."

Brenda shook her head, "Nope, I just told him I would handle stuff but it was his idea. Anyway it should be fun, I invited the gang and our families as well, Dylan told about 15 of his team leader guys. Should be interesting, we'll see if Janet comes. I have been trying to get a hold of her. I just feel like she thinks because we have all known Steve for so long that we chose sides, when we haven't."

"She knows I am sure, she probably doesn't want to call you back scared Steve will pick up. Any plans for tonight?" Kelly reached for her cell glancing down at it. She eyed Brenda quickly and turned slightly in her chair.

Brenda shook her head and sighed, "Nope, hopefully I wont get off too late. You?" Brenda watched Kelly text something quick back and placed her phone back in her purse. "Anything good?" Brenda asked not sure why, the way Kelly looked at it and her then turned it slightly so Brenda couldn't see, made Brenda curious. What was she hiding?

Kelly looked at her and shook her head, "Oh…no…nothing special, just Samantha, actually I have to go back to school…for a meeting." Kelly's voice changed and all of a sudden she seemed rushed.

"I thought you said your last meeting didn't show up?" Brenda said oddly pretty sure Kelly was lying.

"Oh…not for the day, just before lunch…well I should go. Thanks for listening, I'll keep you updated on Mel, my mother and Silver." Kelly placed her purse on her shoulder and got up.

"Yeah definitely, Thanks for lunch." Brenda got up as well. They leaned in and hugged and Brenda watched Kelly head for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Brenda called out.

"Yep…oh hey Val." Kelly said opening the door letting Valerie in as Kelly slipped out.

"Ah hi." Valerie said looking at Brenda shrugging. "What's with her?" Valerie looked back down at her blackberry as Kelly shut the door.

"I have no clue. She came here out of no where with lunch, saying she had the afternoon off and wanting to talk and then she got a text and rushed out of here, she was so aloof." Brenda thought about it, did kelly say she had the afternoon off?

Valerie looked up from her phone, "She is always aloof. Come one she isn't the friendliest person we know."

Brenda shook her head and smirked, "You should talk." she joked.

"Ha Ha, who cares, she probably is going somewhere boring, what does Kelly do that's so exciting…well besides your brother." Valerie smirked and raised her eyebrow.

Brenda smiled and rolled her eyes, "You have issues."

"What…Brandon is the most exciting thing Kelly does." Valerie laughed, "She is a high school counselor, she has three kids, what was she late for a PTA meeting?" Valerie said nonchalantly looking back at her blackberry.

Brenda shook her head, "Just because people aren't like you, and prefer to get married and have kids, doesn't mean they are boring." Brenda wasn't sure why she cared.

Valerie looked up at her surprised, "Relax, I wasn't saying anything horrible or anything, I said she was boring, and she is, plus you are a mother and a wife and you aren't boring. If she wasn't married to your brother, I would hope that sudden call was something exciting like an affair or something."

"I give up." Brenda shook her head and went over to her mirror, hoping that wasn't the case, Brenda loved Kelly but she would honestly kick her ass if she was cheating on her brother. "Speaking of that, have you talked to David?" Brenda smirked in the mirror as Valerie's head shot up.

"Wow…you like pushing my buttons today. No I haven't talked to him…at least not in person." Valerie looked back down quickly.

Brenda nodded turning around with a smirk, "Ah…not in person, are you having textual relations?"

"It's called sexting and no. He asked me to work on some contacts for a promotional radio thing…thanks all."

"No…sexting is like sending sex messages, textual relations is like a texting affair. And sure…that's all he wants, let me guess after you told him to keep his distance he all of a sudden needs your services. Please…David is looking for an excuse to see you."

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't seen him, I have been good and I will be on my best behavior at your house tomorrow night too." Valerie set her phone in her purse, "Is Donna back though, I don't know if I can handle that just yet."

Brenda shook her head, "No…she isn't home. I don't know what Donna is doing but I stopped trying to understand."

Valerie crossed her arms looking at her intently, "Bren…are you ok? You seem off."

Brenda looked at her, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be…I think I am PMSing." Brenda shrugged as she heard a knock on the door.

"Brenda? They need you in makeup in five."

"Ok Tony." Brenda called out. "I shouldn't have ate lunch today. I have to tape my partial nudity scene." Brenda breathed out nervously.

Valerie smiled, "Nice…is it a sex scene? And if so…with who?"

Brenda smiled, "Julian…and hell yes it is."

"I should have became an actress." Valerie shook her head, "I'll call you later about the promotional thing. There isn't a hurry on it."

"K…bye." Brenda gave Valerie a smile and made her way to makeup.

**

Dylan lay with his feet up on the couch as he read his book. The house was quiet and he honestly could not remember the last time he was able to sit and read in silence. Dylan heard his phone go off and he reached it reading the text and replying to it. The silence was short lived though as Dylan heard the front door open. He glanced over at the clock and set his phone down, whiching it to vibrate. He closed his book.

Brenda walked into the living room and glanced down at Dylan on the couch. "Hey." she said softly taking off her shoes.

"Hey." Dylan smiled at her. "Long day?" he said nicely seeing how tired she was.

"Uhh…yes, I was suppose to be off at five, but with Julian's schedule, they made us tape all of our scenes today." Brenda exhaled walking toward the couch, she bent over and began straightening up the books and magazines on the coffee table.

Dylan leaned up reaching for her. "Come lay with me."

Brenda smiled as she looked at him, then realized how quiet it was, "Where's Kaeden? Where's Steve?"

"Steve called he had to work late and my mom came to get Kaeden hours ago. I guess she wanted him to sleep over, she is bringing him to some book thing tomorrow." Dylan shook his head, he didn't ever try to understand Iris and her plans. He assumed if Kaeden said he wanted to go, it must be something he shouldn't worry about.

"Oh right…I remember, she is taking him to some story time thing, and it starts early." Brenda nodded her head remembering. She moved onto the couch and lay in front of Dylan in between his legs. "It's so quiet."

"I know." Dylan said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Wanna make out?" Dylan smirked as Brenda sat up and turned to face him.

Brenda smiled and let out a tired laugh, "So subtle." Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Well…we aren't sure how long this will last so why beat around the bush." Dylan pulled Brenda to him.

"True." Brenda whispered as she began kissing him. She leaned up as she lay on top of him and stared at him. "What did you do today?"

Dylan shrugged, "I went to the beach, went by the job sites…that's about it...Did you get your period?"

"No…2 days late." she said nonchalantly.

"Did you take a test?" Dylan eyes widened as he smiled.

"No…my cycles have been messed up, I wouldn't get too excited."

Dylan sighed as his smile faded. He wanted another baby just as badly as Brenda. He was used to talking to her about woman things, he didn't care, he kind of liked knowing what was going on. "I am sorry baby." he said softly.

Brenda rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I had a weird visit from Kelly today."

Dylan was quiet for a second, "Why was it weird?"

"I don't know she came by with lunch, she never does that and then we talked about a few things and then she got some secret text and rushed out. I don't know, it was weird."

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know…sometimes Kelly is weird."

Brenda looked up at him resting her chin on his chest. She smiled at him as he stared into her eyes. She moved up a bit and kissed him gently again. This time allowing it to go on longer. After some heavy kissing, Brenda moaned softly as their lips separated.

Dylan exhaled as he kissed her neck and continued to try and get Brenda in the mood. As Brenda began unbuttoning Dylan's shirt Steve came walking in. You would think when someone walked in on two people in that position they would apologize, feel badly, act embarrassed, not Steve.

"Hey guys." he said sadly.

Brenda and Dylan slowly looked over at Steve, "Ah hi Steve, do you mind?" Dylan said frustrated.

"Sorry." he mumbled not even looking at them.

Brenda exhaled and lifted herself off of Dylan sitting in between his legs, "What's wrong Steve?"

Steve flung a manila envelope onto the coffee table, "Janet filed for divorce. Can you believe that? Seriously what the hell is her problem? We are separated, I never said I wanted a divorce, we never talked about actually getting divorced." Steve said angrily.

Brenda looked at Dylan surprised. They both nodded slowly getting up, "Come on buddy." Dylan said motioning to the kitchen.

"Where are we going? I don't feel like doing anything." Steve whined.

"Ice cream…we need lots of ice cream." Brenda said sensitively.

Steve was too sad to smile but he nodded accepting the old tradition that both Brandon and Brenda had passed onto them and carried on to their families. Dylan patted Steve on the back and led him to the kitchen.

Brenda took a deep breath feeling badly. She didn't know what she could do for Steve. Brenda began to make her way to the kitchen when Dylan's cell phone went off loudly against the coffee table. She went over to it and picked it up to bring it with her to him as Dylan rushed into the living room.

"Oh Thanks." he snatched it quickly taking it from her.

Brenda stood stunned, "Oooook." Brenda looked at him confused.

Dylan looked at it quickly shoving it into his pocket then glancing back up at Brenda who was just staring at him, "Just...work…no big deal." he smiled quickly and walked into the kitchen.

Brenda crossed her arms, What the hell is happening? Dylan never was secretive about his phone, he wasn't secretive about anything with her. Brenda stood there shocked more than anything as a million things rushed through her head.

_Dummm Daaaaa Daaaaa Dummmm Review *smiles* Is anyone confused yet? I hope so. Alright give it to me, what are your thoughts?_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 The Best or Worst Day Ever**

Brenda had gone to the set for an early call, shot a couple scenes and to her surprise they had wrapped her early. Her period had been late and two days turned into three and now it had turned into five. She had vowed to not test like crazy like she had done the months before because the only thing Brenda had felt was disappointment and she didn't want the added pressure. But once again Brenda was defeated as she broke down on her way home from the studio and bought a pregnancy test. Brenda nervously stood at her bathroom counter staring down at the test. She took a deep breath as she attempted to wait out the 5 minutes.

"This is ridiculous." Brenda mumbled to herself walking out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. Her house phone began to ring and after peaking at the caller id and seeing the call was coming from Brandon and Kelly's she welcomed the interruption, anything to make the minutes go by faster.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hi mommy." Kaeden said sweetly.

"Oh hey sweetie, are you having fun with your cousins?"

"Yes…can I stay the night? Sammy got this new video game and I…am having fun…and…I want to play more…please." Kaeden begged.

Brenda sighed sadly, She missed him, she felt like she was always working or he was with Iris, Erica or Jim and Cindy and she really thought they needed some family time, but it was hard to tell him no when he was a really good kid and barly asked for anything. "If you want to that's ok with me but did Aunt Kelly and Uncle Brandon say it was alright?"

"Aunt Kelly isn't here but Uncle Brandon said it was ok as long as you said yes…so…do you say yes mommy?"

Brenda smiled, "I say yes…is your uncle there? Can I talk to him?"

"Oh thank you…thank you, hold on. Uncle Brandon." Kaeden yelled as Brenda pulled the phone from her ear, "My mommy wants to talk to you."

Brenda shook her head with a smile.

"Hey Bren." Brandon got on the phone.

"Hey…it's ok with you if he stays the night?" Brenda walked back into her bathroom and checked on the test.

"Of course, they are having a ball. Kelly has to work late tonight and so Steve and I and the boys were going to order some pizza, watch a movie and Sammy got a new game so they have been playing that for a while. Yep no big deal."

"Alright." Brenda picked up the stick as her eyes grew wide, it was positive. She couldn't believe it. "And Steve is going to hang there for while?" Brenda spoke with little tone as she stared down at the stick not truly believing what she was seeing.

"Steve…you're hanging out for a while yeah?" Brandon asked Steve. "Yep…you got rid of him for awhile." Brandon joked as he gave a laugh.

Brenda smiled, "Ok…thanks Bran, if he needs anything tell him to call me."

"Oh Steve Brenda said if you need anything..."

"Ha ha...Kaeden not Steve." Brenda laughed.

"I know...Will do."

"Why does Kelly have to work late? What's going on at the school?"

"I don't know, she said she was up to her neck in college interviews that she was trying to catch up with some other stuff."

Brenda looked back at the stick, "Alight Bran, give Kaeden a kiss for me and I'll call you guys in the morning."

"Ok…talk to you later…bye Bren."

"Bye." Brenda said quietly as she put down the phone.

She began to tear up as the fact that she was pregnant again finally hit her. Steve is gone, Kaeden is gone, if she planned the perfect dinner for Dylan she could tell him their news and have a romantic night with her husband. Brenda smiled as she walked into the kitchen picking up her cell phone. She quickly sent Dylan a quick text, if she was to call him she knew it would be too hard to contain her excitement and the news.

"_Hi baby, what time will you be home tonight?"_ Brenda hit send with a smile, setting down her phone and continued to go through the fridge and pantry to try and plan the evening's menu.

**

Dylan sat at his desk looking over blue prints as his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up seeing he had a couple texts sitting in his message box. He checked them seeing the one he had just received was from Kelly.

"Hey Dylan, I told Brandon I had to work late so I am free tonight to go over the guest list."

Dylan hit reply, "K, Peach Pit, 7?" he text back.

Dylan scanned his next text and read the one from Brenda he hit reply, "Hey baby, not sure I'm swamped, might be late." He hit send. He felt guilty lying but with the twins surprise party in less than 3 weeks they had to get moving on it. Dylan was still waiting to hear back from Brenda's favorite restaurant, Kelly had checked with another place Brandon liked, they needed to make sure one of them would work, they needed to discuss the guest list, they needed to send out invitations, there was so much to do. Then on top of that Dylan had arranged a trip for them and had bought her a tennis bracelet and was waiting to have it engraved. He knew how stressed she had been lately with Steve being there, work and the lack of pregnancy he wanted to cheer her up, spend some time with her.

Dylan looked at the return text from Kelly, "It's a date!"

**

Brenda was so excited she forgot her phone, not even thinking about it…or getting Dylan's reply. Still she had been to the store, picked up everything she needed to make a Mexican feast because she knew Dylan loved it so much. She also stopped off bought something sexy to wear for after dinner and had gotten the perfect box to put the test in so she could surprise Dylan with it. Soon after dinner was ready, the table was made, the candles were lit and all Brenda was waiting for was Dylan. She sat at their dining room table with her elbows on the table and waited.

**

Dylan walked into the Peach Pit seeing Kelly sitting at a table in the corner. He approached her and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Kel." Dylan said softly taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, you hungry, I waited to order in case you were. How was work?"

Dylan sighed, "I am starving, it was work, you?"

"It was ok. I have been really busy but it makes the day go by faster. So I made a list of Brandon's side but I am not sure about Brenda's, I mean I have the regulars but what about people from work? Her agent? People like that?"

"I collected these names from her address book, at least the people I know of and think she would want there. I haven't heard anything about the restaurant, times like this it would be nice to use Brenda's name but I am still waiting for the damn manager to call me back." Dylan waved to Nat, who came over quickly looking at them oddly. They ordered and started going over the lists and plans, once in awhile getting weird looks from Nat. Dylan and Kelly were friends, they were in laws actually, well kind of. They had known each other since they were kids, it shouldn't be a big deal they were having dinner together. The truth was it wouldn't be a big deal except for the past. Now when people saw Dylan and Kelly hanging out they automatically thought something bad was going on. They had cheated on people they loved too many times together for it to ever be okay.

**

Brenda looked over at the clock and took a deep breath; it was almost 9 o'clock now. She began to put the food away and noticed her phone on the counter. She checked it seeing the text from Dylan. "No wonder." She mumbled disappointed.

She sent him a quick text back, "Just got this now, I made dinner; I'll see you when I see you. It's in the oven." Brenda replied feeling dumb she forget to check the text sooner. Brenda took a bubble bath and decided to at least get into her sexy lingerie. She covered herself with a robe and picked at some food in the kitchen.

**

"Yeah more coffee Nat thanks." Dylan said as he gave him a refill and eyed the two of them. Dylan checked the text and smiled on her reply. He checked the time making a mental note and hoped it wouldn't take that much longer.

"You know I was surprised you wanted to meet here." Kelly said as she looked at him noticing Nat's curious eyes.

"Why?" Dylan made eye contact with her looking up from his phone.

Kelly playfully shrugged, "Its just I don't know, what if someone saw us? Don't you think we would have a lot of explaining to do?"

Dylan debated with himself, "Yeah I guess you're right but we are planning a party. I mean that's what we're hiding. I know Brenda won't come here at this time and Brandon you said earlier was with Steve and all three boys and Ava so I doubt he would drag them here. Who else would we have to hide from? Besides if Brenda saw us in here right now, she would never think we would be folling around." Dylan said surely.

Kelly gave him a nod; "Yeah I guess your right." she leaned in closer to him and started scanning the page with Dylan again getting back to the planning.

Valerie and Gina walked through the back entrance, the Peach Pit was set up differently but the old gang still used the back access because it was a hell of a lot faster than walking around and parking was much better in the back then the front. Valerie stopped grabbing Gina's arm and pulling her back behind the wall.

"What?" Gina said looking at her oddly.

"Look at that shit. What a slut bag." Valerie said quietly.

Gina gasped leaning into Valerie as the two of them spied. "What are we going to do? Should we call Bren?" She whispered.

Valerie thought about it, "I don't know…this is going to devastate her." Valerie sighed, "Dylan…you mother fuc…"

"What are you two up too?" Nat said seeing the girls from behind up to no good.

Both girls whipped around quickly, "Ah…nothing." Valerie said looking guilty as ever.

"Hi Nat." Gina said with a smile.

"Girls." Nat dragged out. He had known both of them long enough to know they were lying.

"What's up with that?" Valerie whispered loudly pointing at Kelly and Dylan, talking closely.

Nat shrugged as he shook his head, "I don't know…I am staying out of it." Nat walked away and went back to checking inventory.

Valerie and Gina looked at each other and then back at Kelly and Dylan. "I am going over there." Valerie said as Gina widened her eyes and grabbed her arm.

"What are you going to say?" Gina stopped her.

Valerie looked at Gina like she was losing it, she knew her better than that, "I am going to call them out, Brenda is our best friend and frankly…I am only nice to Kelly cause I have to be. Because she is married to Brandon and because Brenda makes me. I don't owe her loyalty, if the roles were reversed she would call me out." Valerie thought about how thankful she was Kelly didn't know anything about the David thing. "Now, are you coming?"

"Valerie, they are just talking and eating or whatever, maybe there isn't anything going on. I mean honestly do you really think Dylan would do that to Bren, he is crazy about her. He doesn't even look at us twice and we have had sex with him and I even went out with him for awhile, and you and I both know that at one time, we were hard to turn down. Since Brenda…nothing."

"Oh get real, you know as well as I know about Dylan and kelly, come on."

Gina took a deep breath and quickly caught up with Valerie.

Valerie stood over the table and cleared her throat, both Kelly and Dylan looked up at her, "Well don't we look cozy." smirked Valerie.

**

Brenda jammed her spoon into her tub of ice cream taking a spoonful to her mouth and indulging herself into the millions of delicious calories she was in taking. When Dylan said he was going to be late, he meant it, he was really late. Brenda heard the front door open, she quickly tossed the spoon into the sick and quickly returned the tug of ice cream to the freezer. She figured it wasn't the sexiest thing for Dylan to see her pigging out. She leaned seductively next to the counter, untying her robe exposing her new lingerie, which was black, lacy, short and very see through.

"Hey sexy…oh shit." Brenda jumped seeing it was Steve as she turned away from him covering herself with her robe. "I thought you were Dylan." she said humiliated.

Steve smiled, "Well I am not." he said seductively.

Brenda turned around and shook her head, "I thought you were at Brandon's."

Steve took a seat at the counter, "I was… I am exhausted though."

"Steve honey, my face is up here." Brenda said in a tone noticing Steve looking at her chest.

Steve smiled making eye contact with her, "Sorry…its been awhile."

Brenda laughed shaking her head. She turned toward the oven, "Hungry?"

"Nah I had dinner but I could go for something sweet."

Brenda gave him a nod and pulled out the ice cream again. She pulled out 2 spoons as her and Steve started to both indulge themselves. "Have you talked to Janet?"

"No…I took the kids to a movie yesterday…they asked me when I was coming home." Steve said wretchedly.

Brenda looked at Steve sadly, "Did you sign the papers?"

"No…not yet."

"Steve…I don't want to butt in and you know I love you, but why are you being selfish, you adore her, why don't you talk to her. Tell her you miss her and that you love her. Tell her why you are upset. I mean honestly Steve, you have been separated for weeks and I have not seen you go on a date or even look at another women…well not counting tonight." Brenda smiled.

Brenda made Steve laugh, "I know you're right." he nodded. "Where's Dylan anyway, if you were my wife waiting for me in that see through number you wouldn't…"

Brenda interrupted him, "I wouldn't what?" she said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't be wearing it long." Steve smirked.

Brenda smiled shyly, "He is working late I guess."

Steve spooned out another bite of ice cream, "Must be one of those days, everyone is working late." Steve said nonchalantly. "Kelly wasn't home yet when I took off either."

"Hmmm…that's weird, Why would anyone want to be at West Bev at night, don't they close it up?" Brenda thought about it. Secret texts, home late, both of them. Nahh she thought. No way. She took a deep breath and set down the spoon, "You know what I really want?" Brenda looked at Steve, "peach pie." she sighed.

Steve's eyes widened, "Oooo I could go for that."

"Tell you what… I will change, and run over to the pit grab us a pie and we can drown our loneness in it a la mode." Brenda raised her eyebrow.

"Now you're talking." Steve said with a smile.

**

"Yeah…I am sure Dylan, I am sure Brenda would love to hear how you guys just ran into each other. Actually funny you say that because I sent her a text before coming here and she said you were working late tonight." Valerie glared at him.

"Valerie…mind your own business, Dylan and I have known each other forever, we are allowed to have dinner together once in a while."

"Yeah." Valerie nodded, "I know the story of Kelly and Dylan all too well, everyone knows that song...I do, Gina does." She looked at Gina quickly, "Hmmm Brandon, Brenda, Matt…am I forgetting anybody?"

"Valerie, relax, like I would ever do that to Bren, you know me better than that…and…you know a _misunderstanding_ like this getting back to her, would only hurt her and you wouldn't want that…right?" Dylan stared at Valerie and she knew he was referring to the fact that he knew about the "nothing" that happened between her and David. "I mean it wasn't like you caught us kissing or anything. We are having dinner…that's all." Dylan continued to stare her down.

Valerie shook her head, "You're an asshole." she sighed and walked away leaving it at that.

Kelly and Dylan watched Gina and Valerie head to the counter, they looked at each other, "Why couldn't we just tell them about the party Kel, why did you stop me when they first came up?" Dylan said frustrated.

"Because…if Valerie knows, she will take over, she will want to help and…this is something I wanted to do for both of them. Brenda is so close to Valerie and Gina, I miss her and…its just something I wanted to come from us." Kelly looked down. "You know…I mean she is my oldest friend, she is my sister in law." Kelly took a deep breath, "What are we going do? You are probably going to have to tell Valerie now, so no one gets the wrong idea, God forbid she keeps her mouth shut."

Dylan sighed and shrugged, "Don't worry about Val, I have a feeling she wont be saying anything to Brenda and she will find out the truth soon enough." Dylan picked up the check. "I got this."

Kelly nodded with a small smile, "And next time, somewhere more secretive huh?" she joked as she watched Dylan agree with a smirk as he headed to the counter to pay their bill.

**

Brenda drove into the Peach Pit parking lot and quickly found a spot. She grabbed her purse and pressed the automatic lock and alarm on her car. She walked up the back door and stopped seeing the Porsche parked near the back entrance. Brenda slowly walked to the back of it glancing down at the license plate, she knew it was his car, it wasn't like a classic Porsche like that was common but it was Beverly Hills so who knows. Her heart stopped as she noticed the license plate holder, _I'd rather be surfing…with my son. _She swallowed hard and knew Kaeden had picked it out for Father's Day the year before. "Why would he lie?" she thought. She glanced at the car parked next to it. It looked like Kelly's car. She walked to the front of it and sure enough on the inside of the window a West Beverly faculty sticker stood there staring back at her. She reached for her phone and as the tears started to blur her eyes she sent Dylan a text.

"Where are you? Still working?" she hit send.

Brenda stared down at her phone and waited, with in a minute her phone lit up with a reply. She was terrified as she opened it up and read his reply.

"Yes, something came up at work. Leaving now, sorry so late, see you in 20."

Brenda closed her eyes as the tears ran down her face. All of a sudden she wasn't craving pie anymore, actually she wasn't craving anything. She was sick to her stomach and felt like throwing up. Her chest was tight and it was hard to breath. Her heart which had started beating again felt like it was about to burst. She was on the verge of a panic attack, which she didn't get often. She quickly walked to her car getting in and peeling out of the parking lot.

_*smiles* Oh man, Dylan is in trouble and poor Brenda has no idea of the truth. Will she confront him, will she snoop more? Don't know? Well I do and if you want to find out, review review review._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 The Past Will Always Haunt You**

Steve sat and stared at his phone. He had been debating back and forth on calling Janet. Tomorrow night was Dylan's work party and he wanted to her to come. Of course it was probably a better idea if he had sat and talked to her first. Laid everything out on the table and then see if she would come. He didn't want to get divorced, he didn't want anyone else. The truth was Janet was neurotic and bossy but she brought order to Steve's life and he had never felt for anyone like he had felt for her. Without her he felt lost, interrupted. He missed her, he missed his home, his kids. The only thing that was standing in the way was his pride and winning his point wasn't winning at all. Steve shook his head and picked up his cell, it was late but he didn't care. He hit send and waited as the phone started to ring.

"Hello." Janet answered softly.

"Were you asleep?" Steve said sadly.

"No…what's going on?"

Steve sat quiet for several moments, "I…was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow and talk. There are some things I wanted to tell you."

Janet sighed, "Like what Steve?"

"Janet, don't you think we should talk about stuff, I mean we have been married for almost 13 years. You owe me at least that…to hear me out."

"I owe you." Janet said angrily.

"You know what I mean." Steve exhaled. "Please."

Janet took a deep breath, "Alright…I will meet you at that coffee shop on Doheny...say noon."

"Ok…I'll be there." Steve was relieved. Besides seeing each other when Steve picked up and dropped off the kids, he hadn't talked to Janet at all. "Thanks." he said sweetly

"Bye." Janet hung up.

Steve clicked his cell phone closed and took a deep breath, it was a start. He looked up hearing keys jingling.

"Hey man." Steve said as Dylan came around the corner. "Late night huh?"

"Yeah…where's Bren?" Dylan said looking around.

"She went to bed; she said she wasn't feeling well." Steve said with a shrug.

Dylan gave Steve a nod, "My bed sounds so good right now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Steve answered back as Dylan made his way into his bedroom.

Dylan slowly opened his bedroom door; Brenda was lying on her side, back facing him. "You asleep?" Dylan whispered.

Brenda shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep not answering. She had played how this night was going to go over and over in her mind. She knew it would get ugly, she knew Dylan would get defensive and angry as well. Now he was there and she couldn't say anything. The main reason was even after everything that had happened in the past, Brenda deep down trusted Dylan. She didn't think he would do that to her and that's why all these clues being thrown in her face, didn't make sense. She was torn but then she was mad at herself because why was it different this time. Back when they were kids she didn't think he would do that to her either, at least not with her best friend. Brenda lay silent as she heard Dylan enter their bathroom and close the door. She slowly sat up as the glow of the bathroom light lit up her bedroom and the sound of their shower began. Brenda looked at the door sadly, why couldn't she call him out on it? Why was this day turning into one of the worst days ever, when she had been so happy to be pregnant again? Brenda glanced at the clock and noticed Dylan's cell phone sitting on it. Brenda glanced at the bathroom door again still hearing the shower running. She leaned over grabbing his cell phone. She took a deep breath, did she want to know? Could she just pretend like this wasn't happening? Could she forgive him if it was? Brenda shook her head in disgust…_not going to happen, this is not okay…I am not one of those girls, if my husband is screwing around on me I want to know about it_, Brenda thought. With that, she opened up his phone and began scanning the text messages. First she started reading the inbox.

_Kelly: Yeah where ever you want to meet, Brandon is at work._

_Kelly: Is Brenda home? Should I come there?_

_Kelly: Will everyone be ok with this?_

_Kelly: Why am I always sneaking around with you? hehe_

_Kelly: Hey Dylan, I told Brandon I had to work late so I am free tonight._

_Kelly: It's a date!_

Tears formed in Brenda's eyes as she thought about what a bitch Kelly was, not only to do this to her but to her brother, all their kids. All Kelly's messages were from different days except the one from this night. Brenda scrolled down the sent box.

_Dylan: Hey I have some time, Bren is working late…where should we hook up?_

_Dylan: No, Brenda isn't here, she just left. Come on over._

_Dylan: I don't really care about everyone else, whoever is. is._

_Dylan: LOL brings back memories, j/k it's what we do best. _

_Dylan: K, Peach Pit, 7?_

_Dylan: Sounds good._

Brenda broke down, if this wasn't what it was, it sure as hell looked bad. How could he do this to her and now she was going to have another baby. Brenda was so upset and her mind was mush she didn't hear the fact that the shower had stopped and Dylan was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked seeing his wife in tears.

Brenda looked up at him, she didn't say anything, she just stared at him. She was in shock, she didn't know whether to scream at him, scream in general or throw up.

"What? Brenda…you're scaring me." Dylan had never seen the expression she was giving him.

"Are you sleeping with Kelly?" she came out and asked.

"What?" it dawned on him, "Let me guess you talked to Val." Dylan shook his head.

"Val? What does Valerie have to do with this, I asked you a question and I deserve an answer." Brenda now stood up.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously asking me if I am sleeping with your brother's…my brother in law's…my best friend's wife?" Dylan was shocked and pissed.

Brenda crossed her arms; his attitude made her angry, "Fine, where were you tonight?"

Dylan got nervous, how much did she know. "I was working late, I told you that…then I went to the Pit and got food."

"By yourself?"

"I went by myself but Kelly was there…so was Gina and Valerie, we all just ran into each other."

"Why are you lying to me? You planned to meet her there." Brenda started to cry, until this point she had stopped.

"Bren…come on, Kelly and I are friends…that's all, it's not like it looks."

"Yeah." Brenda breathed out, "This doesn't sound familiar at all." She kept her stare looking at Dylan who had just gotten out of the shower as he stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Just friends." Brenda said softly, she opened Dylan's phone and began reading, "No, Brenda isn't here, she just left. Come on over… Why am I always sneaking around with you…Peach Pit…7… brings back memories, it's what we do best." Brenda hurled Dylan's cell phone at him. "It is what you do best." She shook her head in tears and stormed out of their bedroom.

Dylan had fumbled to catch the phone and as he watched her storm out of their bedroom he threw the phone on the bed and went after her. He found her in the kitchen crying with her back towards him, "That was a joke…Brenda…there is nothing going on physically with me and Kelly. I haven't dated Kelly in so many years I don't even know." Dylan said calmly.

Brenda turned around and looked at him, "So you haven't slept together yet, big deal, you sneaking around, meeting each other, texting each other, why should I even believe you?"

"Because you know me and I am your husband, I am committed to you." Dylan stepped toward her.

Brenda looked down and moved from his touch as he tried to touch her, "You're right…I do know you and that's why I don't trust you." Brenda glared at him.

Dylan held on to his towel as he stood there in shock, "I can't believe we are back to this, after all this time, after everything we have been through." Dylan began to yell.

Brenda stormed away from him and entered their living room where Steve was sitting on the couch. He looked back and forth between them; he had heard everything and felt really weird being there to witness it.

"It's the same thing all over again, why am I not enough for you? Why if there is something missing from us do you go to her?" Brenda now was yelling also.

Dylan thought this was so ridiculous he smirked, more out of discomfort and disbelief, "You have lost your god damn mind." Dylan said shaking his head, he was really angry and really hurt Brenda would actually think that he would do this to her. He knew it looked bad but never in a million years would he think that this would come back to haunt him. "I have been sneaking around with Kelly."

Brenda lowered her head and continued to cry, "But not like you think, we are planning a party…for you and Brandon…for your birthday." He yelled the last part.

Brenda looked at him, "A party?" she breathed out. "Yeah right." she shook her head. "Did you know about a party?" Brenda looked at Steve.

Steve's eyes widened, he had hoped with all the drama going on he was invisible. "Ahhh." Steve fumbled and shrugged.

"Nobody knew about it yet." Dylan finished sarcastically.

Brenda exhaled, "I don't know if I believe you."

Dylan smirked again and threw up one arm because the other was still holding on to his towel, "Fine Bren…be like that…that's fine, but don't you ever accuse me of something like this again." Dylan walked closer to her as he yelled, "Because you know what it reminds me of my distrusting, jealous relationship with Kelly and I didn't put up with it then and I wont now." Dylan pointed angrily.

Brenda's lip started to quiver and she looked down hurt that he would say something so mean to her. She didn't do anything wrong, he was the one sneaking around, "I see." She said softly, not believing he just compared their relationship with the one he had with Kelly. Brenda grabbed her purse that was sitting next to the couch, "And I am not going to put up with this shit either." Brenda screamed before she turned toward the door. She stopped suddenly and walked to the table. She picked up the box she had put together for their dinner and threw it at him hard hitting him in the chest as he caught it with one hand. "Oh by the way…congratulations…daddy." She said rudely walking out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Dylan looked down at the box, he lifted the top off it carefully and saw the stick. It was facing up and in the test result window showed a smiley face. Dylan looked at the front door again sadly feeling like a jerk, "Fuck." He said under his breath.

"What happened?" Steve asked softly almost afraid to talk.

Dylan looked at his long time friend, "I screwed up."

Steve got up and walked over to Dylan, "You're really not messing around with Kelly are you?"

Dylan exhaled frustrated, "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Steve bit the inside of his lip.

Dylan gave Steve daggers, "Come on Steve." Dylan raised his voice.

"Ok, relax…What's in the box?" Steve said trying to move to the next subject before Dylan punched him in the face.

Dylan shook his head and took a deep breath, "Bren…is pregnant." A small smile spread across his face as he took the stick in his hand and walked silently into their bedroom.

Steve watched him in another world close his bedroom door behind him, "What is going on in our group lately?" Steve exhaled and went back to his beer and television.

Dylan didn't know what to do, he could go after her. He knew she would probably go to Valerie's, or god forbid Brandon. Dylan really hoped she didn't go to Brandon. Then part of him knew Brenda probably wanted to be alone. Dylan looked down at the stick and wished she was with him. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and now…they were yelling at each other. And to top it off on the less serious side, he was going to have to listen to Kelly complain at the simple fact that the party she had been mostly working on was ruined.

**

Brenda banged on the front door to Valerie's condo. "Ok…Ok…hold on." Valerie called out.

After a couple minutes, Brenda flipped her the bird as she stood in the hallway knowing Valerie was looking through the peep hole taking her time opening the door. Valerie opened up the door with a smile, "Well…fuck you too." She joked as Brenda pushed her way in. "What's with you?"

Brenda threw her purse to the floor, as the tears began falling from her eyes, "I think Dylan is screwing Kelly, or going to…or I don't know." She said quickly. "Did you see them at the Pit tonight?"

Valerie took a deep breath, "I did." She gave her a nod.

"What did they look like, did they look…you know…close?" Brenda looked at her best friend with pleading eyes.

Valerie shrugged, "They were sitting close, but I don't know…it wasn't like they were kissing or anything."

Brenda moved to Valerie's couch and slowly lowered herself to it. "Valerie you have to tell me, what were they doing?"

Valerie sighed, "Gina and I came through the back and when we saw them we had a problem with it…naturally…even Nat was weirded out by it. They were talking closely and looking over something, some papers and such." Valerie moved and sat next to her, "We approached them, called them out. We had some words, Dylan was an asshole as usual to me and I left it at that."

Brenda lowered her head to the floor, "Do you think Dylan would cheat on me? I mean honestly?"

Valerie shook her head, "I don't know…I would say no but men…are…men. They are hard to read and I know Kelly and Dylan cheat with each other, it's what they do. It's all they ever did. I don't know Bren."

Brenda shook her head, "We had a fight, I looked through his phone and found texts back and forth from them meeting up secretly for weeks. I called him out on it and after getting defensive; he told me that they were planning a birthday party for Brandon and I."

Valerie thought about it, "That might explain the papers and the fact they looked like they were working on something. Maybe that is all." Valerie lifted her eyebrow, "But why didn't they just say that to me at the Pit, I mean…I would have helped them plan."

Brenda shrugged and exhaled, "This sucks…I don't want to live my life as a jealous bitch every time he says two words to Kelly. Kelly is part of our family; she is always going to be around…and I do love her. I trust them…I do…but together I can't help but be thrown back to the past. It's like every time I am in a place of forgetting about it, those ghosts come back to haunt me. It isn't realistic or fair to ask Dylan to cut Kelly out, and I am not the type of person to do that anyway. I mean…" Brenda looked at her friend as her eyes watered again, "What are the odds of there nothing going on between them? One of the texts said something like, why am I always sneaking around with you? I mean they are joking about it? Don't you think that's disrespectful to me? I don't want to lose him Val…not like last time, I won't give him up like I did before, she can't have him." Brenda broke down and Valerie wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"I told you she was a bitch." Valerie joked.

Brenda chuckled and wiped her face, "God I love you…and yeah she is." Brenda leaned away from her, "Kaeden is spending the night with Brandon, can I sleep here?"

"Always, I'll get you something to sleep in. Come on." Valerie kept her arm around her as she led her into her bedroom. Valerie threw a tank top and some yoga pants on her bed and turned to her phone as she heard three beeps indicating she had a BBM. As Brenda changed she watched Valerie pick up her phone and start texting someone.

"Who is that? A bootie call?" Brenda said with a small smile.

Valerie looked up and sighed, "It's David, he said there is a movie that reminds him of me on channel 10 and he said to come over." Valerie said quietly.

Brenda nodded and after a moment of silence she spoke, "I am proud of you."

Valerie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yeah…yeah…being good, sucks ass."

Brenda smiled as she pulled down the covers on Valerie's bed.

"Hopefully there are some hotties at Dylan's party tomorrow night." Valerie said with a smirk as she sat on her side of the bed and began taking off her jewelry.

Brenda exhaled, "The party…great…I totally forgot about that…I am not talking to my husband, I have Kelly coming and I have to be social and Miss Martha Stewart for 50 people…and I can't even get drunk."

Valerie looked over at her curiously, "Why, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted something tonight."

"I can't." Brenda said quietly as she looked over towards Valerie, "I am pregnant."

Valerie's eyes widened and a smile crept across her face, "Oh sweetie…that's great." Val leaned down and gave Brenda a hug. Their happy hug was interrupted as Valerie's cell phone began ringing.

Brenda adjusted the covers and moved to her side, "Looks like David didn't like your return text." She teased.

Valerie looked up from her phone and glanced at Brenda, "It's Dylan…can I at least tell him you're here." Valerie answered seeing Brenda give her a sad nod.

"Hey Dylan." Valerie answered.

Dylan sounded like an emotional wreck, "Val…please say Brenda is there…she left and it's late and …"

Valerie interrupted him, "She is right here."

Dylan exhaled relieved, "Can I talk to her?"

Valerie looked at Brenda, "He wants to talk to you." She said covering the phone.

Brenda reached out her hand as she lay on the pillow; she brought it to her ear, "Hey." She said tense.

"Bren…come home…I am sorry, there is nothing going on with Kelly, I swear on my life. You know I would never do that to you, you know I wouldn't. Please Bren."

"I don't know." Brenda said sadly.

"Yes you do know…baby I love you…and you're pregnant..." Dylan's voice cracked filled with emotion, "You have no idea how happy I am about that…I mean we are having another baby." Dylan sniffed and Brenda knew he was crying.

"We'll talk about this another time, I'll see you tomorrow." Brenda didn't want to hear Dylan cry, it was heartbreaking and moving and unattractive all at the same time.

"You're sleeping there?" he said quietly.

"Yeah…I got to get a few things for the party, do you mind picking up Kaeden tomorrow at Brandon's and we will have to save face and deal with this later."

"Brenda…you have to believe me…there is nothing going on…I can show you everything we were planning and doing…"

"Dylan." Brenda breathed out and closed her eyes, "Ok…I am tired, I don't want to argue, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Bren." Dylan said softly.

Brenda sat quiet for a second and took a deep breath, "Bye." She practically whispered pressing end on Valerie's cell phone, not returning the sentiment.

Dylan sadly lowered his phone and hit end. He tossed the phone to the side of him and ran his hands down the front of his face. He exhaled as stared at the ceiling. He had really thought this distrust and this past had disappeared. Dylan began to think about the possibility that it may never. Doesn't she know how much I love her, he thought? Dylan would do anything for Brenda, she had to know that. Dylan shook his head disappointed, would the mistakes that Kelly and him made in the past, always come back to haunt them? Would their ever be a time when it was so in the past that it wasn't an issue? Dylan didn't understand, Valerie and Gina joked with Brenda all the time about their involvement with him, what was the difference?

_Dylan may never get it. Next up is the party, and it's not over yet. : x Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. I am glad I still have your attention and I hope you stick around. Also you guys will have to bare with me. I know in this story I jumped ahead making Kaeden, Sammy and Nathan older but kept Silver the same age. Oops, I noticed that but Kelly will be dealing with some Silver stuff and I didn't want her moving out and into college yet so I hope you forgive me for the mess up. And I hope it doesn't ruin things cause I am not keeping true to her real age. Anyway please review so I can post the party, it will be a doozie, but definitely not all bad, especially for 2 of our favorite brunettes. : )_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 The Truth Come Out**

Dylan smiled as he watched Kaeden get up on a small 2 foot break. As Dylan stood in the swallow of the ocean he admired how good Kaeden had gotten at surfing in the short time he had been doing it.

"Ha ha…Yeah Kaed…you're doing great." He yelled as he clapped proudly.

Kaeden leaned into the wave turning his board and dropping to his stomach. He paddled toward his dad, "Did you see me dad…did you see me?" he said excitedly, "I didn't fall down once." Kaeden slid off his small board and jumped into Dylan's arms.

Dylan brought his hand to the back of his head as he hugged him tightly, "I saw you…pretty soon you are going to be better than me." He leaned out and looked at him with a smile. He pointed out a few feet away, "We better get going soon, we have people coming over tonight, want to try for one more?" he asked setting him down.

"Yeah." Kaeden said excitedly jumping back on his board and going in for one more.

Kelly shielded her eyes from the sun as she walked down toward the water, she smiled at Kaeden surfing and started clapping as she got closer seeing him stand up and ride the wave.

Dylan looked toward the clapping and smiled at her, "He's good right?"

"Yeah…he's great." Kelly watched Kaeden end his ride and hop on his board.

"Kaeden, come in." Dylan called out to him.

Dylan waited until Kaeden was safely on shore as he ran toward their blanket, "Hi Aunt Kelly." He said as he ran by.

"Hi." Kelly said with a smile as she watched him. Her attention moved to Dylan as he met up with her. They began walking up toward Kaeden. "I was surprised that you text me this morning and asked you to meet here." Kelly said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I figured we needed to talk before the party tonight." Dylan leaned over and picked up a towel as he shook it out gently bringing it to his face as he dried off.

"Aren't you worried Kaeden will tell Bren I was here?" Kelly said honestly.

Dylan turned facing her and sighed, "Kel…Brenda knows about the party."

Kelly's face changed to annoyed quickly, "What…how?"

"I told her." Dylan said calmly.

Kelly threw out her hands, "Why would you do that? You knew how hard I have been working on this and how important it was to me."

Dylan stopped her as her voice began to get higher, "I had to…she saw the texts on my phone we had been sending back and forth, it looked bad, really bad." Dylan's eyes widened.

"But nothing is going on." Kelly said as she calmed down.

"I know that…you know that…Brenda…didn't know that."

Kelly looked down sadly and shrugged, she was sad and mad that the party was ruined but she understood, "How could Brenda think I would do that to her…to Brandon? I mean she is my sister in law, she is one of my best friends."

Dylan shook his head, "I don't know…but please understand I had to tell her."

Kelly swallowed hard as she looked up the beach a little and saw Kaeden watching them. "Well is everything ok now with you guys?" she looked back making eye contact with Dylan.

Dylan exhaled and shook his head, "No…not really. She didn't sleep home last night and I haven't talked to her since we fought really. I just wanted to let you know since you guys were coming over, maybe you would want to tell Brandon the situation." Dylan looked at Kaeden and smiled as he waved to his dad.

"There is nothing to tell, Brandon knows me better than that…but thanks…great." Kelly took a deep breath, "Fighting with Brenda again…how original. Why does this always happen to us? It doesn't matter who we are involved with, it always happens. It's not fair, you are one of best friends, I have known you since we were kids. When is it going to be ok for us to hang out?" Kelly said as her eyes started to tear. She loved Brandon and only Brandon and couldn't understand after all this time why Dylan and herself were in the same position they were in all those years ago but there was a big difference this time, then they weren't sure how things truly were between them and now they had never been more sure of anything.

"I don't know, it may never be, I don't get it either, I mean I thought Brenda knew me better than that but honestly, I would have a problem with it too if the roles were reversed. I mean I almost punched out Rick and Brenda didn't even have a relationship with him. I respect her too much to hurt her like this and I think that what we have with them is more important, don't you think?"

Kelly looked down sadly and gave him a nod, "Absolutely." She said honestly.

Dylan wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her. They lingered their for a moment and pulled away. They both looked over and saw Kaeden watching them still with curious eyes. Dylan looked back to Kelly and smiled at her, "Come on." Dylan wrapped his arm around her and led her up to the blanket.

**

Brenda had spent most of the morning cleaning her house and getting ready for the party. She would have hid out at Valerie's longer but people were coming over and Brenda was like Cindy in a sense that she liked to host get togethers, but she just wasn't in a social able mood, but at the same time cared about how the party went. She had called Andrea though and set up an appointment to get checked. Brenda figured because of her fertility issues she knew getting pregnant was hard and because of what happened with Kaeden she wanted to be sure she went in early and had the proper prenatal care. Plus Andrea wanted to check her hormone levels and make sure they were continuing to increase, because that's what happens in pregnancy. Brenda dried her hands as she heard the front door open. She had not seen Dylan yet and she figured this was them. Still holding on to the towel she walked into the living room nervously. The first person she saw was Kaeden, he honestly was the light of Brenda's life. He had shown her and taught her so much about herself it was crazy.

"Hey." Brenda said with a smile as Kaeden ran to her. He was a very affectionate child. Brenda and Dylan both weren't sure if it was just his personality or that fact that they were affectionate with each other and him but he was all about cuddles and kisses. Brenda leaned down and caught him in a tight hug. She was going to enjoy it as much as he would allow it considering she was pretty sure he wouldn't be like that way forever.

"Mommy! Daddy took me surfing, it was awesome and…I didn't fall once!" Kaeden said excitedly.

"You didn't? Wow…and I missed it. Next time I am coming too." Brenda pretended to pout.

"Yeah! You should come surfing too, Daddy will teach you." Brenda smiled halfheartedly as she looked up at Dylan.

"Actually I have already." Dylan said with a shy smile. "You remember that Bren?" he said softy, he looked at her lovingly.

Brenda quickly looked back down at Kaeden, she went in placing small kisses on his cheek, "I am proud of you. Run into your room and pick out what you want to bring in the bath. I'll be in in a second." She watched as he ran to his bedroom on cloud nine.

Brenda took a deep breath and turned back to face Dylan. They stared at each other for several seconds until Dylan finally spoke, "Is it safe to get closer to you so I can hug you and tell you how happy I am were pregnant? Or are you going to throw things at me?" He said with a half smile. "Are we starting the Dylan, Kelly, Brenda Bermuda triangle again?" Dylan joked.

Brenda just stared at him, no smile, straight faced, she didn't think he was cute or funny. "You think you're funny? You don't get it." Brenda shook her head and turned around sadly.

Dylan reached and gently placed his hand on her arm, "Hey…I do…I do get it…but nothing happened and nothing is going to happen."

Brenda looked down before looking up at him, "That maybe so but its impossible for you to understand what seeing those texts did to me. I don't like feeling insecure about us Dylan." Brenda began to tear up, "No matter what happens…I need to feel secure with you and the thought of you and Kelly fooling around, sneaking around…again" Brenda tried to hold in her tears as her voice crack. She brought her hand to her chest, "Tore my heart out."

Dylan tilted his head as he looked at her, "I do understand." Dylan moved in to embrace her as Kaeden came running out holding a few toys.

"Mommy…I am ready" he said with a smile.

Brenda nodded sadly and looked at Dylan. Without saying anything she walked away to give Kaeden his bath.

"Bren.." Dylan breathed out not wanting to end things like that and but even though she heard him she continued to tend to their son.

Brenda sat on the toilet seat in Kaeden's bathroom and watched him as he played with the bath toys oblivious to what was running through her mind. She knew she needed to move on from it and she knew that Dylan was telling the truth, it was just really hard to explain to Dylan or even herself what she felt like. She had lost him to Kelly not once but twice and in all honesty Brenda wasn't sure if she could go through it again no matter how much older they were or how stable they were. It brought her back to a really difficult time that she never wanted to experience again. Brenda shook her head a little to snap out of it. She brought her attention back to Kaeden. Almost like he sensed her sadness he looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you mom." he said sweetly.

Brenda let a small smile spread across her face, "I love you more." She cleared her throat and reached down grabbing a cup and sinking it into the water, "Head back." she said wetting his head. "So you had fun with daddy at the beach?"

"Yeah…and Aunt Kelly." Kaeden said not looking up from playing.

"Aunt Kelly?" Brenda said stunned. "Why was Aunt Kelly there?" Brenda pressed for more.

"She came to talk to daddy…it looked very serious." Kaeden said honestly.

"Why…were they fighting?' Brenda said slowly placed a small amount of shampoo in her hand and gently started washing his hair.

Kaeden shrugged, "I don't know…but if so daddy made it better."

Brenda swallowed hard, part of her felt guilty for even asking him questions but now she was interested. "How did he make it better?"

"He gave her a big long hug…he probably said sorry." Kaeden said nonchalantly.

Brenda bit the inside of her lip, "Yeah he probably did….head back again sweetie."

Brenda finished up his bath and got him dressed for the party. She finished doing a few things in the kitchen and started getting herself ready. She allowed the hot water from the shower to hit her face as she closed her eyes. What the hell was going on? Brenda jumped slightly feeling someone behind her, she kept her eyes closed as she felt Dylan move her wet hair from her back, running his lips against the back of her neck and down to her shoulder. She exhaled liking being next to him, his lips softly touching her, his tongue playing with her senses. No matter how mad she was at him she always had a hard time staying that way. Dylan ran his arms around her waist, he gently glided his hand across her abdomen, caressing it, like he always did when she was pregnant with Kaeden.

"Where's Kaeden?" Brenda whispered.

"Steve just got home…don't be mad at me anymore Bren…please."

Brenda turned around and looked at him. "I can't do this…if you're going to do this again." Brenda broke down, "I don't think I can _physically_ do this again."

Dylan tilted his head, she was breaking his heart and he didn't understand. He shook his head and before he had a chance to try and ask her she spoke again.

"Kaeden told me Kelly was at the beach…going over the guest list?" Brenda said sarcastically.

Dylan took a deep breath, he didn't know what to say. Even though there was a perfectly good explanation, he knew how bad it looked. Kaeden telling his mother she was there, after all this had gone on. Brenda looked intently waiting for anything, she swallowed hard and moved out of his arms stepping out of the shower.

Dylan ran his hand threw his hair and shook his head. He leaned his head on the wall of the shower and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how he was going to prove to her that this was all just a _huge_ misunderstanding.

**

Brenda and Dylan had stayed pretty clear of each other in the time before the guest began to show up. Obviously they needed to deal with the situation but if they could both get through the night, without making a scene it was a good thing. At least from Brenda's point of view. She was clueless to what was really going on and she didn't want to deal with it then. She had 50 people coming over and she had stayed busy in the kitchen as Dylan kept some of the guys from work comfortable out in the backyard. More and more people had started showing up and finally a familiar face walked in.

"Hey." Valerie said walking up to the kitchen counter.

"Oh good, you're here, can you help me in here?"

Valerie looked at her and took a deep breath, "Bren…you know how I am in the kitchen, what if I stand here looking amazing and keep you company?" Valerie gave her a devilish smile.

"False…here." She tossed an apron at her and went back to work.

Valerie groaned, "Fine…but let me at least get a drink…geez, so much for being a guest." Brenda smiled and shook her head as Valerie made her way out back. She looked around seeing David who had made eye contact with her right away. He gave her a small smile and a subtle wave. Valerie gave him an uncomfortable smile back and looked at the bar. She walked up to find Dylan making drinks.

"What can I get you Val?" Dylan asked as he handed a drink off.

"Something strong." she replied.

"You too." Dylan raised his eyebrow and smiled.

Valerie gave him a look not feeling badly for him, "Yeah you wont find Kelly sympathy from me." Valerie rolled her eyes.

Dylan exhaled and looked around seeing no one was in ear shot, "Val…come on…you know damn well there is nothing going on. I don't know how many times I can say it. I don't know what to do."

"Next time ask me to help and then it wont look so bad, dumb ass." She took whatever mixed drink Dylan made for her and took a sip.

"I know…Kelly didn't want to, that's what I said."

"Yeah…I am sure she did. Look Dylan there is no way in hell I am on your side on this. I am sorry, you and Kelly made your bed years ago and you are going to have to figure out a way to make it better."

Dylan looked at her desperately, "Val…there is truly nothing going on."

Valerie looked at him, there was something in his eyes, "I know…I don't think your balls are that big, stop making me feel sorry for you, I got my own problems. Brenda is putting me to work in the kitchen." Valerie downed her drink and held it out for a refill.

Dylan smirked and shook his head taking the glass from her and making her another drink. As Valerie waited she turned her attention to the side of her making eye contact with David. "Hey you." he said softly.

"Hey." Valerie said nicely turning to look at Dylan who had looked up looking at them interact.

"You didn't text me back last night." David said playing with the straw of his cocktail.

Valerie sighed, "Yeah…Brenda came over she needed me, I am sorry."

"Everything ok with Brenda?" David asked sincerely looking at Dylan then back at Valerie.

"Ask genius over here." Valerie gave a Dylan a look as she walked away. At that point she would rather be cooking then in that place.

David looked at Dylan and shrugged, "What happened?"

Dylan shook his head, "Long story." Dylan held up his drink to David, "Cheers to…something...better than this?"

David nodded, "Yeah…something better for sure." he said quietly clicking his glass against his.

Brenda began explaining the newest detail of the Kelly and Dylan saga as she made her stuff mushrooms. The sound of kids interrupted their bitch feast. Brenda knelt down hugging her nephews. She stood up and hugged her brother, giving Ava a kiss.

"Hey Bran."

"Smells good Bren, need any help with anything." Brandon asked as he stole one of the done stuffed mushrooms off the baking sheet.

"No its ok, Dylan is out back, go get your self a drink." Brenda gave him a tired smile.

Both girls eyed Kelly as she walked up slowly as Brandon made his way outside.

"Hey Bren…Val." Kelly said softly.

Brenda looked at Kelly and turned pretending she forgot and needed to check something in the oven.

"Hey Kel…so nice to see you." Valerie said sarcastically.

Kelly glared at her and moved into the kitchen walking up to Brenda, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Breda set down the baking pan down loudly on her counter, "I am kind of busy Kel." she said short not looking at her.

"It will only take a second…please." Kelly pleaded.

"This should be interesting." Valerie said out loud.

"Shut up Val." Kelly said over her rudeness.

Gina walked in with another drink for herself and Valerie, "Gina honey keep an eye out on the mushrooms, I'll be right back." Gina nodded to Brenda and both her and Valerie watched as Brenda led Kelly into her bedroom.

Kelly closed the door behind her turning around as Brenda stared at her. She crossed her arms, "What Kel?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry if the text messages looked bad…we were just planning a party." she tried to explain.

"Yeah…I know, Dylan told me."

"So you aren't mad?" Kelly looked at her with wide eyes. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Mad at what Kel, the fact that you were sneaking around with someone I am involved with, mad at the fact that it was Dylan or mad at the jokes and flirting you two did about the past?" Brenda shrugged.

Kelly took a deep breath and walked closer to her, "I guess you are…Brenda, you are my best friends and I am madly in love with Brandon. Dylan and I are just friends but we both agreed that whatever little friendship we have isn't worth it over what's really important, you and Brandon."

"Ah is that why you guys hugged it out at the beach, what did he text you desperate to tell you that the party was ruined, and that you guys can't be friends anymore. Then he had to comfort you cause." Brenda mocked being heart broken as she placed her hand over her heart, "its just so unfair." she made her voice higher.

"Don't be mean Bren…I…we were only trying to give you and Brandon a special birthday. It's sad that after all this time we can't move past this."

Brenda shook her head as Kelly took the high and mighty role, "Did you tell Brandon about all this, was he cool with it?" Brenda glared at her.

Kelly looked down, "No…not yet but Brandon knows I love him and that I would never do that to him."

Brenda smirked and nodded, "Yeah…I am sure he does." Brenda walked past her as she hit shoulders with her leaving her bedroom.

"Brenda…come on…we are family…and more importantly were friends." Kelly moved closer to the door.

Brenda turned in the hallway, "Yeah…I know Kel…and I know all too well how good of a friend you are, the best right?" Brenda said smart ass. "Its called growing up Kelly…growing apart, things haven't been the same between us in a long time." Brenda raised one shoulder, "It wont ever be the same, no matter what you say or what you do…I will never trust you with Dylan."

Kelly exhaled out of her nose as tears formed, she turned quickly going back into Brenda's room, closing the door.

Brenda sighed turning around as she ran smack into Brandon. "Sorry Bran, I didn't see you."

Brandon stood and looked at her with a blank stare, he looked at Brenda's bedroom door and then back at his sister.

Brenda knew Brandon very well, by the look on his face she knew he had heard something. "How much did you hear?" Brenda said feeling badly but felt he had a right to know.

"What about Kelly and Dylan?" Brandon said sadly.

Brenda watched as what seemed like an enormous lump moved down Brandon's throat.

"Your wife…and my husband have been lying about what they have been doing for a weeks, sneaking around, texting each other…"

Brandon exhaled as though he had been holding his breath.

"They had been planning a party for us, I saw the texts, they were fascinating, telling each other we were not home, working late, flirting and joking about sneaking around like old days…where was Kelly earlier today?"

Brandon stood shocked, "She…ah." Brandon looked away from Brenda, "She said she went shopping."

Brenda gave him a nod, "She was at the beach…with Dylan."

Brandon shook his head and looked down.

"Feels good to be back in this place right?" Brenda said sadly, "I am sorry Brandon."

The twins stood in the hallway silently, Dylan came around the corner. "Hey bro…Steve and I have been looking for you." Dylan looked at them back and forth and saw the sadness and anger in his eyes. "Bran…" Dylan said nervously getting the vibe. All three of them looked at the bedroom door as it opened and Kelly had emerged, locking eyes with Brandon.

Brandon looked at her, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was kind of in shock, confused. They were planning a party, just two of them? He thought. All four of them just stood there, speechless.

Brenda looked at Dylan and sighed, she shook her head and walked away from the situation, what she had been doing best all day.

"You weren't at school last night…or last week…or shopping today?" Brandon said hurt.

Kelly shook her head and swallowed hard and watched as Dylan walked away from the awkwardness. "You were…with Dylan?" Kelly nodded.

"Hey Bran." Steve called out, "I got you a drink man." he walked up to them.

Brandon took the drink and took a long sip of it.

"You guys coming outside?" Steve asked getting a weird vibe.

"Yeah Steve, I just need to talk to Brandon for a second." Kelly played it off.

"No…actually, I am coming now." Brandon said heartlessly, walking away.

"You coming Kel?" Steve asked oblivious.

Kelly tried not to blink because she knew they were there…the tears again, "Ah…yeah…in a second."

Steve smiled at her and walked away. Kelly looked to the ground and leaned against the wall letting the tears finally fall. How did she get back here?

_*Hides from BK fans now.* Alright guys…bare with me, its drama right? I am not planning on dragging this out so don't worry. Who hates reading about K/D…I do I do! LOL Don't worry about that though, something else is going to happen with the royal couples, but will ultimately bring them closer and all this sneaking crap wont matter in the grand scheme of things. Anyway the party isn't over yet, there are a couple more surprises. Some of you may think they are overreacting but I still think its pretty realistic, especially cause well Brandon doesn't really know everything and he just found out and Brenda has no idea about the beach, even though what she thought was true. Some D/V drama coming, more about the Janet/Steve meeting and a good thing too. Please review!! What did you like, what did you hate? Give it to me. A special thanks to Sarah, Lunar Kitty Kat and HelloKittyABC for your fabulous in depth reviews. I love them! And everyone else who takes the time to review. I take them all to heart and try to comment on all of them, I even have been known to give some spoilers *wink wink* Thanks again everyone!_


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 How Do I Know?**

Brenda had finished setting out the food and was just being anti-social as she kept busy by straightening up the kitchen. She looked up quickly to find Dylan in the kitchen with a couple guys she had never met.

"Bren…I wanted to introduce you to the new guys on site that have been incredible…this is Trevor and Jacob Stanley…guys this is my wife Brenda."

Brenda dried her hands off quickly and held out her hand to them with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said nicely.

"The pleasure is mine." Trevor smiled politely, "This guys talks about you so much that I was beginning to think maybe he made you up." Trevor joked.

Brenda smiled and shook her head, "Nope…I am real."

"You guys." Jacob looked around, "Your house is amazing. I am kind of a real estate buff. The outside is incredible and all the windows. And it's big but walking inside feels so comfortable. Really…really awesome." Jacob swooned.

"Well thanks…we like it. It's quiet and private." Brenda continued to be a sweet host as she felt Dylan move in next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. It was just like Dylan to take advantage knowing Brenda would never cause a scene in front of Dylan's employees.

"Oh I bet, privacy is important, Dylan tells us you are an actress and you have a hit show." Trevor kept making small talk. He looked up to Dylan and even though he was only a year or so younger than them, he wanted to be successful like Dylan. Meeting his wife and getting in her good graces was important to him.

"Oh…yeah…it's a pretty big show, I am lucky it's done so well. Have you seen it?" Brenda felt shy all of a sudden.

Trevor looked down embarrassed, "You'll have to forgive me, I don't watch that much television. My sister always asks me if I ever see celebrities now that I live here, we moved here from the East Coast. Actually when Dylan told us you were on TV that was the first thing I told her, she definitely knew who you were. She almost died when I told her we were coming over here today."

Brenda laughed, "Awww that's nice. And don't feel bad, I am sure you wouldn't watch it even if you did watch TV."

"It's a chick show, most definitely." Dylan smiled.

"Whatever man, you know you watch it." Jacob made fun.

Dylan smiled shyly, "Of course, I have to see who my wife is hooking up with every week."

"Well I'm sure I can put some cool stuff together, promotional stuff…you can send it to her." Brenda thought they were very sweet.

"Are you serious? That would be great; you just saved my ass on a birthday gift." Trevor joked.

"Add an autograph and we will absolutely go in the best brothers ever category for life." Jacob laughed.

"You got it." Brenda smiled, "Where on the East Coast are you from? I lived in New York City for awhile; I did mostly theater before getting this job."

"New York, upstate though."

"Did you move out together?"

"Actually I moved out a few months ago, and Jacob came about a month ago. It must be a twin thing."

Brenda eyes widened, "Twins…that's it, you guys are in, now I won't hold it against you for not watching my show." Brenda joked.

The guys laughed, "Yeah…Dylan told us you were a twin, we actually just met your other half. Twins are the best." Jacob said.

Brenda smiled at them and her attention turned as she saw Donna smile and Ruby run up to her. "Brenda! I missed you." Ruby said sweetly.

"Hey." Brenda said giving her a hug. She looked at Donna, "When did you get home, I wasn't expecting to see you." Brenda went in and gave her a hug.

Donna leaned out from the hug, "Yeah, we got in a couple hours ago and David said you guys were having a get together the last time I talked to him, so Ruby and I here decided to come and crash and…I am starving." Donna smiled sweetly.

"Of course…go out back, everything is out there, get a drink and relax. I am so happy you came."

Donna held Ruby's hand, "Thanks…hey Dylan." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Is David out there?"

"Uh yeah, everyone is." Dylan said taken back thinking about the David and Valerie situation.

"I'll be out in a second." Brenda said nicely. Donna nodded and smiled at Trevor and Jacob. "Hi." She greeted the new guys.

"Mommy I have to go potty." Ruby said looking up at her mother.

"Ok." Donna smiled at Brenda and Dylan, "It never fails." Donna led her to the bathroom.

"I think I need a refill, nice meeting you Brenda. Hopefully we get to talk later." Jacob said as him and Trevor made their way outside.

Brenda swallowed hard looking up at Dylan. She shook her head and began to walk away. She didn't even know where to begin.

"Wait Bren…" Dylan pulled her back to him and looked down at her. He took his hands and rested them on her face. "Tell me what I can do. I hate that you are pissed at me and I am thinking that I may never be able to prove how different things are now. I can't change the past; there isn't anything I can do to make you feel differently. You just have to trust me…You know you are my life." Dylan leaned his face close to hers, as they both closed their eyes, his lips practically touching hers, "I wouldn't be able to breathe without you." Dylan breathed out and Brenda felt his hot breath against her mouth. "And I don't want to." He whispered softly. Keeping his eyes closed he leaned in and kissed her hard. Brenda and Dylan were an intense couple, they always had been. Their fights were fiery, their heart felt talks and make ups were emotional, their sex was beyond passionate, almost vehement every time. They gradually separated and slowly opened their eyes looking deeply into them.

"Dylan." Brenda sighed.

"Bren…tell me what to do." Dylan almost pleaded, it wasn't like him to beg but he didn't want to fight about this anymore and to be honest they hadn't fought like this in a long time.

Brenda shook her head slowly, "I don't know." She began to walk away from him again and he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Brenda…you know I love you."

She gave him a soft smile, "I do." she whispered. "It's my issue Dylan, I just have to get over it."

Dylan looked at her sadly, "Baby…I don't want you to _have_ to get over it, I want you to trust me."

Brenda swallowed hard as she looked at him. He was her life too and when he said he wouldn't be able to breath without her, she knew exactly how he felt and that's why the thought of Kelly and Dylan again was such a big deal because when that happened all those years ago it changed everything, her trust in men, her trust in friends, her personality, her faith in people. The thought of something like that happening now was terrifying because her love for him had gotten so much stronger than it was then.

"We'll talk after the party." Brenda said seeing Donna chatting with Steve as they crossed paths.

Dylan looked down sadly.

"Ok?" Brenda squeezed his hand as he made eye contact with her again.

Dylan slowly nodded, "Ok." he watched Brenda leave the kitchen to join the party. Dylan for the first time realized this was probably something that would have eventually came up and there wasn't an easy fix to it. Brenda wasn't going to trust him and Kelly with a snap of his finger. She wasn't going to instantly forget about everything because he said he was sorry. This was something real, a bump in the road that had to be dealt with. If the idea of Dylan never talking to Kelly again or hanging out with her would help he would do it but he as well as Brenda knew that it wasn't possible.

**

Valerie sat at on the patio chair, David and her kept catching each other stealing glances every now and then and she actually smirked how obvious they were. She looked away quickly as she saw him walking over to her; she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table in front of her. He sat down next to her and gave her a soft smile.

"I hate when you avoid me." David said with a smile. "I don't want things to be weird between us. We were friends before…close friends. Did we ruin it?" David leaned his elbows on the table also.

Valerie sighed and looked at him, "No…we didn't ruin it, it's just been hard for me."

David moved his hand closer to hers slowly taking his pinky finger and rubbing it secretly against hers. "It's been hard for me too." He stared at her.

Valerie looked down at her hand and took a deep breath, as she softly returned the secret finger rub. "I am not used to doing the right thing." Valerie whispered still looking down at their hands. "But I know that I have to." She finally looked up at him.

David took a deep breath, "I know…it doesn't make it easy though, does it?"

Valerie smiled at him and shook her head, "No…it doesn't."

David smiled back, "See it doesn't have to be awkward." he joked.

Valerie agreed, it was nice actually talking to him and not running from him. She looked around and took a deep breath as her smile faded. Valerie pulled her hand away from his.

David turned the same direction noticing Valerie's facial expression change. Donna came outside with Ruby in tow. She went around saying hello to everyone and smiled when she made eye contact with David. "Spoke too soon." Valerie said under her breath as Donna started walking toward them.

David stood up as she got closer, he picked up Ruby, "Daddy…I missed you." she said as she hugged him.

David grunted as she squeezed him tight, "I missed you too. Let me look at you, you look taller." he said with a smile.

"Daaad." Ruby shook her head, "I am not taller silly." David looked at Donna.

"Hey hun." Donna said leaning in giving him a quick peck.

"Hi…what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you back for another week?"

Valerie sat at the table looking at them. She took a deep breath having witnessed David with Ruby. She looked down feeling a sudden rush of guilt come over her. The guilt washed through her and then the jealousy hit. She looked at them again, it was like she needed to see it. She needed the slap in the face. She needed to keep telling herself David belonged with Donna…not her. Valerie felt her heart beat faster and for the first time in her life, as she looked back and forth between David and Donna and their daughter, she wanted it.

"We decided to come home early. Ruby missed you and the store opening went well so here we are." Donna smiled.

Valerie stood up in desperate need of a drink. Donna looked at her and with a smile greeted her, "Hey Val…great dress." Donna admired her.

Valerie gave Donna an awkward smile, "Thanks…good to see you Donna. Excuse me." she said walking away and over to the bar.

David watched Valerie walk away, he took a deep breath and moved his focus back to Ruby.

Valerie approached the bar to find Brenda grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler. She looked at Brenda and looked over at Donna and David again.

"You ok?" Brenda saw through her expression right away.

Valerie slowly looked back at Brenda, "Oh yeah., you know its good for me to see them. It makes doing the right thing even better." Valerie swallowed hard and kept lying to herself.

Brenda took a deep breath and gave her a nod, she agreed with what Valerie was saying but she knew that she wasnt telling the whle truth.

Valerie went behind the bar as she scanned around the booze. She grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and quickly poured her self a shot. She took it quickly, making a horrid face. Brenda watched her and saw that she was trying to hide whatever she was feeling, "Val…are you sure you are ok?"

Valerie turned to face her, "Bren…" she took a deep breath, "I can I ask you something and I don't want you to get mad…ok?"

Brenda nodded, "You know you can ask me anything."

"Alright…how did you know Dylan was the one…your true love?"

Brenda didn't have to think about it, "I knew Dylan was my true love since the moment I met him. I think in general you may think that way about everyone you like when your 16 but as the years went by, no matter who I dated, what was happening, it always came back to him. He was the only guy I ever loved, he was the only one I connected with. He understood me, he didn't hate me or judge me at my worst hour. Dylan has always been the only one for me." Brenda brought her water bottle to her lips and took a sip, she looked around and noticed Brandon and Kelly weren't speaking, Dylan was ignoring them both. It was crazy to her how something that happened so long ago could affect so many people. "I guess there was never a question of who was my true love…the question was if I was his." Brenda said sadly as she looked over at Valerie.

Valerie took a deep breath and gave her a nod, she knew exactly how Brenda felt. It was the same way she felt. In her mind there was only one person she connected with. She trusted him with everything. She went to him when she was scared, hurt or happy. He knew how to take care of her, he was the only person she opened up about her screwed up father and other issues from when she was younger, he was the one person that would call her out when she did something horrible and she listened to when he did. In her mind there wasn't anyone else she loved. Valerie thought they had a lot in common but…no matter how much valerie knew David was her true love, there was always an obstacle, Donna. They fought about it when they were together, they talked about it as friends she was a constant presence in his life that wouldn't go away long enough for happily ever after.

Valerie looked around seeing how odd this party actually was. "This party…" Valerie thought about what to say.

"Blows?" Brenda smiled, "I know…there is a lot of drama going on. My brother and his wife aren't speaking because of me and my big mouth, I am not talking to Dylan, Steve over there looks like someone died, Donna and David look like they are arguing. I guess it was bad timing to have a get together."

Valerie looked over at her and smiled, "It would help if you could at least get drunk with me."

Brenda laughed, "Believe me, right now, I would if I could."

"Hey Brenda…got an extra beer back there?" Trevor smiled.

"Oh yeah of course." Brenda bent down taking a corona out of the cooler and handing it to him. Trevor smiled as she looked at Valerie.

Brenda looked back and forth between them, she smirked at the instant sparks, "Trevor, have you met Valerie?"

Trevor eyed her giving her a half smile, "I would have definitely remembered."

Valerie looked down quickly as she met his eyes again, "Valerie Malone." she said softly as she held out her hand.

"Trevor Stanley."

The two stared at each other for so long without talking that Brenda took the hint. "Well…I should…go make sure everyone… has whatever." Brenda walked away, they weren't listening to her anyway. Brenda walked across her backyard and as she turned she saw Valerie leaning against the bar chatting with Trevor. She smiled and shrugged, she looked across the yard and saw Gina , doing her best flirting as she talked with Jacob. Maybe it was never to late to meet your true love? She continued into the house to go and check on the kids.

David sighed as he looked at Donna, "I don't know what you want me to say. I told you I don't want to move to New York for a year. My work is here." he said sternly yet quietly trying to keep their fight on the down low.

"David…you work at a radio station, you can get a job over there. Why wont you even consider this?" Donna pleaded.

"You are unbelievable, that's why you came home early because they expect you back in a few weeks. This is a marriage, its not only about you. Why should I leave the radio station and why should Ruby switch schools mid year? Our families and friends are here. Your store is doing fine, can't you just stand back and be happy with what you have. You are a good wife, you are an amazing mother, you are successful…"

"Because I want more David, for both of us."

David shook his head, "Why don't you fucking admit that you want more because you are unhappy with this one…what we have, you don't want more, you want totally different. I thought we wanted to have a family and a happy home here. This has nothing to do with me or our family. This has to do with you being miserable in your life with me." David raised his voice and a couple people that were hovering near them turned to look at them.

Donna swallowed hard and looked around, "I don't even want to look at you right now." she clenched her teeth and stormed off.

David shook his head and sighed, "The feeling is mutual." he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He brought his beer to his lips as he looked over at Valerie. She had been talking to that guy for a while and not once had she glanced in his direction. He watched as Trevor flirted with her, made her laugh and kept touching her, whether it was her shoulder, her arm, he was constantly touching her and David didn't like it. He glared at them gripping his beer.

"David…dude, relax I don't think the beer did anything to you. Your knuckles are turning white." Dylan joked.

"Dylan…who's that guy?" Dylan followed David's stare.

"Who? Trevor? He works for me, he's cool." he looked back at David and saw the look on his face. He shook his head, "David…unlike you, Val and Trevor are single. He's a nice guy."

David looked at Dylan and sighed, "Have you ever been in love with two women at the same time? I mean truly…you love one for one thing and another for something else?"

Dylan swallowed hard looking at him, "No." he lied. With all the stuff that was going on with Brenda and Kelly and Brandon. It was not the time to admit that out loud.

David turned towards Dylan not wanting to look at Valerie and this Trevor hit it off, they had flirted the entire time, she was laughing at his jokes, and they had exchanged numbers all in a short time. "I think you are lying, you mean to tell me you never were in love with Kelly and Brenda at the same time? I know you're lying to me…and I wont make you explain it tell me more but how did you know Brenda was the one? If you loved them for different reasons, how did you know which reasons were more important?"

Dylan didnt have to even think about it.

_Sorry to end it there, I didn't fit everything in and the next chapter is going to be very emotional and mushy wink. Next chapter you will have the Steve and Janet factor, sorry I thought I would be able to fit it but I didn't want to rush anything. But the majority of it will be BD and BK finally dealing with their past…KD *puke*. Stay tuned and please review kids. How do you like Gina and Val and their potential boyfriends? Are you liking David being jealous? Tell me everything. _


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 After all that we've been through…I will make it up to you**

Everyone had cleared out late and even though she knew she needed to talk with Dylan she had been putting it off. Not because she was that angry just because she almost didn't want to deal with it. Dredging up the past with Dylan seemed like a nightmare and Brenda was emotional, drained, hormonal and pregnant. She had been stressed about the texting fiasco and she knew it wasn't good for her to be under so much stress especially when she was so newly pregnant. She had begun to cramp and after being on her feet all day she just really wanted to curl up and just relax…preferably with Dylan, which meant a talk was in order. After tucking Kaeden in and saying goodbye to Val and Gina, Brenda was ready to take her jeans off but a buzz from the front gate brought her away from her bedroom.

**

Brenda slowly knocked on Steve's bedroom door. He called out to come in and as Brenda slowly opened the door she saw him, sitting on his bed staring down at his divorce papers.

"You ok sweetie?" Brenda could tell he had been crying.

Steve shook his head, "I guess I should just sign these…I met Janet for coffee today, I thought it went good, I told her how much I loved her and missed her and how I wanted to come back home. She didn't say much and wanted to think about stuff. I invited her to the party…but she didn't show up." Steve finally looked at Brenda with tears in his eyes. "Bren…whatever you are going through with Dylan, talk about it. Look at Janet and I, we let so much time pass and let the things that bothered us about each other get in the way of what was really important. Now it's too late, its been built up to much. Dylan doesn't love Kelly. There was a time when maybe all of us thought they belonged together but the only time we thought that, was when you and Brandon weren't here."

Brenda swallowed hard, she gave him a small smile, "I think you are a wonderful guy Steve…you are fun, you are cute, you are an incredible dad, and you have been an amazing husband."

"Well I am glad you think so…maybe you should tell my wife…soon to be ex."

"I just did…and I don't think you should sign those papers."

Steve looked up again quickly, "Huh?"

"Janet is here…she is in the living room. If you see Dylan around tell him I am out back."

Steve got up quickly moving to the door. Brenda laughed at him as he checked his hair and made his way out into the living room.

As Steve rounded the corner he saw her. She looked upset but beautiful. "Hey." Steve said softly.

Janet broke down, "I do want you to come home. I miss you and I don't want to be divorced from you. You make me crazy and sometimes I feel like I have four children and not three. You are a slob and you never plan anything. You are immature and you are hardly ever serious…and you are the love of my life." Janet said tearfully.

Steve moved closer to her as he stared down at her, "I'm so sorry…I should have talked to you about the vasectomy, I just didn't know how. You don't have to get it if you don't want to, I just want things back to the way they were. I know I am controlling and mean, I know I expect too much from you sometimes and I know I don't tell you how amazing I truly think you are, I talk too much and I am annoyingly anal…"

"Janet…" Steve interrupted her, he gave her a sweet half smile, "Shut up." Steve cupped her face and kissed her gently. It had been so long since he had felt her lips, it felt like the first time all over again. "I love everything about you." Janet closed her eyes and smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. Steve leaned down kissing her again as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They leaned out from one another and looked deeply into each others eyes, "Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping at my parents." She wiped her face and tried to pull herself together; but soon she was whisked up and thrown over Steve's shoulder. "Oh my God Steve." Janet began to laugh, "What are you doing?" Janet said upside down as Steve quickly walked to his bedroom.

Steve growled a few times making her laugh as he set her down and kicked his door closed. Janet threw her arms around his neck, "You have no idea how much I missed that freaky sex noise." She smiled going in and kissing him again as they fell to the bed. Steve and Janet both knew that their issues weren't going to disappear overnight but the important thing was that they were willing to admit them and talk about them, and that was a lot more than they had been doing.

**

Kelly sadly stirred her tea as she eyed Brandon from the kitchen. They hadn't said more than two words to one another and the two words that were spoken were just because they were tucking in Nathan and Sammy for bed. Kelly slowly brought the tea to her lips as she watched him hold Ava. She was their newest addition and even though Brandon would never admit it, he had a different bond with her than the boys and she absolutely had his whole heart. He crumbled at the sight of her and Kelly knew that little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Kelly took a deep breath as she walked out into the living room. She set down her tea on the coffee table and turned towards Brandon, "Here…I'll put her to bed." Kelly tried to be helpful.

Brandon began to slowly get up off the recliner, "No…I got it." His tone was short and had little emotion as he walked by her. Kelly looked toward the ground as she pressed her lips together hoping she wouldn't just break down. She eyed him as he made his way back into the living room. He picked up the remote turning off the TV and started to their bedroom.

"Brandon?" Kelly said sick of the silent treatment. He turned around and just looked at her. His eyes were sad and he looked like a million things were running through his head, "Will you please talk to me." Kelly begged.

"What Kel…what do you want me to say? You want to talk about the fact that you have been lying about where you have been going for weeks? You want to talk about the fact that you had been sneaking around with Dylan? I mean what do you want me to say? Its old Kel…it's the same stuff we talked about over and over. I know nothing is going on but you have to admit to how it looked to Brenda and to me…its not fun hearing about something like that from your sister. It seems even after all these years, even after years of marriage and three kids, I still feel like I am competing with Dylan for you and I am over it."

Kelly swallowed hard as she stared at him, "You're not competing, you have me." She said softly.

Brandon gave her a small nod, "I know…but part of me can't shake the feeling…that maybe I do because he was with Brenda, I mean he came back for her not you. He was trying to be a father to Sammy and even though I know the situation between us was complicated, you still chose him to be there for you during all of it. And his heart wasn't in it…but what if it had been? Maybe you're with me because he had finally chosen between you and Bren…and it wasn't you?"

"How can you say that to me?" Kelly said hurt as her eyes began to water, she had been trying to hold back but wasn't able to anymore.

Brandon looked down feeling guilty. "I don't know." He said softly gently rubbing his hand across his forehead.

As they stood staring at each other Kelly moved closer to him, "The only thing Dylan and I were doing was planning a party, for you and for Brenda, am I the only one who isn't missing that?"

"And the beach?"

Kelly shook her head, "He asked me to meet him."

Brandon shook his head and started toward their bedroom. "Déjà vu." He mumbled.

Kelly sighed following him, "What?"

"And what did you think he wanted?"

Kelly threw up her hands, "I don't know…something about the party. He was with Kaeden for god sakes. At Brenda and Dylan's I was devastated that you would even think that I would do something like that, not only that I would do something like that to Brenda…again…after everything that we had gone through but to you…and about being with you because Dylan is with Brenda, Dylan's heart has been with Brenda for a long long time, this wasn't new news. Dylan and I had not been together for several years before they even got back together…" Kelly took a deep breath and she moved quickly toward him, "Don't you see…it doesn't matter what Dylan and I did in the past. What matters is what it taught us."

"Which is…?" Brandon swallowed hard.

"That we are so much better as friends. Everything is wrong with us. Did I love him at one time…maybe…did we have fun…sometimes…did it work out…never. Because I am in love with you Brandon. I can't even remember a time when I wasn't in love with you. Even when I was with him. Dylan and I, no matter what we had in common, never got each other…we do. Do you know in all the years that Dylan and I have been on and off…we never once told each other I love you, not once. I have no problem telling you every second of the day, but with him I never did. And I have heard him say to Brenda numerous times…even going back to when they were kids, Dylan says it to her all the time…we never could."

Kelly got closer as she took her hands to his face, "Baby…you are the only one that makes me feel completely loved everyday. You are the father of our children, you are…my life, you have my heart, my soul…I am madly in love with you Brandon, I would never do anything to mess us up." Kelly closed her eyes and moved her face against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have to believe me." she said in tears holding on to him tight.

Brandon closed his eyes feeling her against him. Slowly he wrapped his arm, one at a time around her waist slowly giving into her and squeezed. Kelly began to cry harder as she felt him touch her. "I love you." she whispered through her tears. "Only you."

Brandon held her tightly, "I love you too Kel." Brandon whispered back. "I am sorry." he breathed out. "I am sorry I doubted you."

Kelly leaned out placing her hands on the back of his neck "I understand how it looked, it just hurt me because I thought you knew that him and me…are completely over. That the only person I want is you. I want you to trust me; I don't want you to doubt what we have ever…because honestly, I wouldn't be able to live without you...It might have taken me a long time to figure it out, but it was always you."

Brandon leaned in and kissed her opening his mouth to hers. "I know…and I do trust you." he whispered in between kisses. He knew how she felt about him and sometimes the past comes back to haunt you. But it is what it is…the past. Brandon and Kelly danced over to the bed kissing vigorously as Brandon slowly lowered her to it, moving on top of her. They kissed deeply as articles of clothing flew across the room. They needed to bury the hatchet and bury the past or it would haunt them forever.

**

Dylan walked out into the backyard with his hands in his pockets. He stopped as he saw Brenda lying in a lounge chair staring off. He walked toward her and when he got near she slowly looked up at him. Dylan sat on the chair beside her, nervously looking down at his hands, inner lacing them. "I was looking for you." He said without looking at her.

"I told Steve to tell you I was out here." Brenda replied looking at him.

Dylan looked at her with a smirk, "It sounded as though Steve was a little busy…do I want to know who is in there with him?" he looked back at his hands.

Brenda gave him a tired smile, "Janet came by…guess they are working it out huh?" As he met her gaze.

Dylan shifted in the lounge chair, so he was facing her, "Can _we _work this out?"

Brenda leaned her head back against the cushion of the chair and looked out into the distance, "You know Valerie asked me a question today…she asked me how I knew that you were the one."

"What did you tell her?" Dylan asked softly.

Brenda looked over at him, with her head still resting back, "I told her that I had known you were the love of my life all along." Brenda looked down, "But…I told her that there was never a question if you were mine, the question was if I was yours." She looked back at him sadly, trying to read him. "The difference between us Dylan, is that there has only been one guy that I have ever truly loved. The only guy that got me and no matter what happened or what he did to me, he was always the one. It was always you…and you..." Brenda looked up as a slow tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Bren?" Dylan said softly bringing the back of his hand to her cheek.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, its hard to trust you guys because you did it me before and now she is part of our family…and the fact that you had chose her over me in the past just brings up these old feelings, it freaks me out." Dylan stared at her as her eyes were looking for answers.

Dylan placed both hands on her face and looked at her deeply, "It _was_ always you." Brenda shook her head pulling away from him.

"Dylan…don't lie to me, not now."

He took her hand making her look at him, "It was…I was just too dumb and blind to see it." Dylan looked down before finding her eyes again.

The silence was thick and Dylan sighed, "David asked me if I had ever been in love with two people at the same time…and even though I said no he thought I was lying. Then he asked me, if I loved both you and Kelly for different reasons how I chose what was more important."

Brenda looked at him sadly, "And?" she gave a little shrug.

"I didn't love you and Kelly at the same time Bren…I loved you. Don't get me wrong I cared about Kelly but the reason why I went out with her was because it was different with her. She was easy because my feelings for her weren't as strong. We had come to a dead end and it got scary…and I let lust get in the way of my love for you. She didn't expect anything from me and I didn't have to try to be better like I did with you. But it blew up in my face because she did expect things from me even more so and we were always fighting about you. Because we started from someplace so dishonest that there was always that doubt on why she was there and not you."

Brenda bit her lip and looked down.

"I know I let you down Bren and there was a long time when I didn't think I deserved your forgiveness but the love never went away and then you went to London and I ached for you. I took it personally that you didn't come back to me. I was in a bad place and you were gone and for once in my life you weren't there for me and Kelly was. And I thought maybe there was a reason for that. So I fought for her but lost." Dylan took a deep breath as Brenda listened closely. "Then Toni died and I couldn't breath. I had to get out of this town and I had to run away. So I ran to you."

"I thought we were happy in London." Brenda said sadly as her eyes began to tear.

"I _was_ happy Bren…things were exactly how they should be. Living with you, waking up to you everyday it was amazing. The intensity and love was still there and we were able to handle it because we were older."

Brenda closed her eyes as tears fell down her face, "Then what happened?" she whispered.

"I got scared again. We were in that place, that… what's next place." Dylan thought back, "I knew you wanted to get married Brenda, I overheard you with your friends. They asked you what I was waiting for and you told them that we didn't talk about it but that you had always wanted to marry me. I left because I didn't know if I could ever get married again and …I didn't think it was fair to you. And again Kelly seemed like an easier way to go. I mean she had called off her wedding to Brandon, I figured marriage was far from her mind…"

Brenda looked down sadly knowing what Dylan was referring too, her and some of her friends had been talking about getting married. One of her girlfriends had just got engaged and naturally knowing Brenda and Dylan had been living together for a few years the subject came up. "I never pressured you into anything, why didn't you just tell me?"

Dylan looked up before looking back at her, "I couldn't. I couldn't tell you that I was madly in love with you but that I was never going to marry you."

Brenda leaned back into the chair again. She gazed out over her yard, "Is that why you married me because you felt like you had too?" She asked frightened to know.

Dylan reached up taking his index finger to her chin and turning it toward him. He shook his head slowly, "No…I married you because after everything, after everything we had been through, you were still the only one I ever wanted, after all the Kelly crap, after all the mistakes, I still loved you more than anything. Kelly asked me for commitment and I could never give it to her, I couldn't even tell her I loved her. It was always you Bren…living here with you in the beginning I realized I wanted to be with you forever, I wanted to settle down with you even if I had to spend my whole life making it up to you. I wanted to be your husband and when I knew that, its all I thought about. When David asked me how I chose, I told him that my heart had chosen a long time ago but I was too scared of it, I just finally listened to it. I was never in love with you and Kelly at the same time Bren. It was just easier to pretend with her because if I was pretending with her, I didn't have to deal with my real fears. No matter how hard I tried to get over you, you were just the part of me I could never let go of."

Brenda who now was openly crying sat up and stared at him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to his lap as she squeezed him tightly. "I loved you all along, I am not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes and held on to him. Dylan ran his hand down her head and moved it slowly caressing her back. He smiled as she cried into him holding on to him so tightly, "Say something Bren."

"That was a really good answer," she said in tears as her voice cracked.

Dylan pulled away from her and gave her a big smile with a light laugh and Brenda smirked back. As the smile faded from his face he just looked at her as he gently wiped her tear stained face taking her in. "I am sorry I made you doubt me. It wont happen again…I promise. I would never do anything to ruin us Bren."

Brenda nodded still with tears in her eyes. She had struggled with Kelly and Dylan practically her whole life. She didn't want to deal with it anymore. As far back as she remembered Kelly had always been a threat to her. She was able to joke about Dylan being with Gina and Valerie because deep down Brenda knew that they didn't hold a candle to what she had with him. The only person that she wasn't sure about was Kelly and now she knew.

Dylan leaned in and kissed her a few times, they embraced each other again as Dylan closed his eyes. "I love you baby." he said voice quiet filled with emotion.

"I love you too." she whispered.

They leaned out and kissed each other forcefully. Passion expelled out of them as their lips moved together, tongues dancing gently. Brenda moaned softly as they separated, "You know what I was just thinking?"

Dylan raised his eyebrows with a smile, "Make up sex?"

Brenda smiled back and she nodded her head slowly as she mouthed yes. She quickly leaned in giving him a hard peck as she got up and stood before him. She looked at him seductively as she lifted her shirt up over her head dropping it to the ground. She reached behind her as she took a couple steps back unsnapping her bra. Brenda tossed it as it hit Dylan in the face. She smirked turning around, swiftly taking off towards the door. Dylan groaned getting up quickly, chasing her, catching up with her he grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him roughly. They kissed intensely walking into things toward their bedroom. Brenda let out a giggle as Dylan lifted her from the ground turning her around slightly carrying her through their bedroom door.

_Was that mushy enough for you guys? I tried to deal with all three couples insecurities about the issues and I hope I did ok. Let me know how it was. Next up, more D/D…and V, more about their new relationships and Bren's pregnancy._


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 The Mediator and the Importance of Family**

David leaned in the doorway to his bedroom as he silently watched his wife pack for a fashion show in Paris. The trip was last minute and two weeks before Donna was called asking to bring her new summer line down to be in a fashion show that was supposed to be introducing some really great up and coming designers.

Donna turned her attention to David, "What?" she snapped at him. They had been fighting about this trip for two weeks.

David crossed his arms and sadly shook his head, "I just don't know what's going on with us. We have been together for so long…after everything we have been through together, I don't think it's ever been this bad between us." David said sadly.

"What do you want from me David, it was last minute, I dropped the New York discussion, for now. It's my work. I'm stressed, I'm running around like a crazy person trying to get stuff done. Making sure Ruby is to school on time, to ballet on time, to piano lessons…I can't do it all, I can't be everything to everyone at the same time."

David walked over to her taking her hand in his, "Nobody expects you too...but it would be nice if I were everything to you once in a while" David said softly.

Donna swallowed hard and looked down at their hands gripping his tightly; she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. David looked at her intently trying to read where her head was…where her heart was. Donna looked away from him and pulled back her hand and continued to pack.

"Donna…tell me if I am trying for nothing." David asked quietly, his tone insistent. "Tell me if I am wasting my time here."

Donna turned away from him and stared at the wall. She shut her eyes tightly as the tears ran down her face. She barely could look at him. She loved him but she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Donna…please." David whispered.

"I don't know." Donna turned to look at him. "I just think maybe…we are growing apart."

**

Dylan had finished showering and had gotten dressed. He gently popped his head into Kaeden's room. "Hey Kaed." Dylan said with a smile.

"Hi dad." Kaeden's tone was less than enthusiastic as he threw toys into his toy box.

Dylan walked in taking a seat on his bed, "What cha doing?"

Kaeden continued to gather his toys, "Cleaning my room." He said short with attitude.

Dylan smirked as he thought of Kaeden and Brenda. He may look like Dylan with his dark eyes and wavy light brown hair but his personality was proven to be more and more like Brenda everyday. The way he pouted and had a small tantrum. Brenda got away with it cause she was cute and Kaeden was proving the theory as well. Dylan knew something had happened between him and Brenda, Dylan had walked into the bedroom to find Brenda in tears because Kaeden had told her she was meanest mom and that he didn't like her but Brenda didn't go into what exactly had happened. Dylan instead of feeding into the pouting and temper tantrum he was doing Dylan decided to talk to him about it. "Take a break bud, come sit by me, I want to talk to you about something." Dylan patted the space beside him on the bed.

Kaeden sighed and went over taking a seat next to his dad. He looked up at Dylan; his dark brown eyes stared into his. It was like looking at a picture of Dylan when he was about the same age. They looked so much alike. When Kaeden was a baby, most people said how much he looked like Brenda. His eyes were a dark grayish green; his hair was a dark brown. As he got older, his eyes changed to brown and his hair had lightened a little. Dylan smiled at him as he lifted his hand and ran it down the back of his head.

"I don't know if you know how lucky you are. My dad and I didn't have the best relationship and me and Grandma Iris didn't either. We didn't really get close until I was older. There was a time I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a dad because I didn't think I would be any good at it because of the way things were when I was little." Kaeden stared at his father, he wasn't saying anything but by the looks of it, he looked like he was following. "When me and your mom starting dating, she and your Uncle Brandon, grandma and grandpa were my family. They took care of me if I needed it and they would have done anything for me, like families do. I had never felt that before, since my parents were divorced and grandpa worked so much, there were so many times when I felt alone until they became my family. When we got older, your mom and I decided we wanted our own family. When we found out you were coming, I don't think either of us had been more excited about anything in our whole lives. I was nervous, I didn't want to be a bad dad but your mom was always the one to tell me that I wouldn't be. Your mom is the best mom and the only one you will ever have. I wish I had a mom like her when I was little. She takes care of everything and most importantly she takes care of us. She loves you very much and you know she would do anything for you because that's what families do." Kaeden looked down because he knew what was coming next.

"I think you should tell mommy you're sorry...because saying she is mean and that you don't like her hurts her feelings and she would never hurt yours. Right?" Dylan leaned down a little so Kaeden would look at him.

Kaeden nodded slowly.

Dylan set his hand again on his head. "You're a lucky kid to have a mommy like her and you should never take advantage of that. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes…I understand."

"Alright…good, now get dressed we are going somewhere."

"Where? Mommy said I couldn't go anywhere because I needed to clean my room." Kaeden looked down, "That's why she was mad at me."

Dylan looked around the room suddenly realizing what Kaeden and Brenda's little argument had to do with. "Well…then finish and then we will go." Dylan got up watched his son start picking up his toys again.

"Dad…where are we going?" Kaeden looked up and stared up at him.

"It's a surprise…finish cleaning your room and then I will tell you. The faster you finish the faster we can go." Dylan gave him a smile and left his room.

Dylan walked out into the kitchen. He looked at Brenda. She was washing the dishes and had been cleaning the kitchen since before Dylan had taken a shower. He knew she was more that hurt about what had happened with Kaeden. Dylan tried to tell her that kids say things when they are angry sometimes and that he didn't mean it but to Brenda it was the end of the world. They had never disagreed and Kaeden had never taken that tone with her. He walked over to her, pressing himself against the back of her. Dylan leaned down and planted two soft kisses on her neck.

"You ok?" he said softly next to her ear.

Brenda gave him a small nod not looking back at him as she continued to eagerly wash the dishes.

"You know Bren…I talked to Kaeden, he is sorry. As parents we are going to have many many arguments and disagreements with our kids, it's only going to get worse. I don't like seeing you like this and he's young Brenda, you can't expect him to keep his room clean." Dylan said moving to the side of her leaning against the counter.

Brenda shook her head, "I know…I am just exhausted Dylan…I am pregnant, I am working 12 hour days with the show. I had straightened up that room 4 times today, every time I would finish, he would make it a mess again. I can't do everything, I am tired. He asked me if he could go play with Sammy and Nathan and I told him no because his room was a disaster again."

"You're doing too much. If you need help we can hire a housekeeper, the most important thing is taking care of yourself and the baby right now. You need to slow down." Dylan said concerned. "You had been stressed about the whole Kelly thing and now even on your day off you are still moving around here working. I am worried about you."

Brenda sighed as she set the last dish in the drying rack and turned off the water. "I am fine." She said drying her hands. "I feel fine and we don't need a housekeeper." She said with attitude.

Dylan took a deep breath and reached up moving a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Ok." He nodded not wanting to start a fight with her. "Well, Kaeden is finishing cleaning his room and Brandon and I got tickets for the Dodger game tonight, why don't you come with us? We can have a little family outing. Me, you, Bran and all the boys?"

Brenda looked up at him and shook her head, "I can't…I wish I could but they made changes to the script and they are having a messenger send over the new copy. It should be here any minute and I need to be here to sign for it. I also need to memorize the changes." Brenda sighed, "Plus I am not feeling all that great, I am really crampy with this pregnancy and started to spot a little."

Dylan crossed his arms and naturally looked down still leaning against the counter, "Is that normal?" he looked at her concerned.

Brenda saw his apprehension right away. She smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah baby…don't worry, its normal. There is a lot of stuff going on in there and the baby is probably just getting comfy. I also talked to Andrea and she said as long as the spotting is minimal and not bright red, its ok." She moved in front of him and leaned in closer to his face.

Dylan took a deep breath and gently placed his hands on her upper arms, "Maybe we shouldn't go…"

"Oh honey come on, it will be fine and besides he has never been and it's something you always told me you would do with him like your father did with you. You are about to start a new tradition with him. You have been waiting until he was old enough to take him. Go have fun, have a boy's night." Brenda leaned in and kissed him gently. "And I am happy you and Brandon are on good terms again."

Dylan sighed not feeling all that comfortable leaving Brenda at home alone. "Yeah…we talked and he knew that nothing was going on. I am glad too, he is my brother and we have been through a lot together."

"That's right." Brenda smiled. She started to walk away from him as Dylan gently pulled her back.

"And what about Kelly? That whole thing happened over a week ago, when are you two going to be on good terms?" Dylan looked at her seriously.

"Dylan…" Brenda groaned shaking her head.

"Bren…you and Kelly have been friends for a long time." Brenda began to walk away as Dylan pulled her back again, "And she is your brother's wife. There is no reason this should be dragged out any longer. Why are you talking to me and not her? We both did the same thing and if the whole thing with Kelly and I freaked you out then why am I forgiven and not her?"

"Dylan it's not that, Kelly and I…have a really complicated friendship, it might stem around you for the most part but its more than that. It always has been and maybe it's just not worth it. I am not trying to be mean; I am just trying to say, who says we have to be best friends? People grow apart…"

"Brenda…you guys are family and our kids, can't get enough of each other. I am not going to pressure you into being best friends but you haven't even talked to her. I know she may not ever be as close to you as Valerie is but…she loves you and even though I completely understand where all the insecurity came from, it still doesn't mean it didn't hurt her knowing that you thought she would do something to you like that, now…at this point in our lives. Why don't you call her, invite her over. Bran and I will take the boys to the game, you guys can talk and…it will make me feel a lot better about leaving you alone."

Brenda narrowed her eyes at him; he had never taken Kelly's side over hers going back to college days. The truth was Brenda had too much pride to call Kelly and apologize, she did feel badly about the things she said to her, she also felt badly that she had thought the worst of the situation but it still didn't change anything. "It's not like Kelly has gone out of her way to try and talk to me either Dylan. Just stay out of it."

Dylan sighed, "Alright…alright." He threw up his hands, "I tried…what is Valerie doing tonight then? I would feel better if you weren't alone, you say the cramps are normal but it doesn't mean I am not going to worry about you."

"Dylan I am fine…stop, Gina and Valerie are both out with Trevor and Jacob. I think it's getting serious." Brenda smiled changing the subject. "They have been going out almost every night since the barbecue.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I know…I have to hear about it all day at work and here I thought I would get away from them once they started dating someone."

Brenda giggled as she looked toward the entrance to the kitchen as Kaeden stood there. After he made eye contact with her he looked down, "I finished cleaning my room." He said softly.

Brenda's heart broke watching him stand there feeling badly, "Thank you."

Kaeden looked up and gave her a nod, "I am also sorry for saying you were mean and that I didn't like you…I didn't mean it."

"Come here baby." Brenda picked him up setting him on the counter. "I know you didn't and I am sorry I was mean to you. Do you forgive me?"

Kaeden smiled, "Yes, Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Brenda laughed fixing the way his hair laid. Brenda embraced him tightly, she felt Kaeden hug her so tight she let out a grunt, "I love you." She said softly.

Kaeden pulled out from her and smiled, "I love you too and you are the best mom ever."

Brenda smiled as her heart melted, "Are you excited about tonight?" she said playfully.

"Well I'm sure he would be if he knew where he was going." Dylan walked closer to them as he stood near Kaeden.

"So where are we going?" Kaeden gave his father his sneaky smile.

"We are going to a baseball game. My dad used to take me all the time when I was younger and now I want it to be our thing. Uncle Brandon, Sammy and Nathan are coming too."

"A baseball game!" Kaeden said excitedly.

"Yep…go get your shoes on." Dylan said as he shook his head.

Dylan and Brenda both smiled at how excited he was. Brenda helped him off the counter. "Bring a jacket." Brenda called out to him as he ran into his bedroom.

Brenda sighed as she watched him run excitedly. She looked at Dylan, "He is damn cute I must say." she nodded slightly. "We make beautiful babies." Brenda smirked raising both eyebrows.

Dylan moved in closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly brought her into him, "That we do…and just think we have another one coming." Dylan leaned down and gave her a slow peck.

Brenda smiled mid kiss, "Mmmm hmmm." she moaned quietly, "I cant wait." she whispered as she leaned away from him and opened her eyes.

They looked at each other for several moments as Dylan leaned in taking her lips to his again this time making it longer and more passionate.

Kaeden came out, he stood in the entrance to the kitchen, he stared at his parents with a smile and cleared his throat. Brenda and Dylan slowly turned their heads toward him and smiled.

"I'm readdddy."

Brenda and Dylan both turned toward him, "No…I don't think you're ready." Dylan shook his head and crossed his arms playfully. "Bren…he isn't ready is he?"

Brenda pretended to think, "Nope…he's definitely missing something." she played along.

Kaeden pouted his lip, "I'm dressed, I have my shoes on, my jacket on, I'm ready."

Dylan walked over toward a bag that was sitting on the bar stool, he reached inside and pulled out a Dodgers cap, he fitted onto Kaeden's head, smacking it gently once he had it on.

Brenda smiled and gave him a nod, "Yep that's what it was."

Kaeden lifted the cap out of his eyes and smiled, "Now…am I ready?"

Dylan laughed, "Yep come on…you are definitely ready now."

Kaeden and Dylan gave Brenda a kiss goodbye as the made their way to the baseball game.

Brenda had finished straightening the living room, she had ran a vacuum through the house and washed, dried, folded and put away 2 loads of laundry. At last Brenda was going to change into something comfortable, veg out on the couch and read through her script. As Brenda stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, she leaned over resting both hands on the counter. She had cramping all day but this one was sharper. She groaned softly in pain waiting for it to pass. Now that was something that she didn't think was normal. Brenda winced as it got more and more sharp. She closed her eyes as tears started to pour out of her eyes. She slowly dropped to her knees, something was wrong…something was definitely wrong. She carefully reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Dylan, after four rings it went to voice mail. Next she tried Brandon, Valerie, Gina and even Donna and Andrea. "Shit." Brenda mumbled. She looked up toward the ceiling and broke down harder. She looked down at her phone and called Kelly. In reality, Kelly was in the top 5 of people to call. Brenda had to swallow her pride and realize what was really important…family…and they would drop anything and do anything for you.

Kelly set down Ava's bottle and reached for the phone. She looked at the caller ID and took a deep breath. She had wanted to call Brenda for a week. She missed her and she was sorry for making her feel as though there was something going on with Dylan. Kelly hadn't called because she was scared Brenda was still really mad at her and in Kelly's mind she had a right too. She loved Brenda, as a best friend, as a sister and their history meant something whether Brenda recognized it or not. Kelly was feeling like maybe she didn't deserve Brenda's friendship because of the past but she wasn't going to throw in the towel on 20 years of friendship just like that. She knew that she may never be Brenda's number one go to girl anymore but they had known each other forever and they were family. She brought the phone to her ear and before she could say hello.

"Kelly!" Brenda cried in tears.

"Brenda? What's wrong?" Kelly did not like Brenda's tone, she was crying she was frantic. She almost was hard to understand she was sobbing so hard.

"Kel…please…come here, something is wrong…please I need to go to the emergency room. If I call an ambulance it will take 10 to 20 minutes and you can be here in 5 to 10." Sadly that's just the way it was in L.A.

"Yeah…no problem…I am grabbing my stuff now." Kelly hurried grabbing her diaper bag and purse, "Are you ok Brenda?" she said quickly running around with a baby on her hip swinging bags over shoulder.

"No…I am not ok…" Brenda cried harder, "Hurry please." Brenda lay on her side on the bathroom floor in pain as she hung up the phone.

_*hides* I love you…you love me…you know you do. Review please…pretty please. Don't hate me for leaving you hanging. Next up, more with Val/David/Donna and Brenda._


	57. Chapter 57

_Thanks for the reviews, I was going to be mean and wait to get more but I decided not too considering I have already started the next chapter. So here it is and you can thank me in the reviews for this one wink wink. I do have to add this one is rated M for mature. Whether its medical or sex I will not say but here it is chapter 57. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 57 Crossing The Line**

David drove around, he headed for the beach. After the talk with Donna he had to escape. David loved Donna, he always would. She was his first love and his first serious relationship. They had been on and off for years and now that they were older they had been married for over ten years. Putting aside the feelings that had resurfaced for Valerie, he wanted his marriage to work. They had a beautiful daughter in which they both adored and David was fully aware he had made a commitment to Donna and Ruby came first. He had thought about telling Donna about his kiss with Valerie a few times, coming close once to actually telling her but the truth was…it didn't matter. The problems him and Donna were having weren't all David's fault. Something was going on with Donna long before the kiss and David just felt like she was moving forward at top speed, leaving him behind. David was happy with his life. He loved his friends, he loved their home, their daughter, he loved his job and finally David was making good money on the radio, he seemed to be somewhat of a local celebrity and he loved it. Why didn't she want to join him for the ride and why didn't he want to join her on hers?

David pulled into the parking lot and shifted his car into park. He remembered the last time she had brought him here. At that time in his life he had been going through a lot of stuff with his mom and her depression. Valerie had told David that when the demons get to close, she used to go there, for a gut check. Now the problems in David's life were different but he couldn't help but be drawn to this place that made him wake up all those years ago. David reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, he flipped through his phone book and found Valerie. He looked up and swallowed hard and without even looking down he pressed send.

Valerie laid awake, she felt the arm around her from behind squeeze her tighter. She turned slowly and looked at Trevor. He was truly amazing, he was tall, built, sinfully McSteamy handsome, romantic, genuine, and crazy about her…and she didn't…feel a thing. He was amazing in the sack, he was an amazing kisser, he had construction man hands her and Ginawould say joking because she had hit it off with his twin and had told Valerie she was falling in love with him. But Valerie…couldn't for the life of her let him in. They had only been dating for a week and their chemistry was unmatchable. It was like they were destined to meet. And still the more and more Valerie hung out with Trevor, the more and more she thought about David. Trevor was sound asleep as Valerie lay next to him. Her cell phone startled her as it vibrated against his nightstand. She slowly sat up without waking him up and reached for her phone. She hesitated seeing who was calling but without thinking too much into it she brought it to her ear, getting up slowly and walking into the hall way she answered.

"Hello?" Valerie said quietly.

"Val…its me." David said sadly.

Valerie heard the desperation in his voice, "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Are you home? Can I come by?" David pleaded.

Valerie looked toward Trevor's bedroom, "Uh…I…"

"Valerie…please, I need to talk to someone."

Valerie took a deep breath and paused. The silence grew between them and she slowly nodded. "Ok…I am not at home but where are you?"

"Sunset Cliffs…" he said slowly.

Valerie felt her heart stop for a moment, "Why?" she said with tears in her eyes as she remembered all the times she had gone there and when she showed it to David.

"I guess I…just needed a wake up call, or a gut check too."

"Don't move David, I will be there in 10." Valerie pressed the end button on her Blackberry and turned suddenly running into Trevor. "Oh." she jumped, "You scared the shit out of me." Valerie laughed uncomfortably.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Trevor said moving a piece of her now long hair away from her face.

"Oh yeah." Valerie shrugged lifting her phone, "A publicist day is never done." she lied jokily.

Trevor smiled, "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" he said looking into her eyes.

Valerie smirked shyly looking down and then back at him, "You do often and well…I love it." she smiled bigger.

"Good." Trevor said as he leaned in and gently kissed her, "You coming back to bed?" he whispered in between kisses.

Valerie pulled away, "Actually, I am going to go home tonight, I have an early meeting tomorrow and that was my boss, I have to go over some stuff still and I didn't bring work clothes…"

Trevor smiled and brought his hand to her face, "Ok…let me throw on some pants and I will walk you out to your car."

Valerie gave him a nod and followed him into the bedroom so she could throw on her clothes as well.

**

Kelly rushed through the front door, "Brenda? Bren?" she called out frantically. She rushed toward the bedroom and found Brenda lying on the floor hurdled over in pain. "Bren? What it is?" she said softly as she dropped to her side. She moved her hair from her face and set her hand on her upper arm

"I don't know…I think I am losing the baby." Brenda said in tears as she tried to stand up.

"You're pregnant?" Kelly said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Brenda's waist helping her up.

Brenda looked at Kelly sadly and nodded. They really hadn't talked in a while had they? Dylan and Brenda were both keeping it under wraps because it was early but Kelly was one of the people she would have told right along with Valerie.

Both girls didn't say much as Kelly drove fast to the Cedar Sinai emergency room. The hospital was less than 10 minutes from them and they hit all the lights and didn't hit traffic luckily. Kelly kept looking over at her long time friend who was whimpering softly and holding her side.

As Kelly pulled onto the street where the hospital was, Brenda finally spoke, "Were you in a lot of pain when you miscarried?" Brenda said sadly as she looked over at her friend.

Kelly looked quickly at Brenda; Kelly couldn't help but tear up. She wasn't sure what was happening with her but even the thought of Brenda losing this baby, a baby in which was a miracle already for her, brought back a lot of memories. Memories she had pushed down, memories that over time did become less painful but still she thought about her and Brandon's first pregnancy often. Kelly quickly eyed the road and then back at Brenda, she shook her head silently as she began to cry with her. Neither one of them said anything. It was evident that there was still some awkwardness between them but that they really did trust each other when it came to the important stuff, the heavy stuff. Kelly pulled in front of the emergency room and shifted her car into park. She got out of the car quickly waving one of the transporters over as she opened the passenger door.

"Where's Ava?" Brenda winced as she got up from the pain.

Kelly again wrapped her arm around her helping her up, "I was running out of the house when Silver came home."

"Thank you Kel…for answering." Brenda said as she looked at her in the eyes.

Kelly was brought back a little, she tilted her head to the side, "Of course I would answer, you're my sister. I would do anything for you and you know that."

"I am scared Kel." Brenda whispered through her tears as the transporters made their way over with a wheel chair.

"Me too Bren..." She whispered back letting them take her. "Me too." she said as she was wheeled away. "I'll be right there Bren." She called out as she was almost through the entrance. Kelly took a deep breath and quickly wiped her tears. She got back into the drivers seat to move her car and to try Dylan and Brandon again.

**

Dylan laughed as he watched Kaeden and his cousin's high five each other at the third strike. It was bottom of the seventh and it was tied up. He shook his head and looked at Brandon with a smile. "We have created monsters." Brandon said over the crowd sitting a few seats down the row from him.

Dylan nodded, "Tell me about it." Dylan brought the peanut to his mouth, breaking the shell and retrieving the inside. He thought about Brenda, he actually had been thinking about her the whole night. Dylan was trying to remember when she was pregnant with Kaeden, it seemed like so long ago but he never remembered her complaining of cramping. Dylan slid his hand into his pocket pulling out his phone. He noticed he had 5 missed calls from home and 3 from Kelly. _What the hell_, he thought. He hit send trying to call Brenda…his phone made a noise and never started ringing. _No service_ he thought looking at the faceplate. He looked over to at Brandon, "Hey B, do you have any cell service? Brenda and Kelly tried to call me a bunch of times."

Brandon looked curiously at him reaching into his pocket taking out his phone, as he opened it up he noticed 2 missed calls from Brenda, 3 from Kelly. He also noticed he had no bars either. Brandon looked at Dylan and shook his head, "They called me too."

The two stared at each other for a second, "Something is wrong…let's go." Dylan said getting up, "Come on bud." He took Kaeden's hand.

"Wait…why…the game isn't over yet." Kaeden complained as he followed his father along with Sammy and Nathan with Brandon closely behind.

Dylan didn't answer him as he looked down at his phone, he watched his cell flash 1 bar then disappear, "Shit." Dylan mumbled.

"Dad…you owe the jar a dollar." Kaeden said as he caught him cursing. Kaeden had fun catching his mother the most.

Dylan heard him but he didn't acknowledge him, "God damn it…fucking phones." he said again looking at his phone.

"Dad…that's $3."

Dylan reached into his back pocket and took out a twenty, he handed it to Kaeden, "Sorry Bud, now I have credit." he said quickly.

Kaeden's smile faded as he took the money. "Daddy…what's wrong?" Kaeden said concerned as they walked quickly trying to catch up to Dylan.

Dylan didn't answer him as he stared down at his phone. Brandon gently set his hand on Kaeden's head, "Dylan…what's going on?"

Dylan took a deep breath as he stopped, "I get these bad feelings and why…I don't listen to them is beyond me." Dylan said frustrated as he gritted his teeth. He looked at Brandon and sighed, "We haven't told many people because it was so early but Bren's pregnant." he said softly so Kaeden wouldn't hear. "She had been having these cramps and spotting. She has been stressed out and overworking herself." Dylan felt his phone in his hand vibrate as he brought it to his ear quickly seeing it was Kelly. Dylan walked away from them.

"Kel?" he said anxiously.

"Oh thank God Dylan…I have been trying to get a hold of you or Brandon." Kelly said panicked.

"What happened? Where's Bren?" he knew something was wrong by her tone and his gut told him anyway.

Kelly began to cry, "I just got to the Emergency and I am walking to meet her. I don't know what's wrong. She called me in tears and I ran there as fast as I could. I found her on the bathroom floor…she is a lot of pain Dylan…I don't know." she stuttered.

Dylan didn't say anything as he brought the phone down. He looked around the parking lot getting an idea of where he had parked. Brandon and Dylan had met at the game so thankfully they had separate cars. "Bren's in the hospital." he said to Brandon. "Call my mom or yours, I am sure they will take the boys. Kelly is with her, meet me there."

Kaeden heard, "What's the matter with mommy?"

Dylan shook his head as he began to tear up not exactly knowing what to say exactly, instead he began to run to his car.

Kaeden sadly looked up at his uncle. Brandon saw the worry in his nephew's eyes he set his arm around him, "I don't know Kaed, come on let's go to grandma's, let your dad go find out." Brandon gathered the boys and tried to quickly head to his car.

**

Kelly watched them as they hooked an IV to Brenda. The women didn't say anything to each other but they both saw the fear in each other's eyes. As the nurse began to draw blood, Kelly moved next to Brenda and sat beside her in a chair. "I talked to Dylan…he's on his way."

Brenda squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell, she gave her a nod, "I should have listened to him…he told me I was doing too much and I just kept telling him that I was fine. And now…" Brenda broke down.

"Bren…" Kelly set her hand over hers, "We don't know anything yet."

They watched the nurse finish up and before she walked away she told them a doctor would be over soon.

Brenda looked over at Kelly and gripped her hand tightly, "Kel." Brenda breathed out, "I am sor."

"Brenda." Kelly interrupted, "You don't have to apologize to me." Kelly began to tear up, "I love your brother so much…more than life itself. Him and the kids…are the best thing that ever happened to me." Kelly said emotionally. "I would never do anything that would jeopardize my relationship with him. I was lucky enough that he gave me a second chance, I wouldn't make it with out him."

Brenda took a deep breath, "I know." she whispered.

Kelly looked down, "I knew how much you loved Dylan. I knew what he meant to you. If I could back 20 years, I would. During that time Bren, you know, your young and you are selfish. I told myself over and over that it was wrong but I did it anyway."

"Kel…" Brenda shook her head.

"No Bren." Kelly looked at her, "Please just let me do this…I should have never went out with Dylan in the first place. In the beginning, it was exciting and even though I knew how destroyed you were, I pushed it aside because for once I wasn't miserable. Then you forgave me…" Kelly shook her head, "You are such a loyal friend and I took you for granted. I stole your boyfriend and you talked to me anyway."

Brenda shook her head, "You didn't steal my boyfriend. He wanted to go."

Kelly swallowed hard, "Even though I consider Dylan an important relationship from my past. I cant help but want to take it back. I ruined things forever between us and no matter what…there will always be that about me in the back of your mind. There will always be a trust issue and I know…you…have never truly forgiven me for it." Tears fel from Kelly's eyes.

Brenda looked down and sighed, she shook her head, "No…I haven't."

Brenda looked at Kelly as she sadly looked down, "But…I think I can."

Kelly broke down as she stood up and gently hugged her, "I am so sorry Brenda…I was a horrible friend to you. I know I can never take it back but please know how sorry I am."

The girls backed away from each other, Brenda gave her a small smile and nod, "I do know…we can try to get it back."

"I hope so." Kelly and Brenda turned towards the curtain as it slide open quickly.

"Dylan." Brenda said as she began to break down.

Dylan rushed to her side taking her into his arms, "Baby…its ok, I am here." he whispered comforting her. He leaned down kissing the top of her head, holding her tightly.

Kelly got up and walked backwards looking at them. There was those memories again of her own miscarriage. She watched them sadly before turning around and heading to the waiting room, wanting to leave them alone.

Brenda pulled away from him as tears ran down her face, "I am sorry baby…I should have listened to you, you're never going to be able to forgive me."

"Hey…stop." Dylan shook his head, "This isn't your fault." he brought both hands to her face. "Have they come to check you?"

Brenda shook her head. Just then Andrea came in.

"Brenda…are you ok? They just paged me because I am working tonight and I wanted to come down here and check on you myself. What's going on?"

Dylan got up and turned toward Andrea standing next to Brenda, "I have been having cramping all day and I told you about the spotting. I was getting ready for bed and I felt a sharp pain. It was strong and it made me actually drop to the ground. It's a bit dull now but it was excruciating. Am I miscarrying?" Brenda said with tears in her eyes.

Andrea shook her head, "I don't know." she took a deep breath, "Well I am going to have you transferred upstairs, the ultrasound equipment down here is old and since you are so early in your pregnancy I want to use the newest machine. It will show us more detail and we'll see what's going on. I know you had an appointment set up with me, how far along are you now?"

"Almost 7 weeks." Brenda said softly

Andrea gave her a nod, "Ok…I am going to get things moving, they will move you upstairs and I'll have the best ultrasound tech check it out. As soon as I get the results I will let you know. Being almost 7 weeks is kind of right in that middle stage. We may be able to see a heart beat and we may not, but if we don't, there isn't a reason to not to be hopeful still. Sometimes people don't see it this early, it all depends on your hormone levels. Which I should have back within the hour." Andrea gave Brenda and Dylan a small smile, "I'll see you upstairs."

Brenda and Dylan sadly nodded their head and looked at each other. Andrea left and Dylan sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned in with her eyes closed as they pressed foreheads together and took a deep breath. "Whatever happens we will get through it Bren…we will." he tried to be supportive without breaking down.

Brenda didn't say anything keeping her eyes closed, she felt Dylan's lips as he pressed them against hers. They didn't move their mouths as they lingered there for a moment. "I love you." he whispered breaking away but keeping his lips close to hers.

Brenda nodded her head keeping close to him, "I love you too." she whispered back.

**

Valerie parked her car and saw David's right away, she walked to it opening the door and getting in. They looked at each other. Valerie brought her hand up and ran it along the side of his head stopping at his face, "You ok?" she said softly as David leaned into her touch.

He shrugged, "I am not sure."

"Is it Donna?" Valerie watched David lift his hand over hers, bringing it down as he closed it over hers and squeezed.

"Donna is going to Paris tomorrow, we have been arguing about it all week. As I watched her pack for her trip, I asked her what was going with us and if we can fix it."

"What did she say?" Valerie looked him in the eye as she squeezed his hand back.

David took a deep breath, "She said she didn't know…she said she thinks that maybe we are growing apart." David kept his stare.

Valerie looked down before meeting his stare again, "I am sorry David." she said sincerely.

David swallowed hard, "You know…I was sad at first and left not wanting to really talk about it with her." Valerie looked down again, "But…the weird thing is…I agree. I just didn't want to be the one to say it. Since that kiss Val, I have not been able to get you out of my mind. The connection that I felt with Donna over the years is gone and it has been. I look at her as someone that is very important to me. I love her I do, I probably always will but its more…of a family thing. Like she is my best friend."

Valerie looked out the window not sure exactly what to say. "Why did you come here David?" she whispered.

David looked out the windshield, "I was on my way to the beach to just clear my head and I was drawn here. This place makes you almost open your mind. As I sat here waiting for you, I thought about how much I loved you. How I never truly got over you and how in the back of mind, I always thought we needed some kind of closure…but you seemed to be over me, so I never said anything. You came to my wedding and acted like you were happy for us. So I kept my mouth shut."

Valerie smirked, "Watching you marry Donna was excruciating but I went because I knew it was time to close the door on us. I went for closure but no matter how much I told myself too close the doors, they kept blowing open." Valerie looked over at David who had been staring at her the whole time.

David took his hand to her cheek and led her into him as he kissed her. Valerie knew she shouldn't but she found herself not stopping him. They kissed longingly as Valerie felt David move his hand to her leg. He gently rubbed it, moving it to the side as he caressed the top of her thigh. Valerie pushed him away, "David…what are we doing?" she brought her hand to her forehead as she rubbed across it.

"Val…I am going to talk to Donna, I want to be with you."

Valerie began to tear up as she shook her head. "You cant do that, what about Ruby?"

"I love my daughter, but something tells me Donna's mind is in the same place and if we don't get out now, its just going to get worse. I would rather have Donna as the mother my child and be best friends then have a horrible divorce and not want to be in the same room together. We cant keep lying like this. She has her own life, and even though me being here with you is wrong…she left me out of that life a long time ago." David looked down, "I know that you don't want to be the other woman and I know I cant do the things I am holding back from doing to you right now." David smirked and shook his head which made Valerie smirk too, "But say you'll wait for me, say you'll dump that douche bag I know your seeing, that I know you were with tonight. Say that you'll be with me after all this passes and Donna and I figure everything out and end things the right way?"

Valerie sighed as she looked deeply into his eyes. She had always loved him, no matter how funny she acted in front people, the jokes, the vibe of being ok, she never got over him and she didn't want to hold back anymore. Without even thinking she found herself moving across the middle consul, moving her leg over him so she was sitting on him straddling him. David reached down and hit the electric control on the side of the seat as they both felt it move back slowly. Valerie began kissing him fiercely as she felt David's hands begin to explore her. His touch was soft yet demanding. David pulled away from her as he lifted her shirt over her head only to return his lips to hers. He gripped her back, pulling her tighter into him as they continued to kiss. David moved his hands to her bra unsnapping it quickly, he brought his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed it down, looking down at her chest as it became exposed. He looked back at her intently leaning in to her again gently letting his tongue glide against hers. David brought his hands up the side of her torso, bringing both hands to the side her breasts as he cupped them gently. Valerie pulled away letting out a moan as she allowed him to kiss down her neck moving to her chest. As things heated up she felt David bring both his hands to the button on his pants, they continued to kiss each other as Valerie leaned up on her knees a little giving him room to unbutton them and slide them down a little.

Valerie hit her head on the roof of the car. "Ouch." she said as they both laughed. "I have to admit its been years since I have had sex with someone in a car." she continued to laugh as they tried to make out in between bumping their arms, feet, legs against things at different times.

Valerie looked at him as she ran her fingers down his cheek. She hesitated going further as she stared at him. She fought back the feeling of being the good one, doing the right thing. She moved herself back to the passenger seat and pushed down her track pants she was wearing along with her underwear. She looked over at him as he gave her a small smile, she gently moved back to his lap.

They looked at each other for several seconds, "Are you sure you want to cross this line?" she asked him. "There is no going back after this." she whispered.

David looked deeply at her and after a moment he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He kissed her again passionately, he shifted a little hearing her breath out as he crossed that line.

They had been going at it for maybe 5 minutes when Valerie's phone went off. As her and David continued to have sex she ignored it, both of them letting out quiet sounds of enjoyment as they breathed out heavily. Her phone started again and this time David and herself stopped moving together and looked at the passenger seat. She looked at him and sighed, "Hang on." she said annoyed and reached for it. She saw it was from Brandon, she looked up at David and slowly brought it to her ear.

"Hello.' she said kind of obviously guilty.

"Val…oh good your up." Brandon sighed relieved.

"What's going on?" she heard her voice get high pitch because she was nervous, considering her and David were very much still attached.

"Brenda is in the hospital, we don't know much yet but they aren't sure if she is miscarrying. She is waiting for the results from her ultrasound but she wanted me to call you and let you know what was happening, she tried calling you earlier."

Valerie brought her fingers to her mouth and breathed out, "Oh no." she said softly. Valerie looked at David sadly. "Ok Bran…I'll be right there." she heard Brandon tell her bye as she hit end on her phone.

David tilted his head bringing his hand up cupping her face, "What is it?"

"It's Bren…she is in the hospital, she may be losing the baby." Valerie took a deep breath. She looked at him and the guilt set in. She gently got off him and without saying anything to him she began putting on her clothes.

David watched her and saw the awkwardness appear right away. Having Brandon interrupt their love making, if it was even possible to make love in a car, brought the outside world in and all of a sudden it got real really fast. David bit his lip looking away from her as he lifted his butt slightly pulling his pants up. He started his car, "I'll take you, we can get your car later."

Valerie nodded silently not looking over at him as she pulled her shirt over her head. Valerie was right, the line had been crossed and there was no going back now. They drove silently all the way to the hospital.

_Ok so that was interesting huh? I know some of you may be very disappointed in D/V right now but I had them have sex, well short sex lol for a reason but you guys wont know that reason just yet. As far as Bren, you will find out some info about her pregnancy next chapter but depending on how that goes you may not find out the outcome. Soooo what are you guys thinking? Be brutally honest, I am a big girl I can take it. _


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 Waiting**

Dylan looked over at Brenda as she rested soundly. They had given her something safe for the pain and she was sleeping comfortably. He took a deep breath as a million things ran through his head. No matter how much him and Brenda wanted this baby and wanted everything to be okay, he couldn't get past the last time they went through this. Kaeden was a miracle to them and he wouldn't have changed anything but he couldn't forget the fact he almost lost her. He set his hand gently on her leg and slowly rubbed it. Dylan noticed Andrea pass by Brenda's room; he got up quickly and met her outside of the door.

"Have you heard anything?" Dylan looked at her sadly.

Andrea shook her head, "Not yet, but I was about to call down there."

Dylan nodded his head and looked back into Brenda's room; he took a deep breath looking back at Andrea. "Andrea can I ask you a favor…whatever happens…I mean if this goes the way we…don't want." Andrea nodded to let him know she understood, "Brenda is really hard on herself, I know she will blame herself and we both know these things can happen even to someone who doesn't have the problems that Brenda has…I just."

Andrea set her hand on Dylan's shoulder, "I know."

Dylan took a deep breath and nodded his head; he looked back in at Brenda as she stirred.

"You know everything may be ok Dylan, you have to keep some faith. And…I understand where you are coming from but if everything is ok, I have to warn you I will put her on bed rest though." Andrea told him honestly. "At least until her second trimester."

Dylan nodded as Brenda opened her eyes, they made eye contact with each other and held their stare.

"I am going to go call down there." Andrea said before walking away. Dylan slowly walked into the hospital room.

He sat next to her on the bed wrapping his arm around her. "Are you in pain still?" he said before leaning in a kissing her temple.

Brenda shook her head, "Was that Andrea? Has she heard anything?"

Dylan cuddled close to her and rubbed down her arm, "She was going to check with them now."

"You know…it's dumb the things we fight about and then something like this happens and everything that you think is important just…isn't." Brenda zoned out as she sat closely with him.

"With Kelly?"

"With Kelly…with you." Brenda looked up at him.

Dylan swallowed hard and looked deeply into her eyes, "You know we are going to be fine…no matter what happens…we can deal with it." Dylan almost was saying it out loud for himself. He was the one who turned to self destructive patterns when bad things happened, not Brenda. "No matter what happens Bren…I love you, we have Kaeden, we have each other…that's the most important thing." He gently took her face in his hand.

Brenda nodded and sat quiet for what seemed like a long time. She continued to look at him. She knew he was putting up a good front. She saw the worry and sadness in his eyes. Brenda looked down as the tears came once again. Dylan noticed right away and cuddled closer to her, rubbing her arm softly with the tips of his fingers.

"I just don't want to lose it Dylan…we want it so much, its not fair." Brenda said in tears.

"I know baby." he whispered, "I know."

**

Valerie and David rushed through the automatic doors and Valerie saw Kelly and Brandon in the corner. Kelly was sitting slouched with her head on Brandon's shoulder. They were staring into space but the visual of David and Valerie walking in together made Kelly raise her head. She looked at them curiously, "Hey." She said oddly.

Valerie ignored the tone, "Have you guys heard anything about Bren?"

Brandon shook his head, "Not yet, we were actually waiting for you before going upstairs, we both get horrible cell reception here and we wanted to let you know she was moved out of the ER."

Valerie caught Kelly's eye and gave her a small smile as Kelly eyed David, "What are you doing here?

"Uh…yeah…I…" David stuttered.

Valerie shook her head, _David don't blow this_, she thought. "We were having coffee, discussing an MC event David is doing next month."

Kelly's eyes widened, "Oh…cool."

As Kelly and Brandon led the way to the elevators Valerie and David glanced at each other. Their eyes widened as a small smirk spread across their face. If they could pass by Kelly they could pass by anyone. The walk was quick and they piled into Brenda's room.

"Anyone want coffee?" Brandon got up.

"Yeah." Kelly got up as well as David.

"What about you Dylan…you know you want some yummy hospital coffee." Kelly said lightly, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Go on baby…stretch your legs. I will have someone come and get you once Andrea gets back."

Dylan looked hesitating around the room, he shook his head.

"Go on…I'll stay with Bren." Valerie got up and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Dylan agreed and followed the group out of the room. Valerie took a deep breath and sat down next to Brenda. They looked at each other and sighed.

"You scared me." Valerie said wrapping her arm around her friend.

"Sorry." Brenda murmured. Brenda sat quiet as she looked down. "I am scared too." she said softly. They were both silent for several moments, "Let's talk about something else…I need a distraction."

Valerie nodded, "Alright…a distraction…what did you have in mind?"

"What's up with you and David?" Brenda smirked as she lifted her eyebrows. "Don't think I didn't notice."

Valerie smirked, "It's just like you Bren, to be observant in a time like this." Valerie rolled her eyes playfully and got up.

Brenda wiped a stray tear that had lingered and stared at Valerie as she began pacing. Brenda wasn't sure if she was even aware of it.

"We…we…were hanging out, discussing this…MC thing for the Red Cross event…and…it was getting late…" Valerie was a really really good liar normally but not now.

Brenda's mouth dropped, "You…slept with him." Brenda said.

"What? No…what are you talking about?" Valerie said frantically.

Brenda's mouth dropped as she stared at her. She was speechless…talk about a distraction.

"What…don't look at me like that…stop." Valerie kept the panic.

Brenda took a deep breath still not finding the words.

Valerie looked glassy eyed as she made eye contact with Brenda again. "Brenda…" she began to trail off. "Look…I don't know what you're talking about so stop looking at me like that." Valerie tried to calm down.

Brenda shook her head, "How am I looking? I didn't say anything."

"You're judging me." Valerie relaxed.

"No I am not." Brenda gently elbowed her arm making her look at her, "I am not at all."

Valerie swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Please Bren…let's just drop it. It's not the place to talk about this." Valerie eyed the door, more afraid of the wrong person over hearing them. "Please." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Brenda nodded slowly and looked at her friend. Valerie looked difficult and beside yourself. She had really never seen her that way, she was always overly confident and strong. She knew she had to say something and the truth was she wasn't that surprised which Brenda felt bad about, "Look Val…come here." Brenda motioned her head for Valerie to sit by her.

Valerie looked up and quickly wiped the tear away in an attempt to hide it even though it was obvious, she slowly walked over and sat next to Brenda. It took her a second but finally she made eye contact as Brenda set her hand over hers, "I would never judge you…you can talk to me about anything. You are truly my best friend and…" Brenda smirked.

"Oh shit…what? Can't we just leave it at that?" Valerie closed her eyes.

Brenda smiled, "I want you to be yourself and happy and if David wants that same thing with you then don't let the judgments of others influence anything. We are all human Val…and honestly…" Brenda began to laugh out loud. It was a heartfelt laugh, glorious and contagious. Surely it wasn't the place to be joking but it just escaped. The seriousness of the situation had gotten the best of her and she needed the release. "I was…surprised you held out as long as you did." Brenda cracked up barely able to get the words out.

Valerie looked at her amazed and then let go too. She was right, was it really that surprising that Valerie gave in to her sexual desires, she never had been one to hold back. As the girls laughter filled the dreary hospital room. Dylan, David, Kelly and Brandon had made there way back in. They all stood confused but it was nice seeing Brenda smile. All four smiled at the sight of Valerie and Brenda laughing at the private joke.

"What's so funny?" Dylan said smiling wide, moving next to Brenda. It was nice seeing her that way if only for a moment.

Brenda and Valerie shook their head, "Nothing." they said trying to contain it.

Dylan looked at his wife lovingly, she was so beautiful and brave. "Well whatever it is, its nice to see you smile." he said quietly moving closer to Brenda's lips. He leaned in giving her a small lingering kiss as his hands found her cheek.

Their attention moved to Andrea, with a serious face she looked around the room, "Guys do you mind if I talk to Dylan and Brenda alone?"

The partial gang that had been there turned solemn hearing Andrea's tone. The smiles soon faded as the reality set in. They all nodded looking toward the McKay's with heartfelt emotion. "We'll just be outside." Brandon murmured placing his hand on the small of Kelly's back leading them out into the hallway. Andrea closed the door as they left and turned toward Dylan and Brenda.

Brenda took a deep breath and she felt Dylan's arm around her tightly for support.

"You got the results?" Dylan said intently, his voice was strong but his eyes were terrified.

Andrea nodded, "Well Bren…the bleeding…was not a miscarriage. Your ultrasound showed two gestational sacs, measuring perfectly. The babies are measuring around 7 weeks, which is normal."

"Babies?" Brenda murmured.

Andrea finally extened a smile, "Yes…Brenda…Dylan…you are having twins."

Dylan and Brenda looked at each other, shock written on their faces and then Dylan smiled lovingly taking his free hand and tracing the curve of her face.

"Twins?" Brenda eyebrows furrowed, "Really?"

Andrea gave them a slight laugh, "Yep."

Brenda looked back at Dylan, "Twins." she breathed out.

Dylan smiled bigger and nodded, almost in an attempt to show her and tell her without words how incredibly happy he was. "That's good." he nodded again toward Brenda and then at Andrea.

"Yes…it is good…but…"

Brenda turned quickly to look at her, "There is a but?"

Andrea walked over and sat on the foot of the bed, "We didn't see a heartbeat with either of them. It may be too early, and there isn't a need to be concerned just yet. Your hormone levels are a little low for twins so we will check it again in a week and do another ultrasound and go from there." Andrea placed her hand on Brenda's leg, "I am going to need you to take it easy Bren. Strict bed rest is the key right now. No work, no walking around, no exercise. Bathroom visits only. I'll check you in 5 days and we'll see what develops. If there is growth of the babies then we can discuss taking you off bedrest but for now, I need you to really concentrate on you."

"And if there isn't…any growth?" Brenda said sadly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I wish there was an easy anwer for you, but there really isn't anything we can do but wait."

Brenda looked down, she tried to force the lump in her throat down. She really didn't hear Andrea leave but the next thing she felt was Dylan pulling her into him. "It will be ok." he whispered. "You'll see."

"How do you know?" Brenda said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I just do." Dylan whispered again stroking her head.

Brenda lookd up at her husband amazed by his strength, whether an act or a reality she didn't care. Someone had to be and it sure as hell wasn't her. They leaned their faces together taking a deep breath. They held each other, thinking to themselves that this wasn't over yet. The stress and worry wasn't going anywhere, the potential loss was now even greater. If 5 days passed and there was still no heartbeat…no growth, they would have lost two babies not one. It was going to be a long week.

_FINALLY. GEEZ…I am so sorry for the delay, most of this chapter had been written for a really long time. With the holidays and so forth I was really lagging. Anyway I hope you liked it. This story of Brenda and Dylan's is exactly like my story. I am going to write it pretty similarly from my own experience except I wasn't pregnant with twins. The future of the twins is unknown to me as of now. My experience did not end well, I don't know if I am going to do that to them but at least I will capture some of the emotions and worry I experienced myself. Anyway next chapter, Brenda adjusts to bed rest. And David and Valerie discuss what happened and what now. Maybe not the next chapter but definitely coming soon, Kelly and Brandon have some new issues with Silver that make them have to rethink how they have handled her so far. Please review, the next chapter has been started already. _


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 A Few Of Her Favorite Things**

Brenda closed her eyes leaning her head back a little giving Dylan room to kiss down her neck. His lips encouraged slowly, gently caressing and tickling her as he moved. She exhaled bringing her lips to his. She brought both hands to his face and deepened the kiss, parting his lips with her tongue gently taking charge. She slowly slid her hand down his neck, his shoulder, down his chest, bringing it between them as she gently rubbed his aroused bulge trying to escape his pants.

Dylan groaned softly with a smile as he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers exhaling with pleasure, "What are you doing me?" he whispered. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" He leaned out a bit and gave her a small sexy smile.

Brenda brought both hands to his shoulders, "I'm sorry…I broke the rules. We said no touching below the waist." Brenda looked at him seductively as she pulled him in tighter, "I just couldn't help myself, it was hard pressing against my thigh, it was calling me." Brenda smiled giving him an innocent shrug.

Dylan chuckled, "Well…he's quite fond of you...plus…it's just _that_ big." Dylan gave her a smile.

Brenda laughed, "Oh right…that's why it was hard to miss..." she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What…what are you saying?" Dylan joked as he dropped his head to the pillow, bringing his arms around her waist tightly, "You know it's true."

"Eh…it's alright, not as big as my boyfriend's but…"

Dylan gave her a look grabbing her gently, tickling her slightly, "Hardy har har…."

Brenda leaned in and kissed him deeply again, she felt the tingle clench her stomach as Dylan's hand ran down her back, stopping at her butt. He squeezed gently and then ran it slowly to her thigh as he lifted her leg over his hip. Dylan ground into her teasingly slow moaning deeply into her mouth. She sighed frustrated leaning out from him and moving to her back. "Being in bed and not being able to make love to you…is more torture than being held here in the first place."

"Bren…if I can hold out…you most definitely can. In a couple of days you have your appointment, we will get good news and…" Dylan leaned to his elbows, he slowly pecked her sweetly, lingering there for an extra second, "then I will be able to ravish you. Plus with all this build up." He kissed her again, "Just think how amazing it will be." He whispered seductively.

Brenda looked at him, her eyes weren't playful anymore. They were serious and worried. "Brenda…it will be okay." He tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, "You don't know that."

"No…I don't but I do know that I love you more than anything and we have to trust that what's meant to be will be, we knew this was going to be hard babe. I mean look at us for instance. We fought our way through rough times and here we are together, we'll fight for this too." He leaned in sweetly placing soft kisses along her jaw and neck.

Dylan's eyes ran down her chest stopping at her stomach. He took the tips of his fingers and traced down along the waist of her sweat pants. He slid his hand palm down up her t-shirt lifting it out of the way slowly. He stared down at it letting his fingers move across her lower belly, slowly kissing down her chest moving lower. She felt his hot breath as he slowly kissed below her belly button.

Brenda swallowed hard and just watched him; she looked up at the ceiling and lightly backed from his touch.

Dylan noticed right away, "What is it?" he said calmly.

Her eyes not meeting his, "I just…" Brenda felt her eyes tear up as she hesitated. "I just don't want you to get too attached." She finally looked at him. His stare was intense and he didn't say anything.

"I mean…just in case." Brenda said slowly. Still he didn't respond and Brenda got the impression she had hurt his feelings. "Dylan." she dragged out his name, "I…just don't want to disappoint you, I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Dylan shook his head slightly, "Brenda…stop." He lifted himself so he was face to face with her. "We are in this together, you and me. I am going to enjoy my wife being pregnant, even if this is not meant to be right now. No matter what I will be affected by a loss just like you, you personally would never disappoint me. I need you to help me, if we don't hope for the best it will do nothing but make this waiting game more miserable." He wiped the tear that had falling out of the corner of her eye down her temple. He leaned in kissing her forehead, bringing his hand gently pushing back her hair, "Okay?"

Brenda swallowed hard as she looked at the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded, she was already attached. She had dreams about them, a boy and a girl, like her and Brandon, both having chocolate brown hair, and looking like their father and Kaeden.

"Come here." Dylan moved to his back bringing Brenda with him. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair. "It will be ok…it will…we will." Dylan took a deep breath, "I am sure of it." he whispered.

A long silence filled the room as they cuddled close to one another on the bed. Brenda had spent a few days captive on her bed. It was her birthday and all the plans Kelly and Dylan had planned causing the nightmare before, were long cancelled and she had no plans to celebrate it. It drove her crazy to be cooped up but she didn't fight much knowing it would be worth it. Whatever she had to do to keep the babies safe, she would. Dylan had been incredible, he had been making dinner every night, getting Kaeden bathed and ready for bed, off to school, with the help of Sam of course. Most nights he spent curled up with her, loving her, keeping her company. He truly was one of a kind. Never in a million years would Brenda have ever thought Dylan would be this man when all was said and done. No matter how much she loved him in the past, she knew he was selfish, so was she for that matter but having kids changes you she guessed. Also her marriage was perfect which scared her because no one's marriage is perfect. But it had been, he was her rock, he was her best friend and she was so in love with him it was scary. Dylan was right, they knew this was going to be hard; they had gotten spoiled with Kaeden, getting pregnant so quickly and besides the premature delivery, Brenda had a fairly good pregnancy overall. They were beginning to think maybe the doctors were wrong, maybe she didn't have fertility issues after all, she just needed the right partner. Well this pregnancy had brought the reality back to them. Expecting it to be hard though, didn't make it any easier.

Brenda smirked as she felt Dylan caressing down her arm, he moved nonchalantly to her breast and she shook her head. Another thing that sucked about being on bed rest was no sex. They had strict orders from Andrea that she would be on pelvic rest until they knew what was going on. Did anyone really know how hard it was for Brenda and Dylan to lay in a bed…for hours, kissing and touching and not being able to have sex. It was torture.

"What do you want to do for your birthday tonight?" Dylan brought up out of no where.

"What do I want to do? I don't have much choice…I thought we were going to do this?"

"Well…I had an idea. Not that I don't love being with you in bed like this, I am not sure if realistically we both could handle that without a distraction." Brenda lifted her head to look at him as he smirked. He shifted lowering himself so he was face to face with her. He leaned in and gave her a gentle peck. "And...just so you know there are things…well there is one thing I could do to you that doesnt break the rules." He lifted his eyebrow, "I even asked Andrea."

Brenda shook her head, "You did not?" Knowing what he was talking about.

"I did…it was humiliating but I manned up. She said the issue with sex was intercourse but not oral sex, I think I made her blush."

Brenda laughed, "You are mean, that poor woman was given TMI plus with your charm you probably got her all hot and bothered." Brenda joked.

Dylan gave her a look, "Stop…anyway…" Dylan smiled, "She said it was fine."

Brenda leaned in kissing him again, "She did, did she? Well than that is something I could do for you then too." she exhaled feeling his hands on her.

Dylan smiled and nodded his head, "Thats what I ma talking about." He practically growled with the thoughts. He shifted again, moving above her, "You." He leaned down and pecked her, "first." He whispered leaning down kissing her deeply. He kissed down her neck before sitting up on his knees. Bringing both hands to her sweats, he slowly started to slide them down. Teasing her with kisses as he slid them off. Dylan looked down at her as she smiled shyly at him. He lifted his eyebrows and shot her his sexy half smile before moving down, taking the covers over his head and began kissing her stomach, hip and top of her pelvic bone.

The bedroom door swung open and both Dylan and Brenda jumped fearing it was Kaeden.

"Hm." Valerie stood as she crossed her arms. "I should have known, Andrea said no sex and I should have figured you guys would find a loop hole…you were totally about to go down on her…bravo Dyl's…nice, I am impressed."

"Valerie…get the hell out of here." Dylan raised his voice moving next to Brenda on his side.

Brenda giggled and hid her face in Dylan's chest.

"Did you ever hear of knocking?" Dylan said irritated.

Valerie laughed, "Hey I was there when Andrea said no sex…how was I suppose to know you guys would be in here…getting busy." She flopped down on the end of the bed.

"Sure…pull up a seat, make yourself at home." Dylan exhaled annoyed.

Valerie looked at Brenda, "He's in a good mood today."

Brenda still smiling, lifted herself a bit leaning against the headboard, "He's just pissed because when he was done with me I was going to do him." she laughed out loud.

"That's my cue." Dylan got up. Brenda reached out and pulled him back and winked at him.

She leaned in and gave him a fiery kiss, "Later then." She whispered.

His irritation subsided and he let out a small smile, leaning in gently kissing her again before getting up. "I have a few things to take care of, Val you mind staying with Bren for an hour or so?"

Valerie bend down picking up Brenda's pants off the floor, she shook her head with a smile and tossed them to her, "Yep…happy birthday by the way." Valerie leaned in and gave Brenda a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Brenda groaned, "Don't remind me."

"I love that you're a month older than me. I talked to Brandon this morning, him and Kelly didn't have any plans, he was dropping off the kids for the night at your parents house…where's Kaeden?"

Dylan had his back toward them grabbing a pair of socks out of his top drawer, "Sam was going to drop him off with my mom on her way home."

"Stuff to take care of? Where are you going?" Brenda said with a pout.

Dylan slipped on his shoes and stood up, grabbing his wallet and sticking it in his back pocket. "Nope…not telling." He looked at Valerie and smiled.

"Wait…you know?" Brenda said to Valerie.

"Maybe." Valerie said with a smirk.

Brenda sighed, "I'll get it out of her."

Dylan shook his head, "I might believe that but…she has an advantage." Dylan leaned his knees on the bed, crawling across closer to Brenda, "You can't run after her." He leaned in and kissed her hard, moving to her neck.

Brenda pushed him off annoyed with not being in on it. "K…ba bye." She said still sulking.

Dylan laughed, "You are such a baby." He leaned in again and kissed her, Brenda was reluctant to kiss back. "I'll see you in an hour."

Brenda grabbed the pillow and brought it over her belly, huffing in the process. "Yeah…whatever bye."

Dylan and Valerie shared a laugh on Brenda's behalf as Dylan left .

***

Dylan peaked his head into the living room before making his way through the front door. He saw Valerie sitting on the couch with her legs crossed reading a magazine. "Where's Bren?" he whispered.

"She fell asleep so I decided to let her rest. You need help?" Valerie tossed the magazine on the coffee table and rose.

"Nah…thanks Val." Dylan closed the front door and continued on his way to the kitchen with grocery bags.

Dylan and Valerie talked briefly before she made her way out. Dylan had made Brenda's favorite food and had her favorite bakery make her a small little cake. The point of the night was to cater to her, and shower her with gifts of her favorite things. Dylan finished laying everything out on the tray, grabbed the bouquet of 3 dozen red roses he had gotten her and made his way into the bedroom. He smiled as he came in seeing her still fast asleep. He quietly set down the tray on the nightstand and sat beside her.

Slowly he bent down lightly kissing her lips, then he moved to her ear, "Birthday girl." He whispered, "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Brenda stretched and smiled with her eyes closed, "Mmmm." She slowly opened her eyes kissing him again. Dylan leaned up a bit and brought the flowers to her. She looked at him sweetly, "Awww baby thank you." She leaned into the bouquet smelling them. The perfume scent of roses filled her nose, "They're beautiful." She said quietly as she gazed at them. Brenda pulled herself to a sitting position as Dylan got up and brought the tray to her lap. "What's all this? You didn't have to do this." Brenda was surprised.

"Of course I did…its my wife's birthday." He smiled picking the flowers up, "I'll go put them in some water and get my food." He winked at her and left the room.

Brenda smiled_, god he was so sweet_. She lifted the lid and her eyes widened. At that moment Dylan made his way back in. "You made my favorite…chicken with rosemary and potatoes au gratin…Did you call mom?" Brenda said with a smile as she placed the napkin over her lap and grabbed her fork.

Dylan sat beside her, "Guilty as charged."

Brenda leaned in, "Thank you." She said touched as she lightly kissed his lips..

They ate making small talk and after Dylan cleared the plates he came back in holding a big box, wrapped in emerald green wrap with a wide silver bow.

"Oh presents." Brenda eyes widened, "You know I love presents."

Dylan laughed, "Yes…that I do…do you want to open it now…or later?"

Brenda gave him a knowing smile, "Now please." She said in a child's voice.

"Hm…I don't know…maybe later." Dylan smirked.

"Give…give it." Brenda sighed reaching for it as Dylan kept it just out of reach, "Dylan." she whined, "Come on…please."

Dylan's smile widened, he kept the box out of reach and leaned in, "Kiss me."

Brenda leaned in and planted a big passionate kiss leaving Dylan wanting more. He pulled away in awe, "Again."

"Dylan!" she complained, "Please." her tone lowered and she pouted her bottom lip.

Dylan laughed, "Now that's what I was waiting for." he leaned in and brought his lips against her ear, "I love it when you beg."

Brenda shook her head, "You like to see me squirm." Dylan leaned out and lifted his eyebrows.

She smiled as he handed her the box. Brenda practically bounced up and down as she quickly unwrapped the paper off a rather large brown box. Brenda gasped.

"Dylan." she eyed him with a smile, "What did you do?" she looked down at it.

Brenda had always been into clothes and her appearance. She was never over the top or self absorbed but she liked the trendy parts of fashion going back to even her Midwest days. The styles were of course different there but when she came to Beverly Hills she saw first hand how clothes could make or break you in _this_world. She also learned first hand that she was not as rich as her friends but she became a pro at finding the deals and making and buying clothes that looked like a million bucks but were anything but. She was not a spoiled kid growing up compared to her L.A. friends such as Donna, Kelly and Steve but she was well aware Brandon and herself hadn't gone without. She didn't buy $150 jeans and Chanel purses because she didn't have the money, not because she didn't like them. Jim and Cindy put the reigns on that her first year there making it clear that it was absurd to spend that much on clothes and haircuts. Now Brenda was a celebrity, not only was she wealthy but her husband was a millionaire and even though they both tried to distill those same Walsh Midwest values into Kaeden, he only had the best too. Now that she had the money to buy those designer things, she did and she didn't feel bad about it because she worked hard for it, until Dylan had said something about it. She recognized the box, it was her favorite kind of box. The milk chocolate box called to her. The name across in a darker brown sang to her. She lifted the top carefully and moved the tissue out of the way.

"How…how did you get this?" She gleamed, "They are impossible, there's waiting lists…" She held the Louis Vuitton bag like it was fragile. She sighed, "It's amazing."

Dylan shook his head and laughed. He didn't get it but anything that made his wife this happy couldn't be that bad. Dylan always had money, maybe that was why he didn't care. But he wasn't a stranger to first class, limos and these very same labels, his mother…the very same Iris McKay that now wore beaded necklaces and crystals instead of diamonds or pearls, carried wovenbags instead of Gucci, used to parade with these same labels all the time when he was little. When Iris and Jack were together, both living the high life, Iris appreciated the finer things too. She just came back down to earth when it was all over and the only money she had, had Dylan's name on it as soon as she received the check. Iris seeked solice in spirituality instead of name brands.

"Oh man…I love it." Brenda whispered checking it out. The gold accents and monogram black leather, the bag within a bag, two in one. She had wanted this bag since it came out. This new it bag, was close to $5000 and impossible to get but Brenda knew without trying to sound full of herself, she knew if she had tried to get it, she would have. Designers love to have their stuff on actors and actress's but ever since her fight with Dylan, where he had mentioned the shoes and bags and her spending money, she hadn't purchased a bag in a long time. She finally looked up, Dylan looked at her intently, proud of himself for getting her something she really liked. "How did you know?"

Dylan smile widened, he playfully shrugged, "Valerie."

Brenda laughed, "Oh I love Valerie." she said giddy.

"Yep…I know since the fight, you hadn't bought anything like this in a long time and I wanted to show you that I don't care. I didn't care then, I want you to have whatever your heart desires. I brought her down to the shop, she dropped your name and there you go…the." Dylan thought about it, "Monogram Double...Jeu Neo-Alma…or some shit like that."

Brenda gave him a crooked smile, "Oooh." she put the purse in the box and leaned up a bit to her knees ready to pounce, "Say it again." she moved like a cat. She was offically turned on.

Dylan laughed out loud and gently met her in the middle, "Sit down…you arent suppose to get up." he gently lowered her back down.

Brenda placed both hands on the side of his face, "Thank you…I love it."

"Good." he said quietly.

They shared a sweet lingering kiss, but to Brenda's surprise Dylan broke it. He reached for the bag, lifting it out of the box, He opened it, "I just don't get what the big deal is, why does everyone want this bag." he reached his hand in it, "I mean shit for that kind of money it should carry itself, perform sexual favors for you." He made a face. "What the hell? What…"

Brenda leaned forward, "What?" she said concerned, she feared something was wrong with it.

Dylan pretended to struggle a big and finally got his hand out of it, "Well look at that." he held out a long black velvet box.

Brenda looked at him and exhaled, "Dylan McKay…I swear…" she took it from him with little to no hesitation. She gently opened the box and there shined a white gold diamond tennis bracelet. She exhaled admiring it, "Dylan…its beautiful." she looked up at him feeling like a princess. She hadn't felt glamorous or even remotely pretty since everything and she had been imprisoned to her bed to top it off. "You shouldn't have done this, its too much. One or the other was more than enough, why did you spend so much money on me?" She said humbly.

Dylan smiled again, and leaned in kissing her gently. He stayed close to her, "Because you deserve it…and I love you…and you're my wife and I want to spoil you and…besides, you bought me a friggin car for my birthday a few years ago. I mean Jesus set the standards high why don't cha." Dylan joked.

Brenda giggled and threw her arms around him kissing him and hugging him. "I don't deserve you sometimes."

"That's definitely backwards." he murmured running his hand down her head as he looked at her.

Brenda took a happy sigh, "Alright…lay back…I think I know why you did this."

Dylan smirked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your payback, I may not be able to screw you senseless but I do give wicked head." she said lightheartedly.

Dylan laughed out loud, "Oh god I love you and even though." Dylan looked her up and down and took a deep breath, "that sounds fantastic…I have another surprise for you."

Brenda this time looked at him sternly, "Dylan…"

"Wait…before you yell at me." Dylan got up off the bed, "This night is in celebration of you being born…definitely something to celebrate. And I tried to put together all your favorite things. I know how hard this week has been Bren, and I just wanted you to enjoy yourself. So…I made your favorite food, showered you with your favorite bag, diamonds and now." Dylan left the room for a second. Brenda looked at the doorway oddly and heard him coming back, he wheeled in a table with a movie projector on top. He left again and wheeled in a huge viewing screen. He set it up quickly and threw a big box of movie theatre quality whoppers and peanut butter M&M's to the bed in front of her, along with a box of Kleenex, "You're favorite classic movie." he gave her a sexy smile and winked at her. "And…Dirty Dancing." Dylan playfully rolled his eyes at that. Brenda just shook her head with the biggest smile she had shown all night.

She watched Dylan turn on the movie projector and she moved her other presents out of the way. She leaned back and relaxed opening her favorite movie going candy. After disappearing for a few minutes Dylan returned with a bag of popcorn, turned the lights down and An Affair to Remember started to play. He joined her in their bed moving close to her. She cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She lifted it after a second and stared at him. He slowly met her gaze and smiled at her, "I love you." she whispered.

Dylan smiled his sexy half smile, "I love you."

"Thank you." she said seriously, her voice filled with sincerity. "This is…incredible."

Dylan leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, "Happy Birthday Bren." he said quietly giving her another soft kiss. They smiled at one another and turned their attention to the screen.

They focused on the movie and Brenda cuddled into him again. She did truly have an amazing husband. Here she thought she would spend her night, stuck in bed, not celebrating anything because of the circumstances. Worrying and stressing about the babies, but he had managed to make all the stress go away, even if it was temporary. She would always remember this birthday…a night of her favorites. Her favorite food, gifts, candy…and her one and only favorite love…Dylan.

_I hoped you enjoyed the playful and sweet chapter. Things are going to be coming up again so I wanted to give everyone a nice sweet no drama lovely BD chapter. I tend to write lots of romantic, lusty passionate scenes in my fic's and since Brenda is on bed rest in this story, I took advantage and showed what Brenda and Dylan are truly about, love and comfort. So much more than physical. So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will start with BK…then Donna, David and Valerie. BD probably wont be in the next one, hopefully this chapter will keep you going for a bit cause chapter 61 you will find out about the twins. Please review and show me some lovin. _


	60. Chapter 60

_I have no idea if any of my readers are still out there and I know there is no excuse in the world that can make up for the amount of time that has passed since I updated anything. Life gets in the way sometimes, I'm going through a separation, heading to divorce and I have a 3 weeks old newborn baby. So yeah...life happened lol I plan on working on more of them now since I dont have to worry about work but have been sitting on this chapter for a year lol literally. I had planned on it being longer but decided to give you what I had. I apologize ahead of time for having to reread chapters etc because of the space of updating. Hopefully its getting interesting enough to bring you guys back to me. Reviews will probably make or break me at this point. If there is people still reading then there is reason to continue. hint hint. Thanks again for those of you that are still out there. Enjoy ;)_

_**Chapter 60 What did I get into?**_

Valerie parked her car in the parking lot of a quant little coffee shop. David had asked her to meet him there and after a lot of hesitating and thought she reluctantly agreed. Here it had been five days since she had slept with him and she tried her hardest to stay away from him. She had succeed to a point but David still called her daily and would text her off and on throughout the day. Valerie tried to keep him at arms reach, it was so hard for her. She did truly love him and she was trying to do the right thing but as the days went on and the memories of their night together flooded her mind it became practically impossible. David surrounded her every thought. Whether working or just lounging at homhe invaded her mind, took over all practical thoughts that Valerie possessed. She had no idea what David had wanted so desperately to talk to her about but she knew nothing good could come out of their meeting.

She approached the coffee shop slowly and noticed him reading the newspaper slowly sipping his coffee. She stopped and stared at him, if only he wasn't married. She always knew her and David could be great together. He never took her shit, he was on her side throughout everything and all the dumb choices she had made for herself over the years. They understood each other. They loved each other. They were both broken and they fixed each other. She took a deep breath and made her way through the doors. The front door to the shop chimed and David looked up from his newspaper. He smiled and looked intently into her eyes.

David folded his newspaper and pushed it to the side as he leaned his elbows on the table as Valerie sat across from him, "Thanks for meeting me…you look…beautiful." he said shyly.

Valerie nodded slowly, "Thanks David." her voice full of anguish.

David gave a nod to the barista and suddenly there was a mug set in front of Valerie. "I ordered you your usual…I just didn't want her to bring it until you got here, no one likes cold coffee."

Valerie smiled shyly at the sweet sentiment and took a slow sip of the piping hot beverage. She closed her eyes as the aroma filled her senses and the exquisite taste of cream and cinnamon hit her palette. He knew her so well, probably better than anyone of the opposite sex had ever known her. He still knew her favorite coffee and it warmed her heart.

"Did I do okay?" he asked as she set down her mug.

She nodded, "Yes…its delicious thank you." she took a deep breath dropping her eyes from his intent stare and began fingering the rim of her mug, "So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to see you…I missed you." he reached out to her and lifted her chin so she could look at him, "I just wasn't sure where we were in this whole mess and I guess I wanted." He stopped and tilted his head, "I guess I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Valerie put up a front, "I am fine…good actually." she swallowed looking down again from his stare and lifted her coffee to try to conceal her nervousness.

"You forget how well I know you Val…you don't seem good."

Valerie made eye contact with him and cleared her throat, "How's Donna?" she threw at him.

David's face dropped, "I don't know." he answered simply.

"You guys don't talk?" Valerie really did not want to talk about Donna but thought he should be.

"No." he shook his head, knowing what she was doing.

"Ever?" she looked at him in disbelief. Maybe David and Donna had been going through things but she knew David would not have let a day go by without talking to his daughter. "And Ruby?"

David leaned back in his chair, "I talk to Ruby everyday."

"And not Donna…"

David interrupted her, "Val…what are you doing? Do you really want to talk about me and Donna?"

"No…I don't…but you should." She said short.

"Look…I know Donna and I have a lot of talking to do and we have a lot of stuff to figure out…but cant we just enjoy having coffee together and let this be what we both know is?"

"And what's that David? I go home with you to you and your wife's house and fuck you in your bed? We pretend that you never took vows to be with your wife until death does you part…we pretend that you didn't vow in front of the whole entire god damn family and gang that you were meant to be together, that you had only loved each other and that you cant remember a time when you weren't in love with her…is that what I should do? I should once again prove to everyone that I am a god damn tramp and home wrecker? I'm sorry David but I don't want to be your whore." By this time Valerie's voice had raised and a few of the other customers had taken notice.

David looked down and leaned into her, he sighed angrily practically speaking through his teeth, "Valerie you know god damn well that is not what this is. You know how I feel about you." David reached out and took her hand gently looking deeply into her eyes calming rushing through him. "You have never been that to me and you know it."

"I have to stay away from you." she whispered, "But…I can't."

"I don't want you too." he whispered back.

Valerie looked at his hand on hers. The way it fit perfectly and she watched as he drew lazy circles on it, caressing it gently. Her eyes found his again and she crumbled.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered seductively.

She looked at him for several moments before against her better judgment she nodded. They both got up quickly and made their way to the door. David placed his hand on the small of her back and reached for the door. As he pulled the door open, someone from the other side pushed at the same time.

"David?" Felice said with a smile, "What are you doing here?" Donna's mother's smile faded as her eyes racked over Valerie. Looking her up and down briefly her eyes settled on hers, "Hello Valerie." she looked between the two of them.

"Felice." David said nervously, "Hi." he smiled, "I thought you were in New York with Donna?"

"I got back yesterday…I had a few things to take care of so I left a bit early and I am going back in a few days…I thought you had work?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…Yeah…uh." David shuttered.

Valerie put on her best smile, "Hello Felice, so nice to see you again. David is working actually…I'm his publicist and I have a great opportunity for him. They were looking for an MC for the local AIDS benefit and he already signed on to do one with the heart association so I thought he would be perfect. Isn't that great? We are really getting his name out there huh?" Valerie was smooth, she was quick and such a good liar. She smiled enthusiastically as Felice kept looking between the two of them.

"Well…that's great David…Donna hadn't told me you were doing such amazing things. I thought you were just doing your show…that's exciting." The words were kind but the hint of apprehension in her voice was obvious. Then again Felice was always quite bitchy and she always had a tone like that.

"I guess Donna has been…busy." he said as he ran his hand over his shaved head.

"Well…David I guess we are done here, I'll call you when I have more details…Felice lovely to see you, please give my regards to Donna when you return to New York." She looked at David with a smile that didn't meet her eyes and then left the fucked up scene at the coffee shop. "Saved by the bitch." she mumbled as she quickly walked to her car.

Fifteen minutes later she was on her way back to her house when her phone beeped in the middle console. At a red light she reached for it seeing she had a text from David.

_I'm sorry Val…meet me later? Please?_

She sighed and shook her head typing a quick reply back to him.

_I don't think so. _

That's all she wrote. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and continued on her way. Hearing her phone chime again, she hit ignore.

Brandon dried off his hands after washing the dinner dishes. He walked down the hallway and stopped in the doorway of Sammy's bedroom. He saw Kelly reading a story to him and Sammy fast asleep. He smiled as he gently leaned against the door frame, "I think he's out sweetie." he whispered with a smile.

Kelly looked up from the book and smiled back at him. She glanced down at the adorable sight of a sleeping Sammy and slid out from him. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead and she silently backed out of his bedroom closing the door behind her.

"He was so exhausted." she whispered peaking her head into the other two bedrooms before heading into their bedroom.

"Yeah…it was a busy day. Nothing like a day of Dolphins and Shamu. I'm glad they had fun." Brandon followed Kelly as she grabbed a laundry basket from the hallway and began tossing dirty clothes in it. She went into Silver's room and continued collecting for a wash.

"Well more importantly, did you have fun? I mean it was your birthday after all." Kelly looked up at her adoring husband in the doorway and smiled.

Brandon smiled looking down before meeting her sparkling stare, "I did…spending the day with my kids and my beautiful wife…I cant complain." He moved slowly like a predator, "It isn't necessarily over just yet. I may not have gotten all I wanted for my birthday though." His hand rubbed lightly over her butt as she was bent over. Slowly moving to her thigh. Surprised Kelly dropped the laundry basket as the clothes fell to the floor.

Brandon pulled her tightly against her and began kissing down her neck. He came to her earlobe and sucked gently. "Let's go to bed and do a little celebrating of our own." he whispered into it.

Kelly whimpered quietly as she let him feast on her neck. "Let me throw this load in and I'm all yours."

Brandon smiled and raised his eyebrows, "I'll give you 5 minutes, then I'm coming to get you."

Kelly laughed and kissed him one last time as he slipped out of Silver's room. Kelly smiled as she scooped up the clothes that had dropped. She reached under the bed and pulled out a few shirts and threw them into the basket. She looked down and noticed a foiled blue wrapper. Her hand went over her mouth as she quietly gasped. It was a empty condom wrapper under Silver's bed and Kelly's maternal worry set in. She had no idea Silver was sexually active and had been in her home. She barely heard Brandon approach the doorway until she heard his voice.

"Kel?" he said, his voice thick with concern. "I thought I would help things along." She looked up as he held a few articles of clothing along with something else.

Kelly's eyes found the similar blue wrapper held between his fingers. Her eyes looked at the exact same one in hers as she held it up to him.

"Where did you find yours?" Brandon said easily. As Kelly found it hard to talk.

After a moment, "Under her bed, yours?" she got out.

Brandon swallowed hard, "Under ours."

_Review for more!_


	61. A Note to Fans

Hi guys! I have recently started writing again. Thank you for being patient. I hope to update all my stories soon. I wanted to ask a favor too. I have started a new story called Hopeless. It's twilight though, all human totally not like the books at all. I picked it because the characters fit the vision more than 90210. If you guys could check it out though. I would appreciate it. It's actually intended to be a real novel hopefully. So even the descriptions are very non Twilight. So maybe if you have time you could check it out even if you are not a twilight fan. I would love to know what my long time fans think of it. Thanks again and stay tuned for more updates to all my stories. Thanks for hanging in there.

Nicole


End file.
